


Finding Eldorado

by UNCONQU3R3D



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Complete, Crushes, EXO Planet AU, Futuristic, Kim Heechul as guest, Kissing, M/M, MAMA AU, Multi Chapter, OT12 - Freeform, POV Multiple, Plague, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Slow Burn, Survival, TaoRis - Freeform, Tattoos, Unrequited Love, Xiuyeol - Freeform, baeksoo - Freeform, layhan - Freeform, layhun - Freeform, sekai - Freeform, suchen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 122,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNCONQU3R3D/pseuds/UNCONQU3R3D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a story of an entire life on EXO planet. What happened there? How they discovered their powers? How they met? How they became friends? How they came to Earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kyungsoo

 

Kyungsoo woke up with a start, blinking rapidly as he heard insistent ringing nearby. His alarm clock. Where was it? He found it on his side table and hurriedly shut up the noise. He hated noise.

   

"KYUNGSOO-AH?! Are you up yet?!” His mother’s yell came from downstairs.

   

He really, really hated the noise.

   

Even as he walked towards his bathroom, his older brother also joined in the mayhem. “Soo-yah?! Do you want pancakes?!” Kyungsoo groaned, and shut his bathroom door with a bit of force than was normal. He heard a crunch. Great, he’d cracked his doorframe.

   

“SOO-YA?!”

   

Kyungsoo groaned once more as he shrugged off his clothes. Of course, he wanted pancakes. What was the point in asking? He always had breakfast like the rest of his family, they always ate the same stuff, without any special treatment. Why was hyung even bothering? Oh, right! Because it’s a crime to have a peaceful, quiet morning in this house.

   

“I’m awake!” He yelled. Even as he heard his brother’s mischievous laughter, he couldn’t help but smile. However weird, he loved his family dearly.

   

When he came downstairs, he silently greeted his father who was seated on the table. His father also silently returned the greeting with a kind smile. Kyungsoo sat down and was about to take a plate for himself when his father’s smile turned into a frown. He followed his father’s gaze and saw where he was looking.

   

His father was staring at Kyungsoo’s left wrist with disapproval. Or to be more specific, his father was looking at the tattoo on Kyungsoo’s left wrist.

   

“Where are your bandages?” asked his father in a stiff voice.

   

“In my room,” Kyungsoo said, looking down ashamed. “I’ll get them before going to school.”

   

His father nodded, but said with a disapproving tone. “Wear your bandages when you are inside the house, too. I don’t like looking at it.”

   

It being the tattoo and what it entailed.

   

“Yes, Abuji.”

   

And true to his word, Kyungsoo didn’t show his tattoo even inside his own house again.

~x~

 

Kyungsoo’s routine was, to be very honest, quite mundane.

   

He woke up every day at 6:30 (thanks to his hyung’s everlasting antics) and shared a peaceful breakfast with his family. At 7:20 am, after leaving on foot from home, he would reach the metro and board the train for his school. He always took the last seat in the last compartment, always eager for the city view below.

   

Metro train, state of the art technology that hovered several hundred feet above the tallest skyscrapers on his city, was always his favorite time of the day.

   

At 8:00 am, he was safely inside his first classroom and ready for the long day ahead. He didn’t have friends, he liked being alone and quiet, but he excelled at his classes and at music and sports. At 5:00 pm he would again board the metro and reach home just in time for evening snack with his mother. His father and hyung returned from work at 8:30 pm, in time for dinner. Then, he would finish his homework, catch his favorite sports anime or read his favorite manga before going to bed at 11:00 pm.

   

And repeat for the rest of the week.

   

On weekends he cooked with his mother, helped her with laundry, with shopping and in his free time, he practiced his singing. His mother loved hearing him sing and was always his loudest fan.

~x~

 

Kyungsoo woke up as he felt searing hot _pain_ on his wrist. He mumbled incoherently as he looked around for his glasses. He hurriedly tore open his wrist binds, looking at his tattoo in alarm.

   

It was _glowing._ Ripples of silver glowing energy moved over the black, bull-head shaped tattoo. He gritted his teeth against the hot pain and whimpered.

   

Unexpectedly, a tear fell from his eye and onto the tattoo. For whatever godforsaken reason, not only he had to suffer the humiliation of being a freak within his own family, now the object of his weirdness was glowing and hurting him. Why were all bad things always happening to him? He was a normal guy living the most mundane life for crying out loud! Why was this happening?

   

He stared at the tattoo with angry accusation and waited for the next five minutes as it continued to glow, and then slowly fade, taking away the pain. He decided to keep it quiet. There was no reason to tell his family about this odd situation. He suffered enough humiliation on their behalf already.

   

As he rolled back his bandages and put away his glasses, Kyungsoo realized that in all his life, his tattoo hadn’t done anything freaky like this before. It was always just a tattoo. It never glowed or made him feel the burning pain. Surely, there was something more to it. He’d always known that was the case. Why else would his family always show uneasiness when they accidentally saw his tattoo? Why would they always make him wear bandages and hide it from outsiders? Surely... it all meant something?

   

He fell back on his pillow and decided to ask his mother some time. Right now, he was tired and sleepy. That glow and pain probably didn’t mean anything important anyway.

~x~

 

It was Friday evening. Kyungsoo had just gotten home from school, excited about having two free days ahead. He didn’t even have any homework this time – which meant as much signing as he wanted.

   

“Omma! I’m home.” He smiled as he greeted her.

   

“You look happy,” she said, looking up from her book. “Something good happen?”

   

“Maybe.” He placed the score from his latest test on the table in front of her and watched as her eyes lit up at the A+ grade. “I have the whole weekend free and I was wondering if we can go do something fun.”

   

His mother grabbed him in a hug and laughed. “Of course we can! My wonderful boy, I’m so proud. Come on I’ll make your favorite buljajjang.”

   

Later, as they ate and chatted about miscellaneous things, Kyungsoo asked what was on his mind since that incident in night.

   

“Omma? I – can I ask you something?”

   

“Yes, sweetheart, what is it?” She looked at him with an inquiring smile.

   

“It’s about... _this,”_ he said, lightly touching his left wrist, stroking at the bandages there. His mother’s smile vanished and she became uneasy. “It’s been troubling me... I really want to know. Please, Omma.”

   

“I have already said, Kyungsoo-ah. I have no idea why you have this tattoo. It’s been there since your birth. I just know that it’s better if we ignore it and nobody sees it. Please, don’t ask anything anymore.”

   

“Please,” he said earnestly leaning forward and holding her hand. “Why must it be hidden? Is it something bad or demonic? Please, you must know something. I never ask father because I know he’ll hate me for it but can you at least tell me what does it mean? This tattoo must mean something! It must do something! I just need to know.”

   

His mother yanked away her hand and refused meeting his eyes. “Yes, you are right. It’s something. I don’t know if it’s bad or demonic. I just know that if anyone finds out about this... about you, we’ll all be in danger."

   

Kyungsoo could only sit there in shock. He hadn’t gotten any answers; instead he was left with even more questions. He didn’t know what to do. He only felt an overwhelming desolation, it almost numbed him.

   

“Kyungsoo-ah, look at me,” she said, holding his face tenderly in her hands. “Please promise that you’ll always be careful, that you’ll always keep this hidden. Please.”

   

“I promise.” But inside he couldn’t help but feel guilty for not telling her about the pain and glowing.

   

That night at dinner, everything went back to normal. Kyungsoo and his mother both acted as if their talk didn’t happen that evening. They both just absently listened to his hyung speak about an anomaly at hospital.

   

“...trying to know what is going on.” Seungsoo hyung was telling father. “We have never seen a case like it ever before. And twice within a month. Right now we’re just hoping to find solution.”

   

“And you’re sure that it’s just an anomaly?” His father asked. “Could it be a viral disease?”

   

“It’s too soon to tell that. I hope not because as far as I’ve seen, it isn’t a disease I would even wish on my enemies. It’s... disgusting. Hey Soo-yah? What is wrong with you? Why are you spacing out when I’m telling you such exciting things?!”

   

And Seungsoo slapped him playfully on the back of his head, making Kyungsoo spit out his food. Which led to a mini food war between the two siblings, ending in a few minutes after a strict glare from their father.

   

Everything was back to normal.

   

Until, Kyungsoo grabbed his spoon with a bit of annoyance and _broke_ it in half. “Oh.”

   

Around him, his family stared at him and the spoon with shocked and uneasy glare. He gulped and gingerly set the spoon down. This wasn’t the first time he’d accidentally broken something that was virtually impossible to break with bare hands. A car door, their backyard concrete pillar, the iron bar gate in the supermarket and now a silver spoon.

   

“Uhm, I’m sorry.”

   

But his family didn’t say anything. His mother avoided his gaze again, Seungsoo hyung become serious, his playful smile vanishing. Kyungsoo looked at his father and was unsurprised to see the disapproval in his face. But he thought that he saw his father’s eyes flicker towards his left wrist for the briefest moment. His insides felt cold as he got up and left the table, mumbling, “Excuse me.”

   

Inside the safety of his room, he ripped apart his bandages and stared at the tattoo. There was only one thing on his mind.

   

Was his tattoo the reason why he kept destroying things that were otherwise indestructible by bare hands?

~x~

 

A month after the spoon-breaking incident, his mind was at peace. Nothing strange had happened; no glowing, no destruction of things. For once he was looking forward to the coming weekend.

   

His father and hyung didn’t come home that night. When he asked his mother all she said was, “There’s a curious case at the hospital again. Some sort of fever spell. They needed all the doctors and trainees they had.”

   

Kyungsoo wasn’t able to sleep. It was strange not having at least one of them at dinner. Mostly if any emergency situation arose, only his father stayed overnight. Hyung always came back home. He only prayed whatever this ‘bout’ was would come to an end sooner.

   

However, they didn’t come back the next day either.

   

“It’s a mess!” Kyungsoo listened silently to his hyung on the phone. “We have tried so many things but nothing seems to work! Father and I are running tests and experiments but so far we’re failing. But you don’t have to worry. We’ll get this sorted soon and come home. You just take good care of yourself and Omma, huh?”

   

“Is it the same thing? The anomaly?” he asked worriedly.

   

“I’m afraid so. Ah.... Soo-yah, I’ve got to go. I’ll call again! And take care not to touch anyone on the metro!”

   

The line disconnected. Kyungsoo stared at his mobile a while, then threw it on his bed. He was feeling uneasy after talking to hyung.

   

To make matters worst, his tattoo pained and glowed that night again, and he also ended up breaking the head of his bed. The iron bar headboard. He stared at the ruined bed for a while, frozen. The iron bar making an arc like design on the headboard was now broken off, lying at the pillow.

   

It wasn’t until a whole minute later, when he felt a wet drop slide down his cheek that he realized he was crying. Even though, it was useless; even if it wouldn’t change anything. He was just so tired and worried and in pain. Some times he was terrified that he was losing control. What if he broke something far more precious than iron bars? What if he hurt his family members one day? What if he couldn’t ever control this insane, beast-like strength that sometimes flooded his body?

   

Wiping his tears slowly, he picked up the broken piece and discarded it in the dust bin. He went to bed even though his tattoo was still glowing and hurting him. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes...

   

…unaware that someone was outside his house.

~x~

 

“I’m going to the hospital.”

   

Kyungsoo was sitting on the table, munching slowly at his breakfast with hazy eyes. It had happened again last night, his tattoo was weird again, and he’d destroyed the ceramic basin in his bathroom. He was so tired and unfocused that it took him a while to understand what his mother was saying.

   

“Huh?”

   

She sighed. “Hospital. I’ll go today. I’ve been feeling feverish since a day or two. I guess I’ll stop by and meet your father and hyung.”

   

Kyungsoo blinked. Now that he saw it, his mother had been looking a bit paler these days. She also had dark circles.

   

His father and hyung haven’t come back home still, it was second week running. They also hadn’t called in three days. Something really troublesome must have come up.

   

“Should I come with you?”

   

His mother shook her head. “No, you should go to school. I don’t want you to worry. I’ll be back by the time you return. But just in case, I’ll leave keys under the flower pot.”

   

That day Kyungsoo noticed a lot of different things around him.

   

On the walk to metro, he saw lesser children, not many school uniforms in sight. On the metro, there were a lot of people who looked tired and yellow with dehydration. Many of them had deep dark eye bags. Kyungsoo sat in the back, in his favorite spot as usual. However, the air seemed to be tingling with a sense of foreboding. It was a strong feeling, one he couldn’t deny. Yet, he sat silently and gave up on the view. Instead he spent the rest of the journey looking at the people around him. His hyung’s words came back to him unexpectedly—“And take care not to touch anyone on the metro!”—and he started worrying yet again.

   

Something was _wrong._

   

At school, his homeroom teacher was absent. His classmates were less noisy compared to the usual days. Once or twice when he bothered to listen in on the gossip he only heard complaints regarding health and speculations about a video on internet.

_‘So tired! I felt like dying.’_

_‘My dongseang was first, she went to hospital.'_

_'I still can’t believe it. It can’t have been real, that was a fake video.’_

_‘Probably some weirdo’s idea of a prank. Ha!’_

_‘I received no word. They went to hospital last week! My father went to the hospital but it’s been shut off. They say it’s a quarantine.’_

_‘Can it be real? Hospital quarantine and that video. It’s too much of a coincidence, isn’t it?’_

   

Kyungsoo felt his chest constrict. Hospital quarantine? Surely it wasn’t the hospital where his father and hyung worked? There were five major hospitals in EXO-lon city. It could be any one.

   

All the same, the rest of his day was spent in the constant feeling of worry and the same foreboding. He called his mother and was relieved to hear that she was safely at the hospital, there was no quarantine. Still... he was exhausted with the feeling of _‘something wrong’_ by the end of the school day.

   

His journey home was same as the morning. The only thing that changed was the amount of commuters in the metro. There were even less people than this morning. All of them looking worst than before. One woman even fainted, and got injured as she bumped her elbow against the metal pole. She was escorted out of the train hurriedly, but almost no one showed any sign of concern or shock. Everybody looked really lifeless and... sick.

   

Unconsciously, his hand was fumbling in the pocket of his pants for his phone. In the next instant, he was dialing his brother. Every single time the caller tone sounded in his ear his heart thudded heavily. Seven tones later his hyung picked up.

   

“Hyung! Why didn’t you call us the whole time?!” was the first thing he blurted.

   

There was static on the other end before Seungsoo replied. “Where are you? Are you home with Omma?”

   

Kyungsoo gulped his fear down. “No. I mean... I’m in the metro headed home. Omma is probably at the hospital right now. Maybe you should leave the lab and meet her.”

   

“WHAT?! WHY IS SHE HERE?” The pure panic in his hyung’s voice made him flinch.

   

“She wasn’t feeling well. She had fever...and we hadn’t heard anything from your side in three days so...”

 

“Fuck! Shit, why the fuck...” Seungsoo breathed heavily on the line, trying to stay calm. “What happened? Tell me what happened to her in detail Kyungsoo-ah. Now.”

   

So he told his hyung. All the symptoms from yellow face to dark circles. He couldn’t see Seungsoo, but he knew that with each word he said, his hyung was loosing grip on sanity.

   

“No, this isn’t right!” Kyungsoo clutched the phone tightly, hearing the despairing voice of his brother. If Seungsoo was behaving like this then...it meant the worst possible scenario. “I thought... I thought I could do this. I’m sorry my Kyungsoo, I’m sorry.”

   

“Hyung,” he said. “Please, stop it. You’re scaring me. What’s going on? Everyone is...everything is wrong. Please, tell me.” Somehow he looked back at everything, his tattoo glowing like some sort of sign, his uncontrollable destructive streak, and it was too much. He’d had enough.

   

“Soo-yah, listen carefully to me.” Seungsoo sniffled once and somehow sounded determined. “I’ll go find Omma if she’s around. But you have to do exactly as I say. Please promise me you’ll do as I say.”

   

“I promise, hyung.” He listened as his hyung rapidly explained.

   

“This is what I’ve been working on preventing. Obviously it’s already out of hand. There’s no telling what is coming next but I do know that it’s ugly.” Seungsoo took a shuddering breath. “It’s a virus, Soo-yah. A fatal one. We don’t know what is causing it but so far all the people brought in have died in horrible ways. The symptoms are always same. It’s the same that’s happening around you. So you have to be careful.”

   

A fatal virus. Hospital quarantine. Dead-like people. Kyungsoo slumped in his seat, looking at the sick people around him with wide eyes. “Please tell me it’s not the same! Please tell me it’s not the same as Omma!”

   

“Kyungsoo, I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry. I know we have always treated you unfairly because of your strangeness. I’m so sorry there was nothing we could do. Please forgive us. And do as I say.”

   

He was crying now. He didn’t care about his surroundings anymore. He just cried hopelessly as he heard his brother, limbs trembling.

   

“Now, you’ll go straight home and lock up everything. Every window and door. After that you’ll take the stuff from my lab in the basement and make a quarantine area in our house. Say yes so that I know you’re listening!”

   

Kyungsoo said “yes” while holding back his sobs.

   

"You’ll turn off all lights, just use bare minimum of food and you’ll hunker down for as long as humanely possible. You’ll stay there until any authority rescue team arrives! You’ll not open your door to anyone else that doesn’t sound human!”

   

“Wait, wait what do you mean?! Why am I bunking down?! What do you mean rescue teams?” He looked up as the metro stopped at his station. He hurriedly got off, avoiding contact with others shuffling by. “Hyung you’re not telling me what I think you’re telling me!”

   

Seungsoo sighed. “I am telling you exactly what I mean. If you see so many people with symptoms around you then it’s already too late. It’s all over and the only way you’ll survive is by doing as you’re told.”

   

He was practically running now, instincts leading him to obey his hyung at once. He ran home, clutching the phone against his ear like a life-line.

   

“Because the virus isn’t just killing people, Kyungsoo-ah. It’s…it’s also bringing them _back._ From dead.”

   

“Like zombies?!” Kyungsoo was in his street now. “You’re kidding me!”

   

“No, not zombies. Much worse.” Seungsoo groaned in frustration. “I don’t know how to explain. They don’t want to eat brains. They just move for the kill. They’re becoming predatory, like some sort of space monsters that want to annihilate every living being in the EXO planet.”

   

Kyungsoo could see his house now. “I’m almost there. I’ll do what you say but you have to come back home, hyung! You have to. If this is really the end, if it’s really over I need you to be here!”

   

Kyungsoo groped under the flower pot for extra key and found it. Throwing open his door he ran in and secured the lock again. He now stood in the foyer of his empty house, panting. “I-I can’t do this alone. Please, hyung.”

   

Seungsoo didn’t reply for a long minute. “Soo-yah, you know I love you, right? And I know I haven’t been helpful regarding your condition before. But I want to tell you a lot of things. Regarding your powers. I don’t have much time but I’ll tell you what I can. First, it isn’t randomly just...”

   

 _“Why?”_ Kyungsoo whispered, tears forming again. “Why are you talking about it so easily? All my life you’ve avoided this topic like a plague and now you have something to say?!” He didn’t mean to yell, but today had been too much already. “Power? You refer to my curse as some kind of power now? Why...?”

   

He felt guilty when his hyung also burst in tears. “I’m sorry. I know you’ll not forgive me easily but I’m so sorry, my dongseang. For now, just listen… please. Your tattoo means power beyond what normal people in EXO planet have. It’s related to the old legends of our planet’s creation. The fact that we told you to hide it is because if the government knew you’ll probably be taken away and used as a lab rodent. Since everything is going to be destroyed now anyway, I figured you should at least know why we did this. Why we kept you hidden.”

   

“Hyung, stop speaking as if we’ll never meet again,” he sobbed, falling on knees on the floor. “Stop saying things like it’s the end of the world.”

   

“But...it might be. No, it is the end. I just wish I had more time to tell you.” Seungsoo sniffed loudly, his voice cracking with emotions. “It’s all too sudden. But I must tell you whatever I can. It’s all connected, Kyungsoo. Your power, the tattoo and the old legends. Look it up and learn all you can. Don’t trust anyone.”

   

Kyungsoo mumbled through his sniffles. “I won’t. But...h-hyung...”

   

“I found a few things in our old family journals,” his brother continued as if he hadn’t heard Kyungsoo. “It belonged to our Grandmother; she also had a mysterious tattoo on her wrist. I haven’t read the journals entirely but there was definitely something there. I hid it in my study; you must find it....”

   

Someone suddenly called aloud to his hyung in the background. “Seungsoo-ah! COME QUICK! IT’S YOUR MOTHER!”

   

“HYUNG!” he yelled too. “Go to her! Make sure she’s okay.”

   

“I love you, Soo-yah! Defend yourself properly! Remember everything I’ve said!”

   

“I love you t-too.” He was crying again. “You and Omma must come back!”

 

The line went silent.

   

Kyungsoo fell on the floor and wept.

~x~

 

Two days.

   

He spent two days alone, in dimly lit house. He’d made a quarantine himself, using isolation materials from hyung’s lab. He only used the fan in the living room where he’d spent these two days.

   

The first day, after calling hyung, he’d spent locking up and creating a quarantine field. Afterwards, he sorted out his food supply, making notes and cataloging everything. He figured he’d be able to survive the whole month at least. Later, as night fell, he sat in front of the news and saw with his own eyes what his hyung had predicted. The news revolved around the unprecedented number of individuals fainting and dying on the way to hospitals – hospitals which were under the state of an emergency and highly understaffed because of the viral nature of this disease. There was no solution about this as far as the government was concerned, but everyone was warned to stay isolated and safe behind closed doors.

   

The next night, the president died as well as a lot of assembly members. The day after that all telecommunications were down, by nightfall, the TV also went out, showing nothing but static.

   

Kyungsoo turned to the radio and heard the last piece of news played in a loop. “Stay indoors, avoid contact with the people who show signs of fever. Wait for the military rescue unit.”

   

Four days in, the electricity went out.

   

By the next week, ninth day of waiting, he’d given up what little hope he had left of seeing his family again. It occurred to him, several times, to go outside and look. See, with his own eyes at what was happening. Was this even real? But every time he walked towards he foyer, his brother’s voice reminded him the promise they had made. So he stayed put, alone and waiting.

~x~

 

Two weeks.

   

But still no sign of his family, or the rescue team.

   

It wasn’t as if the world outside had completely died off. In the last entire week, he’d heard several helicopters and vehicles outside, rushing from places to places. Once he heard an explosion in the distance, it has rattled the window panes; making him crouch down in fear.

   

He’d also heard the thieves, looting in houses without the fear of the police.

   

The reason he hadn’t gone out to signal the helicopters or ask the vehicles for help was, partly his expectations of his family’s return and partly what happened a few nights ago.

   

The night he’d heard the thieves, breaking door next to his house and destroying the windows, something terrible had also happened. He didn’t see what it was but he heard it.

   

Halfway to their fun and stealing, the thieves had started screaming bloody murder. At first Kyungsoo believed it was another way of feeling excited, but he concentrated a bit and realized that the thieves were scared out of their wits. By the pattern of their laughter before he figured there were five of them. One by one, the screaming stopped – or more specifically, stopped abruptly, as if someone or something had killed them.

   

Just hearing it made Kyungsoo tremble, and silently pray that whatever had scared the thieves wouldn’t come here. That his hyung would soon come for him.

   

That night he cried himself to sleep.

~x~

 

Eighteenth day of being alone, Kyungsoo heard something around him. It was afternoon and he’d just realized that his food supply had dwindled a lot faster than it should have. He was just going around cataloging again when he heard voices outside.

   

“Hello?” A loud voice called right outside his house. “Is someone here?”

   

Three things happened then. Kyungsoo stilled and listened, knowing that it might be some other thieves. He didn’t’ recognize the voice so it couldn’t be his family. He also thought for a millisecond that it might be someone in need of help. But by the time he’d walked towards the foyer, it happened.

   

_The pain, the glowing._

   

Around the house these days he’d given up on wearing his bandage or hiding his tattoo. Mostly because of what he’d learned in Grandmother’s journal and also because since everyone in the government was dead or dying, since Kyungsoo might also die one day, it wasn’t worth hiding anymore.

   

But as the searing pain laced across the length of his arm, his vocal cords unexpectedly activated in a short moan. As soon as he let out his voice he bit his lips, staying silent even though he felt like screeching.

   

After five minutes, the pain slowly faded. As Kyungsoo came to his senses he realized he had somehow crawled near the front door and crumpled there. He stumbled on his feet and carefully lifted aside the curtain on the window beside the door. He saw many things in a glance.

   

He saw the tree across his house fallen on the street, a street which was as far as he saw littered with demolished cars and items like travel bags and clothing articles. But his eyes focused on the only movement he spotted.

   

A boy was slowly walking away from his street, limping and resolute. His body was slim and a bit taller, with black hair. He didn’t look like a thief.

   

Kyungsoo had half the mind to call the boy back but he didn’t. Who knew who it was? What if he was only acting to limp and appear innocent? Kyungsoo couldn’t risk it.

   

Also, the pain hadn’t entirely left. So he closed the curtain securely and stumbled back inside. He went straight to the journal he’d left on the table.

   

The few things that he managed to understand through the journal was that a) apparently the superpowers could exist outside of mangas and b) his Grandmother might have been a bit crazy and deluded by false hope.

   

He had read almost the whole journal, finding fantastic things that only suited the legends. Yet he was hoping he had missed something about tattoos that hurt and solutions regarding about that hurt.

   

He skipped to the main entry that spoke of the tattoo. It was dated 54 years back, his Grandmother must have been married and probably pregnant with his father. He started reading again, trying hard not to roll his eyes.

_“The legends that created the tree of life which sustains the EXO planet were more than human, more than men. I could not believe it at first so I searched everywhere, in every online library and real library records. To think I would find the clue in a children’s story book? I wasn’t prepared for it. But these drawings look awful lot like my own tattoo. I can’t ignore it any longer. This must be it._  
_“For fear that the story might not survive a long time, I have recorded it in the end pages of this diary. I hope to God that my son will born without this burden, but as my parents and grandparents did not have any tattoo I’m willing to believe this could skip a generation or two. I hope that all that I found is nothing more than a children story indeed, yet my heart says otherwise._  
_“These powers exist. And if the legends of our planet’s creation are really true, then twelve of these powers will one day save our legacy.”_

   

Kyungsoo disregarded that entry and flipped through the pages again. He found an entry dated two years after his Father’s birth. His Grandmother had also experienced the pain and glowing.

   

 _“I’m embarrassed and can hardly face my husband. What happened today was completely new and unexpected. In my 26 years of life I hadn’t experienced something so bizarre. Although, I sometimes end up doing things unexpectedly—like the vase I broke by just staring a few months back—this painful experience was my first._  
_“I was in the shopping mall, getting new clothes for my baby boy when it happened. I only remember being in pain, and screaming. Later, when I was better, my husband told me I had screamed a lot. Although, he also told me something strange. He said ‘You weren’t the only one who went crazy. There was another man in the mall, a few isles down. He also fell down and started screaming for no reason.’_  
_“I wonder why it happened. Why now after all these years? Maybe I’ll never know. My husband doesn’t like talking about the tattoo so I just kept it quiet, I make it look like I was experiencing backache that made me scream. He didn’t bother about it afterwards._  
_“Maybe I’ll never know the truth of it. All I can hope is that it never happens again. It was extremely painful.”_

   

Kyungsoo stared at the journal, in disbelief. He read one line again and again _, ‘You weren’t the only one who went crazy. There was another man in the mall, a few isles down. He also fell down and started screaming for no reason.’_ Could it be… that man was also the same as his Grandmother? As himself? But then why had they both felt the pain at once, together?

   

His eyes went wide, he stood up and threw aside the journal, running out in the foyer and yanking back the curtain again. Was it a coincidence that someone had come outside his house and his tattoo also started hurting just like that? Could it be… that other person, the boy he’d seen was limping as if in pain… could it really be?

   

But no matter how much he looked the street was eerily empty, there was no sign of the boy. Even if his suspicion was true and that boy was also… somehow… like himself, and then he’d have to wait. The next time his tattoo hurt, he’d be ready. As soon as he thought that, his hopes fell. Next time could only happen if he could survive that long. There was no telling how much time he’d left.

~x~

 

Twenty-ninth day since the end.

   

Kyungsoo was shocked that he’d survived this long, but he might as well be dead. All he did was pace in his living room, eat, sleep, read…repeat. He’d long ago let go of hopes to be reunited with his family. His water supply was all but gone.

   

In all this time, he’d heard the thieves again – heard them terrified and screaming again – he’d almost felt pity for them. He knew he shouldn’t think of them as thieves. They were probably also survivors, looking for food. He should probably help them. But he was too scared, and too mindful of his hyung’s advice.

   

However, he was more curious these days.

   

He ventured upstairs and looked outside the window often. Maybe he’ll see something new? Maybe that boy would come back and prove him wrong about his tattoo? All he saw was a group of people once, walking swiftly alongside each other, looking around with scared faces. They were running away in the middle of night – from what? he didn’t know.

   

He knew he also has to leave some time. His food was gone, he was surviving on dry stuff and three sips of water per day. It wasn’t long before that too would be gone – he might also become one of thieves in the night. He might also die screaming like them.

   

He had packed a bag with that thought. Taking only necessary items that wouldn’t slow him down. He was prepared to leave at once, keeping his bag near the door.

   

He was just waiting for the last straw, for the hammer to fall.

   

He just didn’t believe it would fall in such an unexpected way.

~x~

 

They came back.

   

Just as they promised.

   

"Kyungsoo-ah?”

 

He couldn’t believe it. He knew that voice. It was impossible yet marvelous. His hyung was back!

   

As Kyungsoo ran to the door, another voice called to him softly. “Kyungsoo-ah, my baby.”

   

“OMMA!” Kyungsoo screamed as he threw open the door. He saw them. His mind went white with relief and joy. He threw himself in his hyung’s arm.

   

The feeling of another body against his, arms engulfing him securely was too overwhelming. Too much that his eyes brimmed. And then… he screamed.

   

Hyung was… _crushing_ him? _Why?_

   

He extricated himself forcefully, for once thanking his weird beast-like strength. And looked at his hung, biting back another scream.

   

It was his hyung. But it also wasn’t.

   

The face which always looked handsome was gaunt and sunken in, the skin yellow eyes ringed with dark circles so deep it was unnatural. Hyung’s eyes that always glimmered were life less and dead looking.

   

And his mother… looked like a strange reminisce of his childhood. A desecrated version. She was also looking at him with eyes that didn’t recognize her own son.

   

“H-Hyung…? Omma…?” he stuttered out, eyes watering and tears falling over. Unconsciously he backed one step.

   

“We promised,” they both said in the calm, chill voice, coming inside the house with a panther-like grace. “We came home to you, our Kyungsoo.”

   

His mind worked rapidly, trying to connect the dots but failing. And yet… it was obvious now. He remembered what his hyung had said before, _“No, not zombies. Much worse… I don’t know how to explain.”_ He saw it with his own eyes yet he couldn’t believe it. His family was no more… not the same. He walked carefully around them, making sure he didn’t appear weak. In the weeks since he’d been alone he’d learned to move silently.

   

“Why a-are you s-so late?” he asked, still not able to believe. “I w-was so alone… I waited so l-long.”

   

Hyung smiled. And Kyungsoo’s eyes dipped to his hyung’s lips. For the first time, he felt the chill of terror. There was blood on his hyung and mother’s lips. They… weren’t the same anymore.

   

“You won’t be alone any longer, my baby,” said Omma, smiling similarly. “We came for you.”

   

Somehow instead of reassuring, it sounded like a warning. Kyungsoo followed his instinct and managed to get his back against the front door which was still open. He felt the ever-prepared bag near his left leg. Slowly, he slid down, grabbed the bag and stood up, keeping his eyes locked on his family. Should he still trust them? They hadn’t… done anything yet. But why was his heart so terrified? Why didn’t his hyung and Omma look the same?

   

With a swift move, he ran out the door – and right into a crowd of people. Silent people wearing doctor’s robes, wearing patient’s garbs. It looked like his family hadn’t returned alone. They came for him like a pack of wild wolves.

   

“Come here, my dongseang,” Hyung’s voice sent a chill down his spine. “It will be over in a minute.”

   

That’s when they all ran at him. He didn’t know what he did, but he was suddenly screaming and fighting them. The first nurse grabbed his arms with sharp nails and he picked her up, threw her on the others with enough force that they flew back against his house. The wall crumbled upon them. It caused a loud enough rumble to awaken his sleeping street. But as far his gaze went – the only people who came out were – like his hyung and Omma. Strange and panther-like.

   

He turned tail and ran a few paces, saw the first thing and picked it up. It was a car. He threw it on the attackers. He ran once more.

   

They followed him to the next three houses.

   

He turned the street and crashed headfirst into someone.

   

A boy.

   

The first thing he felt was his tattoo, hurting. The next thing, the boy was grabbing his hand and picking him up. He was smirking, and he was saying something. “Close your eyes.”

   

Kyungsoo didn’t listen to him. He stared, as the boy stood in front of him, watching the people coming at them.

   

And then… the boy was _glowing… dazzling… bright…_ like a star.

 


	2. Baekhyun

  
Today had been hard for him. First, his parents had tried to smoke him out of his flat. Then he got fired from his job. Today, Baekhyun hated this world.

 

He went around the EXO-lon city with no clear destination in mind. He just had too many other things taking up the space up there. He walked around aimlessly, lost in thought.

 

He'd thought that leaving his parents house would be a good thing. Turned out, they'd found him and his new apartment easily. Now they were trying to force him to come home. Because he made money - well used to make money until this afternoon. Since he was their only ticket to buy as much booze as possible. Not for the first time in his life, he questioned why he was stuck with such fucked up family? Why couldn't he be like normal teenagers around him?

 

But a look inside his sleeve was answer enough.

 

He _wasn't_ normal.

 

Normal people didn't have tattoos as birth marks. Normal people didn't spew out light from every opening and pores. Normal people weren't freaks.

 

He found himself staring down the hill, just outside EXO-lon highway. This was his favorite "alone" spot. He could observe the entire city spread out below without anyone disturbing him. If he had a tent and a sleeping bag he'd probably live up in the hills. But as luck would have it, he didn't. He wasn't even surprised. Life had thrown garbage and shat upon him so many times that hardly anything bothered him anymore. Nothing less than a miracle would solve this situation his life had become.

 

For a long while, he stood there, until evening fell and EXO-lon lit up brighter than ever. Feeling sneaky, he held out his hand and activated his light. His path lit up. He hiked down the hill in this way. At least, he was lucky in one department. He'd never lack for decent light around. His apartment didn't have electricity. Savings were well.

 

He got back late, and was hounded by his landlord at once. "I need you out."

 

Baekhyun smirked at him nasty and said, "Fine. I'll leave. You can forget about our deal."

 

"Hey, now wait a moment!" said the landlord but Baekhyun was already headed towards his apartment. Looked like he'd ask around for a favor... again. Someone would be willing to let him crash around - at least until he bought a tent and a sleeping bag.

 

~x~

 

It took two months of janitorial work, but he managed to achieve his goal. He was living on the hill now, alone but safe from his parents. He didn't have many possessions but nobody came up the hill anyway, even if they did, he assumed they wouldn't steal from his lacking stash of clothes or books anyway.

 

He was now working in the diner, his payment was enough that he didn't starve. He always took the night shift, after which he could go walk the city aimlessly again till the sunrise. These days, he didn't hate the world that much. Almost everything was perfect. It was well.

 

Except for the loneliness. There was no cure for that.

 

He'd had several friends when he was in middle school. He used to be popular. Back then, his father had a stable job and things were better.

 

Until one day they weren't. It wasn't a clear memory but all Baekhyun remembered was being absolutely happy. Just that. They'd won a match, him and his friends. They'd been excited and getting ready to celebrate. In the locker room, his coach had congratulated him and explained his expectations for Baekhyun's future.

 

And then he was _shining._ His eyes shone, his skin lit up and there was a feeling of warmth all around him. There were screams too.

 

Next thing he knew, his coach went blind, and his father had to move away in a secluded area to avoid unnecessary attention a _"shining"_ kid brought. Things started going bad.

 

After the first incident, Baekhyun had learned that his skill wasn't a good thing, that he should never do it ever again. He was further trained by his father that he really shouldn't even dream of living happily any longer.

 

It was a past memory now. Ever since he left home he'd been making friends again. He sometimes also smiled. It wasn't perfect, but he was free at least.

 

There were times when he wished everything simply ended. Like that time his father had beaten him too much or when his last boss had tried to pimp him out. He'd really wished the world to end. He'd wished everyone would simply _die._

 

~x~

 

The day the world ended didn't happen all of a sudden. It had taken time. There had been _warnings_ first. Baekhyun had noticed these warnings instead of simply denying everything. He knew how much pain denial brought.

 

The first sign was the street rats.

 

Baekhyun's habit of night walking had made him familiar with street rats. They were his companions and friends. Everyone thought that the EXO-lon city was the state of the art area where only fast track things belonged. Everyone was wrong.

 

EXO-lon city was a home to nearly ten thousand of homeless, old and orphan street rats. When the city slept, the rats lived. In daylight, EXO-lon was the busy metropolis of students, workers and "useful" people. At night the rejected and outcasts came out.

 

Baekhyun met a lot of them, shared food with them. They had taken him as their own and were a constant presence no matter how many dark streets or alleys he wandered through the night.

 

The night these companions disappeared, Baekhyun had walked long and far. Wondering. Where have so many people gone. Not all of them left, and those he managed to find told him a simple thing. "They were carried away because they got sick."

 

Baekhyun knew something bad was going to come soon. True to his fears, the next night his tattoo hurt and started shining the same way his other body parts did.

 

That was the second sign.

 

He was walking in the street in a random suburb, and he suddenly fell on his knees as the scorching _pain_ blossomed at his tattooed wrist. He stared as ripples of shining energy outlined his star-burst shaped tattoo. He might have whimpered. He might have screamed. All he knew was that he slowly started crawling away. After crawling a while he was able to breathe again. He stumbled up on his feet and gazed at his tattoo.

 

_What the hell was going on? Why had this happened?_

 

~x~

 

Over the next few days he met with not a single street rat. They had all disappeared. He went to the hospital to ask around and was told that a viral disease had claimed the outcasts and they were being neutralized. Now Baekhyun had seen enough movies to realize that "neutralize" meant dead. It was a hard blow for him. Loosing his friends too soon was a hard thing to bear. The rest of the days were like a stupor. Work, rest, and street wandering. His days were becoming a constant circle of these three things. But his nightly route had also given him a lot of information.

 

The third sign was the face masks. Everyone was wearing it, and coughing tiredly under it.

 

Whatever sickness had taken the street rats was now emerging in the elite EXO-lon citizens too. Baekhyun knew he had to be ready, thus he saved money and then quit his job. It was an unconscious decision, but he was getting equipped for survival.

 

The fourth sign was his tattoo hurting again.

 

This time Baekhyun remained strong, at least he wasn't on his knees. He was also aware that somehow, he'd walked in the same street again, in front of the _same_ house. Baekhyun didn't believe in coincidences. He believed everything happened for a reason.

 

Sure enough, when the fifth sign also came in the form of his tattoo glowing and hurting - he didn't even have to think twice about it. He was again in the same place.

 

As he observed the house, he saw _a boy_ through the curtains of an upstairs room. The boy had a pained look on his face, teeth clenched as he tore at the clothed sleeve. He couldn't see, but Baekhyun would bet all his saved money that the boy also had a tattoo similar to his own. So the reason this had happened twice already was because they were in each others' vicinity in some way. It was too big an occurrence to be dismissed as a coincidence. And coincidences, he didn't believe in.

 

He would have called out to the other boy if he could but it was getting unbearable already. So he stumbled out of there as fast as possible. If it hurt him this much, it had to hurt the other boy, too. No need to make each other feel so much pain just because. He could wait. Besides, there were a lot of things Baekhyun had to find out about.

 

~x~

 

The time it took for sickness to become widespread, Baekhyun kept busy. He was almost always in the public library or internet cafés. The most he was able to find was that his tattoo was somehow linked to the Twelve Creators of the EXO Planet. There were a lot of myths and legends about the Creators, and in each of them, they were depicted as god-like all powerful beings. It only made sense that they each had some kind of power - hence the tattoos. Now only if Baekhyun could make sense of how it was possible for him (and also that other boy) to have these tattoos almost two thousand years after EXO Planet's creation.

 

He wasn't an idiot. Obviously those creators settled down and had families. Of course, their powers got inherited by their children. But the mere fact that Baekhyun hadn't heard anything in the twenty-two years of his life about any of this, that it took him days to even search anything relative - it was not a simple thing. There had to be a reason why he didn't know about this before.

 

He was still lost in a book when a couple fainted behind him. There was a rush to take them to the hospital but Baekhyun felt his worry increase. There was not enough time. He needed to meet the other boy, they needed to team up and find out more. Before the world really ended.

 

~x~

 

Turned out he was too late.

 

It was well after everything went batshit that he was able to go back again.

 

These days had been a rush from one place to another. Then, he'd met the Creeps. Things became too complicated. Running from the Creeps was a lot of work. Besides, he'd seen with his own eyes what happened to the people who went against the Creeps one on one. In a word, it was a _bloodbath._

 

For once he regretted ever cursing this world into ending. This wasn't how he wanted it. Hey, he'd have taken an instantaneous earthquake. At least it would have been quick.

 

That night when he went for a walk he saw EXO-lon city in a ruin. He knew that if he were to go beyond to the other cities, he would find the same condition. EXO Planet was destroyed. And they didn't even know why!

 

He walked, looking at looted houses and mega stores. The city of a car pile-up at the highway. Three demolished skyscrapers that were a result of a mass fire two days after the Creeps emerged. He also saw a few people around. They cowered, hid, ran and waited aimlessly for some form of rescue. The rescue helicopters had arrived two days ago. Only to crash and blow up in explosion when the Creeps got on board. Baekhyun would be surprised if even a single unit of the government had survived anymore.

 

When he reached a familiar looking street, the ripple of anxiety wrapped around him. In all his planning and information gathering, he'd forgotten about the boy. What if he hadn't survived this? What if he was gone, or was one of the Creeps already? He'd seen how Creeps either completely ripped you apart or turned you into another Creep.

 

He ran towards the same house and almost laughed aloud in relief as the pain slammed him. He got close to the front door, biting back the painful scream as the burn raced across his wrist and the whole arm.

 

"HELLO?!" he called aloud. He was panting now. "IS SOMEONE HERE?"

 

He bore the pain for a few minutes. He opened his mouth to call again but only a pained whimper escaped him. After a few minutes - or an eternity - he walked away, feeling the pain slow down the further he went. He looked around; he needed to lay low around here somewhere. Since he was certain the boy was there, he only had to wait him out. He would have to come out one day.

 

He was able to find an empty house across the street, close to the boy but not close enough to trigger the pain. Now all he needed to do was wait.

 

~x~

 

He had to wait a long while. It seemed as if many days had passed before he finally had the chance.

 

He just ran out on a little errand, keeping away from the Creeps. His bag pack was a comfortable weight behind him, full with the tent and food items. His hiding place had some of the food but he was running out of options now. Besides, he wanted to take a round of the neighborhood, hopefully assessing what new changes had transpired these few days. Everything was eerily same. Every broken window and upturned car was the same as ever. He knew he was looking for hope where it didn't exist.

 

Not much happened anymore, he'd noticed. He'd been observing the neighborhood through his window but the only things he saw were a few survivors running away under the cover of night and vandals getting ripped apart by the Creeps. He had also caught a few glimpses of the boy. The boy kept looking out the first floor window, searching the street for something, then he always gave up after a few moments. He had been looking frequently every day.

 

Baekhyun almost believed that, perhaps, the boy was looking for _him._ Yet, he knew that delusions would only make him miserable. He'd have to think of another way to communicate with the boy.

 

As was usual with his no-luck life, he wasn't given a chance to be fully prepared. One moment he was simply walking back to that house and the next thing he knew, the boy's street was littered with a crowd of Creeps. It took him another moment to realize that all the Creeps were outside a certain boy's house.

 

Cursing his luck, Baekhyun skipped to the back alley and made a circuit around the Creeps. He wished he wasn't late.

 

Somewhere, a wall crumbled down, making a dust cloud. Baekhyun increased his speed. Just as he turned around the corner, he caught sight of the boy running away, the Creeps at his heels.

 

And, then, incredibly, the boy was lifting a car above his head and throwing it on the Creeps. It made a huge and satisfactory impact.

 

Baekhyun hunkered down, hoping to resist the pain which was coming: because the boy was running towards him.

 

Sure enough, the pain hit him like a train wreck. He gritted his teeth and strode forward just in time to help the boy to his feet. It was hardly the time but Baekhyun might have stared a bit. The boy was very handsome up close.

 

Also the dammed pain and the Creeps. First things first. Putting a smile on his face, it came out as a pained smirk, he bent down to the boy's level. Baekhyun advised, making sure that the boy heard, "Close your eyes."

 

He didn't wait to see if the boy was doing it. There was no time and the Creeps were upon them already.

 

He let his power loose like never before. Light spill out from every single pore of his body. He heard the dismayed screams of the Creeps as they went blind. He heard, among all the noise, an intake of a startled breath behind him. He smirked as he felt his own glow lighten up this entire dark, degraded neighborhood.

 

~x~

 

They were running.

 

Baekhyun was holding the hand of the other boy. It was soft and fit perfectly against his. There had been no time for questions, or explanations. Even though, Baekhyun had blinded more than half of those Creeps, some were still chasing them with a violent rage. He stood corrected. The Creeps who were enraged were _creepier._

 

Taking several turns and leaps around - through various back alleys thanks to Baekhyun's extensive knowledge of the city - they managed to lose the Creeps. They ran a little further when the other boy stopped, tugging Baekhyun with him.

 

Through labored breathing, he said, "Through here."

 

Baekhyun followed his gaze and saw the abandoned sky station of the metro. Of course, not only the station was standing taller than the biggest skyscrapers, it also was completely empty of the Creeps. A perfect vintage point for the entire city as well as their best hope to disappear. No Creep will come looking at such an impossible place.

 

Taking two steps at a time, with many breaks in between, they climbed more than 140 stories above and entered a silent and non-destroyed sky station.

 

They limped towards the rows of couches in the lobby area and fell on them hard and panting.

 

Baekhyun groaned. He'd forgotten how comfy these couches used to be. Back when he was still a student he used to take the metro at all times.

 

After a while, they became awkward and met each others' eyes. Both of them silently asking the same thing. _Are you really like me? Is this real?_

 

Baekhyun decided to be the first one. Carefully, he rolled up his sleeve, exposing his left wrist. The boy's unusually big eyes went huge, as Baekhyun showed him his tattoo. Baekhyun observed silently as the boy fidgeted nervously, looking around, biting his lips. Then finally, the boy also revealed his own tattoo.

 

"So," said Baekhyun, something clicking in place in his head.

 

"So?" replied the boy.

 

They met each other's eyes again and then smiled awkwardly. Baekhyun stared at the boy's lips. They made a peculiar shape when he smiled.

 

"Uh, I'll go first again then," he said, deciding to move along. "I'm Byun Baekhyun."

 

Lip-biting again, the boy mumbled, "I'm Do Kyungsoo."

 

"And we're somehow similar," said Baekhyun, keeping things smooth. "Also, we seem like the only ones still immune from the sickness."

 

The b- Kyungsoo nodded. "If it affected me - us - it would already have happened. What do we do now?"

 

Baekhyun smiled, his first smile that came from heart. It was oddly liberating, finally revealing his tattoo to someone. "Now we stick together and find out what exactly happened here."

 

Awkward silence again. Then suddenly Kyungsoo spoke up. "How come it doesn't hurt anymore?"

 

Baekhyun blinked, realizing. It was true. Their tattoos were no longer hurting or glowing. He thought back when exactly it happened. In the heat of the moment and thrill of the flight, he'd completely overlooked this huge change between them. "It isn't, huh. I wonder why."

 

"It was when - I think, when you pulled me up back there."

 

Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo sharply. True, that was it. The minute their skin made contact the pain had vanished. Somehow, it made sense and yet, was completely startling. "Maybe, because after all this time we finally met."

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips in thought, absent-mindedly pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Maybe it was just meant to be."

 

Baekhyun agreed.

 

~x~

 

Kyungsoo was quiet by nature.

 

Baekhyun made this sudden discovery just two hours after their meeting. At first he'd assumed that because they were strangers, since he also felt awkward and less talkative, it was only natural. Though after a while, Baekhyun had made himself comfortable and was telling Kyungsoo non-stop about his days since this whole disaster began. Kyungsoo had listened silently but with full attention - his eyes wide and curious about everything. But he hadn't interrupted, not once. If Baekhyun was in his place, he'd have driven Kyungsoo insane with questions already.

 

After he finished with a climax, "... and then you literally ran right into me! Now here we are!" Kyungsoo had just nodded and looked away for a minute. Baekhyun was shocked. That was the whole reaction to everything he'd just told? That's it?!

 

Before he made a fool of himself, Kyungsoo asked softly, "How did you find me?"

 

"I didn't!" Baekhyun said. "It's like you said, this was meant to be. I was just walking around minding my business and than _BAM!_ my wrist caught fire like literally. The second time it happened I noticed I was again in the same area. By the third time, I saw you through the window."

 

"And you made this connection, just like that?"

 

"Well, duh!" Baekhyun said as if he was stating the obvious. "My whole life it didn't happen, and then suddenly it did and only when I went to that _particular_ street. The fact that I saw you holding your own wrist and looking at it with painful face just further cleared my suspicion."

 

"Then you have done a lot more than me," said Kyungsoo with a sigh. "All I did since all this happened was to hide and cry like a coward. I couldn't even..."

 

When Kyungsoo didn't elaborate further, Baekhyun made another guess. "You couldn't even decide when to run away?"

 

With a surprised gasp, Kyungsoo looked up at him, peering through his big round glasses. "Yes, I didn't even mange that. I almost hesitated and..."

 

"But you also fought. I saw you by the way - lifting up that car! Man, what an awesome trick." Baekhyun whistled for effect. "Is that your power? What next, you turn into a giant green man, too?"

 

It made Kyungsoo laugh aloud shortly, before suddenly sobering up. "I don't know. I've never tried doing anything by will before."

 

Baekhyun was too busy staring.

Kyungsoo's lips made a heart shape when he smiled. Yet another brilliant discovery.

 

"Uh, Baekhyun-ssi?" Kyungsoo asked him when he didn't speak.

 

"Just Baekhyun, please! And I'll just call you Kyungsoo. No reason to get awkward with formalities." Baekhyun came back to his sense in the fastest speed possible. "And I get it. I also haven't used my powers freely. So I just know the basics. Apparently, I control Light. I can make it. I can use it if it's around me in any form. I can make my body parts become all shiny and stuff. That's about it."

 

"Then I guess I must have destructive powers. All I seem to do is break things if I apply too much force."

 

"I wouldn't call it destructive," said Baekhyun, trying to make Kyungsoo feel better. _"Strength,_ perhaps, suits you better. It sounds way better than mine; all I do is become a big, shiny distraction."

 

Kyungsoo smiled. "You aren't a distraction, Baekhyun. It's more like - like _hope._ When I saw you fighting off those... people. I felt hope. I felt free, because suddenly after so long I was able to see clearly. You made everything bright."

 

Talk about speechless, because that's what Baekhyun had become. He blinked, hoping to God he wasn't blushing. Nobody, ever, had called his power that. A hope? Making bright? Well, that was a nice change. He coughed, embarrassed and yet immensely thankful. "Thanks. Kyungsoo."

 

In answer Kyungsoo smiled a bit, and stood up. "Let's get something to eat. I feel hungry."

 

For some reason, Baekhyun also stood up at once, fully ready to let Kyungsoo take the lead just like that. They both knew it instinctively. They were in this _together._

 

~x~

 

"I'll do it, you should just rest."

 

"But it's completely unfair. I should also..."

 

"Look, today had been a long day and we're both tired. But I know you haven't slept much. Only today just let me, after that we'll do this equally."

 

"Not just this," Kyungsoo stated. "From today onwards, we'll do everything equally. If we have to survive together then, that's rule number one."

 

"Agreed, now _shoo!"_ Baekhyun made the shooing motion with his hand.

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and fell backwards on the couch, making a comforted sound in his throat. "Good night, Baekhyun."

 

"Good Night, Soo," Baekhyun replied, holding back his laughter.

 

Brilliant discovery number three: he liked bickering with Kyungsoo.

 

That was twice today. First, they had bickered over who would finish the last bottle of cola. Apparently they both felt generous and thankful and wanted the other to finish the bottle. ("You do it." "No, you do it!") In the end, Baekhyun had gulped down half of the cola and forced the other half into Kyungsoo's mouth. ("Now we both finished it! Happy?") It earned him a dangerous glare, which was really affective what with Kyungsoo's big, white-rich eyes.

 

And now they bickered over who would take the first watch. Baekhyun felt a small victory in winning. He felt himself smiling as Kyungsoo's breaths evened out. It had been too long. This feeling of victory and having friendly little competitions. Since middle school, he'd been alone. It reminded him painfully of his childhood and past friends, whose faces he barely remembered. But unlike those guys, Kyungsoo will not run away just because Baekhyun _"sparkled."_

 

He pinched himself furtively; making sure this wasn't some strange sickness-induced dream. He hissed, relieved that it wasn't. If it was, Baekhyun wanted it to go on forever.

 

He spent his night by watching down the floor length windows of the sky station, looking at the dark and ruined city below. He spotted some Creeps moving here and there, but mostly it was all silent. The moon was bright. And by its light, Baekhyun spent the rest of night staring at Kyungsoo's face.

 

Kyungsoo's arm was half hanging off the couch, his left wrist exposing his tattoo. Curious, Baekhyun ran a light finger over the horned figured. He gasped. There was no pain - but the rippling energy glowed in Kyungsoo's tattoo the minute Baekhyun touched it. In his sleep, Kyungsoo stirred a bit, mumbling softly and then settling down.

 

Again, Baekhyun touched Kyungsoo's hand with his finger. Even though he didn't touch the tattoo, it happened again. This time he also observed his own tattoo. He felt a slight tingling shiver when their skins _touched_ and a wave of silver glow passed over their tattoos. It was... fascinating and Baekhyun did it again the third and fourth time.

 

"Whoa, it's getting stranger," he whispered, watching as Kyungsoo fussed in his sleep, his lips parting in annoyance. "And he's getting cuter and cuter."

 

Baekhyun chuckled to himself and settled back. The night went away like this. For the first time, they both felt at peace.

 

~x~

 

The next morning, they made a tour in the sky station. Kyungsoo took the lead as Baekhyun was not up to date for a few years now. They checked out shops around the lobby, taking a few books and clothes. Kyungsoo left behind a few bills, feeling guilt at stealing. Baekhyun just chuckled at his cuteness.

 

After a thorough search of café kitchens ("I found ramyeon!" exclaimed Baekhyun.) and departmental store within the station ("Should I take these coffee mixers?" asked Kyungsoo. "Yes, you should!" Baekhyun prompted.) They sorted out all their supplies together.

 

"So I've got my tent and a sleeping bag," Baekhyun began listing. "A few books I hated to leave behind, one set of my own clothes, and two new t-shirts. Two new underwear, chocolate bars and cereals. Is something missing?"

 

"No, it's good enough," Kyungsoo said. "I have a few utensils and seasonings from my pantry, a lot of coffee mixers, ramyeon packets and clothes. Is this enough?"

 

"You need a few jackets though. It feels like it'll get colder." Baekhyun packed his bag again. "Also, a new sleeping bag, unless you want to share?"

 

Kyungsoo bit his lips, eying the rolled up bag strapped on Baekhyun's bag. "Should we get one? I think we should get as much dry, instant cook stuff as possible. Before it expires. Besides, we can take turns in sleeping, so one sleeping bag is enough."

 

Baekhyun thought it over. "Okay, let's go then?"

 

Kyungsoo looked at him in question. "Go, where?"

 

"To find out more! I know we feel safe here but you've got to admit, we're sitting ducks. Those Creeps are going to figure out we're here eventually and that's the end of the story."

 

"The _whats?!"_

 

Baekhyun smiled in embarrassment. "Just a name I came up with. They are like so creepy, dude."

 

Kyungsoo's face fell a little. "I haven't seen them much to know about that. I only saw..." Again, he didn't finish.

 

"At all?" Baekhyun didn't mean to sound so surprised. "So all this time you've been hiding in your house? I mean, I just figured you found it safer to stay in there for a while."

 

"I meant when I said I didn't do anything useful and sat in the dark like a coward." Kyungsoo sat down heavily on the couch. His gaze was distant. "I was waiting... and doing anything useful didn't even occur to me."

 

"So if you'd stayed there, if I hadn't shown up," Baekhyun tried to make sense of what was going on Kyungsoo's mind. "Then you'd have stayed there forever?"

 

Kyungsoo snorted in anger. "I wasn't! I'm not an idiot, despite my inability to do many things. I knew I had to leave one day, but... I didn't plan it like this."

 

It finally clicked. "By _'like this'_ you mean to imply _'with a complete stranger_ '?"

 

"We're not complete strangers anymore, Baekhyun. You're probably the only person outside my family who I've told so much about myself. It's just that I was hoping that if I am safe, then... then probably... I wasn't sure I just hoped..."

 

Baekhyun got up from his spot and sat beside Kyungsoo, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You were waiting for your family? That's why you finally opened the door?"

 

Kyungsoo nodded, and whispered, "Because they really came back. They came back and they were with a lot of - what did you call them? - Creeps. No, actually, they were also creepy... they said 'it'll be over in a minute you'll never be alone again' and I just..."

 

Trying not to be insensitive, Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo's shoulder tightly. Then he realized something. "Wait, they _spoke?_ Your family did they really talk?"

 

Kyungsoo only nodded. Baekhyun cursed under his breath, getting up on his feet and pacing thoughtfully.

 

Looking up at him, Kyungsoo followed his agitated pacing. "What is it? Baekhyunnie?"

 

Baekhyun stopped, abruptly looking at Kyungsoo. His mind was whirling with his own thoughts and his sudden new discovery _("I liked when he called me Baekhyunnie.")_ He forced himself to calm down and sit across Kyungsoo. "Well, I really have no idea how I can explain this to you but its definitely important! I just feel that it’s important somehow!"

 

"What?! Just say it already?"

 

Discovery number four: Baekhyun liked when Kyungsoo was frustrated and demanding like this. But he had to focus right now! "In all my wanderings, I've never seen a Creep who can talk, much less even communicate. How did your family talk? If they really are one of the Creeps, how can they talk? Or... are they not Creeps? It doesn't make sense!"

 

His lips parting in surprise, Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun with lost eyes. "So is my family... not Creeps? I don't understand. What do you mean?"

 

"I mean," Baekhyun tried to conclude, "there's still a lot of things going on which we don't know yet. So come on, tell me what kind of feelings did you have when you saw your..."

 

"...my hyung and omma," Kyungsoo clarified.

 

"Was it their looks or behavior that made you think there was something wrong? Or was it something else entir...?" Baekhyun stopped, suddenly jumping on his feet.

 

Before Kyungsoo opened his mouth to ask, there was crash downstairs.

 

The Creeps had found them.

 

~x~

 

They ran towards the huge windows, looking down from the station.

 

The city beneath them spread out like a desperate panoramic painting, gray and empty. The metro train line, arched above, linked to the ground below with many pillars. It looked as if metro line was a gigantic bridge, with EXO-lon city under it. Usually, it was a view which left everyone breathless. At that moment, though, all they felt was terror.

 

Down below, near the entrance, there was a hoard of Creeps raging, bumping as they spilled inside the building. The gate which permitted five people side by side, was overflowing with the Creeps as they all tried to get in.

 

Baekhyun was certain his heart stopped. Not only were they trapped with nowhere to go, even with his own power he might not be able to survive this. He looked worriedly at Kyungsoo, who was staring at the Creeps with disbelief.

 

"We have to go, now. Maybe we can hide or avoid them," Baekhyun started for their bags. "Kyungsoo, come on! Hurry!"

 

"It's them," Kyungsoo said in a pained voice. "It's hyung and omma."

 

Baekhyun picked both bags and came back to Kyungsoo. "Are you sure?"

 

"There," Kyungsoo pointed at the very back of the raging Creeps. "They are just standing there."

 

Baekhyun watched where he pointed. All he saw was two tiny figures that stood at the very back, still and not doing anything. Baekhyun couldn't make out their faces but he trusted Kyungsoo's word. It was obvious that Kyungsoo was troubled and uncertain about every thing. Baekhyun wanted to comfort him but he didn't know how.

 

Down below, they heard the first few Creeps get through to the stairwell. That made Baekhyun's mind, as Kyungsoo snapped out of his staring, Baekhyun shouted, _"Hurry,_ help me out!"

 

Together, they dragged a few couches towards the stairwell doors, blocking them securely. I might slow the Creeps down long enough to escape. But it wasn't enough.

 

"How did they even think to look here?" Baekhyun wondered aloud as he double checked the door. "Well, we should hope the emergency exit is still intact. Come on!"

 

Kyungsoo was silent, but instead of following Baekhyun, he walked to the boarding area.

 

"Hey! What are you doing? _Kyungsoo!"_

 

"I think we should travel up," said Kyungsoo, face thoughtful. "If we go down, we'll probably get caught. But maybe, if we escape up we'll be better off."

 

Trying to understand, Baekhyun nodded. "You mean the metro bridge network? We should travel using them and not directly the ground?"

 

Kyungsoo nodded, as they entered the boarding area. A hall in sky station where about five metro trains were resting on their individual rails. A few meters ahead, the lines entered a small tunnel which then directly opened to the metro line bridge.

 

"It's probable but there's still a problem," Baekhyun noted. "If we escape through here the Creeps will still follow us."

 

Kyungsoo bit his lips. Baekhyun decided that this was another in his growing list of discoveries. Lip biting meant that Kyungsoo was worried or nervous or thinking hard.

 

"Not if we block the way," Kyungsoo said finally. "They will not be able to fly to us. They will need to go back down 140 stories and go to the next sky station, which is two miles from here, climb up then get on the bridge again."

 

Baekhyun smiled wide. "By then we'll probably be in the next city! Awesome! But how are we blocking these huge ass tunnels?"

 

Kyungsoo surprised him by smirking confidently. "You forgot but I have super strength and there are also these huge metro trains."

 

~x~

 

The next fifteen minutes of his life were the most terrible and awesome as far as Baekhyun could remember.

 

It had taken them, what with many breaks, at least an hour to climb up 140 flights of stairs yesterday. Baekhyun hardly doubted that the Creeps would require any breaks, thus they gave themselves thirty minutes tops before the Creeps arrived.

 

They used the given time well. Well - Kyungsoo did anyway.

 

After Baekhyun had gone inside the tunnel, he was able to see light thirty meters away. He just stood there with his and Kyungsoo's bags, and watched in awe. If he'd thought that watching Kyungsoo throw a car had been cool then this was beyond everything cool ever!

 

Kyungsoo was picking up train engines after dislodging them from the rest of the cabs. He picked up on engine and placed it horizontally, blocking the tunnel at once. Still, there was a chance that the Creeps might crawl over it, so Kyungsoo picked up the second engine and piled it on top, blocking the tunnel fully.

 

Baekhyun was staring open mouthed, as Kyungsoo jogged over to him. He wasn't even breathing hard.

 

"Let's leave; I could hear them trying to get through the stairwell blockade."

 

Feeling stupid and a lot less useful, Baekhyun could only nod. They started walking towards the light fast, and when they came out on the bridge, they were shocked at the pressure of air around them. Their hair whipped about their face, Baekhyun's tips stung his forehead and eyes _("ouchie!"),_ and their clothes suddenly felt heavy and dragging. If not for their bag packs with the comfortable weight, Baekhyun thought they would fly away.

 

The view from sky station was amazing, but it dulled in comparison to this. It felt as if they hovered mid air and watching over the EXO-lon city. They felt naked but safe. As long as they walked in the middle, the Creeps wouldn't even know that they were escaping right over their heads, literally.

 

"It's uncomfortable but I think this is the only safe passage left," Kyungsoo said, his voice a bit loud because of the noise in their ears, wind whipping around them. "Are we leaving EXO-lon?"

 

Baekhyun thought a minute, looked back at the tunnel where no Creep had yet made any appearance, then walked closer to Kyungsoo. He watched Kyungsoo, his disturbed hair, the glasses perched on that cute nose ("Another discovery!") hiding those big, penguin eyes that spoke more than Kyungsoo himself. And that's when he realized something important, so important that he simply said it out loud.

 

"As long as you're with me, I don't care where we go."

 

~x~

 

They walked the next two miles in relative silence. It had gotten a bit awkward after Baekhyun had said that. He knew Kyungsoo was a bit troubled about it, and about his family which had led the Creeps after them. He probably shouldn't have said something so big like that, not when Kyungsoo had so much to worry about.

 

It made Baekhyun wonder how close his might have been if he was normal. If his father hadn't moved and kept his job, maybe he also would have grown in a loving home. Thinking back, ever since the last month, he hadn't even thought about his parents or their well being. Somehow, he didn't even care. For all he knee, they were either dead or one of the Creeps. As he thought about it, he felt a sting of sadness - and that's it. _Nothing_ more.

 

He sighed and picked up his pace. It was nearly evening, judging by the position of sun. Kyungsoo was walking ahead now. He hadn't said much. They could see the next sky station in distance. They might reach in another half an hour.

 

"Hey, Kyungsoo?" As he came close, Baekhyun started awkwardly. "Did your family know? About your tattoo I mean?"

 

Kyungsoo nodded. "Yes, they were aware. About my power, too. Why did you ask?"

 

"Were you close to your family?"

 

"I was. I loved - _love_ them. They love me. There was never a doubt about it."

 

Baekhyun nodded. "Well, I told you before but my family hated me. What I said earlier about going wherever as long as you're with me, I meant it. I don't have anyone, literally. So you're like the only friend who I have, who knows about these powers and all. I hope you didn't take it wrongly."

 

Kyungsoo listened silently, then looked at him with blinding heart-shaped smile. "I wasn't even thinking about that, Baekhyun. I didn't take anything wrongly because I know what you meant. Right now I was simply thinking about hyung and omma. Were they just a part of a random group of Creeps searching for alive people, or were they there for some reason?"

 

Baekhyun was happy that he wasn't the reason behind Kyungsoo's silence. He smiled widely and said, "Whatever they want, we'll figure it out. Don't worry. _Ahh,_ I swear I'm dying of thirst. Let's hurry, its not far!"

 

They reached the sky station, found new water supply and filled up extra bottles. They didn't stay long. After blocking the tunnels after themselves, Kyungsoo showing off his powerful moves, they escaped out into the open once again.

 

Walking a few kilometers, they found themselves almost at the outskirts of the EXO-lon city.

 

"Let's sleep here. Stars are out and moonlight is good enough." Baekhyun rolled out his sleeping bag. "As promised, I'll sleep tonight. You take the first watch."

 

Kyungsoo only hummed distractedly. He was still lost in thought. Baekhyun knew Kyungsoo wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

 

Sure enough, when he was shaken awake by Kyungsoo, it was morning. The sun hadn't risen yet, but they packed up and left quickly.

 

They had only gone another kilometer when they heard it.

 

Someone _shouting._

 

_"Help me! Someone please, please help!"_

 

Exchanging a look, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun walked to the edge of the bridge and looked down. There, on the top of an apartment building, stood a dark skinned, slender boy, crying and shouting. And in his arms was another boy, pale with exhaustion and a bleeding leg.

 

"They aren't Creeps," Kyungsoo said.

 

"We have to help them!" Baekhyun said, his voice colored in worry. "But how do we get to them. The next sky station is still a mile away!"

 

Kyungsoo thought it over. "I can't see any Creeps around. Let's just call out. At least tell them to go to the next station."

 

Baekhyun didn't answer. Instead, he shouted down, putting his loud voice to use. "LOOK UP HERE! OVER HERE!"

 

The boy down there stopped screaming, his eyes stopping above him, as he spotted them he waved.

 

"GO TO THE NEXT SKY STATION! WAIT THERE! WE'LL GET YOU!"

 

Waving again, the boy picked up the injured boy in his arms. They expected him to leave the building and start walking.

 

What they didn't expect was the boy to _vanish_ entirely into thin air, only to reappear again, right next to them on the metro line.

 

Before they could even scream in shock, the dark skinned boy gasped, "Please, save Sehunnie!" and fainted.

 

At that moment, Baekhyun saw it. The injured boy had a _tattoo_ on his left wrist.


	3. Sehun

When their homeroom teacher asked them to write a letter to themselves to put inside the time capsule, this wasn't the result Sehun was hoping for. As required, he should be writing about dreams, goals and aims. He should be giving useful advice to his future self.

 

He should _not_ be spilling his deepest and darkest secrets on a mere piece of paper. Especially, a secret which could cause destruction of his entire life! He was writing about how deeply pathetic he was, and the worst of all... he was writing to _himself._ He'd officially reached the utmost height of pathetic-ness.

 

As he followed the words he'd unconsciously written on the paper, he felt his face morph into a contemptuous expression. _He! Oh Sehun! had written this shit?!_ Of all things holy, was he a nut job?! Another glance at the paper confirmed it. Oh yes, he completely was.

 

_I'm in love with my own best friend._

The very first line was like a sucker punch to the nuts. He read on... and almost cried, in front of his entire class, no less.

 

_He doesn't know about this, which even isn't the worst part. The worst thing is that he considers me his only and best-est friend. No actually, even that is tolerable. The even worst part is that he thinks of me as his little brother. It **sucks** to be me._

 

Sehun glanced around; everyone was busy in writing their own letters. His gaze fell on the table next to him, where the object of his affection sat.

 

Kim "Kai" Jongin! The hottest guy in the entire planet (yeah, Sehun exaggerated with full credits), star basketball player and the desire of every single girl (and a guy, because everyone apart from Sehun was obviously blind).

 

Jongin looked up from his letter and smiled blindingly at Sehun. It effectively shut all the brain functions in Sehun's body, and he might have smiled back even though he had no clear memory of it.

 

"What?!" mouthed Jongin.

 

Sehun shook his head. _Nothing. Just appreciating your existence. Nothing whatsoever!_

Jongin went back to his work, leaving Sehun to again flinch over his own letter.

 

_To my future self, I hope you confessed to him. I hope that you are with him now, happily married and growing old together. Because if you, my future, are without Jongin, then I don't want there to be a future anymore._

 

What _utter_ shit was this? Sehun furtively glanced at his own chest. Had he grown boobs in the last few minutes? Why had he written such a teenage-girl-type confession letter?

  
... Wait ... because ...

  
Because of what happened this afternoon at lunch.

 

~x~

 

  _ **Afternoon Lunch Break**_

 

A viral video was causing a ruckus. Some form of awesome cosplay job as far as Sehun was concerned. Why would people even think something like this was possible was absolutely hilarious. Apparently, people were idiots.

 

Or maybe he was an idiot. No, actually he was a hypocrite.

 

If someone like _him_ could exist in EXO planet, if someone like _Kai_ could exist then... the chances of that video being real were extremely high.

 

"Have you seen it yet?" Jongin said, as he took a seat next to him. His innocent eyes were wide and slightly scared. "It looks, really real."

 

"Don't bother, it's probably a joke played by someone." Sehun didn't mean it. He didn't meet Jongin's eyes as he stared at his food. "It'll blow over in a while."

 

"What if it doesn't? What if it's real? What if..." Jongin's voice became a whisper. "What if it's someone like _us?"_

 

Unconsciously, they both fixed their sleeves. A nervous twitch they'd both developed over time.

 

"I don't believe it!" Again, he didn't mean to sound so harsh. "If it's really someone like us then where was his mark? And why does he look so fucking creepy?"

 

Jongin tutted. "Language, Sehun-ah! Fine, let's just say it's a hoax. Can you please smile now? Your brow will get permanently wrinkled otherwise."

 

Humoring him, Sehun smiled. They both started eating lunch discussing about what they were going to do this weekend.

 

Still, Sehun was curious, deep down; which is why he found himself asking, "So how freaky is it? The video. I mean, what exactly is causing such noise?"

 

In answer, Jongin gave Sehun his cell and ear phones. "Just watch. It doesn't make any sense."

 

Browsing the gallery, Sehun found the video and played it, jamming an earphone in.

 

_A man was walking over towards someone sitting down on street sidewalk. He was swaying and looked tired. The camera zoomed in and focused on the man's face. It was pale and skeletal, eyes like dead. The person who was filming said, "Holy shit man, you look like hell!" The man didn't respond and kept coming towards them. Finally as he was in front of them he stared at the guy sitting next to the one filming. And he attacked!_

 

Sehun gasped in shock, almost dropping the phone. The video cut just as the man ripped - manually, using hands - _ripped_ apart a person. It had taken just three seconds.

 

Staring at Jongin, Sehun said, "What the hell was this?"

 

"The reason why there's so much noise. The place in the video is closed off with police tapes, which means there really was an incident there. So everyone is panicked that a weirdo, killer alien has come to EXO-lon." Jongin paused a moment. "And if it's real, I just hope that this guy isn't like us."

 

They drifted into comfortable silence. Being quiet led Sehun to overhear a lot of conversations around them.

 

_"My mom said it's a Vampire!"_

_"Stop that! Vampires are hot looking, that guy was just plain creepy."_

_"I heard from my Uncle that a lot of homeless people were taken off the streets. They said they all had the same kind of condition."_

_"Same condition? What, do they mean its some kind of a virus?"_

_"Who knows? Anyway, we shouldn't worry about it. We live in proper homes and this condition probably appeared because street people are all animals."_

_"But my Aunt fell sick three days ago, do you think she's also going crazy?"_

Jongin suddenly got up. "Let's go, Sehunnie."

 

He followed without a word.

 

They walked out to a secluded corner of the school where there were no CCTV and trees offered enough coverage. Gently, Jongin grabbed Sehun's hand, interlacing their fingers. Then they vanished, and reappeared on top the sky station roof. This was their spot. Everyone knew that the sky station was the highest point, the best viewing area for not just EXO-lon city but the entire country. The sky stations connected all the major cities to each other.

 

But Sehun knew that the even highest point was the sky station roof, where nobody could go. But Jongin could. There was nowhere in the planet where Jongin couldn't go.

 

They sat down as the wind picked up pressure around them. Closing his eyes, Sehun held up a hand, his tattoo glowed and tingled as his power flooded out of him. Within seconds, the pressure of the wind lessened, wrapping them in a comfortable breeze.

 

"Thanks," Jongin said with a toothy smile. "I always feel like I'll fly away and go splat if it weren't for you."

 

Sehun's heart jumped in joy. He loved these sincere yet charming compliments, especially when they came from Jongin himself. But on the surface he simply smirked proudly. "Of course, you should be grateful. If it weren't for me, instead of star-player-Kai you'll be road-splat-goo-Kai which is a very nasty image right after lunch."

 

That was it. Jongin's laughter echoed around Sehun, it zinged through the air particles, creating vibrations in the wind which Sehun felt through his power, down to his very core. He smirked again, silently congratulating himself because who else could make Jongin laugh like this? Laugh with all his heart and his teeth and with no inhibitions. Nobody, but Sehun.

 

They sobered up after a while, their minds over matter.

 

"Do you really think it's true? Is there really a sickness?"

 

Jongin didn't answer, which was just as worrying to Sehun. He had noticed, there were changes around him; in EXO-lon, in people. He'd hoped it was something boring like stock market or financial crisis. Though, now he wasn't so sure.

 

Finally, Jongin spoke up. "I think this world is changing. For better or worse, all we can hope is that we should survive. You and I are different, that also makes us vulnerable to a lot of things."

 

"Is it really that serious? I mean, it can be a complete joke. Like movies, it's possible to create such a false but true looking video. Should we really make it into something huge?"

 

Sighing, Jongin looked into distance. "I really don't know. For people like us, every day is like the last day ever. Every single day that we go through without anyone finding out about our power is like a miracle. No, a survival quest. Each day we pass is like another level completed. If we slipped up and make mistakes then its game over."

 

Despite himself, Sehun nodded. It was true. They not only had to hide from their peers but also their parents. A joke or not, they could never take anything easily. For them everyday was a mission. "Hm, let's just continue living this miraculous life then. And let's hope."

 

Again, he took full credits for Jongin's brilliant smile. But when Jongin wrapped his arms around Sehun, his breath got knocked out of his lungs. This was also a quest, of Sehun's endurance.

 

To Jongin, it was simple gesture of camaraderie between friends (or bothers, worst case scenario.) To Sehun, however it was like eating chocolate dipped green chilly. Good, but very bad all at once!

 

His heart raced when Jongin buried his smiling face in the crook of Sehun's neck. His heart also ached because the feelings between them will be as different as the heaven and earth. While both existed together, they could never meet. If they did, everything will end.

 

"Sehunnie? Can I ask you something?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"What if today was the last day of our life? What would you do?"

 

Sehun broke their embrace and looked at him with a disapproving frown. "Here we were having such peaceful moment! What is the meaning of your sudden and stupid question?"

 

"I'm just curious. Think of it like a bucket list. If today was my last day in this world I would like to do ___?"

 

"Firstly, I would like to punch you!" Sehun actually fisted his hand and got ready to swing.

 

Jongin laughed, holding up his hands defensively. "Ah, okay okay! I'll go first then!"

 

Sehun nodded. Suddenly, he wanted to hear what Jongin's bucket list was. Maybe it was his own curiosity or perhaps it was the distant look in Jongin's eyes as he started speaking. All Sehun knew was that he _wanted_ to hear this.

 

"There are three wishes I would like to fulfill before dying. First, I would like to find my parents. Its been long but sometimes I feel as if they miss me. I think it would be nice to meet them at least once."

 

Sehun pursed his lips in thought. All they ever found out about Jongin's parents was that they had abandoned Jongin in a back alley of the hospital the minute they discovered his tattoo. He knew Jongin's wish was earnest but was it really that important to meet the parents who'd thrown him away?

 

"Second, I want there to be a way you and I can freely express our powers. It's too much to hope but I just wish we could show our true selves to this world before going."

 

This time Sehun also wrapped his arms around Jongin tightly. This was a wish he also shared.

 

"Third," said Jongin, twisting his neck to look at Sehun's face, "I want to spend my last day with you."

 

"Why _me?"_ Flustered, Sehun let go of Jongin. "It's not like you don't see me everyday anyways."

 

"But I owe you so much!" Jongin grabbed Sehun in a hug again. "If it wasn't for you I'll be dead by now. So it's only natural that I should spend my last moments with you."

 

Sehun didn't know what to think.

 

He'd first met Jongin when he was three years old. He'd been going to his first day in kindergarten, happy and smiling. Then he was screaming and crying. There was pain in his arm. His mother panicked and ran looking for help to the nearby store. Squirming in pain with snot running down his nose, Sehun finally noticed a boy crying a few steps away behind a dumpster. Even though it hurt, he had walked to the boy and instinctively took his hand. The pain went away at once.

 

Sehun and Jongin had been friends since then. It had taken them just a few more days to discover their powers; and they knew instinctively to hide it too. After a while Sehun's parents took Jongin under their wing, giving them lodging and education as if he was their new son. They have been inseparable since.

 

And then one day, Sehun _fell_ for Jongin.

 

"Now it's your turn!" Jongin's voice snapped him out of his reverie. "What would you do if today was your last day ever?"

 

 _I'll tell you "I love you",_ thought Sehun. Though, he didn't say it.

 

"I'm not doing this with you. It's stupid and naive to play 'imagine ifs' at our age." Sehun said and stood up, holding out his hand to Jongin. "Come on! We still have another class and then homeroom. We'll be late."

 

Lo and Behold! Their teacher told them about the time capsule and asked them to write letters. Sehun still thought this was stupid, not realizing that today really _was_ their last day.

 

~x~

 

He didn't know which was worst. Staying down as the building exploded in front of their school, or witnessing the death in such a huge number. Sehun remembered cowering on the floor, his girly confession letter clutched in his hands, his body trembling. He vividly saw people running for their lives, trampling the dead underneath. Mothers abandoned their kids, lovers parted by death or just a strong will to survive.

 

And then, the monsters came.

 

Sehun didn't exactly see them. He only saw as the dead started crawling, standing... lunging. _Blood everywhere..._

Before he could see any more death, Jongin teleported them away; to safety, to home. That night Sehun, his parents and Jongin stayed up. Scared, terrified... as the world outside screamed and drenched in death.

 

~x~

 

Watching the video had been scary.

 

It didn't compare to the real thing though. Watching those scary people break down their door and invading their house, watching as his father was ripped open in front of his eyes... it was worst.

 

Sehun remembered crying out for his mother, remembered when his mother shoved him in his room and screamed for Jongin. He remembered the last moments as Jongin ran for him from the other side of the room and grabbed him. Right before Jongin teleported them far away, he remembered his mother screaming, "Take him away, Kai-ah!"

 

It was such a small moment. He met his mother's eyes; saw a thousand hidden truths there. _She'd always known._ She knew about his power, about Jongin. She knew, and didn't hate them. She loved them like only a mother could.

 

The moment lasted a single breath, an eternity.

 

The next instant, he was inside a secluded warehouse, staring at Jongin's paling face. He felt Jongin slapping his cheek repeatedly, trying to get his attention.

 

_"Sehunnie! Sehunnie, snap out of it! You've got to breathe normally Sehun-ah!"_

 

That's when he realized. He'd been discharging his power unconsciously. The warehouse was wind-swept, Jongin's hair fluttered violently around his face and things flew here and there.

 

Instead of controlling himself he felt angry. He shoved Jongin away and yelled, _"Take me back! How dare you leave Omma when she needed us! Take me back!"_

 

Jongin was crying, fat tears fell from his eyes. "I _CAN'T!_ I'm sorry but we can't go back! Please, Sehunnie think for moment!"

 

"No, you think! We can still save Omma! Let's go back!"

 

"No! If we go back we'll both die!"

 

Sehun punched Jongin in the face. "Do you think I care about that? I only want to save Omma! Why can't you just listen?! Take me back right now!"

 

Jongin's face fell, his eyes downcast and ashamed. Sehun heard his answer loud and clear. Jongin won't take him back. "Fine. I'll go myself."  
  


  
He ran for the door, Jongin teleported in front of him and grabbed his arm. "No, you can't! There's more of those monsters out there!"

 

Sehun yanked away his arm. _"Don't touch me! I hate you!"_

 

He saw Jongin's shocked face, felt a stab of regret and then he ran out.

 

~x~

 

It was a mistake. Going back.

 

Watching his father dying was bad enough, but finding his mother's ripped apart corpse broke something in Sehun. He fell on his knees, gasping with sobs. Smell of blood. Pools of blood in his feet. His mother's innards spilling out on the floor.

 

He vomited, choking back his sobs as the reality crashed down around him. They were _gone._ Everything was _gone._

 

He cried, longing for a simple touch and warmth. And just like that he felt it around him in the air, Jongin was beside him. Jongin's arms were around him and they both cried together. Their little world was gone. Everything was _over._

 

~x~

 

They hid.

 

They teleported from places to places.

 

Sometimes they ate.

 

They cried every night.

 

And then they lost a level. They got careless and it almost cost them each other's life.

 

Those monsters found them as they slept. Jongin hadn't been able to react properly. He was caught and about to die at the hands of those monsters.

 

Sehun didn't even think. He simply acted. He jumped towards the monster, yanked Jongin away and pushed him far, at a safe distance.

 

He didn't have any weapons but he had his power. Granted, he'd never used it as a defensive strategy, but right now he only wanted to save Jongin.

 

Grasping the air around them, Sehun ended the airflow that the monsters inhaled. The oxygen bubble around them ceased to exist, making him sweat. Unfortunately, it had no affect on the monsters. It continued on them unfretted, even more hostile.

 

And then, the monster bit his leg. He felt the pain like never before, so intense that he blacked out. The last thing he heard was Jongin screaming for help. The last thing he felt was regret.

 

_ I never told Jongin that I loved him after all. _

 


	4. Bonds

 

For a long moment, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun froze, not able to do anything.

 

A person had _teleported_ in front of them with another boy, said something and fainted. Kyungsoo knew something important was missing, he knew what it was but his brain just stopped _working_ for a long minute.

 

And then Baekhyun said in a hushed tone. "Kyungsoo, look at his wrist."

 

It all clicked.

 

There was a wavy-spiral shaped tattoo on the injured boy's wrist. Baekhyun bent down and grabbed the arm of the other boy, exposing another tattoo, shaped like a triangle with an intricate pattern inside it.

 

"They're like us!" Kyungsoo registered, disbelieving.

 

Finding Baekhyun by chance was one thing but here they were, meeting new people who were _also_ like them. This could no longer be a simple coincidence, could it?

 

Baekhyun nodded. "And obviously in need of help. I have some bandages in my bag. I'll get them."

 

As Baekhyun rummaged around his back, Kyungsoo's mind became focused. The biggest perk of having a father and brother who were doctors was that he knew about a lot of medical procedures without even trying.

 

With practiced precision, Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun's sleeping bag and transferred the injured boy on it. He next carried the other boy, slightly taller and a shade darker next to the injured one. He sat on his knees near the injured boy and inspected a lot of minor scrapes on his elbows, face and knees.

 

Then he saw a gaping wound on the left calf. He tore open the pants and stared at the _oozing_ wound.

 

"Here! I hope it's enough," Baekhyun sat next to him, placing down a wad of bandages and a wound sanitizer. "Wait, is that...?"

 

"A _bite_ mark," Kyungsoo confirmed. "You think he got bit by the Creeps?"

 

"Who else do we know is going around biting people?"

 

Setting aside his questions, Kyungsoo focused on task at hand. "It's old, three to four days perhaps. It hasn't been dressed before, I guess there wasn't any time or the other boy didn't know how to dress a wound. The blood has clotted a lot, there's infection at the wound and its oozing puss. But it's definitely not the sickness; we have established that we're immune."

 

Kyungsoo looked up at Baekhyun to ask him something, only to find him staring. "What?" he asked self-consciously.

 

"You know, you just sounded like those TV actors who play doctors and list all the possibilities in one breath." Baekhyun grinned. It was the squinty-eyed, wide grin that completely made him look like a loveable idiot. Kyungsoo had noticed this smile a lot in the last 24 hours since first meeting him. "You sounded so freaking awesome!"

 

"Well my father and hyung were... _are_ doctors. I guess I've learned from them." Kyungsoo looked away. Baekhyun didn't know it maybe, but when he smiled, he glowed. It was as if his happiness simply activated his light power. He was... _dazzling._ "Besides, I'm not certain if this boy will remain immune. Now that he's been bitten."

 

This was enough to sober them both up.

 

"But you can fix him right, Soo?"

 

Kyungsoo nodded. "I can. While I take care of this one, you should make camp. Get a fire going, there's an oil stove in my bag. Boil some ramyeon. Get the other boy conscious."

 

He didn't look up from his work. He knew Baekhyun was already doing it. Right now, he was focused entirely on the injured boy in front of him. It took a bit of struggle and time to clean out the wound. As soon as he washed off the clotted blood, new blood started gushing out, making Kyungsoo panic for a bit.

 

"That is a lot of blood! Do you need help there?" Baekhyun asked as got the stove fired up.

 

"I'm fine, just... concentrating." And Baekhyun's dazzling personality wasn't helping him.

 

Baekhyun went back to his work, occasionally looking up at Kyungsoo.

 

It was getting darker soon, when finally Kyungsoo sat back and sighed aloud. There was the scent of ramyeon in the air, navy blue light of fast approaching dusk lulling them to sweet sleep after a long day's work. But they couldn't sleep yet.

 

Kyungsoo scooted towards Baekhyun and smelled the bubbling pot, smiling as his mouth watered. "I can't remember when was the last time I had ramyeon."

 

"I had some before I met you." Baekhyun chuckled up at him. "It wasn't as delicious as this, though. Or maybe I'm just starving."

 

Looking at their new companions, still faint beside them, Baekhyun asked, "What should we do now?"

 

"Now we wait for them to wake up," Kyungsoo said, sitting down and groaning as his legs cricked. "We ask them their story. Tell them ours. Let's go from there."

 

When Baekhyun didn't answer, Kyungsoo looked at him. He was lost in thought, looking at the boys beside them in serious contemplation. "Beakhyunnie, what is it?"

 

"I don't know. That's the thing, nothing seems real anymore." After a sigh, Baekhyun leaned against Kyungsoo, face contemplative. "It is two days, today, since we met. It's been a month, give or take, that the world ended. EXO-lon, at least, has become dead..."

 

Kyungsoo sat still, almost stiff because his whole side was pressed against Baekhyun. It had been a long time since he'd had any contact with another person. Which explained the strange tingling sensation he felt. He remained focused at Baekhyun, though, almost getting what he was hinting at. "And...?"

 

"Is it a miracle or just fate? That only two days after meeting each other, we have met two more people who are like us - at least, as far as we can tell."

 

Kyungsoo's head throbbed slightly. True, this was rather unprecedented. Just how much part did fate played here? Or was this really just a miracle?

 

"It is not a coincidence," mumbled Baekhyun, sounding sleepy. "None of this is a random event. Everything is _connected_ somehow."

 

"We just need to find that connection," Kyungsoo finished.

 

It was peculiar, here they were sitting at the top of the world (figuratively speaking) and they were together - after everything had literally ended. He lasped deep into his thoughts, his mind beginning to formulate a bigger picture in a puzzle. A few pieces were missing. Fate or a miracle, everything seemed to be happening as if based on a single factor. _A single connection._ Unbidden, he was reminded of his grandmother's journal.

 

"The Twelve Creators!"

 

Baekhyun started. He'd fallen half asleep against Kyungsoo's shoulder, and at this loud exclamation he jerked up. "Hn, what is it, Soo?"

 

Kyungsoo smiled at him. Sleepy Baekhyun was _unintentionally cute._ "Dinner. Let's have dinner first."

 

They scooted closer to the ramyeon pot and Kyungsoo lifted the lid, the amazing aroma doubled around them. Their mouths watered as Kyungsoo filled the only bowl they had.

 

That was also when the dark skinned boy stirred, groaning. His eyelids moved as if he was having a nightmare. "Se...hun...nie..."

 

Kyungsoo set aside the bowl and came closer. "Hey, are you awake? Baekhyun, get some water."

 

After a few sips of water, the boy opened his eyes and looked at the sky first. His gaze focused on Kyungsoo next, who was leaning over him in concern. With the speed that made Baekhyun yell out loud, the boy grabbed Kyungsoo in a chokehold, his eyes turning wild. "Sehunnie! Where's my Sehunnie?"

 

Kyungsoo drank in a long breath; holding it in and hoping the boy would loosen up a bit. This wasn't a reaction he'd been hoping for, then again, it was clear these boys had been through a lot. Besides, he trusted Baekhyun to deal with this situation calmly... he _hoped,_ at least.

 

Baekhyun held up his hands, mollifying, locking eyes with Kyungsoo once, then looking at the boy. "He's here, next to you if you'll notice. Your friend was injured. Bitten. We patched him up."

 

Glancing around wildly, the boy noticed "Sehunnie" and cried out in relief. There was a moment of hesitation, as he looked at his friend and then back again at Baekhyun. Finally he decided and looked back at Baekhyun, getting a bit calmer but he was looking a lot more determined.

 

"Thank you for helping us," the boy said in a measured tone. "Who are you guys? How do I know I can trust you?"

 

"For starters, we haven't ripped you apart which makes us non-Creeps," Baekhyun also said calmly. "Secondly, if you go on much longer, my friend there would definitely stop breathing."

 

As if only realizing it, the boy looked down at Kyungsoo who was still gaping for air. When the boy finally loosened his hold a little, Kyungsoo took in deep gasps of air, hoping that this would end soon. His neck was starting to hurt and his lungs were beginning to protest, even so, he was able to breath a bit now.

 

"Thirdly, we are your friends." Baekhyun rolled up his sleeve showing his star-glow tattoo. "We are also like you."

 

The boy looked at the tattoo, mesmerized. Then became livid again, squeezing his arms around Kyungsoo's neck harder. _"Prove it._ Prove you're not lying. It is just a tattoo!"

 

Frowning, Baekhyun sighed. His eyes met Kyungsoo's again, who'd turned red holding his breath.

 

And then Baekhyun's eyes became two glowing balls of light, his face glowed in a decidedly powerful manner. "Is this enough, or should I light up the entire neighborhood for the Creeps to find us?"

 

Finally, the boy released Kyungsoo. Baekhyun lunged forward and dragged Kyungsoo's closer by his sleeve, looking at him in concern. "Are you okay?"

 

"Hng, just... need... water..."

 

As Kyungsoo was helped to some water, the boy sat next to Sehun, looking at him with a hopeless cry.

 

"I was so scared I lost you," he cried, voice brimming in sadness, eyes filling up. "I thought I'd never see you again."

 

Baekhyun, being Baekhyun, started speaking. "I'm Baekhyun, and this is Kyungsoo. We know your friend is called Sehunnie. What's your name?"

 

"I'm Kim Jongin," the boy said. "I'm sorry for reacting that way. It's just that we've been hiding our powers for so long that..."

 

"It's alright," Kyungsoo said with a reassuring smile. "I would also not trust anyone just like that."

 

As Jongin smiled back a bit, indicating that they were fine, his stomach growled loudly. Blushing, making his dark skin darker, he blurted, "Ah, I'm sorry! But could you... I mean, I smelt ramyeon..."

 

Baekhyun laughed. He picked up the bowl and placed it in front of Jongin. "Here, eat before it gets cold."

 

~x~

 

Jongin ate as if he had been starving for a few days now. Which could be true. Kyungsoo gave him three helpings of the ramyeon, which he practically inhaled. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun shared what little was left in the pot.

 

While eating, Baekhyun regaled Jongin with the tale of "how-we-met" and about the great mission they'd embarked upon - namely, finding the reason behind this sudden destruction of EXO Planet.

 

"All we know is that there's a distinct connection between everything. All of this happening, us meeting and our powers. A connection that has something to do with the legend of the Creators."

 

Kyungsoo simply chuckled to himself as Jongin listened (while vacuuming the noodles) and tried nodding in between bites. The boy was obviously still in shock, and getting used to the sudden reveal of their powers as well as Baekhyun's extremely forward and dazzling personality. Kyungsoo didn't blame him, he was also still getting used to all this. In fact, he was half convinced this was some kind of dream. Too much has happened.

 

Finally, Jongin put down his bowl and looked up them, giving a pained yet thankful smile. "Thank you for the food. I'm sorry I ate so much of it."

 

"It's alright. You must've been hungry." Baekhyun reassured. "Now, if you don't mind it, could you tell us your story?"

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun listened as Jongin told them his life's tale, somberly beginning with, "We met when I was a three year old street rat..." He told about the discovery of their powers, about their life together as two beings with powers which they always hid, about their life which was a survival quest.

 

"Sehun is really quite amazing," Jongin kept saying in between his various tales. A proud smile on his face, his eyes full of affection as he stroked Sehun's hair. "Have you noticed? The air pressure around us has decreased a lot, hasn't it? That's my Sehunnie. Even though he's unconscious, he still controls the wind."

 

He then told about what happened since the Creeps ("That's a weirdly accurate name, Baekhyun hyung," Jongin remarked hesitantly) came out, up till Sehun's injury. "I don't know what will happen now. I've been teleporting helplessly since two days. Sehun's been unconscious and I was chased by the "Creeps" every corner. It was a miracle when you guys called out to me. I was so tired and so scared, I didn't even think twice about it and just used my power, just hoping you might help me."

 

He looked up at them, smiling through tears. "I'm glad I decided to trust you, no matter how poorly I reacted afterwards. I'm happy that Sehun is fine... for now."

 

"He'll be fine," said Kyungsoo, his heart guiding him. "The disease didn't affect us, so maybe the bite won't either. All we can do is hope."

 

When Kyungsoo turned to look at Baekhyun, he was again lost in thought. It was the first time Kyungsoo had seen him so silent and thoughtful. "Baekhyun, are you okay?"

 

"Hm, yeah. I'm just thinking." He looked at Jongin, then Sehun. "According to what you've told us, I've found a few things which are very troubling as well as helpful."

 

"You mean about Sehun's parents?" asked Kyungsoo, he'd also noticed a few things himself.

 

"Yeah. Are you sure they were... dead, I'm sorry." Jongin nodded slightly, Baekhyun carefully continued. "So there are some people who do not reanimate after dying. I wonder why that is?"

 

At this, Jongin looked down at Sehun, stroking his face softly. "Maybe because there wasn't much left of them to _become_ animated again. I still can't believe it but they were completely... brutally gone."

 

Kyungsoo felt his heart clench painfully. To someone like Jongin, it had been a worst life. Abandoned at a young age and taken in by Sehun's family and even loosing them. To someone like Sehun, things were crazy. He almost felt (shamefully) relieved that his family wasn't torn to pieces at least. They were monsters now, but at least still walking... dead. He felt disgusted at himself for feeling this way, for feeling lucky. "I'm sorry. That must have been hard for Sehun. And you."

 

Jongin looked away to wipe his tears.

 

Kyungsoo nudged Baekhyun, urging him to talk and change the tensed air around them.

 

"The second thing..." Baekhyun said promptly. "Your tattoos hurt at your first meeting right? As soon as Sehun touched you, the pain ended. The same happened to me and Kyungsoo. But then again, when we first saw you, why didn't our tattoos hurt again? It was our first meeting."

 

Kyungsoo nodded, interested in this little discovery. Jongin looked between them, his face getting thoughtful. But Baekhyun wasn't done yet. "Though, there's still some weird feeling left right?"

 

At that Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun in surprise. "Weird feeling? Like what?"

 

"Like a sensation, a warm wave of awareness." It was Jongin who spoke. "Every time Sehun and I make skin contact or use our power, we feel it. It's our bond."

 

Baekhyun's eyes went wide; his skin unexpectedly radiating in excitement.

 

"The _bond!_ That's it! I can't believe I hadn't thought of it earlier!" He lunged at his bag pack excitedly. "I found all sorts of articles about the Twelve Creators, and I remember reading something like bonds being mentioned. Where did I put it...?!"

 

He fished a stash of papers and placed them on the rails on which they sat. He held up his hand, which emitted a globe of light. The globe was the size of a cherry but enough to view the papers as it hovered above them.

 

"Here!" Baekhyun read. "...um blah blah blah... _With the continuous hard work and efforts of the Creators, due to their surpassing powers and influence of their bonds they were able to defeat our enemies and regain control of the planet."_

 

"Bonds are a reference to partners!" Jongin said suddenly, his face eager. "I always believed that Sehun and I were partners, that's the only reason fate brought us to each other."

 

"That could be it," Baekhyun said. "It has to be it. Only when we meet our partners do our tattoos glow and hurt. Maybe the hurt is some form of signal."

 

"That could be true, but maybe we are missing something else." Kyungsoo rummaged in his own bag pack. "I have my grandmother's journal. She also had a tattoo and power. She also met another one and experienced pain. But they never touched or formed a bond. Does it mean that she never met her partner?"

 

"She met him," Baekhyun said, looking at the page Kyungsoo had opened in the journal. "She just never bonded. Maybe that was also fate."

 

Jongin yawned. "Or maybe we don't know enough. I mean, when was the last time you heard the actual and true legend of the Twelve Creators? Everything in the libraries and on the internet is false, fabricated or un-cited. Which article should we believe?"

 

"We can believe my grandmother." Kyungsoo started flipping through pages and found the story. It was lyrical and short, sort of like a riddle but still creating a mental picture. "She recorded it fifty years ago. Let's hope her source was authentic."

 

Baekhyun read it aloud.

 

_"When the skies and the ground were one of legends, through their twelve forces nurtured the Tree of Life_

_An eye of red forces created the evil which covered the heart of Tree of Life, and the heart slowly grew dry_

_To attend to an embrace the heart of Tree of Life, the legends hereby divided the tree in half and hide each side_

_Hence, time is overturned and space turns askew, the Twelve forces divide into two_

_And create two suns that look alike, into two worlds that seem alike_

_The legends travel apart_

_The Legends shall now see the same sky but will stand on different ground_

_Shall stand on the same ground but shall see different sky_

_The day the ground beget a single file before one sky in two worlds that seem alike, the legends will greet each other_

_The day the red forces purify and the twelve forces reunite into one perfect root, a new world shall open up."_

_"Shall stand on the same ground but shall see different sky,"_ Kyungsoo said, "could this be a reference to how we live under the same sky but had no clue that others like us existed."

 

"Or it could be a hint about our partners." Jongin also leaned closer, peering at the poem. "' _The legends will greet each other could'_ mean how we found each other as if it was fate."

 

Baekhyun hummed thoughtfully. "' _An eye of red forces created the evil which covered the heart of Tree of Life'_ is strictly related to the Capital Monument. Should we check it out?"

 

The Capital Monument was the garden in the capital city of EXO-tron, in which the famous tree of life resided.

 

"EXO-tron is seventeen miles away, south," Jongin remarked. "We can go in the morning. I can teleport us there."

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo looked at him in awe and surprise. A look which Jongin misinterpreted and hurriedly added, "If its okay with you, that is. I'd like to join your quest. Sehun and I have already failed our own mission but we can aid yours."

 

Kyungsoo simply smiled. Baekhyun giggled, "What else we can do? Its _fate_ \- we are meant to be together in this new mission."

 

"Now, get some sleep, the both of you." Baekhyun began to argue but Kyungsoo silenced him with a pointed look in Jongin's direction, who was yawning again. "Tonight is my turn to keep watch."

 

Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun's hovering ball of light, meaning to crush it out of existence. As soon as his fist closed around it, his skin tingled, a glowing wave passed over his tattoo. And Baekhyun's tattoo, too, judging by his sudden intake of breath. They met each other's eyes. It was a certain thing now.

 

They were definitely partners. They had _the bond._

 

~x~

 

When Kyungsoo suddenly woke up in the morning, feeling regretful and guilty for falling asleep on the job, he was greeted by two surprises.

 

Some time during the night, Baekhyun had shifted closer to him and was now resting with head in his lap. His arm was around Baekhyun protectively, constantly tingling with acute awareness of their proximity. He blinked down at Baekhyun, watching incredulously that he was sleeping it through even though the tingling sensation was... distracting. Then again, Baekhyun always managed to surprise him. He still had to get used to it.

 

The second (shock) surprise was finding Sehun, awake and observing them with an expressionless face. There were a lot of questions in his eyes; even so, he looked tired and ghostly.

 

Sitting up, Kyungsoo unconsciously unwrapped himself from Baekhyun. He fixed his sleeve, belatedly hiding his tattoo but Sehun had probably noticed it a while back.

 

"You're awake!" Obviously. Kyungsoo tried again, nervously pushing that glasses up his nose. "Are you feeling better now?"

 

Sehun nodded. "It still hurts but I don't feel like passing out again. I'm thirsty."

 

Getting the hint, Kyungsoo handed him the water bottle. Sehun drank it half in a gulp, and then placed it down. "How long have I been...?"

 

"It's been two days since you were bitten. Jongin found us just last evening. I patched up the wound the best I could but..."

 

"You're not sure if I'll recover." Sehun said it like a fact, as if he'd already accepted the outcome, whatever it may be. "At least, Jongin found help. I don't know if I would have been that capable enough, or trusting enough. I guess, you guys shared all sorts of stories already?"

 

"Yes, we're alike, as far as our tattoos and powers are considered. We seemed to have become bonded. That's a theory for now, Baekhyun came up with it." Then feeling stupid at Sehun's poker face, Kyungso introduced himself and Baekhyun. "For now, we are still looking for answers."

 

"What exactly is your power? And Baekhyun's?" Sehun asked now, slightly intrigued. "Jongin always thought there were others like us but I refused to believe. I guess... I was feeling presumptuous, thinking we were the only ones special enough to have met so romantically." There was a strange bitterness in his voice, earnestness.

 

"I'm... er strong. Baekhyun controls and manipulates light. You can control wind, right?"

 

"Wind, air, and oxygen; anything inside the air molecules I can change or control. But I'm useless against the monsters. I tried suffocating them but it seemed like they don't need the air to survive at all."

 

Kyungsoo smiled down at Baekhyun, his hand unconsciously drifting to stroke a stray hair in place. "The trend word is the Creeps. Baekhyun came up with it and it sort of stuck. I guess, I could manage to slow them down using my strength. Baekhyun was able to permanently blind a lot of Creeps. It is useful but... we can't be certain what exactly kills them."

 

Sehun made a sound of discomfort, leaning back a bit. "It still hurts. I feel a bit dizzy. Please be honest, do you think I'm loosing it?"

 

Translation: _Do you think I'm becoming one of them?_

  
He didn't answer for a moment. Kyungsoo knew it was a sensitive issue and so, he only said what he felt could be right. "At this point it can be anything. Your wound was mostly clotted. The infection was spread outside, a puss like infestation, and when I cleaned up the clotting, fresh and clean blood came out. If anything inside you was changing, I think your blood would have carried a distinct, weird quality."

 

Kyungsoo carefully lifted Baekhyun's head from his lap and started looking around to make breakfast. "I'm not an experienced doctor, but I've been in college studying as a medical major since last two semesters. All that I'm telling you is through the knowledge I've found in books. Something might change or not. I can't say for certain."

 

"Are you older than me?" Sehun suddenly asked. "If you are in college then you're probably older than me. I'm 19, in high school. Jongin would turn 20 soon."

 

"I'm 22 years old. I don't know about Baekhyun, but he seems as if he's a middle schooler at times."

 

"You really have bonded, haven't you?" Sehun suddenly laughed. "I think, this sudden life after the end is going to get interesting. If I live long enough..."

 

Kyungsoo simply smiled. Dreary and torturing it might be but he agreed with Sehun. Before meeting Baekhyun, his life had been as mundane as it gets. Even though they ran for their lives, Kyungsoo had found one thing which was always missing in his life: companionship. "You are lucky to have found Jongin so early in your life. At the very least, you never felt alone."

 

"Yes," Sehun said, looking beside him where Jongin was curled up, a protective arm thrown over Sehun. "I knew no matter what, I'll always have Jongin. Even if the entire world rejected me or hated me, I'll always have him. Now, he's all I have."

 

Kyungsoo looked away and busied in boiling water for coffee. His heart beat fast with a sudden realization. Sehun was looking at Jongin so tenderly, affectionately. There were so many unsaid words in his eyes. Kyungsoo felt as if he was intruding on an intimate moment, and for a second he wondered if that's the kind of relationship Sehun and Jongin had. Then again, he would never be rude enough to ask aloud.

 

Baekhyun would though.

 

"You look like a love struck fool!" Baekhyun was awake and almost laughing at Sehun. "Man, don't tell me it's unrequited!"

 

Sehun flushed red, which showed because of his ghostly face. Baekhyun fell on his side, laughing hysterically. Kyungsoo leaned over and punched him. Slightly. But Baekhyun flew back and fell at least ten feet away.

 

"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo ran for him. He'd miscalculated his strength again. Had he playfully injured Baekhyun?! "Baekhyun-ah!"

 

When he reached him, he found Baekhyun still laughing. Still hysterical. He almost, almost punched him again. "Hey, are you dead yet?"

 

Baekhyun gasped through giggles. "I'm so (giggle) freaking (giggle) mad at (giggle) you! It (giggle) hurt, dammit!"

 

Kyungsoo gave him two minutes to calm down. When Baekhyun sat up, panting and still smiling like an idiot, Kyungsoo asked again, "Are you hurt badly?"

 

"Nope! I didn't even feel it!" Baekhyun said, shining. "You know I was wondering why my light didn't hurt you. You were so close but your eyes weren't affected at all, right? Maybe, we can't cause each other harm using our powers. Maybe it's a bond thing."

 

Kyungsoo sat next to Baekhyun and promptly hit him upside the head. "Glad to know you can't get hurt. But did you know? When you are happy, you glow. Like, you become really shiny."

 

Baekhyun smiled wider. "I know. That was one of the reasons why I never used to smile before. But I'm not scared anymore. You will never hate me for being shiny, right? You are like me. We are one!"

 

Kyungsoo was smiling his heart-shaped smile again. Baekhyun felt his heart soar.

 

"Come on, I'm making coffee. And apologize to Sehun! How would you feel if someone made fun of your love life?"

 

Laughing still, Baekhyun mock saluted. "Yessir!"

 

~x~

 

After breakfast, they got ready to leave.

 

Jongin had woken up a while back but he was definitely not a morning person. He was half sleeping, going through motions of eating and drinking. He yawned constantly. His eyes were puffy and he pouted whenever he had to look up at anyone, or face the sunlight.

 

"He's still waking up," explained Sehun. "It takes a while."

 

"He's a cat!" Baekhyun remarked. "The cute, cuddly kind."

 

"He's also tired. I don't think he slept much after Sehunnie was injured," Kyungsoo said. Since it was established that Sehun and Jongin were the youngest, he had automatically started calling them appropriately. "Jonginnie must be feeling less energetic."

 

"Hm, Sehunnie may be young but he's a few inches taller than the both of us," Baekhyun added. "Our Jonginnie had to carry him around for two entire days."

 

Cue, a pouting Jongin. Kyungsoo slapped Baekhyun at the back of his head again, this time being very careful. It didn't help much, just made everyone smile even more.

 

They had decided to walk a while to give Jongin a chance to wake up. They would go to the next sky station and refill their water, stock up on supplies and then teleport to the Capital.

 

Baekhyun hummed a tone under his breath as they walked. It was really addictive and soon Sehun was also humming, perched safely behind Jongin, piggyback riding him.

 

Kyungsoo was in lead, enjoying the quite of the morning. He observed the city as he walked, feeling nostalgic. Just a month ago he used to ride the metro train and watch the city every morning. Today, his walk was the same but the city looked like a forgotten memory.

 

An hour of walking as the sun rose to ten o' clock height, feeling hot, they finally slowed down at Kyungsoo's signal. He'd heard something.

 

It was a low, but steady hum. It wasn't Baekhyun or Sehun, they'd stopped a while back. It was the kind of chatter one heard in classroom; the low but continuous, droning sort of hum. As if there were many people around, talking in hushed whispers, but the noise carried anyway.

 

"You hear that?" Jongin asked, setting Sehun down safely. He looked wide awake now, alert, and sharp as a taught wire. "It's coming from here."

 

They followed him to the edge of the bridge, looking directly down. Baekhyun cursed, "Oh, fuck..."

 

Down below, two hundred meters below, were Creeps. A _lot_ of Creeps. They'd found them. But since Kyungsoo had blocked the sky stations behind them, they'd not caught up with them. Yet.

 

"They are standing there, talking," Jongin said in a horse, startled voice. "I've never seen them talk before. They just snarl or growl. What is going on, hyung?!"

 

Kyungsoo was silent, staring in horror. Baekhyun followed is gaze and recognized two familiar shapes again. Kyungsoo's family, standing in far back as if observing. The Creeps were looking up; some pointing, some discussing. Something about this scene was... _disturbing._

 

"They'd been there for a very long time," Baekhyun realized. "Since last night, maybe. Since they'd spotted my light. That could only mean..." He went pale, staring at a point far behind Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo whipped around in time to see... dozens of Creeps on the metro bridge. Ahead of them. The time they'd wasted last night, the Creeps had managed to reach ahead in the sky station and catch up to them.

 

They were trapped.

 

"Baekhyun hyung, what should we do?" Jongin asked, getting ready to pick Sehun up and disappear.

 

Kyungsoo made up his mind at once. "We'll fight. You take Sehun to EXO-tron. Make sure he's safe. Come back for us then."

 

Jongin readily picked up Sehun. "Five minutes! I'll be back!" They disappeared.

 

The Creeps were fifty or so feet away now, their snarls audible.

 

Kyungsoo gasped as Baekhyun took his hand, their tattoos tingling, a warm toe-curling sensation washing over them. Baekhyun was smiling, glowing. There was eagerness in his eyes that spoke to Kyungsoo in all the wrong ways. _Wild, uncontrollable excitement._ He couldn't believe that he was responding to it.

 

"Together?" Kyungsoo softly asked, squeezing Baekhyun's hand back, and adjusting his glasses with the other.

 

Baekhyun shrugged. "Well, you did say that would be rule number one."

 

Then he lit up the bridge brighter than the sun, making the Creeps flinch and stop. Only for a few seconds, but long enough for Kyungsoo to step forward and _punch_ the bridge.

 

There was a mighty crackle, loud enough to rattle their bones. A crack appeared where Kyungsoo's fist met the concrete and iron. It spread, outside, to the edges. The mighty, state-of-art bridge, two hundred meters above the city... _shook._ It rumbled, and swayed. Kyungsoo jumped back, taking Baekhyun with him.

 

A chunk wobbled, swayed... And fell. _Down, down._.. on the Creeps. Some ran away, some didn't. A huge dust cloud and a wide hole of ten or so feet separated Kyungsoo and Baekhyun from the Creeps.

 

As they stood up, Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun, smiling. Who was looking back at him with the brightest smile ever, almost radiant. "Have I told you that you're awesome?"

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. "I'd remember if you had."

 

"Well, you are."

 

Behind them, a voice said, "Can we go now?"

 

Jongin was back for them. He laughed as they ran to him, grabbing his arms tightly.

 

Together, they _disappeared._

 

 


	5. EXO-tron

  
They appeared in a clean hall/lobby of a shopping mall. It was silent and deserted. There were signs that there used to be life there in forms of upturned flower pots, broken store windows and looted shops. The area was sufficiently illuminated because of the huge skylight above the lobby.

 

In the middle of the lobby, there was Sehun, busy looking through a box full of crackers, munching away. As soon as they appeared he happily announced: "They haven't expired yet!"

 

Baekhyun laughed and launched himself at the box, tearing a pack open and eating it. He made a very indecent moan of satisfaction. "Shit, Kyungsoo! You've got to try these!"

 

Jongin went straight towards Sehun, taking his hand. "You sure you're okay? It really is hurting less, right?" When Sehun assured him he asked again, "And nobody came out here? This place really is deserted?"

 

"If there was anyone, they'd come out by now." On a second thought, Sehun added. "Or maybe they saw us appear out of nowhere and fled in terror."

 

Kyungsoo looked around him, cleaning dust off his glasses by the hem of his shirt. The mall was small, three floors only but there seemed to be all sorts of stores here. It would be a good place to find a lot of things, even sleeping bags. Now that they were four, they definitely needed more sleeping bags. And clothes... coffee... bowls. _And medicines,_ he thought looking at Sehun's injured leg. _Definitely medicines._

 

"Jongin you should stay here," Kyungsoo said, picking up a map from nearby security counter. "Baekhyun and I will check everything."

 

"We need more of these!" Baekhyun joined him readily, going through his second packet now. "And weapons. In case my light gets accidentally fused." He cackled at his own joke.

 

They started from the ground floor. Every door was locked securely, and shops were also abandoned. Some stores, like the jewelry and liquor, were looted. Why did people need jewelry anymore was a mystery to Kyungsoo. Liquor, yeah maybe that was understandable a bit, what with the end-of-the-world grief and all.

 

They found the hardware store first, taking another tent _("To be safe," Baekhyun explained. "Besides, I need an upgrade now that there's a drastic decrease in prices.")_ and sleeping bags. Kyungsoo examined a display of hammers and knives. Thinking very hard, he picked up a sharp edged hammer and a pocket knife. _("Good choice! I'm more of a chainsaw kind of guy, to be honest." Baekhyun again.)_ In the end, they ended up with another bulky hiking bag _("At least this has tires!")_

 

At the first floor they found a medical store.

 

"Wow, I swear your eyes became hearts just now!" Baekhyun made fun of Kyungsoo as he practically ran inside. "Are you that happy to find capsules and the bitter stuff?"

 

"All this bitter stuff is going to be useful for Sehunnie. And you if you ever got hurt."

 

Baekhyun gaped, face becoming fearful. "There's no way I'm eating any of those pills! I _hate_ medicines."

 

At this Kyungsoo glared. "And I swear sometimes you act like a four year old brat. Just hope you never need to eat these yucky pills."

 

Making a face, Baekhyun decided to look around for gauze, bandages and antiseptics. The very least he could do was be prepared for the physical injuries. "Just keep these things where I can't see them, even accidentally."

 

"Baekhyun-ah, should I also take some injections?"

 

_"Don't you dare!"_

 

It was only after he heard Kyungsoo's laughter that he understood that Kyungsoo had just pulled one on him. He felt defeated, but pleased. He'd made Kyungsoo laugh, so perhaps not really a defeat.

 

After that they checked out the rest of the area. They were completely alone here, apparently, and set for some time by the way of food and shelter.

 

When they returned, they found comfortable mattresses lined up forming a square in the middle of the lobby. Sehun and Jongin had changed into new, clean clothes. There was a pot of boiling water on the stove.

 

"I'm making soup for Sehunnie. I found his favorite flavors," Jongin explained when they joined him. "Hyungs should also change and rest up."

 

"How long are we staying here?" Sehun asked.

 

"Until you get better," said Kyungsoo, sitting beside him. "I found medication which might help in healing you. Let's stay a few days until you can walk without much pain."

 

Apparently, Sehun was pleased with this answer. He giggled when Kyungsoo unwrapped his bandages to inspect the wound. "Hey, slowly! It tickles. Stop touching it!"

 

"I'm not," Kyungsoo mumbled, looking up at Sehun with a strange expression. "Its... leaking puss again. Your're feeling the puss move."

 

Jongin looked over, worried. "Is it getting worst?"

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. "I think wrapping it up was a mistake. I should just clean out the infection without dressing the wound. But... what do I do with the bleeding?"

 

Baekhyun came to ait beside them, holding Sehun's leg helpfully as Kyungsoo prepared. "It's not like we can find transfusions here. Can you do it, Kyungsoo? Give blood transfusion?"

 

"I can't. Fixing injuries is one thing and doing something technical is another."

 

Sehun sighed above them, making a pained face. "Since we are staying here, let's just keep my wound open. If it bleeds too much then we can bind it up again."

 

"Doesn't hurt to try." Kyungsoo got busy at once, methodically cleaning the puss.

 

Long after the soup was made, he finished and fell down on a mattress. Sighing, Kyungsoo wondered if he could really take care of Sehun's leg. He wasn't an expert, what if he messed up?

 

"You are a lying bastard. And a law breaking crook!"

 

Kyungsoo shifted around to see Baekhyun looking down at him disapprovingly. "Why?"

 

"You took the watch last night, and the night before. I thought we were equal."

 

Was it his imagination or Baekhyun was pouting? He shifted aside and made room for Baekhyun. "Why did you wait so long to bring it up?"

 

Baekhyun gestured towards the other two. Sehun and Jongin were already sleeping, arms around each other, an empty soup bowl beside their mattress. "I didn't want them to worry."

 

He couldn't help it, Kyungsoo chuckled. "Will you forgive me if I gave you a good reason?"

 

"Depends on how good it is."

 

Kyungsoo patted the space beside him. Taking the hint, Baekhyun laid back beside him and looked at him expectantly.

 

"The day before yesterday, I was distracted with thoughts. I'd seen my family and they seemed to be chasing me. There was a lot on my mind. And yesterday, I wanted to keep an eye on Sehun's injury. It wasn't like I was purposely breaking the rule."

 

It looked as if he was thinking hard, but eventually Baekhyun relented. "Fine, I guess, I forgive you. Next time, tell me your reasons first."

 

"I will."

 

They were silent for a few minutes. Just looking at each other as they lay side by side. It was really quiet. The afternoon sun kept the lobby bright, light spilling down from the huge skylight above them.

 

"What are you thinking?" Baekhyun asked in a whisper.

 

"Whether its a dream. Is it real?" After a moment, they burst into quiet laughter. Kyungsoo gasped between titters, "Wow, that was _so_ weird. Forget I said that."

 

"It's fine. I'm also having a lot of lyrical thoughts these days. I guess the end of the world is bringing out the artist inside me."

 

They chuckled again and then quieted down after a few moments, catching their breaths.

 

Linking his hand in Baekhyun's, finger twining together, Kyungsoo asked what had been on his mind for a while. "Is this the feeling? The one you were asking Jongin about? The... _bond?"_

 

Their tattoos were doing that glowy thing again, a slight tingle ran down their bodies and arms. A sense of warmth and awareness of each other filled them up. It was a feeling of being safe. _Home._ There was no other way to explain it.

 

"It is. I found out about it when you were sleeping that night. I think, we are getting some of the things about ourselves cleared. It feels as if before we solve the mystery of why our planet is dying, we need to solve the mystery of us."

 

"Are the two things connected, too?" Kyungsoo asked, his mind whirling. "Maybe it's simply a plague. How can our powers and the sickness be connected?"

 

Baekhyun smiled a knowing smile, eyes full of mischief. "Our powers are linked to the Creators. The same people who saved this planet from an alien evil force two thousand years ago. After that, people started forgetting about it. Only a legend remained. And now..."

 

"Now something evil has returned again," Kyungsoo said, understanding somewhat. "And after all these years we have met each other. As if by fate."

 

"Which means there is a mystery to us, as well. One we _need_ to solve. If we solve the mystery of our powers, we find the answers about EXO planet. Simple."

 

Kyungsoo smiled, eyes growing huge at the possibilities. "If what you say is true then it means, there are... _more."_

 

"More people like us. Twelve, if I have to make a wild guess." Baekhyun was also smiling, eyes becoming orbs of light.

 

It was only a second later that they realized how close they were. In their excitement they'd come nose to nose already. They could feel each other's breaths on their faces. Their scents mingled together in a weirdly overwhelming manner. Their breaths were coming in rapid bursts of air, as if they'd ran a mile.

 

Kyungsoo moved back first, eyes shifting. Baekhyun followed suit. They were now on their backs, lying side by side, staring up at the brilliant skylight. The bubble of awkwardness swelled in the space between them.

 

"Um, anyway. I asked you about the watch last night because you didn't sleep much." Baekhyun sat up, looking a bit red in face and not meeting Kyungsoo's eyes. "You should get some sleep now. It's not like we're going anywhere yet."

 

Kyungsoo could only nod. His heart was still beating erratically. He didn't know why. "Okay. Um... I'll sleep then."

 

He turned his back on Baekhyun and closed his eyes. He was still confused as to what just happened but, surprisingly, sleep came before an answer did.

 

~x~

 

They stayed there for the next few days. The lobby had started looking more like a living space by the third day. Jongin, with his amazing ability to transport objects through the folds of time, was able to set up a very comfortable bed for Sehun's use. Baekhyun had set up a little library, full with a small book nook and, as he said _'research material'._ Kyungsoo set up his stove, crockery and various edible items in a semblance of a kitchen.

 

For once, they were able to experience what _normal_ felt like. Their days were filled with laughter and developing their acquaintances into bonds of friendships, the nights went by in small whispers as they shared stories and memories together, sometimes sharing tears and comfort.

 

The _little ones,_ as Baekhyun sometimes referred to Jongin and Sehun as, had started to trust and depend on the hyungs. Whenever there was any confusion or trouble, Kyungsoo found himself taking care of, or explaining a lot to them. Baekhyun was always the plan maker, a trait which Jongin also shared. Thus, whenever something noisy happened in the mall, Baekhyun and Jongin turned out to be the culprits.

 

Sehun, on the other hand, was a charming kid. His injury was by no means healed yet, but he had good recovery rate. His wounds, cleaned regularly by Kyungsoo, were no longer bleeding; an improvement which lifted everyone's mood. Although, sometimes at night while sleeping, Sehun complained about the burning sensation he felt around the bite wound. Kyungsoo felt troubled that something bad might happen, and he didn't know how to explain his worries to Jongin who was already going crazy about Sehun's recovery.

 

Now with Jongin, their night shifts rotated between the three of them. One of these days Jongin was going to notice something odd and Kyungsoo didn't know what to do anymore. All he could do with his limited knowledge was to keep Sehun as comfortable and well fed as possible.

 

Which left Baekhyun.

 

Since that night, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had been reluctant about talking together that much. They still spoke about miscellaneous things when needed but they no longer were able to stay together for long afterwards. At times when they accidentally made physical contact - _tingles down their arms and bodies_ \- they always started and jumped apart. It had gotten really awkward. It wouldn't have to be, but Kyungsoo couldn't explain why his whole body trembled and his breaths became short. If it wasn't for that, then perhaps... Honestly, he missed Baekhyun a lot. He missed the constant chatter, the brilliant smiles and that feeling of home.

 

"This has to change!" he told himself firmly.

 

He was cleaning Sehun's wound again. There was puss once more, and for life of him he couldn't understand why it kept forming.

 

"What has to change, hyung?"

 

Oops. Had he said that aloud? "Nothing...."

 

"Is this about Baekhyun hyung and your bond again?" Kyungsoo looked up sharply, eyes round as his glasses. Sehun laughed. "You two are extremely obvious and stupid. If there's something more than friendship then let it happen. If its companionship, then what? The world has already ended, who cares. Just stop being so stupid already."

 

Kyungsoo frowned. True, the world was different now. Any day could be their last. "And you? Are you qualified to tell me this? You guys are no more subtle than an elephant."

 

Sehun looked away, fisting his hands. "I don't know what you mean."

 

"You like him." Kyungsoo looked around to check if the coast was clear. It was. Baekhyun and Jongin had raided the only book store in the mall, doing research. "Jongin. I can't tell his feelings, but they are true. I see how worried he gets about you. When you were unconscious he was a mess with nerves. He definitely cares about you. What about your own feelings,then? The world has ended. How long are you going to wait?"

 

"As long as it takes."

 

"Why? What if you never get another chance..."

 

"I know, okay! I know, please, stop saying that. But he isn't... _he doesn't love me, okay!_ So just stop. It is useless even if I tell him..."

 

Kyungsoo stopped. He didn't know what to do. So he just finished his work, applying the antiseptic cream on the open wound. It was still red and clean but it didn't look as if it was five days old. It looked fresh. Kyungsoo felt his gut twist in worry.

 

And then he heard it. Sehun's sniffles.

 

He looked up and saw Sehun crying, looking away but the tears poured down his face. Kyungsoo held his arms open, not knowing what else to do. He used to this when Omma was troubled, it just came as a natural thing. It was the right choice because Sehun came forward willingly, burying his face in Kyungsoo's neck. He petted Sehun who cried his heart out.

 

And that's how Jongin and Baekhyun found them. Kyungsoo looked back at them, still clutching Sehun to his chest. With a small ounce of satisfaction he noticed the _jealousy_ in Jongin's eyes, as he saw Sehun in Kyungsoo's arm. He hid it fast enough but not before Kyungsoo saw it. Then there was Baekhyun, looking at them as if _Kyungsoo_ and _hugging_ were two separate and alien ideas. Shock was too minor a word to explained Baekhyun's expression. _Disbelief,_ perhaps.

 

"What happened, Sehunnie?" Jongin, poker face and all, asked as he rushed forward.

 

"It's na-nothing," Sehun sobbed. Kyungsoo let Sehun go. Jongin practically glared as he took his place, taking Sehun's shoulder gently. "I'm ja-just frustrated!"

 

"You never cry if you're frustrated. Seriously, what happened?"

 

Kyungsoo left them to it. He silently made his way past Baekhyun, towards his kitchen area, it was about time for lunch already. He didn't look as Baekhyun followed him and started setting up their eating bowls.

 

"Why was Sehunnie crying?" Baekhyun began softly. "It _looked...serious."_

 

"As he said, he was frustrated. I'm not sure but probably his injury is making him cranky." Kyungsoo knew he was lying, but it was a half-lie. Besides, Sehun's business was his own.

 

"And you? Are you frustrated?"

 

Not really understanding the question, Kyungsoo blinked. "Not...really. Why?"

 

Baekhyun smiled a bit, eyes sparkling mischievously. "Nothing, just... if you are frustrated and feel like crying, me and my shoulder are right here."

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips, daring himself to not give in. "Free service, huh? I feel honored."

 

"Only for you. Since you're my bonded partner and all."

 

"That makes me your only partner, genius."

 

They met each other's eyes. And burst out laughing. Kyungsoo felt his heart quiver with a sense of right. It was fine again, the awkwardness was gone. _They were fine._

 

"Now, what are you whipping up for lunch?" Baekhyun got down to business fast.

 

~x~

 

Their peace lasted for two weeks. Two glorious, dream-like weeks.

 

Sehun and Jongin were always joined at the hips. Rather, Jongin was always joined at the hip to Sehun. Whether it was jealousy or because Jongin also had same feelings, day or night, they were inseparable.

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's relationship had improved. The jokes and jibes were back again with a vengeance and they were, for all sense and purposes, best of friends. Bossom buddies. Except, when they touched. Kyungsoo wasn't sure at first, but by the fourth accidental occurring of _the touch,_ he knew. Baekhyun also experienced it, the trembling and the fast breathing. It was inexplicable and confusing as hell. Not to mention, the vibe killer. The affect was so strong that whenever it happened, their conversations ended faster than Jongin could teleport. They couldn't help it, always so shocked that they lasped into supressed gasping or the sudden and terrible silence. No wonder Sehun had noticed.

 

The only way was to get used to it. Yet, how could they get used to such an intense feeling.

 

With that regard, Kyungsoo held a serious discussion with Sehun.

 

"How do you take it?" After explaining away his troubles, Kyungsoo finally asked: "How can you hold hands and hug and sleep in the same bed when it is so intense?"

 

"We just have a lot more practice. Years of practice. All I can say is that you also practice as much as you can."

 

Which is why, when Baekhyun and Jongin returned after getting a new case of bottled water, Kyungsoo stepped closer and took Baekhyun's hand. _Just like that._ He gritted his teeth against the feeling and started walking towards the stairs.

 

Baekhyun choked, made a face that looked completely dazed, and then controlled himself. _What the hell are you doing?_ was what he wanted to ask. But instead he just went with: "Where are we going?"

 

"Upstairs. I need more medicines. Besides, I never checked the entire store." Kyungsoo silently congratulated himself on his steady voice.

 

"Do we have to do this while holding hands?" At once, Baekhyun added. "Not that I'm complaining."

 

"We do. This is practice. And I'm scared to go alone. Now, _shush..."_

 

Baekhyun smirked. "Yessir."

 

They entered the store, hands still clasped together and started for the last shelves. Baekhyun hummed his irritating but addictive melody, letting Kyungsoo be boss again. After several rounds of Kyungsoo picking up things, shoving them in the bag and giving it to Baekhyun, they stopped, but they didn't leave. Kyungsoo was looking at the closed door of the storage area.

 

Since being here they'd found cases upon cases of bottled water in the storage area of the cash and carry downstairs.

 

"You think we'll find something more inside here, too?"

 

Kyungsoo nodded. "It doesn't hurt to try. Come on."

 

The door was chain and padlocked. Kyungsoo simply gave it a push with his shoulder, and the door fell back off its hinges. "Oops ..."

 

Baekhyun chuckled. "As long as its not me."

 

They entered the store. It was dark and less vantilated. Baekhyun produced his useful little mini light ball, which hovered over Kyungsoo's head, moving when he moved.

 

"Waoh, look at how much penicillin they have. I wonder if there's any antibiotics for burns? Sehunnie's been complaining." Kyungsoo started walking, taking Baekhyun with him by the hand, his gaze wandering about scanning the shelves full of boxed medicines.

 

Which is why Kyungsoo didn't see on the floor. And fell head first on something large and... _icy._ Baekhyun cursed, his body lighting up as a defence. He had fallen on top of Kyungsoo. They shuffled sideways, looking at the mishapen lump of ice.

 

 _"How_ did the ice come _here?"_ Baekhyun asked logically.

 

It wasn't ice. Ice didn't have clothes and hair.

 

It was a _person._

 

_A frozen, unconscious person._

 

"It's...uh..." Kyungsoo didn't know if he should speak such a word as _'iceman'_ right now.

 

"Holy shit! Is that a.... Kyungsoo tell me it's not what I think it is!"

 

Feeling rather stupid and brave, Kyungsoo crawled on his knees and stared at the boy's face. He looked a bit younger, but his built was strong: the t-shirt hugged his chiseled figure nicely. His face was soft and his eyes had only single lid. Kyungsoo bent forward, his face close to the other.

 

 _"He's breathing!"_ Kyungsoo sat up in shock, eyes widening behind his glasses.

 

"What do you mean? It's a frozen dead guy Kyungsoo, it _can't_ breathe!" Baekhyun's voice was barely a whisper.

 

"He _is!_ Look at him, his chest is moving and if you see under his nose the ice is... _Oh..._ he's awake."

 

The iceman's eyes were open. He was observing them as if taking a stroll through a park. Very naturally as if his entire body wasn't covered in frost, he sat up and looked at them.

 

Baekhyun still glowing and providing light suitable for a 1000 megawatt bulb, and Kyungsoo on his knees with his extraordinary round eyes.

 

"What time is it?" asked the iceman. "Are you the rescue squad? Has the government taken care of the sick yet?"

 

Kyungsoo replied sagely: "Um."

 

Baekhyun blinked and said, "No, no and no. By the way, you are frozen."

 

"And you are shining," Iceman laughed. "It's freaking cool. Are you also _special?"_

 

Kyungsoo didn't understand at first, but given the situation of the last few weeks he shouldn't have been surprised. And yet he was. "You mean this?" He showed his tattooed wrist.

 

The boy laughed. "You _are_ like me! So where is everyone else?"

 

"There's no one. We are the only ones. Not many people survived."

 

The iceman frowned. "Wait, what day is today? Which month?"

 

Kyungsoo told him the date and month according to a rough calculation. He didn't expect the iceman to stand up angrily and _grab_ his neck. This was happening a lot, he realized.

 

"Don't you dare joke with me! Why are you lying?!"

 

Baekhyun rushed forward and forced iceman's hands off, even though they was frozen and slippery. _"He isn't lying! It is true. Now get the fuck away from him!"_

 

The iceman let go and sank to the floor, his face becoming sad and lifeless. "It can't be true! My mother promised she'd come back with the rescue. This _can't_ be true."

 

After touching Kyungsoo's neck gently, checking for scrapes, Baekhyun held Kyungsoo's hand tightly. "What do you mean? How can you _not_ know that the world ended?"

 

"Because I've been here since last month. _Frozen."_


	6. Minseok

_What the hell is going on?_

 

That's Minseok's first thought as chaos erupted outside. From the glass store front, he saw people running, panicking and screaming. For a shocked moment, Minseok didn't even breath. There was something wrong with the picture outside the store, something _apart_ from all the running and screaming, apart from the mass panic.

 

It took him another moment to recognize the problem. There were people who ran and screamed. Then there were people who ran after the screaming people, ran after them to _hurt, claw, bite_ and _rip._ The red of the blood and white skeletal faces hadn't registered for Minseok in the first instance.

 

Even as he watched, the skeletal looking people tore through the doors of the store directly across of him; the old man there was a solid person one moment, a pile of _gore_ and _bones_ and _blood_ the next moment. Minseok didn't even blink, too shocked to even inhale.

 

Now, he knew.

 

They'd been _lied_ to. The government had lied. They'd said something weird was happening in big cities all over EXO, they'd said they were gaining control over the situation. They assured that something like this will never happen in the capital, in the Tron. _Liars, all fat bunch of them!_ Not only the situation has worsened, but the videos that have been popping up all over the intergalactic internet were true.

 

Minseok confirmed the truth with his own eyes. He thanked God that it was lunch break, that he'd locked the glass entrance door just a few moments ago. He could have been dead by now. It weirdly felt like he was watching a disaster movie, on a huge glassy screen. But this was real.

 

"Minseok-ah, what in heaven's name is going on out here?!"

 

That voice snapped him out of his dazed staring. His mother, who'd been getting him more _Ibuprofen_ from the storage to put in the display shelf, had returned. Following after her with arms full of vitamin jars was their co-worker, Jaesung. They'd probably heard the ungodly screams.

 

Thankfully, he didn't have to explain. They took one look outside and exploded into action. Jaesung ran to turn off the lights, plunging their medical store into darkness. Minseok's mother ran to grab her son and drag him inside the storage area. As soon as Jaesung followed them, carrying their water cooler with him, she shut the storage door and double locked it.

 

They were panting, and staring at each other in the mild light from overhead bulb.

 

"What the _hell_ were you thinking man!?," said Jaesung, understandably pissed. "Why were you just standing there? What if they'd come _inside!"_

 

"What if you'd gotten hurt?" Omma whispered, eyes full of repressed sadness. "Why didn't you do anything?"

 

Minseok looked down in shame. "I was so shocked... I'm sorry I didn't know how to react."

 

Jaesung calmed down first. He sank down on the floor, placing the cooler beside him. "It's alright. It was so sudden, I wouldn't have been able to react either."

 

They sat down, facing each other. It went unspoken but decided amongst them to wait and see what happens next. There was no point in crying out for help.

 

After half an hour, the lights died. They were plunged into darkness, and had to rely on their mobiles for light.

 

Outside, the screaming continued.

 

"Who... _what_ are those?" Minseok's mother asked after a while.

 

"The same things that we saw in that video a couple of days back," Jaesung explained. "I can't believe they let us think it was a hoax."

 

"What video?" Mother's confused face was answer enough.

 

"Didn't you show her?" Jaesung asked incredulously.

 

Minseok shrugged. "What was the point? I also didn't believe it was true."

 

"Turns out it was! And I'll be damned if I got killed by those things first - well not before I kill whoever is incharge of our country!"

 

Minseok chuckled. "If these things don't get him first."

 

He then looked at his mother, so frail and small beside him, instantly sobering. She shuddered slightly, and hugged herself. Minseok shuffled forward and grabbed her in a hug, holding tightly when he felt how scared she was.

 

"It's alright, Mrs. Kim," Jaesung said helpfully. "I'm sure the government isn't as bad as we always blame them to be. I'm certain the rescue squads will be deployed shortly. We just have to hang tight."

 

"Yes, Omma, it will be fine." Minseok rocked his mother back and forth, rubbing a hand down her back soothingly. "We'll be okay."

 

He hoped it was true, that there really would be a rescue plan. After all they've been through this last year, he hoped there were good things waiting for them. Getting ripped open by a bunch of sick things was definitely not a good thing, but he had to hope. _Hope_ was all they'd been left with.

 

Last year, February, they'd discovered Minseok's father to be a cheater. His mother had found him cheating with a younger woman, in their own house. Minseok was at his university. He didn't know what hell came over and flooded through that day.

 

He only knew that by the time he'd returned, his mother and father were with the lawyer, settling things. Namely, discussing custody. Minseok was 24 years old, in other planets that was old enough to leave home and become independent. Not EXO planet, the parents and children lived together and depended upon each other for as long as they wanted: the children were given free will to do as they pleased. Most of the time, they chose to stay and support their parents til the old age.

 

That the lawyer had come and his father was _forcing_ Minseok's custody to his own name, broke that little hold, that restraint he'd always had. One second his father was at his mother's throat about everything, the next minute, Minseok exploded.

 

_"I'm not letting him stay here with a hag like you! He's coming with me to a better house, a better mother! He has no use of you or your disgusting low life thoughts! He'll be an engineer soon! He'll have everything he's ever dreamed of! Are you really going to take that away?!"_

 

Minseok's mother was crying, on her knees. Her frail shoulders shuddering, wracked with sobs.

 

"Get away from her. Or I'll hurt you."

 

His father didn't listen and continued loudly, _"Whether you grovel or cry, it doesn't matter. To me you'll always be vermin my parents forced me to marry. Minseok is the only good thing that came out of you and he's rightfully mine!"_

 

"I said GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!"

 

His father jumped back, shocked. His eyes taking in Minseok's anger, Minseok's rippling arms as they moved forward towards him. His father only saw a brief flash of a glowing tattoo. Then he _froze,_ instantly becoming an ice sculpture with face twisted in ugly horror. Minseok knew that his father would never open that damned mouth again, and Minseok didn't even care. This was the last time he'd see his mother treated like garbage.

 

The lawyer squeaked in fear as Minseok turned on him. "If you say even a word about this to anyone, you're next. Understood?"

 

He waited as the lawyer nodded, picked up his things and ran out as fast as his fat legs carried him. Then Minseok took his mother in his arms, cradling her as if she was a baby. "I'm sorry... I never wanted to..."

 

"He _deserved_ it," his mother said, hoarsely but firm. "He deserved it for doing this to us. Let's go, my baby. Let's leave. Before the police arrives."

 

So they did. They came to the capital city, they found a low-rent apartment and stable job as medical store employees. They were getting by, even if barely. Life had gotten better. They had began to hope again.

 

And now, Minseok was wondering just how long hope will keep them going.

 

~x~

 

It had taken three days and two nights.

 

But finally, the screams stopped. There was silence around them of a very acute kind, you could hear a leaf rustle.

 

Jaesung opened the storage door, the bright light of the sun through the front windows was dazzling. Luckily, their store had survived. The glass wasn't broken and medications were all intact. Yet.

 

They tiptoed out of the storage and saw the wreckage outside. The hallway was cluttered with a lot of materials, bags, clothes and other miscellaneous items. But there was no one around. _No one._

 

"What happened to the dead bodies?" was Jaesung's question.

 

The dead were gone.

 

"Could the rescue squad already have left?" Minseok's mother voiced what everyone was thinking. "Maybe they took the bodies."

 

"Maybe," agreed Minseok. He stared at the store in front of them. He knew his neighbor, an old guy who was always kind to them. He'd seen the old man die that day. "Maybe."

 

He was glad that the bodies were gone. He really didn't want to see those again. Besides, if the rescue got them then they still had a chance at survival.

 

"Minseok-ah, calm down," whispered his mother. "You're doing _that..._ again."

 

With a shock he realized that he'd started going cold unconsciously. Since he was holding hands with Omma, she'd felt it too. Omma had always known he was special, but it didn't mean Jaesung had to know as well. He calmed himself down and gave his mother a reassuring smile.

 

"So here's how we do this," Jaesung had started speaking, after thinking a while. "One of us goes to see if there really was any rescue team involved. Then, we go up on the roof and flag down anything that moves - helicopters or hover crafts - for help. Agreed?"

 

"No, we all leave together," Minseok argued. "What if those things came back? Going alone is a suicide."

 

Jaesung was stumped. "Yeah, you're right about that. Then let's go together. We gotta be fast."

 

As they were about to leave, Minseok's mother said loudly, and firmly, _"NO!"_

 

"Omma, what is it?"

 

"No, I mean. You stay here. Jeasung and I will go, while you wait here." His mother was worried, there was a hassled look in her eyes. "You can't go with us. You have to _stay."_

 

"No way. I'm coming with you. Why do I have to stay alone?"

 

Jaesung also realized that something wasn't right with this picture. "I'm sorry Mrs. Kim but he's right. Staying alone is a lot more dangerous than anything else. Don't you want your son to come with us?"

 

"No, I don't. We don't know for sure what's out there. If anything bad happened to Minseok, I don't know what I'll do." She was panicked, even a blind person could see. "He's staying and that's final!"

 

Minseok stood dumbfounded. This was the first time he'd seen his mother like this. Even when she found out about Minseok's special ability, or discovered her cheating husband, got divorced, moved into a completely new city, she'd been firm and brave. This was the first time, as long as Minseok could remember, that his mother was scared. He hated knowing this side of her.

 

Jaesung sighed, checking outside again. "Well I'm not getting into any argument. This is between the two of you. But hurry, please. The sooner we get this done the better it is for us."

 

"Omma, please. Don't be like this." Minseok grabbed her hands and reasoned with her; there was nothing but terror in her eyes. "I know, you're scared. I'm scared, too. But I can't let you go out there alone. Let me go with you. If not, then stay here with me. _Please."_

 

He was crying. Omma was crying. Jaesung was looking away, giving them this moment.

 

"Minseok-ah, do you love me?" He nodded, tears pooling and overflowing. "Then do as I say. Just this once, listen to me. _Stay."_

 

And she _shoved_ him backwards.

 

Caught off guard, he had no time to break his fall. His head connected viciously against the floor and his ears rang. He heard, as if from a distance, as the storage room's door closed, a padlock clicking shut.

 

 _"Fucking shit!_ Mrs. Kim what are you doing?!" Jaesung screamed somewhere.

 

"Just stay back. I'm protecting my son!" she screamed, her voice betrayed her anguish. "Minseok-ah. I'll come back. I promise I'll save you. Just wait for me, my sweet boy.... and I'm sorry. Omma loves you very much."

 

He wanted to say _'I love you, too, Omma'_ he wanted to scream _'Don't leave me'_ he wanted to yell and curse aloud. But he couldn't.

 

It was happening again.

 

He called it _the rest._

 

Ever since he'd discovered about his special abilities, there'd always been a state of rest he'd experienced.

 

Once, during third grade, he'd stubbed his toe on a jagged rock while playing football. It had bled for two whole minutes, til the nurse fixed it up. When Minseok went home, he'd discovered that his toe was frozen solid. No matter how he willed it away, his power persisted and kept his toe in the state of the rest for the next three days. When finally, it thawed, Minseok discovered that his toe was good as new.

 

Over the long years of his life he'd experienced the rest many times; the worst being when he broke his wrist of the dominant hand. He'd used his left hand clumsyly for an entire week.

 

All he knew was that _the rest_ was like a cryo-state where time slowed down and his body started evolving at high speed, fixing damages. He sometimes wondered if that's why he always looked like a teenager but was already twenty-four.

 

The rest he felt now was different. More all-encompassing. He knew it was a concussion. His head was injured and the power inside him had leaked out, doing the only thing possible.

 

His body froze over. A layer of _frost_ appeared everywhere, even over his ratinas, as a second skin. He couldn't move, speak or do anything.

 

For the entire day he was conscious of his surroundings, the darkness, the quiet. The next few days passed in a haze. All he heard was silence, loud in its own way. He waited, hoping earnestly.

 

The time flew by. To Minseok it felt like a week, or a few days at most.

 

When his body healed completely, head injury gone as if it wasn't ever there, he decided to thaw himself. But somehow, the silence around him, the darkness, convinced him to rest just a bit more. A _little_ longer.

 

When he became aware of voices nearby he was certain it had been a hallucination. The next time, the voices returned and broke through to the storage area where he rested. The darkness, and stillness around him disappeared, breathing new life into the air as well as his hope.

 

_Light._

 

 _A_ _soft voice._

 

There were two of them! He willed his body to thaw until he was thawed enough to move, although, a layer of frost still covered him.

 

When he sat up, and saw a shining boy with his wide-eyed companion, he knew that he was saved. Omma must have found more special people like him. He was going home!

 

And then he found out about the date and the month. His world went crashing down upon him. _It can't be!_ They must be lying to him. He threw himself on the boy wearing glasses and nearly strangled him. What was the point anymore, though? Omma hadn't returned. He was too busy wasting time. Time had flown by from the looks of everything.

 

A _month..._

 

Disgusted at himself, he released the boy, only now realizing that the shining boy was pleading him to let go.

 

The shining boy was comforting the other boy, the one Minseok had attacked in rage and disbelief. He finally looked at Minseok. "What do you mean? How can you _not_ know that the world ended?"

 

Indeed. _Why_ hadn't he realized that the monsters in the mall were definitely out destroying the rest of the world, too? "Because I've been here since last month. _Frozen."_

 

~x~

 

He should have expected their reactions. Shock, disbelief, something similar to it. Strangely, they didn't react that way. In fact, they looked as if it solved the whole damn thing.

 

"A month." Shining boy echoed. "No wonder you didn't know. Well, you know now. I'm not sure if it's safe for you to stay here alone. Maybe you should come with us."

 

"If you want to come," his companion added, bending down to offer his hand to Minseok. "I'm Kyungsoo. What's your name?"

 

"Kim Minseok. I'm sorry about before... I was..."

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. "It's alright. It didn't hurt. Are you okay?"

 

He was. His body temperature had gone back down, almost normal now. The frost was melted, leaving the clammy wetness behind.

 

"I'm Baekhyun," the shining boy said, still glowing and making the darkness disappear. "How on earth did you get here inside a locked room? Can you also teleport?"

 

Minseok laughed. It was too much. Everything was too much. For him it had been a few days since everything ended. For Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, a little over a month. They might have gotten used to it all, but Minseok hadn't.

 

"No," he said, controlling his laughter. "I can't teleport. My Omma locked me inside, to protect me."

 

"Where is she now?" asked Kyungsoo, looking around as if he expected to find her also, frozen in another corner.

 

Minseok's expression must have been self-explanatory, because both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun's faces fell in sudden realization and pity.

 

"So you can only freeze yourself?" Baekhyun said hurriedly, trying to diffuse the silence. "That's.... a _weird_ power."

 

"Says the walking lamp," Kyungsoo muttered. Giving Minseok a reassuring smile, he said, "Let's get out first. We'll discuss everything else over food. I'm sure you'll be very hungry by now."

 

At the mention of food, Minseok's stomach gave a loud rumble.

 

"Thought so." Kyungsoo made a satisfied huff. "Let's go eat."

 

~x~

 

Minseok ate approximately five ramyeon packets, three boxes worth of crackers and drank two entire _2 ltrs._ bottles of water. He finished off the first bottle in the time it took Baekhyun to introduce him to Sehun and Jongin. The second one was after he swallowed the huge pot of ramyeon.

 

He listened to everything they told him, realizing that something _revolutionary_ had happened while he'd rested away.

 

After hearing everyone's stories, he finally commented: "At this rate, we'll meet more of us. More _people_ like us."

 

Baekhyun nodded, looking excited. "That's what I thought, _too!"_

 

"Are you saying that... we are..." Sehun, the quiet, injured kid said, "The next big thing... after the Creators?"

 

"We could be," Jongin said. "The two of us meeting Baekhyun and Kyungsoo hyung can be a coincidence. But finding Minseok hyung too... I think something is going on here."

 

Minseok nodded. "Of all the hundreds of shopping malls in Tron, you ended up here. This was... bigger than a coincidence. I'll have to agree with Jongin."

 

"What shall we do then?" Kyungsoo spoke finally. "Stay hidden from the Creeps or go find others."

 

Nobody said anything for an entire minute, thinking it over. This whole thing was based upon a simple assumption; a single mistake could mean the difference between life or death. They'd have to take this option as cautiously as possible.

 

Minseok finally raised his hand, gaining attention. "I was hidden enough for a whole month. I couldn't even man up and try to follow my Omma. So I vote that we go with plan B: let's find the others."

 

"Are you not going to find..." Kyungsoo began asking, then shut his mouth quickly, avoiding Minseok's eyes.

 

"My Omma?" Minseok guessed, and looked away also.

 

He remembered what she'd said. _Minseok-ah. I'll come back. I promise I'll save you. Just wait for me..._ And he'd waited a long time. She had never broken a promise to him before.

 

She'd promised when she first found his secret, as he cried over his frozen and now-dead cat, that she'd protect him and help him control his ability. She'd kept that promise. When he'd first realized that his parents weren't really a normal, happy couple, she'd promised that he'd never have to cry over the little arguments. She'd kept that promise by always facing defeat in front of her husband, so there won't be any long or loud arguments. When he'd first expressed his worries about others finding out his power, she'd promised to always stand by him. She'd kept that promise by making up nth kinds of lies every day, to his father, to his peers, to the neighbors.

 

She'd failed to keep this promise, though. That could mean only _one_ thing.

 

"I'm not an idiot," he said softly, his voice unsteady at the last syllable. "I know that she's... probably dead by now. Besides, she'd have wanted me to find others. She always thought I was special, that I was here for a reason. Maybe, this is _it."_

 

Baekhyun's hand shot up even before Minseok finished, eyes gleaming with wild determination. "I also vote that we find the others!"

 

Next was Sehun. "Let's go find them."

 

Jongin only nodded, voting silently.

 

Minseok had an impression that Jongin would follow Sehun to hell itself if need be. He just got that vibe off them.

 

That left Kyungsoo. He was looking down at his hands, fiddling his fingers and thinking hard. He sighed as he felt everyone's eyes on him. He looked up, at Sehun's tired yet trusting face, at Jongin's resolution to follow Sehun forever. He looked at Minseok, their new friend who was sticking with them despite the pain and anguish he must still be feeling. Last but not least, he looked at Baekhyun, who was smiling at him, mouthing _Together, remember?_ He sighed again, what else could he do. "It will be a long and hard journey. But whatever, let's find them."

 

Minseok felt his lips lift up in a smile. These kids, they were full of hope and life. They were like his counterparts, his companions. He'd felt this connection with them in a way he'd never felt before.

 

 _We_   _are..._ "We are the same," he began. "Us five. So let's find the others like us, too. If for some reason, against all odds, fate is connecting us to each other, then let's just speed things over."

 

Baekhyun mumbled under his breath, "We are _one."_

 

And for some reason, Minseok completely agreed with him.

 


	7. Others

"Are they coming back?" That was Sehun. He'd been whiny all morning.

 

Baekhyun was beginning to wonder exactly how long it would take for Kyungsoo to snap. The answer was: ten seconds.

 

"I don't know." Jaw set, Kyungsoo was mixing away salt, pepper and chilli in a small bowl with a few drops of water. His movements became furious, his tone didn't. There is a reason why people sometimes say _'actions speak louder than words.'_ The saying might as well be invented for Kyungsoo, because after this Sehun sat silently, watching the sky light as if he expected Minseok hyung and Jongin to hurtle down any second.

 

Those two had left this morning in a mood, not the bad kind of mood but one that left them all expectant.

 

"I dreamed of chicken last night," Jongin had said by the way of explaining as he walked around, putting on socks while hopping towards his shoes. "Then Minseok hyung woke me up for my night watch, and I told him about it."

 

"I decided we should check out the nearest poultry farm," Minseok had explained, already dressed and ready to leave. "I'm not really counting my chickens but just tell Kyungsoo to get the dressing ready anyway."

 

With a wink and high bark of laughter, Minseok grabbed Jongin's arm and disappeared with him.

 

They'd been gone three hours now. Exactly how long it took to catch a chicken in a farm full of chickens? Given if there were any left.

 

After the initial excitement died off ("Minseok hyung is so cool!" Sehun honest to God squealed.) and Kyungsoo had made three batches of spicy dressings for fried chicken, they'd started wondering what was taking so long.

 

Being the optimistic person that he was Baekhyun had tried cheering them up by randomly singing them a song very loudly, until Kyungsoo glared at him in a silent demand to shut up. After that, he'd started going through his _'research material'_ again, also reading through Kyungsoo's grandma's journal. He was making a list of all things that were nicely added up, and things that were still missing. So far the added up list was the only clear signal, and it all pointrd towards one thing: The Tree of Life.

 

Now that Sehun was vocal about his feelings again, guaranteeing Kyungsoo's on-coming burst of anger, he figured they might as well discuss about it. He was the certified, shiny distraction of their small group... family (?) The least he could do was, well, be a distraction. Even if it was enough to make his bonded partner a bit less angry.

 

His stomach always felt the fuzzies when he thought of Kyungsoo as his _partner._ If someone had told him that a month ago that he would be with his partner a.k.a best bet at best friend in near future, he'd have laughed himself silly. As it was, he finally had a partner he absolutely trusted and friends that felt more like a family than ever.

 

"Kyungsoo? Can you help me out here?" He walked towards the kitchen area and sat across him. "I've listed all things that feel relevant, but I feel there's only one possible solution. What do you think?"

 

Kyungsoo set aside his latest batch and took the piece of paper Baekhyun handed him. He looked at two rows labeled _Certain_ and _Uncertain_ respectively.

 

 **Certain**   
Tattoos  
Powers  
Creators  
Tree

 

 **Uncertain**  
Pain  
Bonds  
Creeps  
Others

 

Kyungsoo frowned. "By _Others_ you mean...?"

 

"More people like us. Ones we haven't found yet. Or never will..."

 

"Hence _Uncertain,"_ Kyungsoo affirmed with a nod. "I think we should check out the Tree first. We only know a story, seeing what the Creators actually fought for might make things clearer."

 

"I've been thinking the exact same thing," Baekhyun said with a wild grin. He secretly loved it, when Kyungsoo thought the same as him.

 

"It it wouldn't hurt if we find others on the way," added Sehun. "Before it's... never mind."

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo turned to look at him. It wasn't apparent mostly, but everyone knew Sehun was getting weaker. His face was thinning out, bones becoming sharper. His wrist were looking like sticks covered with skin. He wasn't eating well either. Baekhyun knew that Jongin wasn't the only one worried; Kyungsoo was also getting stressed about the little one. Everyone was. And heaven knew Kyungsoo had tried everything.

 

"What are you guys looking at?" Sehun snapped, making them both guilty for pitying. "Keep discussing. We still haven't found much."

 

Kyungsoo looked away to hide the pain that briefly flitted across his features. Baekhyun silently took his hand and squeezed reassuringly. _Are you alright?_

 

Kyungsoo met his eyes and gave a silent nod. _I'm oka_ _y._ He held Baekhyun's hand tightly.

 

They didn't let go for a few moments. They still felt the tingling sensation, the warmth humming down their pores at the contact. But it had gotten better with practice. At least, now they didn't gasp or flinch dramatically every time it happened.

 

At that moment, Jongin appeared in the middle of the lobby, clutching three dead chickens. There was a wild looking Minseok hanging on his arm - chicken feathers stuck in his wild violet hair - also clutching three dead chickens. It looked like they'd waged a war against the chicken-kind, won the war and brought home carcasses... er, _trophies._

 

"Someone ordered six chickens?" Minseok held up a chicken in air and giggled.

 

Sehun laughed aloud, his eyes sparkling. "Hyung, you're so awesome!"

 

"I'm never having crackers again!" Baekhyun cheered.

 

Kyungsoo was smiling his small but serene smile. He wiped off his glasses on his shirt and stood up. "Let's cook these suckers."

 

~x~

 

Three fried chickens later, Jongin and Sehun were ogling Minseok with worshipping eyes, lips and fingers still greasy. Baekhyun secretly admired Minseok's hunting skill, as well as freezing skills he'd demonstrated by freezing the remaining chickens to preserve, but he was rather biased. If it wasn't for Kyungsoo's amazing ability to cook, they'd never have been able to eat a single leg off the chickens.

 

For a long while, they sat content; just breathing in the peace which they were slowly becoming accustomed to after eighteen days of staying inside the mall. Now that they had a very satisfying meal, first of many everyone hoped, they simply wanted to rest.

 

In their hearts, though, they knew they couldn't. Time was slipping by and Sehun wasn't getting any better. Moving forward was their only option and they had several paths to take. The only question remained, _which one?_

 

Sighing aloud at the tedious task, Baekhyun showed his list to Jongin and Minseok. "Sehunnie, Kyungsoo and I believe we should check out the Tree. What do you guys think?"

 

They studied the list and frowned. Jongin looked thoughtfully at Sehun, as if wondering whether it was safe for Sehun to start traveling again. Minseok however, looked slightly puzzled.

 

"Excuse me, but what exactly does _Pain_ and _Bonds_ mean?" Minseok looked at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, completely lost. "I feel like I'm missing something."

 

"Aish!" Baekhyun slapped his forehead. "We completely forgot mentioning this to you. Well, we told you how we met, right? And I'm pretty sure I also told you how my tattoo hurt when Kyungsoo was near..."

 

"Yes, I get that. But what is a _Bond?_ And why is this a part of a list?"

 

Baekhyun explained again about what they'd found. He felt regretful that he hadn't explained before. Ever since Minseok hyung joined them, apart from the brief tale of the first meeting, they hadn't explained much. It was understandable that he was confused.

 

"So that happens, huh? It's never happened to me." Minseok looked down at the list again, his eyes becoming wide with sudden realization. "Am I also going to meet my partner? Would this happen to me as well?"

 

"I guess so..." Kyungsoo replied this time. "My grandmother met her partner too, but they never made a Bond. I think it depends on what you choose to do."

 

"So if it happens to me, I can choose to walk away and ignore it?"

 

"You could. But that would jeopardize our plans of meeting the Others," Jongin said, looking at Minseok in shock as if he couldn't fathom why he would choose to walk away at all. "Since we can only Bond with the ones who are like us, we'll have to meet them eventually."

 

"You could still ignore it," Baekhyun mused, his face thoughtful. "But it'll be an extremely painful existence. The only way to stop the pain that we know of so far, is to make a contact, _a Bond,_ with your partner."

 

Everyone became very quiet, watching as Minseok thought it over. A couple of days back when they'd decided to find the Others, Minseok had voted first. Now, he was hesitating because of a simple yet profound complication.

 

"Minseok hyung, could you really take it?" Kyungsoo asked in a soft voice. "Meeting your partner and experiencing so much pain, ignoring it... could you take it? Would you really won't be curious, even a little?"

 

Minseok sighed. "I would be freaking curious. But I'm scared. It feels big; a very strong commitment. I don't believe in partnerships, trust or love. My Mother was the living example of it, love and bonds are things easily broken."

 

"But... you and your Mother..." Sehun said softly from his bed, his face paler than it had been this morning. Kyungsoo silently made his way towards him to give him some more water. "Aren't you also the living proof that if love and bonds are strong enough, no power in this world could break it. Not even death."

 

Minseok looked away, his eyes burning with tears. Jongin and Baekhyun both surged forward and engulfed him in a hug. Minseok's shoulders shook and the dam burst. For the first time since they'd found him, he mourned his loss.

 

~x~

 

The next morning, Minseok and Kyungsoo took on the responsibility of packing up while Baekhyun and Jongin left for one last time to search for clues.

 

"We came here to check out the library as well as the Tree. Before going to the Monument, I'd like to find out more." Baekhyun had a point. As much as they hated sending them out alone, eventually they also agreed that this was important. "Don't worry, Jongin would teleport me out of there if there's even a hint of trouble. Right, Jonginnie?"

 

Jongin gave a sleepy huff, he wasn't fully awake yet. Kyungsoo shook his head at them. He understood Baekhyun's need for research, really he did; but he wasn't sure going all the way out in EXO-tron's biggest library was a good idea. Bigger places (pre-Creeps) meant more crowds and were now (post- Creeps) even a bigger danger zone. But he trusted them enough not to voluntarily run towards trouble.

 

"Come back in two hours," Kyungsoo said finally. "We'll leave for the Capital Monument then." What he didn't say aloud was _'Be careful, come back safely.'_ Yet Baekhyun smiled softly, as if he heard.

 

As Jongin and Baekhyun disappeared, Sehun sat up on his bed, a determined look on his face. He slid down to the edge and put his his good leg down on the floor, clutching the sheets tightly for support. He stood up, swayed and then put his injured leg down too.

 

"Don't put any weight on it yet." Kyungsoo was beside him in an instant, supporting his left side. "Take it slowly."

 

"One at a time," said Minseok with a smile, taking Sehun's right side. "Let's walk down the length of the lobby."

 

Together, they took Sehun down the lobby; watching, assessing. He flinched a bit when he accidentally put weight on his injured leg, but otherwise he made a steady start.

 

"And now we rest!" Minseok exclaimed happily, looking at Sehun in unabashed pride. He started picking up Sehun to take him back to the bed. "We'll try again after an hour."

 

"No, let's go back on foot," Sehun protested. "I feel really good. If something hurt I'll tell you. Please, hyung!"

 

Kyungsoo sighed and nodded to Minseok. They resumed their positions and slowly but surely, they walked Sehun back to his bed. Even though he fell on it sloppy and tired, Sehun had a big smile on his face.

 

"I did it!" Sehun smiled up at his hyungs and saw how proud they were of him.

 

"You did. That was good. Now rest, Minseok hyung and I are going upstairs. We need to update the first aid kit for you as well as make another travel bag for hyung." Kyungsoo handed Sehun a pocket knife. "Stay put and use this... just in case."

 

The two of them also left.

 

Sehun sat alone in the empty lobby, looking at the knife with a sinking feeling. In their time here, he'd completely forgotten that outside world was no longer a happy place. He'd forgotten that without each other, they would never survive. As he sat in the utter quiet, he realized that Kyungsoo hyung had been right. Nothing was certain. He should've told Jongin when he had the chance.

 

"I will. The next time I see him, I'll tell him."

 

He should have also realized that leaving things on tomorrow was the most uncertain part of their life. _Today_ was all they had.

 

~x~

 

Kyungsoo and Minseok existed the medical store with a newly upgraded kit.

 

"I didn't know you knew so much about the medicines!" Kyungsoo said, slightly impressed. "I thought you were an engineering student."

 

"I had to take a compulsory course before we worked here. I don't know the signs or symptoms like medical students do. I just know which medication is for cough and which for fever."

 

"I found plenty thanks to you. I just hope Sehun gets better after I use these."

 

At the mention of Sehun's name, they both became quiet. Even though he'd walked today, Sehun was looking as if he'd faint any moment.

 

"He is so brave," whispered Minseok. "I wished he was strong enough too."

 

Kyungsoo clenched his jaw. "He is. He's very strong. It's _me..._ who is incompetent."

 

"You are not seriously saying that his deterioration is your fault? Come on, Kyungsoo even I know that's bull."

 

"I'm not saying that..." Kyungsoo stopped walking; they were on the second floor, going towards that grocery store for a last water-hunt. "It's my fault for thinking I could heal him properly. I should have been more vigilant and more... _better."_

 

Minseok sighed and looked up at the sky light. "Look, Kyungsoo... we can run around blaming ourselves or each other all we want, it still isn't going to solve the problem. Sehun isn't going to get better just because you admit to being - what was that you just said - incompetent. All we can do, what we should do, is try our best. And try again, and again. Our _best."_

 

Kyungsoo was looking down in embarrassment now. Of course, Minseok was right. Pity-party would not help Sehun. Trying would. Doing is the thing. "I'm sorry... I'm an idiot."

 

Minseok smiled, clapping Kyungsoo on the shoulder. "That position has been already taken by Baekhyun, so no you're not."

 

Kyungsoo also smiled, as they resumed walking. "Baekhyun isn't an idiot. He's just... _Baekhyun."_

 

Minseok eyebrow went up in curiosity. "Uh-huh. Is this a Bond thing or do you really mean it?"

 

"I really mean it." Kyungsoo avoided his eyes, he didn't like the way Minseok was looking at him, with so much judgment and questions. "We should hurry, Sehun is all alone down there."

 

That got Minseok walking.

 

They'd reached the stairs again, and were about to go further up when Minseok stopped. Kyungsoo was about to ask the reason why, when he saw Minseok's gaze fixed on something further down the corridor. He followed his gaze, and blinked once, long.

 

There was a man standing on the opposite corridor, watching them. His appearance was such that it confirmed he wasn't just another survivor. It was a Creep.

 

"He's that Ajusshi, from the shop across." Minseok's voice was a whisper, full of wonder and caution. "I saw him die... His stomach was ripped..."

 

Kyungsoo knew that alright. The man's stomach wasn't... _there._ There was a hole, dark, empty... liquid-like where his stomach should have been.

 

"Leav..ing?"

 

Minseok grabbed Kyungsoo's hand in shock. The question came from the Creep. It just spoke... without its stomach and air in lungs it _spoke._

 

"Yes," Kyungsoo replied, feeling a lot less brave than he looked like. "We'll leave you alone soon enough."

 

"Noi..zz."

 

 _Noise?_ Kyungsoo guessed. Well they didn't know they had undead company, they would've been careful otherwise.

 

"We're sorry about that." Minseok's voice got squeaky when he was nervous or sacred as fuck.

 

"Hung...r...e."

 

Shit, Kyungsoo thought. Just as we're about to leave. Great. "Hyung... Should we..."

 

"Freeze him? Yeah."

 

Kyungsoo gaped at Minseok. He wanted to say _Run_ but yeah, _Freeze_ worked too. He followed as Minseok started walking towards the man. Slowly but with determination.

 

The man, as if he was shocked, moved after a single beat. Towards them. Minseok reached first and grabbed the man's neck. From the point where their skins made contact, the man's body started freezing.

 

"Min...soo..." The man gasped, a brief flicker of recognition in his eyes.

 

"I'm sorry, Ajusshi. But you're bad news."

 

As the Creep turned completely into an ice block, Kyungsoo punched it lightly, cracking it until it shattered and crumpled in a heap. He turned to Minseok. "Could there be any more Creeps here? How come we haven't seen this guy before?"

 

"Maybe they were just waiting?" Minseok shrugged, but he, too, looked spooked. "Let's get out of here before we find out. Sehun is probably getting worried by now."

 

They jogged towards the stairs as fast a possible.

 

~x~

 

Baekhyun and Jongin appeared in the middle of the history section at Tron National Library.

 

It was silent, as most of the world was nowadays, and looked like the thieves had raided it. Tomes spilled out of shelves, discarded on the floor as if the less precious looking ones weren't worth it. Almost the entire library held vestiges of mass slaughter. Blood splatterings, broken furniture, discarded personal items; it looked like a stampede had gone through here.

 

Luckily, they seemed to be alone now.

 

"Not many books to look from," Jongin mused. "Shall we split up?"

 

"Hm, I'll go at the Mythology section, just in case."

 

Baekhyun went to the left, reading through the shelves until he found a map on a far wall. Mythology section was on the first floor; he went to find the stairs after confirming it.

 

By the looks of damage at the History section, Baekhyun wondered if they would find anything at all here. He hoped there was related information in the Mythology section at least; going empty handed from here would just defeat the purpose of coming here and risking their lives.

 

He finally reached the stairs and started climbing, dodging bags, books and mobiles that littered the stairs. The carpeted steps looked as if they were soaked through, long dried, with blood. He felt the stirring of unease but kept moving, wishing to find something and get out of here fast.

 

There was a wriggling sensation at his tattooed area of the wrist, an itch of unease he'd started feeling the moment they came here. Probably, he was feeling it because Kyungsoo wasn't here with him. Maybe, it was just another Bond thing. Or maybe, his instincts told him to hurry, leave, fast. He pushed back his worry, and strode through the isle, looking for the Mythology section. _The sooner we find something, the faster we can leave._

 

He found the section, and was glad to see that the considerable amount of books here. He figured it could be a dud, yet what with forgotten tales of the Creators, he might find more information in Mythology than the factual History books.

 

He started searching through the titles, taking out books rapidly that seemed even remotely relative to his requirements. He pulled out _The Myth of EXO Planet, Other Planets: A Myth or a Fact?, The Creators or Invaders, Peaceful Existence A Governmental Conspiracy, Are We Aliens or Evolution?,_ and many such titles. His internal nerd was absolutely excited, as before-Creeps he could have hardly afforded these books even with a membership.

 

He scanned through the other three shelves as well, and found armful of interesting books. "This is enough for now," he mumbled, balancing the books properly. "Time to find Jonginnie."

 

He turned around to go back down... and nearly dropped the books.

 

Seventy feet away, right before the stairs, stood a Creep. Baekhyun wasn't sure if he was scared of the Creep itself or the fact that the Creep was a ten year old girl. He just knew that something was _off_ with it. Not the stumps that seemed to be her chewed off arms, not the way her head, full of golden curls tied in messy pigtails, practically dangled off her neck. No... something was off _apart_  from the hideous appearance.

 

 _She's too still,_ Baekhyun realized. _And probably been standing there for a long time. Watching me._

 

She was the first Creep which didn't immediately attacked him, not like those he'd evaded every day in EXO-lon. The stillness, the alertness, with which she stood spooked him.

 

He knew what he should do next. Find Jongin and run. But exactly how he could do that was completely lost in the shock of the moment.

 

"Who?" The girl's head tilted to a side, dangling further off her shoulder.

 

 _Another talking one._ Baekhyun blinked at her, considering the odds. _Just like Kyungsoo's hyung and omma._ He thought about replying, but what was the point really? He got what he wanted, now it was time to scat. He walked a few steps closer to the girl. The closer he was the better chances he had of blinding her, long enough to escape. She moved too, ten steps forward and stopped again, regarding Baekhyun with still intensity.

 

He was close now, and he had to signal Jongin. What better way than using his light.

 

His tattoo tingled as his skin burst into million cells of light, the girl hissed, baring her blood-blackened teeth. And something tumbled to the floor a few feet behind him, also hissing in agony.

 

He risked a peak behind him and cussed under his breath. They had him surrounded on both sides. His light intensified, weeding out two more Creeps, behind the shelves of Fiction and Economics. Surrounded on all four sides, then.

 

_Jongin, where are you?_

 

He almost considered throwing away the pile of books and running away. Almost. But there was no way he was going to let a bunch of creepy Creeps finish him here. There were still a few chickens to eat, and unfinished business of the mystery behind Creators. He won't die before finding out about everything. _And what about Kyungsoo?_ He couldn't just leave him and die. _Heck no._

 

So he strode right to the stairs, light blazing; the Creep girl fell on her knees, covering her eyes and hissing furiously.

 

"Dammit, I should have stayed back there!"

 

"Exactly!" Jongin teleported right in front of him.

 

Baekhyun squeaked and dropped his books. "You startled me!"

 

"Just pick them up! We've got company." Jongin glanced behind him, at the Creeps running up the stairs.

 

They both got down on one knee and started gathering the books in a messy pile. Hisses and snarls sounded behind Baekhyun as the blind Creeps scented them, and behind Jongin as the Creeps finally reached closer.

 

As soon as the last book was on top of the pile, Jongin put on hand on it and grasped Baekhyun's shoulder with the other, and vanished out of there.

 

The minute they appeared in the middle of the lobby, they registered the total chaos facing them. Sehun's bed was torn, splashed with fresh blood. The kitchen made by Kyungsoo was overturned, bowls in a disaster. Baekhyun's library was disturbed as well.

 

And in the far corner of the lobby behind the check out counter, Kyungsoo was standing alone, swinging his hammer at the Creeps that were attempting to cross over.

 

 _"What the fuck!"_ Jongin yelled, gaining attention very fast.

 

"HIDE!" Minseok squealed from behind the counter, holding on to Sehun who was... gasping and leaning heavily. "NOW!"

 

But Jongin shook his head, as some of the Creeps came at them. Baekhyun threw down the books, looked like he'll have to come back for these later. Right now, Kyungsoo needed help.

 

Grabbing Jongin's hand, they teleported directly behind the counter. Jongin ran for Sehun and Minseok. Baekhyun grabbed the club under the desk and climbed on top of the counter, joining Kyungsoo.

 

"What the fuck happened?!" Baekhyun yelled over the snarls.

 

"They got hungry!" yelled Kyungsoo, swatting another Creep on the head, cracking his skull open.

 

That explained it. At least they were leaving soon. Goodness knows they were lucky these Creeps hadn't shown up a few days ahead.

 

"Jongin! Now is a good time!" Minseok shrieked.

 

"The books! Don't forget the books!" Baekhyun added, clubbing a Creep towards Kyungsoo to finish off.

 

"NOW!" Kyungsoo screamed, Swinging at the rest of Creeps, flying them several feet away.

 

Jongin held Minseok and Sehun close, teleported towards Baekhyun, who grabbed Minseok's hand and Kyungsoo's arm, linking together. Jongin gave a grunt and teleported right on top of the pile of books, then the bags, grabbed by Kyungsoo... and vanished them out of there.

 

They appeared on the stairs of the Capital Monument.

 

Sehun slipped, grunting as pain laced across his leg, which was bleeding now. Kyungsoo dropped the bags and started looking for the first aid kit. Baekhyun dropped the books he'd managed to grab, running to Jongin who was helping Sehun out. Minseok sank down, panting.

 

 _"Hyung,_   _he's bleeding!"_ Jongin cried out, his lungs working on furious sobs. _"What do we do?!"_

 

"Put pressure on it! Keep him still! Baekhyun, tourniquet the wound!" Kyungsoo issued orders, hands moving fast as he grabbed the supplies. "Minseok hyung, keep a watch out!"

 

"On it!" Minseok confirmed, stood up and turned towards where the stairs went up. "I can see the Tree! Twenty steps up!"

 

"Take us there after I stop the bleeding," said Kyungsoo to Jongin, finally tending Sehun. "I doubt he could move any more."

 

Baekhyun held Sehun down with Jongin, as Kyungsoo opened the old bandages and saw the fresh blood pouring out of the wound. The bite mark looked so fresh, it was hard to believe that it was almost twenty days old.

 

"What happened?" Jongin asked finally, unable to look at the blood and Sehun's pained face. "How did you guys get attacked?"

 

Kyungsoo explained as he cleaned off the blood with antiseptic. Sehun moaned in pain when the liquid stung him. "We were getting last minute supplies and ran into a Creep. We killed it, but the thing wasn't alone. There was a basement and underground parking level under the mall, we didn't even know about it. By the time we returned, Sehun was trying to fight off all those things on his own. But he was too weak to do more than blast a few of them away with his wind."

 

Looking at Jongin, Kyungsoo apologized, face twisted in pain. "I'm sorry, Jongin-ah. I should've never left him alone! I should've _protected_ him."

 

Jongin was crying now, tears poured down his eyes as Sehun gave a breathy moan of pain. "It's... okay. It wasn't your fault... I should have saved my own partner... I'm sorry, hyung."

 

"Me too," mumbled Baekhyun, meeting Kyungsoo's eyes in shame. "We should never have left you guys alone. Maybe the Creeps were waiting for us to separate from each other."

 

They didn't say anything anymore. Sehun twitched in pain as Kyungsoo tied the final knot in the fresh bandage. He opened his eyes briefly and mumbled, "I'm... f-fine... Kai..."

 

Jongin sniffled, giving a blinding smile through tears. "You better be asshole. Or I'll never forgive you."

 

"Guys...?" That moment, Minseok's voice called from top of the steps. "You _need_ to see this."

 

Jongin held Sehun in his arms and directly teleported next to Minseok, on top of the stairs. He gasped; Sehun stared even as he gritted his teeth against the pain.

 

Kyungsoo took Baekhyun's hand, silently asking, _You okay?_

 

Baekhyun squeezed his hand, gave a tired smirk. _Duh._

 

Together they walked up to the last step, next to their friends who seemed to be frozen in shock. They followed their gaze towards the Tree.

 

At first, they thought it was the Tree which made them gape in astonishment. The Tree of Life, two thousand years old, stood in a circular garden circled by marbled boundary, its roots making large ridges inside the boundary, big enough to rival yachts - was _withered_ and _dead._ The once green and gold canopy was shedding at a fast rate, branches shrank in like decaying fruits. The tall magnificent beauty was nothing more than a worsened _swamp_ tree.

 

But it wasn't just the Tree which made them stare. It was what they found _beyond_ the Tree, right across them.

 

Three people stood there, gazing at the Tree, at them, with the same horrified yet silent wonder. Their faces registered shock, awe and surprise.

 

"Is it...?" Minseok began breathlessly.

 

"One way to find out..." Baekhyun stepped forward, dragged up his sleeve and held out his arm, wrist up. His tattoo exposed, face apprehensive but expectant.

 

From the other side, one of the boy's lips lifted up in a curvy and cute smile. It was mischievous and endearing all at once. He also showed his tattoo: _a weird shaped arrow, protruding legs on both sides._

 

They were the _Others._

 

Baekhyun gasped, mouth falling open. "We found them!" he whispered in disbelief.

 

"Jong... in... I... lo..." Sehun sighed, and fainted in Jongin's arms.

 

"No! Sehun-ah!" Jongin screamed. He fell down on his knees, unable to support Sehun's suddenly limp body.

 

Kyungsoo grabbed tightly to Baekhyun's hand, not really knowing what to do. Minseok was silent, but a tear fell from his eyes.

 

The Others ran around the large marbled border around the tree and tried to reach them.

 

The first to reach Sehun was a lanky boy, slim and pale. His eyes were intent on Sehun, worry shining through.

 

"May I?" he asked Jongin, who was clutching Sehun close to his chest, scared that he might vanish.

 

Through tears and choked sobs, Jongin nodded. _"Please,_ help him..."

 

The boy grabbed Sehun's leg, ripped off the fresh bandage gently and caressed the wound with a soft finger. A glow of energy passed through over Sehun's wound, making them all gasp.

 

The other boys had reached them now.

 

The one with the curving smile said, "Don't worry, it'll be alright now."

 

The other one, who looked as old as Minseok, also smiled. There was something about him that made them feel safe. "Yeah, Yixing will heal him."

 

Sehun's wound dulled as the boy - _Yixing_ \- caressed it again. From red to a dull pink, like a new layer of skin beneath a scab. Sehun's eyes fluttered open, and Yixing's dimpled-smile face was the first thing he saw...

 

...before passing into a deep, painless sleep. 


	8. Phoenix

 

The evening was beautiful. The orange sunset cast long shadows over the ground. Flowers swayed as soft wind rushed by.

 

So peaceful it was almost cruel.

 

He almost cried, looking at a row of graves beside him, under the tree where he sat. He almost let go of the little string of hope he'd been holding on to. _Almost._  

 

But his mother's voice was strong in his heart, even now. "You must find it, love. Find Eldorado. You must..."

 

And his father's voice. "Only there can you be happy, son."

 

And his Noona's smile as she told him, "You are too amazing, my brother. Too amazing to be alone."

 

It's been ten years, yet their voices are there, loud and insistent. Always reminding him that he must always have hope, that he must remember he was once loved and would once again be cherished. This single hope was keeping him going, making his smiles less painful than he actually felt. 

 

But peace had a bad habit of being temporary, it lasted only a little while. 

 

"Ya! Come inside! It's time for dinner!" A voice shattered his peace. This voice, he actually hoped would disappear.  

 

"Coming!" he replied, hurriedly touching each grave silently and longingly. "Bye Omma, Abba, Noona... I'll come back again. After I find it." If it even exists.

 

He looked back at the farm house, past the pastures of the land which once belonged to his father. Now, it was a personal property of his uncle, to use and damage as much as it pleased him. He knew better than to argue with his uncle, he wanted to eat dinner peacefully, until he could get into the _EXO'luxion National University of Arts._ Just another month, then he'll leave this country side, leave the memories that every corner brought him.

 

When his uncle had shouted about dinner, what he'd actually meant was _"Get your ass inside and cook the bloody dinner before_ _I_ _kill you."_ Knowing well enough that the threat wasn't idle, he started cooking the dinner for his uncle, aunt and their little runt. 

 

The dinner went without incident, unless one counted the tantrum his cousin had thrown, resulting in a giant mess of noodles on the carpeted floor which took an hour to clean. After that, he was free to stay inside his room and finish up on his work. If he needed to get into ENUA, his audition would have to be awesome. Which meant he wrote a new composition every night before bed. Some of these compositions were rather naíve and unsaturated, some were good enough for an amateur. What he needed was a single composition which would be worth every single beating he took from his uncle, every single tear he'd shed in secrecy.

 

Just _one_ good song.

 

Tonight, he felt extra sombre after visiting his family. He wrote the lyrics easily and they seemed to come from his heart. He wasn't excited about it, but this was his heart's work, thus much better than the other songs he'd written. He finished around 2 o' clock in the morning, yawned widely and smiled down at the sheets filled with music notes and words.

 

After thinking a beat, he wrote a title on top. _Eldorado._  

 

"I'll finish this tomorrow," he told himself, repressing a yawn. It was a good song, but it needed _more._

 

~x~

 

The next week wasn't good.

 

His uncle came home drunk, spouting gibberish about a sickness killing everyone in the Capital, and all over the EXO planet. When aunt tried to reason with him, he started cursing her, cursing the little son and cursing his nephew. He'd taken his uncle's outburst silently; he was perfectly docile even when uncle beat him out of the anger upon aunt. He was used to it all, barely whimpering no matter how hard he got beat.

 

"I wish you were dead! You damn freak!" His uncle unloaded all the heavy burden of his heart, as he beat him repeatedly. _Punch, kick, shove_ and _choke._ "I wish the sickness takes you and your damn magic! You should've died with my hyung, you should've died like them!"

 

At least, his uncle wasn't sober. He got tired a lot faster than he normally did. After a few more heartless punches, uncle keeled over in a faint. Aunt had left with the son even before uncle started the beating.

 

He stumbled up, felt the blood streaking down his broken nose, and left the house.

 

He spent the night at the graves in the pastures. His family was always welcoming, always silent about his wounds, always knew that he liked disregarding pain in favour of laughter and humour.

 

"Abba, I'm sorry. I know I said I'll never give uncle any reason to hate me but... he isn't as forgiving as you. He's grieving, so I guess I understand."

 

He slipped back into the house before dawn, and worked on his song again. Composing and writing lyrics always calmed him. He didn't get up, even when his aunt yelled at him to make breakfast or when his uncle stormed inside his room to glare at him. He didn't say anything to uncle, just met his eyes, his arms exposed: as soon as uncle saw his tattoo, a sick expression came over him before he left. He always had that impression on his uncle, on everyone really, as soon as they saw his tattoo. Sometimes, being a freak could come in handy.

 

He didn't get up until at last he was satisfied. He'd finished the song. And as he did underneath every composition, he scribbled his signature,  his pseudo name, on this song too: _Phoenix._

 

~x~

 

The day he got the acceptance letter for the University was his happiest day. He just felt content, could almost smell the freedom looming ahead. 

 

He didn't know if he could - or should - show uncle his letter. If his uncle would perhaps force him to stay. It wouldn't be the first time. Even though he was twenty-two years old, his uncle kept him under his custody. By force. It was against the law to force a child under custody but, the reason his uncle had given him was enough at that time.

 

"Leave, if you want. Just don't come begging for forgiveness when you kill someone with your ab- abnormality." 

 

It was enough to freeze his heart. He'd never... especially not after...

 

 _No, stop thinking about_ _i_ _t_ _!_ He firmly shook himself, ready to leave. Besides, he'd been foolish enough to get threatened by his uncle before, he wouldn't be foolish again. This time, he would definitely leave here and fulfil the promise he made with his family. He'd show his uncle the damn letter at dinner, and no power in the universe would stop him.

 

That night, his cousin fell ill. It was a strange illness, he could almost feel it. It was an abomination. He wondered; _Is_ _this the_ _feeling_ _that uncle get every time he sees my tattoo? The_ _feeling of_ _encountering an abomination..._

 

He watched, the letter clutched in hand hiding behind his back, as his cousin was hurried inside an ambulance and taken away in the night. _Just as well,_ he thought. _Nobody will stop me this_ way.

 

He packed his bags that very night, took his guitar and compositions, and left. He walked under the moonlight and reached his family graveyard. 

 

"Uncle is too busy taking care of the little runt," he explained his situation as best he could. "I figured, this was it. I'm leaving now, finally I got through to the University. Unbelievable, right Noona? Well, I'll keep my promise now. I'll live my life, and find Eldorado. Wish me luck!"

 

He touched each headstone, lingering in affection. Finally, with a deep sigh, he turned his back to the graves and the farm house he'd lived his entire life in, and started walking. He didn't look back... until he reached the hill where his father's land ended. 

 

He glaced back, and took in the area, saving a picture in his memory. A simple farewell came from his heart: _I_ _love_ _you_ _always,_ _and_ _good bye._

 

He walked away. There was no home for him. Not anymore.

 

~x~

 

His first glimpse of EXO'luxion was through wide eyes. Then there was laughter, wild and loud, issuing from his own mouth. There were people. There were lights. There was so much life. He could hardly contain his happiness.

 

The taxi ride to the University, all thirty minutes of it, he spent in awe of the city. For a country boy like himself, the tall buildings and bustling street and even gigantic arch of Metro bridge hovering above the city, was like an otherworldly experience. He was bouncing in his seat, his laughter was infectious. Even the taxi driver felt the happiness, and quickly became a guide for him too, telling him names of places and skyscrapers.

 

He became sober when they finally reached the University. _This is it!_ This was the beginning of the rest of his life.

 

The whole process was a blur, as he got inside, met the teacher who took him for his audition. He got his guitar ready, and played the song. 

 

 _Sail sail sail_  

 _Gotta go go_ _go_  

 _Gotta_ _find_ _the_ _Eldorado_  

_Eldorado Do._

 

When he finished, he became aware of many students in the audience clapping their approval, the teacher on the panel who was smiling, the other one who looked ready to hug him. He smiled his wild, elfin smile. He wasn't even surprised when they told him he was accepted.

 

"Every student here has a special identity," his teacher said as she handed him his class schedule. "Which one should I put on your form?"

 

He smiles. "Phoenix."

 

"That is a good identity. Good luck, Phoenix."

 

If only people knew, just how real and dangerous a Phoenix he was. They'd call him all the names his uncle muttered under his breath in fear sometimes.

 

Phoenix the Freak!

 

Phoenix the Weirdo!

 

Phoenix... the _Family Killer!_


	9. Closer

"Could he heal it, too?" Baekhyun asked suddenly, looking up at the Tree.

 

Kyungsoo frowned in thought. "I really don't know. To be honest, I still like this is a terrible dream and I'll wake up any moment."

 

Baekhyun snorted, teeth flashing as he smirked. "I don't think even I have the talent to dream this all up. To dream _you_ up."

 

Kyungsoo smiled at this. True, not everything could be a dream. He looked back at the little garden surrounding the Tree of Life where all their friends sat now. Sehun in the middle, everyone in a circle around him. The boy, Yixing, was still near Sehun, holding his leg and caressing it gently. Everyone was happy. Sehun was happy; there was a healthy colour in his cheeks, an unfailing smile. Jongin looked ready to give everything away to Yixing in gratitude.

 

Kyungsoo bit his lips, suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling of... _something._ He couldn't put a name to it. He was grateful too, really, that their beloved Sehun was completely healed now. And his assumption that Yixing might also be able to heal the Tree under which they stood now was also comforting.

 

Yet, he couldn't explain what he felt right now as he watched the circle of happy friends.

 

"Do you need it now?" Baekhyun's question snatched him away from his thoughts. _Need_ _what?_ He wanted to ask but Baekhyun already elaborated: "My shoulder?"

 

 _His shoulder?_ Kyungsoo blinked. And nodded, without knowing why, his arms were automatically rising up, encircling Baekhyun's waist tightly as they moved closer. As Kyungsoo tucked his chin on Baekhyun's broad shoulders, Baekhyun's arm went around his shoulders.

 

 _This is nice._ That's his first thought. It was warm, their height difference made it so that they fit against each other perfectly.

 

Baekhyun ran his hands up and down Kyungsoo's shoulder blades, really gently but with enough force to make Kyungsoo relax and break tension in his shoulders.

 

 _I'm relieved._ That's the second thought. With shock, his eyes went wide. That was the feeling which now overwhelmed him. _Relief._ He was relieved that Sehun was okay... alive. If they hadn't found Yixing in time, if Sehun wasn't healed in the next twenty four hours... Kyungsoo took in a long, shuddering breath. _If it was just me... Sehun would have died._ The thought is as sobering as it's relieving.

 

Baekhyun held him tightly still, as he felt Kyungsoo shudder. "It's okay now... We're all okay."

 

 _We are._ Kyungsoo sighed heavily again, and the overwhelming emotions finally give way. He felt the stinging tears, and hid into Baekhyun's shoulders, tucking his face against the soft neck. He didn't remember that they were with friends or standing under a withered, dead Tree. All he knew was that Baekhyun was holding him, preventing him from breaking down. And he was so thankful, and scared and relieved.

 

But every thought went out of the window when Baekhyun tucked his face into Kyungsoo's neck, arms wrapping tighter around, if it was even possible. And softly he started whispering. "Everything's okay now, Kyungsoo. We're together, we're stronger than ever. We're always one."

 

Now that the weight of his relief and sadness had abated, Kyungsoo was too comfortable and too sleepy to remember all the words. But he remembered the softness of Baekhyun's - his partner's - voice as he said _We're_ _always one._ And maybe it was a dream or his mind was too tired and hazy, he thought that Baekhyun's lips touched his neck in a briefest, tender kiss right before he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

 

~x~

 

Baekhyun stood there for over twenty minutes. It was partly because he liked holding Kyungsoo close, partly because he knew from experience that Kyungsoo was a light sleeper and would wake up at the slightest disturbance. But mostly, he just didn't want to let go yet. He would never admit it aloud as Kyungsoo had done, but he also sometimes felt as if all of this was an unending dream. Right then, holding Kyungsoo close, feeling his warmth against himself... this was the most important proof he had that everything was real. This was really happening. That he didn't dream all of this up. That _Kyungsoo_ was real.

 

He wanted to exist in this reality just a bit longer. But he knew that he couldn't be that lucky. So he took in a deep breath, slowly slipped his arms out of Kyungsoo's shoulders and waited.

 

Sure enough, Kyungsoo woke up with a soft moan of discomfort. He didn't let go of Baekhyun but straightened up until they were face to face. He peered up at Baekhyun through sleepy eyes and said, "How long?" _have you been standing there holding me?_

 

"Just a couple of minutes." Baekhyun shrugged. "Let's get you to bed, you're obviously tired and not sleeping well worrying over Sehun."

 

Kyungsoo pouted, making Baekhyun wish he had a camera. "You too."

 

Another entry in his long list of discoveries: Kyungsoo was cute when pouting. He chuckled softly, "Yeah, let's go."

 

He didn't argue when Kyungsoo, yet again, took his hand and led him through giant roots of the Tree towards the garden where they were camped.

 

As soon as they appeared, everyone stared at them. Jongin was smiling, Sehun was sleepy but content, Minseok raised his eyebrows as if inquiring. The newcomers, Joonmyun, Yixing and Jongdae, also looked up with inquiring smiles. It almost felt as if they demanded the explanation for their display of comforting each other earlier, under the Tree with the last glow of sunset. Baekhyun wasn't going to give them any explanations, thank you.

 

Kyungsoo simply went and sat beside Sehun, right between Yixing and making him move over to make space. It didn't escape everyone's, even Jongin's, notice when Kyungsoo ran his fingers through Sehun's hair and asked softly, "Have you eaten yet?"

 

Sehun leaned into Kyungsoo's touched, humming happily. "Yeah, Minseok and Yixing hyung made chicken soup. It was delicious."

 

Kyungsoo pointedly smiled at Yixing, while shooting daggers from his eyes. Jongin almost tensed, sensing Kyungsoo's possessive aura. Yixing blinked once, and smiled, completely clueless. Only Baekhyun recognized Kyungsoo's behaviour for what it was, and hid his laughter behind his hand. Kyungsoo was in his _mama bear_ mode, tending the cub because nobody else could.

 

To make everyone feel safe from Kyungsoo's possessive anger, he decided it was time to put on a show. Besides, the garden was getting dark.

 

Raising both his hands up in the air, he produced two, fish-bowl sized orbs of light. They were soft, like fluffy cotton candy that gave out light, and absolutely beautiful as if mirroring the colour of Baekhyun's soul. Everyone, especially the newbies, even more especially Kyungsoo, was entranced as the orbs lifted higher, a few heads taller than Jongin, and hovered above their little campsite. The area where they sat was now illuminated as if someone had turned on a few tubelights in a tent.

 

Jongdae spoke first, a mischievous smile curling on his lips. "Light bulbs, seriously? That's your ability! Hey guess what your superhero name would be? The _Flash...light!_ Hahaha!"

 

Everyone thought it was amusing. Baekhyun too. It had been a while since he had such wonderful competition. "And yours would be the Joker?"

 

Now even Kyungsoo smiled, sleepy still but watching them all silently while his free hand softly massaged Sehun's hair. For the briefest moment, Baekhyun felt jealous of Sehun, lazing with his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder, falling asleep like a baby.

 

"No but seriously," he said, trying to distract himself as well as everyone else. "What exactly is your ability?"

 

"I agree," Jongin said with a calculating look on his face. "We know with Yixing hyung we never have to worry about injuries again. What about Joonmyun and Jongdae hyung? What are your powers?"

 

When they didn't reply at once, Yixing bared his wrist and showed them a unicorn's head tattooed there. "I'm a healer."

 

"I can cause thunder and lightening," Jongdae said, with a smirk in Baekhyun's direction.

 

"And I can control water," Joonmyun said, showing his water-drop shaped tattoo. "But that still isn't enough, is it?"

 

"No, I think we should do it as per procedure," Minseok said with a smile at Baekhyun and Jongin. "Let's tell them our story first."

 

"And afterwards, we'll listen to yours," Jongin said and looked at Baekhyun. "Well go on hyung, I know you're itching to tell them first."

 

Baekhyun was. He launched right in. By the time Baekhyun finished telling his story, and Jongin started telling his tale, Sehun was deeply asleep. Jongin went through the tale, while gently laying Sehun's sleeping bag and transferring Sehun on it, tucking him in. Then it was Minseok's turn. He was very quick, and got over the painful parts as hurriedly as possible.

 

Then they were silent.

 

Baekhyun cleared his throat. Hearing everyone's story again was also the proof of how many things had happened and were going to happen next. "Well, that's us. Now, what's your story."

 

But the hyungs were shocked silent. Not speaking, just watching them as if through new eyes.

 

"First, we will like to apologize," Yixing began softly. "We didn't know just how harsh your life was since the end. We just assumed you were a bunch of kids who were like us."

 

"We also realize that, a lot of things are making sense now," said Jongdae. "Things we didn't even realize were important."

 

"Because our life before and after the illness, had been extremely normal," Joonmyun said now, looking embarrassed. "In fact, we have so many questions after hearing your stories."

 

"We'll answer those questions," Baekhyun said finally, after a moment of thought. "But let's hear your _normal_ story first."

 

Jongdae sighed and looked at Joonmyun. "It began when I met Joonmyun and my tattoo hurt like a bitch. Almost, two years ago after I finished my internship and entered the editing department of Kim Industries."

 

"Wait, _Kim Industries?_ As in EXO's biggest sci-tech company?" Minseok exclaimed. "You guys worked there? That's awesome, you need extraordinary credentials in order to make it there from what I've heard."

 

"You heard right. But I was the employee alone, not Joonmyun. Well, you see Joonmyun is actually Kim Joonmyun, the heir of Kim Industries." Jongdae sighed and shook his head. "I'm not going about this right. I think I should start from the beginning."

 

"Let's start from when you realized you were different," Yixing said helpfully.

 

Jongdae nodded. "When I was five years old. I burned down the little outhouse in our school ground because I got angry. Even though, I wasn't the only one causing trouble or doing pranks, the teacher always ended up locking me in the outhouse as punishment. Later, I realized because she was scared of my tattoo."

 

"I never realized but somehow, everyone is creeped out because of our tattoos." Kyungsoo said finally, raising his head from where it was dropping. "It's just a tattoo, many people have tattoos. What's so different about ours...?"

 

"They glow," Jongin piped up.

 

"And hurt," Minseok muttered, "from what I've heard."

 

"And signify our powers," Baekhyun pointed out.

 

"Not to mention, a tattoo on the arm of a new born kid, or even a five year old kindergartener is kind of weird," Jongdae explained. "These things get whispered around and eventually people become wary of us. I can't say about everyone else, but I was very pompous after accidentally discovering about my power. In fact, I was popular all over my village as the lightening god. Simple minded villagers were a lot easy to scare."

 

"Maybe, that's why Sehun's Omma knew," Jongin mumbled softly; he looked down at sleeping Sehun and gently stroked his hair, fixing his fringe. "We were so cocky, thinking we were hidden from even our guardians but she knew about Sehun."

 

"Well, she gave birth to a baby boy sporting a tattoo." Yixing rolled his eyes. "Of course, she noticed."

 

"I guess, all our mothers went through horrible lives living with shocking people like us," Baekhyun said, uneasily.

 

"Not mine," Minseok said with conviction.

 

"Or mine," Yixing added.

 

"Mine either, but she hardly had time to take care of me," Joonmyun said with a nervous smile.

 

Baekhyun nodded, realizing he really had it tough. But then Kyungsoo spoke up, "My Omma loved me, even so, she was scared and embarrassed of my tattoo. I lived my entire life hiding my tattoo from my own family."

 

"I suddenly understand why my teacher only punished me," Jongdae said suddenly, his face stricken with sudden epiphany. "My Omma was the bloody blabber mouth of the entire village! She sold me out because I light-fried her favourite dining set!"

 

There was a moment of silence, then they were all laughing. Baekhyun clutched his stomach as it twisted in pain, Jongin's eyes were streaming with tears, while Joonmyun patted his own chest to control the laughter, and Kyungsoo's eyes were crinkled, lips making a beautiful heart.

 

It felt good to laugh for a change. It's been a while. Somehow, they all felt Jongdae's story will be heart lifting.

 

"It isn't that funny! _Ya, stop laughing you nutjack!"_ Jongdae screamed at Joonmyun and proceeded hitting his shoulder repeatedly, making Joonmyun's cackles even worse. "I'm not telling anything! Everyone can go fuck themselves!"

 


	10. Jongdae

 

It has always been Jongdae against the world.

 

Well, fine! Technically it was Jongdae against the _village_ but who cared? The thing of importance was that he was against everyone, specifically the little minded sops who were luckily breathing the same air as him. Specifically his teachers, and even more specially, his family. He was against every single one of them.

 

Because they always said, _"DON'T!"_

 

When every bone of Jongdae's body screamed, _"DO!"_

 

_Don't make noise, Jongdae-ya!_

_Don't play outside with other kids, Jongdae-ya!_

_Don't let them touch you, Jongdae-ya!_

_Don't show them your true self, Jongdae-ya!_

_Don't let them see your tattoo, Jongdae-ya!_

_Don't burn the village, Jongdae-ya!_

 

Well, since he was against everyone, it was kind of the point to ignore everything his mother said. Fine, sometimes he listened to his father and hyung. Sometimes when they spoke truly sensible things like, _"Jongdae, everyone else is stupid. They can't possibly understand you."_ The truth was obviously sour, and when he told his teacher that she was stupid and could never understand him, she felt that sour-ness exactly, and reacted by putting him in the outhouse.

 

And thus, he became acquainted with the outhouse at the ripe age of four. They met several times after that. In fact, they became so closely acquainted that whenever Jongdae was outside the outhouse, people wondered why he wasn't in it. His teacher was always making people's worries go away by putting him back inside. At that time, he wasn't as wise as he became later at the age of six.

 

It was as his grandparents came to visit them, in the middle of winter. Now, grandma and grandpa were those wonderfully oblivious people who didn't care about what everyone thought. They didn't care that Jongdae was showing such rebellious tendencies ("He's a clever one!" Grandpa always said.) or had a weird tattoo on his arm since birth ("You've got to admit," Grandma always said, "As far as birth marks go, our Jongdae's is as special as it gets.") He loved his grandparents precisely for that reason. They lived by his motto: _I'll do_ _whatever_ _I_ _want and_   _I_   _don't care what everyone says!_

 

So that winter, it snowed like you'd never believe. The school was closed down for twenty days, even though, they had homework to make up for it. The storm raged for three days consecutively, after slowing down to snowfall which didn't end until after a week. In that time, closed away in the house with his grandparents, Jongdae discovered the true secret of his _birth mark._

 

It started as a fascination first. When the storm had started, he was outside with grandpa, picking fresh vegetables for grandma's soup. The lightening flashed across the sky in a weird pattern which had entranced Jongdae entirely. Now, he knew he was five and still tended to imagine a lot of things, yet he was almost certain this time it has been real. He'd _felt_ the lightening, in himself, in his body. When the thunder followed and his grandpa grabbed his hand to run back inside, Jongdae wanted to run towards the storm. And then the lightening flashed again, and his grandpa let go of his hand, screaming out in surprise.

 

"I got shocked! Did it fell close by? No, it can't have, we'd have died!" His grandpa was rambling. But Jongdae didn't hear him over the thudding of his heart. He was staring at his hand, his tattoo which was glowing as if _responding_ to the lightening. "Jongdae-ya! Don't just stand there, run home. Follow me."

 

He followed his grandpa home. For now. But he was going to find out more.

 

And he did. Over the next few days, while the storm lasted, Jongdae snuck out every night wearing triple layers of clothes and two raincoats. He was distinctly aware that he was a kid, out at night without any adult supervision, but his gut feeling was that he'll be okay. So, the only thing he needed to worry about now was tripping on the ice and breaking his neck. Joy.

 

But the first night was spent in awe of watching the lightening for hours. The next also wasn't much better, but at least he got used to the tingling sensation and glow his birth mark seemed to have every time the lightening struck.

 

The third night, he started wondering. _What if I could touch it?_ The thought was so sudden, so unusual, so crazy that he almost immediately acted on it. He took out his umbrella. He'd seen in cartoons and movies that lightening always struck umbrellas. The thought of possibly dying didn't even enter his mind, his first two nights were testimonies enough that he was lightening-friendly. Or something like that. He'd know for sure now.

 

He stood near a tree, with open umbrella next to him and waited. And waited. The lightening struck several times around, but not his umbrella. He was getting frustrated. He always acted out when he got frustrated. How could he act out against lightening was anyone's guess: _he couldn't._  

 

"Come on! I wanna touch you!" Jongdae raised his hands in frustration, high above his small five-year-old frame and gritted his teeth. 

 

And lightening raced forth out of the sky and on his palms. Like shimmering silk, crackling a bit because of friction and causing tickling sensation of pins in his hands. He stared at the ball of crackling energy, so _pure_ and so  dangerously _beautiful._ He looked up at the sky and smiled. He ruled the storms now.

 

 _Take that yo_ _u_ _naysaying villagers!_

 

And he thrust his palms outwards, the crackling energy spilled out of his hands as _bolts_ of lightening. And he laughed, jumped madly, raised up his hands and generated lightening himself. He threw bolts everywhere, jumping for joy, cursing everyone he hated.

 

Then he came back home, changed clothes and went to bed. He wished the storm would last forever - because storms were his true friends. They mirrored his personality exactly: _wild,_ _uncontrollable_ and _devastating._

 

~x~

 

Jongdae was in trouble.

 

He hadn't done his homework, he'd caused people to panic about an entirely destroyed field (and he wasn't sorry at all) and now, he was causing storms where they weren't needed. For example, inside his living room, the dining room and once in the assembly hall in front of the entire school (although he was secretly happy about the last one because now people looked at him with fear and awe).

 

The problem wasn't the fact that after he smoked the dining table, his mother almost fainted with the prospects of publicity for her garden shop or that his grandparents suddenly realized his birth mark was more special than they originally thought. The problem wasn't even how the entire village shrank away from him. No, not even the homework; it was child harassment anyway.

 

The problem was that he couldn't _control_ it. His power was originally a source of excitement. Now, it came at moments when he'd rather not feel like ruling the storms. It took him another year, when he finally became six (practically an adult in village tradition) to figure out how his power actually leaked out. _Frustration_ was the key. Every time, for even a little moment, when frustration came over him and that's that. _Boom, lightening! Flash, flash!_

 

Now, frustration was a huge part of Jongdae's life. To control his power, he had to control his frustration - and God wasn't that thought alone frustrating enough!

 

Then again, to be great he had to control, had to sacrifice. So be it.

 

And then, his once-friends became traitors. He was so happy, when they finally joined him during lunch break. They had been fearful and distant with him for a while now. He'd agreed happily to prank their teacher. It was a simple, throw-a-balloon-filled-with-permanent-ink-at-teacher's-back prank, nothing could go wrong in a class full of thirty kids. Everyone was a suspect when the balloon exploded, colouring their teacher in bright blue.

 

Everyone. Except when all the fingers pointed at _him._

 

It was his first betrayal. And it broke him to an extent that he actually cried in front of the entire class. It wasn't that he had to go to the outhouse again (outhouse was familiar) or that the teacher was verbally humiliating him (he liked being criticized). It was his friends' betrayal, his friends laughing and pointing, calling him _freak!_ that broke him. Never again would he trust anyone in this village.

 

First, the outhouse had to leave. It took mere seconds to blast it into cinders. He'd admit, watching his teacher's face as lightening flashed through the yard in cloudless day was the height of his day.

 

When he came home, a news truck was waiting for him. People with microphones and cameras, with questions. _Hi, can you give us answers? Is it true that you're a result of a science experiment? Was any governmental agency involved in your background? Are you an alien? Have you always lived here?_ He evaded them and ran inside the house.

 

"Jongdae-ya, what's going on?" His mother attacked him next. "Why's there media outside our house?"

 

"I don't know and don't care!" He ran upstairs in his room and didn't come out the entire day and night. He also didn't go to school the next day. Or the next, or the next... for an entire week.

 

His mother slipped food inside his room every time cautiously. He ate it, silently thanked her. But he didn't do anything beyond that. He just thought about all the things which happened. His discovery, his friends, his family. And he wondered: _Was ruling the storms really a good thing?_

 

He didn't have any answer. But he'd realized one thing. Dad is right. _Everyone is too stupid to understand me. It was better to show off to a wall than someone stupid._ Which meant, he had to keep his power a secret from now on.

 

A week later as, he came out of his room, his family also had reached a certain conclusion.

 

"Jongdae-ya," said his father softly. "We are sending you to EXO-nexus. To a boarding school."

 

EXO-nexus, EXO planet's biggest wilderness famous for snow-capped mountains and ever stretching forests. Also the home to the military and cadet houses. 

 

"There's a military base there," his father continued. "They've established a new institute there for regular citizens. I know you've always liked to work with numbers, so what do you say?"

 

 _Heck, yeah._ "When do I leave?"

 

And leaving the village to gain highest education possible was the best decision Jongdae ever made, at the wise age of six.

 

~x~

 

"So... you're saying that..." his Dad began softly, "Kim Industries where you've been working as an intern, have hired you as their main editor? _Kim-bloody-Industries?"_

 

Jongdae rolled his eyes. His father, still the naíve country bumpkin. "Yes, Abuji. It's an opportunity of a lifetime, which is why I've called you. And I need a lot more than you swearing to realize that you're actually happy about this."

 

"HAPPY? I'M BLOODY OVER THE MOON!" Jongdae put his mobile at a safe distance from his ear as his father yelled on the other end. He was laughing now. "That's amazing, Jongdae-ya! I can't believe it. My son, working in Kim Industries... That's amazing!" 

 

And cue the sniffles. Again. Jongdae bit his lips and sighed. Ever since his grandparents passed away, his father had been contacting him often. Maybe he felt lonely, or just needed someone to joke around with. Jongdae felt happy that he was getting closer to his father like this. Since the first call that came in the boarding school when he was eight, to the millionth call now that he was twenty three and officially starting his career, Jongdae could list everything they talked about easily. Over the course of these years, they'd met a handful of times, but this call felt a lot more lonely than ever. For the first time, Jongdae wanted to hold his father close and witness his tearful smile by his own eyes.

 

"Abuji... are you still there?" 

 

"I am. Who'd have thought, huh, my idiot, freak of a son becoming so amazing by his own? If your grandpa was still alive, he'd have been so proud, you know?"

 

"I know, I also know that somewhere behind you my devil Omma is also crying her eyes out, and my hyung will come visit me when you finally tell him the news before I could. I..." _love you_ "I'll try to get some time off, visit the old village again. Hey, Abuji, is my teacher still alive?"

 

"Ya! Watch your mouth you demon! Everyone is okay!"

 

And Jongdae was laughing again, excited that he could still get to his old man. "Anyway, Abuji, I'll call you later. Tomorrow is a big day."

 

"Good luck!" There was so much hope and happiness in his father's voice.

 

They said goodbye and Jongdae's heart felt melancholy again. It did every time after he talked to his father. He wouldn't let it show, but Jongdae could tell his father was getting sadder and lonelier every time they spoke. Part of the reason he'd left the village was because he had wanted his father to not be disappointed in him. He'd achieved that, but he'd also been so far away. Maybe, he really would go back and just hug his father once; a long, lingering hug.

 

But right now, he had to prepare. The new dawn will bring him the newest levels of highest achievement - his first job. A pretty desirable one at that. He'd seen unabashed envy in the eyes of his fellow interns when the Management Director of Kim Industries had chosen Jongdae (Lightening God and Bane of his Village) to be their new employee. It was his proudest moment, and he'd do it perfectly. This was one opportunity he would never waste.

 

But his nerves were back with a vengeance. With every new hurdle, he faced the same question of How will I keep my power hidden? which quickly turned into How will I stop my power to leak unexpectedly? If not even that, he at least always wondered about how to not get frustrated. The only method was to smile, to make jokes. It always worked and kept the frustration away.

 

He looked in the mirror and gave himself a pep talk. "You can do this, Jongdae-ya. And remember to smile!" He also practiced his insane and curvy smile, just in case.

 

~x~

 

It was a clear morning, sunny and bright, as Jongdae reached the stairs to the skyscraper which was Kim Industries' main office. A hundred and fifty floors, it was said that the roof of Kim Tower was the only place from where the Metro bridge looked near. Looking at the building up close, Jongdae totally believed it.

 

Taking a huge breath, Jongdae crossed through the double sliding doors into a vast atrium. It was overwhelming. People walked about in best dresses, looking crispy and professional. The air was tensed with work and calm, a weird combination but somehow it suited Kim Industries exactly. He allowed himself to stare for entire fifteen seconds, before walking up to the information desk.

 

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" A cute looking receptionist asked him.

 

"I'm Kim Jongdae, I was told to meet Kim Heechul-ssi?"

 

The girl's eyes went wide for a millisecond. "Of course, please take a seat, I'll inform them."

 

Jongdae found fluffy soft couches nearby and sat, tensed but expectant. He'd known his job was a cause of envy for many people, but he hadn't known just how much value it had until the receptionist's reaction. It made him unconditionally excited.

 

Just a few moments later, a man called out, stepping outside the lift, "Jongdae-ssi?"

 

Jongdae stood up and found himself looking at an attractive male with hair falling past his cheekbones. "Good morning."

 

"Yes, it is. I'm Heechul, Head of the Editing Department. Come with me, I'll show you around."

 

For the next hour, Jongdae followed Heechul around on a grand tour of Kim Tower. From lower levels to higher levels, all the department's workers as well as Heads, were met with and introduced to Jongdae through Heechul. If Jongdae had any suspicion before, now he was completely befuddled. Everyone he met and spoke with, treated him as if they were looking at the heir of Kim Industries himself. For a moment, he wondered if he really was hired as Main Editor of Finance Department. After the eighth time it happened, as they went floors upwards, he finally snapped and asked Heechul.

 

"Er... Heechul-nim, which department am I working in?" 

 

Heechul stared at him, then burst into laughter. Clutching his sides, he looked at Jongdae and gasped between cackles, "The highest department there is. You're working for the new boss!"

 

 _New... boss?_ Jongdae wondered. As opposed to the old one, which meant? "Huh?"

 

Heechul calmed down first and smiled at Jongdae as if he was a puppy. "I forgot to inform you earlier, but we already hired a new Main Editor for Finance Department. Because the boss already chose you for another position."

 

When Jongdae simply stared, completely lost, Heechul went into another fit of laughter. "Omo, don't tell me you weren't informed of the event either?"

 

Jongdae shook his head, too lost to even communicate verbally. 

 

"Today we have an event planned because our old man, our boss Mr. Kim, is retiring. He handed over his seat to his heir and you, cutie Jongdae, are going to be his secretary!"

 

"Shut up!" Okay, Jongdae hadn't meant to say it aloud. Really he didn't. "Uh, I'm sorry..."

 

Heechul laughed and clapped him on the shoulder goodnaturedly, "I'm not kidding. You're getting the biggest post after the boss himself. Congratulations Jongdae, your hard work paid off."

 

Jongdae thought his face would split in half, he was smiling so wide. He wondered exactly how speechless his father would be when he broke this news to him. The perspective brought another big smile to his face.

 

"Shall we continue the tour?" Heechul asked, still smiling at Jongdae.

 

"Yes, let's do this."

 

~x~

 

After the mind-blowing tour and sudden news of upgrade, Jongdae entered his office. Heechul opened the elevator doors to a penthouse office and led him inside.

 

Right in front of the doors was a small office, where a new shiny plate rested with SECRETARY KIM JONGDAE written in gold over black. At the left of his office was another vast office where the boss sat, his table had a similar plate reading CHAIRMAN KIM JOONMYUN. 

 

Dread and hope fluttered inside Jongdae's chest. This was it, his new life. And man, was it wonderful!

 

"Come on, sit. I want to see how you look sitting up here," Heechul ordered with a mischievous smile. That smile assured Jongdae that he would love working here.

 

He humored and sat on his chair, and Heechul clapped appreciably. "You look at home. Welcome to Kim Industries Jongdae, and take care of new boss well, huh?"

 

Jongdae stood up, and said, "I'll do my best!"

 

Heechul left him with a smile and a message: "Wait for the call from my secretary, and join us at the café for the ceremony."

 

And then Jongdae was left alone. He finally let it in, and laughed aloud. Ha, take that you villagers who always doubted him! He was on the roll baby, and this was just the beginning.

 

He sat down and called his father. As soon as his father said "Hello?" Jongdae sprang a riddle at him, "Abuji, guess where I am sitting right now?"

 

"Uh... your cubicle at the new job?" His father took a wild guess. 

 

"Wrong! Try again..."

 

"Give me hint, Jongdae-ya! It's too early for riddles."

 

"Um, okay the hint is... Top Floor." He giggled, he could practically hear cogs moving in his father's head.

 

"What might you be doing at the top floor? Jongdae are you sneaking around again? On your first day? Please don't tell me you have burned the boss's office to a crisp already?!"

 

Jongdae doubled over in laughter. "Haha... that's all Abuji, come on, use your imagination!"

 

"I'm using my imagination and it's showing me a high class office on top floor... burned through because you went crazy with your power."

 

Jongdae laughed again and decided to pity his father. "Ah, actually my office is here. You're talking to Kim Industries' new Head Secretary! Surprise!"

 

There was a pause on the other end. Then his father laughed. "Oh. Good one, Jongdae-ya! You almost had me going! Wow, you are getting creative, I'll give you that. Now get back to work. We'll talk later."

 

"Bu-But I'm telling the truth! Ya, Abuji?! Hello? Hey...?" Jongdae stared at his phone. His father hung up. Great. "Fine, don't believe me. You'll know soon enough."

 

And he would, Jongdae was certain. Kim Industries was the biggest business conglomerate, an event such as the boss retiring would definitely be covered by the media. His father would believe him then.

 

He was just mulling over the possibilities when the laptop in front of him lit up and a pretty looking boy appreared there. "Good morning, I'm Heenim's secretary Jonhun. I want to inform you about the ceremony in the café."

 

 _Heenim? Who was that?_ Jongdae guessed it might be Heechul or something. "Uh, thank you. I'm Jongdae. Should I leave now?"

 

"Yes, Heenim is waiting for you." The screen went blank.

 

Jongdae took a deep breath and went down the elevator for the ceremony that would change his life.

 

~x~

 

There was media, as he'd expected, along with all the employees and their families. Jongdae felt a bit sad that he was alone but the atmosphere was so lively and fresh that he became distracted soon enough. 

 

Random people that he'd never met before came up to him and congratulated him for his new position. He thanked them all, remembered a few names, and was actually hit on by at least three female employees from the Editing Section. Jongdae could sum up the entire night in a word: _surreal._

 

Then finally, as he was getting himself a pastry, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and was face to face with the boss himself, Mr. Kim.

 

"Jongdae, right? Well it's finally good to see you in person,"  said Mr. Kim with an amicable smile. "I have to say, I was very impressed with your file. I hope I have made the right decision by making you my son's baby sitter, so to speak."

 

Jongdae chuckled along, he hadn't expected Mr. Kim to have such an easy sense of humor. "Well, I have had experience with baby sitting before, me being the baby. I hope to do my best."

 

"I expect nothing less," said Mr. Kim. "Well, I wanted to know that you were ready before the official announcement. Now only one thing's left. I have to officially introduce you to my son... who's still not here..."

 

Jongdae smiled and looked around too. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen the new boss yet. If he had to work with the guy, it really was better to get to know him. He was still looking around when Heechul came up to them and told Mr. Kim, "He's here. Just entered the building."

 

As if on cue, the café doors burst open and two people came inside. One was a woman (Mrs. Kim, perhaps) and the other was a guy around Jongdae's age. But that was all that Jongdae knew.

 

Because at the exact moment the doors opened, Jongdae was hit with unsustainable _pain_ in his arms, specifically around his tattoo. It felt as if someone was poking him through with a hot iron rod. Luckily, he was by now so used to hiding his emotions and frustration that anyone hardly noticed his groan of pain, which he suppressed with lightening fast reflexes (pun intended.) Also, luckily everyone was too busy looking at their new boss.

 

Jongdae slinked aside and almost ran out of the room. But Mr. Kim was there, and holding out his arms for his son. With clenched teeth, Jongdae fisted his hands and forced himself to go through with the painful ordeal. Just a little greeting to the new boss, and then he'd make an excuse and get the hell away before he did something stupid.

 

"Joonmyun! Come here there's someone I want you to meet!" Mr. Kim turned around again, with an arm around his son. "Jongdae, this is my son and your new boss, Kim Joonmyun. Joonmyun, this is Kim Jongdae, the amazing intern I told you about - he's your new Secretary!"

 

Jongdae finally met his eyes. Kim Joonmyun was every inch the chaebol that media always presented him to be. Looking crisp in his suit, Joonmyun's expression were exact opposite of what Jongdae expected. He looked like this whole thing was a pain, too. His face was composed but Jongdae could see the straining brow, a covering of sweat on forehead, even through his own pain. 

 

"H-Hello, it's nice t-to meet you," Jongdae managed, and held out his hand. _Hurry, just shake it so I can leave! I can't take this anymore!_

 

With painful slowness, Joonmyun grabbed his hand, and everything stilled. Like puzzle pieces falling together, like cogs fitting, like a switch that turned on, Jongdae felt the pain fade and another, weird tingling sensation replace it. His breath left him, and he finally managed a smile.

 

Perhaps it was the smile, or his own hesitation that Joonmyun also smiled slowly. "Let's work hard together, I'll be counting on you."

 

"I won't disappoint you."

 

They finally let go.

 

For one crazy moment, Jongdae thought that as soon as their hands separated, the pain will return. He was relieved when it didn't. 

 

The rest of the ceremony was a whirlwind, a crazy adventure. He hardly remembered Mr. Kim's last speech, and Kim Joonmyun's official appointment as the Chairman of the company, and the announcement of his own position. Jongdae felt as if he was dreaming when Joonmyun made his speech about how he would make this company even greater, and missed a step on the way to the podium when his name was called. After announcing his position as secretary, Jongdae also repeated the same words of honesty and promises of doing his best, as the cameras clicked away.

 

Then finally, it was all over.

 

Jongdae said goodbye to a few people and started walking towards the exit fast. But a voice stopped him.

 

"Jongdae-ssi?" It was Joonmyun. He looked as nervous as Jongdae felt. "I'm glad we met today. I don't think... it would have been easy for either of us to meet each other on the job coming Monday."

 

"Yes, that's... I'm glad too. To meet you. Well..." Jongdae was doing something he'd never done in his entire life; he was blabbering. "I guess, I'll see you later. On Monday, later on Monday."

 

Joonmyun chuckled, and for a moment, Jongdae stared. For a brief instant, as Joonmyun chuckled and looked down in embarrassment, Jongdae saw a young man, nervous and expectant underneath the cover of a chaebol. Jongdae almost saw himself in Joonmyun. And it made him relax a bit; Joonmyun was as new at this as himself. Maybe, they could both figure out this running-the-company thing together.

 

"Good evening, then," Joonmyun said and walked away.

 

That evening as Jongdae went home, attended a call from his frantic and excited father and finally went to bed at night, he stared at his birth mark again, lost in thought.

 

_Why did it hurt? Why now and how did it stop? Will it happen again? I hope not, it was fucking painful!_

 

He finally went to sleep...

 

Without even knowing that somewhere else in the same city, Joonmyun was in his bed, also staring at a _birth mark_ on his wrist, wondering the exact _same_ thing.

 


	11. Joonmyun

 

The first time that Joonmyun realized the tragedy of his existence was when his birth mother died; he was only two years old. The memory was quite dull, but he remembered one detail clearly. Everyone looked at him differently from that day, with _pity._

 

There had been a million speculations regarding the first Mrs. Kim's death; from weakness due to a difficult child birth and slowly deteriorating health, to depression at giving birth to such an unusual child, with an even unusual birth mark. Some even said that Joonmyun's strangely calm demeanor for a baby was the reason of depression, and some said that Mrs. Kim had committed suicide.

 

Truth was a lot more simpler than everything everyone said. She'd died _protecting_ Joonmyun.

 

He didn't remember the incident either, but from what his father said, he had figured out a few things. He'd nearly drowned in the water at the age of a year and two months; he fell into the swimming pool in their back garden. He'd stayed in the water for three whole minutes, at which point Mrs. Kim realized that he was drowned and jumped after him. In her panic, she'd managed to reach the baby Joonmyun at the bottom of the pool, but also hit her head against the pool wall. By the time the servants also came after them, baby Joonmyun was cradled in her arms while a halo of blood hovered around her head. The servants had dragged them out, did the CPR on both but only Joonmyun had breathed again.

 

The second sign was his power. Surviving a dip in a pool at a young age could be written off as a miraculous occurrence. But when he'd drowned again, this time in the ocean in EXO-west, it hadn't been a miracle that he came out alive. It had been his birth mark.

 

He was five years old when his father married his stepmother, and took a vacation/honeymoon to EXO-west oceanside. While the parents had enjoyed their marriage to the fullest, Joonmyun was left alone to his own devices, under the care of a servant who was rather busy flirting with West girls.

 

While staying around the water on the beach, Joonmyun discovered an unusual fascination with water, the color and waves. The way his birth mark responded to the water was not lost on him. Perhaps it was his first time being near a large body of water (excluding the incident in the pool) that made him realize that his body was magic. Or maybe, he'd always known about his uniqueness. But everything became certain during that vacation.

 

He'd gone inside the water, inside... very deep. He might as well have gills for he didn't feel any strain or requirement of oxygen even as he floated near the pearly sand at the bottom. He'd stayed inside for over an hour (thanks to his very attentive caretaker) and discovered his skills of making waves, shapes and drawings with water, all by simply lifting his hands or fingers.

 

When his caretaker used the lifeguard to rescue him, Joonmyun remained quiet and let everyone believe that he'd nearly drowned. People considered him unusual already, for being quiet, calm and mature for his age, adding _'merman'_ to the list was really not a great idea.

 

Thus, Kim Joonmyun, the only son of an extremely rich man, stepson of an exceptionally kind mother, and bearer of unusual power had remained an introvert. As everyone expected, or assumed, him to be, he became just like that. He did what was expected of him as the heir of Kim Empire, and never revealed his power to anyone. To a normal person, it would simply appear as if Joonmyun liked to keep himself hydrated (he drank tons of water per day) and clean (he took really long showers) and healthy (he went to his personal pool twice everyday). Nobody knew, or could know, the real him. The only time he allowed himself to be himself was when he showered or was sitting deep inside the pool with water swallowing everything else. Because water was his perfect representation: _calm, collected,_ but hiding a _tsunami_ in its heart.

 

~x~

 

"What did you say?"

 

"I'm retiring," his father replied.

 

"Already? But you are still working on that Hotel project and I'm not even..."

 

"Joonmyun, son, you are ready." Mr. Kim sat beside his son and took his hand. "I trust you to take my business now. I don't show it but, my bones are weakening, I can't sit on a chair for as long as I used to. It's way past the time that I retired already, and you're old enough to start working now." There was a pause. "Unless, you don't want to work in the company? Do you have any other business interests, I know you sing occasionally but..."

 

Joonmyun wasn't afraid to tell his father even if he had any other interests, he just knew that his father was really sincere about leaving the company to him. "I don't have any other plans, father. I'm sorry I questioned you, I was simply shocked."

 

His father patted Joonmyun's shoulder again. "Alright, it's okay to be nervous. But I'll take care of everything. You just get yourself ready under Heechul's care. I'll be busy, and find you a suitable staff, Secretary and P.As etc; you have a month. Learn everything about the office and enjoy as much as you want in that time."

 

Joonmyun thought it over. "I'd like to go to our summer villa in EXO-west, it's quiet there and I could rest and learn all I want." _I_   _could also spend the entire day at the ocean._

 

His father nodded. "I'll tell Heechul to get everything ready."

 

~x~

 

"Of all the places in our vast planet you had to pick here? It's sweltering!" That's Heechul's opinion as soon as they get out of the car in front of the ocean-side villa.

 

"I told you that you didn't have to come. I could have taken lessons online from you."

 

Heechul rolled his eyes. "Your father, and my beloved uncle, insisted! I wasn't in the position to refuse."

 

"Then let's go inside where there's air conditioning." Joonmyun led the way inside and let Heechul pick his own room. "I'll be in my room, resting. Don't bother me until it's time for dinner."

 

Heechul saluted him sarcastically. "Anything else, sir?"

 

"Yeah, don't call me sir. I haven't become your boss yet."

 

The entire month spent in EXO-west was Joonmyun's last opportunity to be himself. He'd still had showers and pool appointments, but a vacation this long was definitely not a scenario that he could see in the near future. Thus, he enjoyed himself thoroughly.

 

He went out to the ocean earlier than Heechul woke up, and came back around 9 o' clock in time for breakfast. The next few hours until way past noon were spent with Heechul, learning about everything which made Kim Industries a great company that it was. He learned about every project, every deal and every person that made up the network of Kim Industries. Heechul wasn't a strict teacher, and told everything as if it was a boring TV program, but Joonmyun listened and learned attentively.

 

After the lessons, they had lunch together. And then they were free to spend time however the wanted. Heechul occasionally left in his car towards the EXO-west main city, or remained in his room having porn movie marathons. Joonmyun wasn't stupid to question him on either activities - in fact, he remained oblivious. A busy Heechul meant, a free Joonmyun. Free to escape to the ocean, free to remain underwater for hours without anyone panicking.

 

 _This is the last time,_ Joonmyun thought as he sank to the ocean floor, watching fishes zoom by. _Last time that I'll be free._

 

Around halfway into the vacation, Heechul received a phone call from Joonmyun's father.

 

"Looks like uncle have been busy baby proofing the company," Heechul commented after listening to the call for several minutes. "Well, Joonmyun your staff as well as the personal secretary have been chosen. Apparently, uncle thinks they are perfect for you."

 

Joonmyun hummed, noncommittal. If his father chose his staff than they really must be perfect. Kim Industries was known for it's talented and hardworking employees. He wasn't interested in anyone, he just had to be perfect at his own job.

 

"He was also saying that he had a check up recently with his doctor," Heechul continued softly, glancing at Joonmyun cautiously. "Apparently the doctor says uncle should stop with stressful work and travels."

 

Joonmyun stilled. He'd known his father was getting physically weak but so much so that the doctor himself would caution him... he never even imagined. He spoke to his mother and father every third or fourth day, nothing about their conversation hinted that father was not doing well.

 

"Did he say anything else?"

 

Heechul shrugged, trying to ease the situation. "Nothing else, just some other office related matters. He did ask when we are going back."

 

Joonmyun gave it a thought, only ten days until the month of freedom ended. _But father is not well..._ "Get everything ready. We'll leave in two days."

 

He got up and left for the beach, he needed to be alone and underwater to figure everything out.

 

~x~

 

They came back to EXO-tron at the middle of the night.

 

Heechul was driving as he parked the car outside Joonmyun's house, and cursed slightly, "What in heaven's name is going on?"

 

Joonmyun's house was awake, all lights were on and two cars sat outside in the driveway, blocking the path. His first thought was: _Is father alright?_ The next was even worst: _Am_   _I_   _already too late?_ Heechul shared a glance with him, looking as if he was having the same thoughts.

 

They hurried inside. The butler who opened the door looked particularly down as he received them. He looked at Joonmyun and pursed his lips - it was an expression of pity that Joonmyun recognized well.

 

"What happened?"

 

"Joonmyun-ssi, the Madam is waiting in the master bedroom."

 

Heechul grabbed the butler and whisked him away, asking a muttered, "What the fuck happened?"

 

While Joonmyun ran up the stairs towards his parents bedroom. His stepmother met him outside the door. As soon as she saw him, she burst into tears. "Oh Joonmyun-ah!" She threw herself in his arms.

 

"Mother, what happened?" he asked, dreading. "Is it..."

 

"It was just so sudden!" She wiped her tears to explain. "We were having lunch together and he got up to go to men's room for a moment. He didn't come back - when I... I asked someone to check... they found him unconscious on the floor..."

 

Joonmyun just held her as she started crying again. He knew he wouldn't get anything else out of her now, not when she was so stressed.

 

At that moment, the door to master bedroom opened again and his father's secretary came out with a young doctor that Joonmyun had never seen before.

 

"Ah, Joonmyun-ssi, you returned," said that secretary. "The doctor have seen the boss, there's nothing to worry about now."

 

His mother wiped her tears and smiled at the doctor thankfully. "Thanks so much, doctor. I don't know what we'd do without you..."

 

"Yes, of course, this is Dr. Kevin's student," the secretary introduced the new doctor. "This is Dr. Yixing..."

 

"Just Yixing," the new doctor said with a polite smile. "I'm still a student, not a doctor yet."

 

Joonmyun smiled at him and held out his hand, "Thank you, for looking after my father."

 

Yixing shook hands with him, a dimpled smile on his face. "It was just my job. He's still unconscious but he would wake up in a few hours. Make sure he stays away from work, and everything will be better."

 

As Yixing was retracting his hand after shaking with Joonmyun, Joonmyun saw a very peculiar drawing on Yixing's wrist, half covered by a sleeve.

 

He was so shocked that he asked aloud, "Is that a tattoo?" He expected Yixing to deny and hide it.

 

But Yixing smiled again and said, while rolling up his sleeve. "Yes, it's a Unicorn. My grandmother said it was good luck, especially when you're trying to heal others."

 

"It's... interesting..." Joonmyun said, wondering if it really was just a tattoo, and not a birth mark as his own, given that it was in the same place.

 

"I'll stop by again tomorrow," said Yixing and took his leave, with the secretary following him.

 

It took two more visits from Yixing, and his father was good as new. He looked healthier than ever. Yet he was adamant to leave his business to Joonmyun.

 

"It's all settled, you're taking the job and I'll spend my life with good health. Everyone goes home happy."

 

Joonmyun knew better than to argue.

 

~x~

 

And that's how he found himself in Kim Tower café, meeting his new secretary while his birth mark made him scream internally. He didn't know why it happened, all he knew was that this was another proof of his miserable existence. Another test that he had to survive. As long as he doesn't show how much pain he was going through, he could survive.

 

And then the pain vanished. And he finally looked up at him. His secretary. He looked normal enough, and was probably hardworking, and nervous. Joonmyun smiled, hoping to be reassuring. "Let's work hard together, I'll be counting on you." He silently congratulated himself on his steady voice.

  
   
"I won't disappoint you." said Kim Jongdae, also with a smile that was somewhere between nervous and shocked.

  
   
They let go of each other's hands.

 

The rest of the party was simple. His extremely proud father said a few words, appointed him as the new boss, announced Jongdae as his new secretary and then Joonmyun was up on the podium, giving the speech he'd prepared for a million times.

 

It went perfectly.

 

Then it was Jongdae's turn. He gave heartfelt speech about working hard and thanked his own father back in the village for trusting him. Listening to him, Joonmyun couldn't help but feel happy. He was suddenly looking forward to start working with Jongdae. He didn't even know the cause of his excitement, he just felt that he could trust Jongdae.

 

After the evening came to an end, Joonmyun's eyes followed Jongdae as he retreated. He followed his nervous secretary, wondering what exactly was it about him which made the pain go away.

 

"Jongdae-ssi?" Jongdae looked back at him, eyes widening a bit. Joonmyun wanted to make sure that things went smoothly from now on. "I'm glad we met today. I don't think... it would have been easy for either of us to meet each other on the job coming Monday."

  
   
"Yes, that's... I'm glad too. To meet you. Well..." Jongdae blinked, blabbering away. Joonmyun thought he was cute. And definitely nervous. "I guess, I'll see you later. On Monday, later on Monday."

 

 _Omo, he's cute_ . Joonmyun chuckled at the thought. At first he'd been worried that he'll have trouble working with such experienced and hardworking staf; his father had handpicked everyone thus they were sure to be amazing. But now, meeting his secretary, Joonmyun was relieved that they could work together through everything, as equals.

 

There was something else, _something_ about Jongdae that made him feel as if he was teetering on the edge of a cliff, ready to dive in without hesitation. The feeling of anticipation and impatience was overwhelming him and he liked it.

 

"Good evening, then," he told Jongdae and left.

 

Later, much later, as he went to bed at night, he started unraveling the something he'd been curious about. His birth mark had hurt, and then stopped just as suddenly. It had never happened before. _Why now?_

 

 _Maybe... No, that is absurd. Just because_   _I have an unusual power and birth_ _mark doesn't mean I'm experiencing something life changing again! It was just a glitch._ Placating himself with these thoughts, he drifted into deep sleep. Besides, he could always ask Dr. Yixing if his birth mark ever hurt out of nowhere.

 

~x~

 

Working with Jongdae was fun.

 

Under the simple appearance of a hardworking young man, Jongdae was actually a wild one. Joonmyun observed him from his chair for the first week closely. From taking care of Joonmyun's schedule to warding off unnecessary mess, Jongdae was an expert. His best skill was communication, whether he had to sweet talk diplomats into agreeing for a meeting or had to use a barbed tongue to clear off reporters snooping around, Jongdae said it all with his wide, _wild_ smile. How he could turn into a Angel one moment, to a Demon the next with the same smile was completely baffling for Joonmyun. Needless to say, he enjoyed watching Jongdae work.

 

They worked smoothly for an entire month. Joonmyun came up to his office to a smiling Jongdae, who greeted him and told him his schedule. They exchanged various ideas about the new meetings as well as projects, Joonmyun liked having Jongdae's opinion for even the smallest things. Working together, they secured two new deals for their company which left Joonmyun's father as well as many people in the company in awe of Joonmyun and Jongdae's success.

 

It happened at a party, the first incident which made Joonmyun think whether it was a coincidence, or something more profound, that his birth mark hurt.

 

They'd just finished a very successful meeting and returned to the top floor. They were both happy.

 

"We should celebrate!" said Joonmyun, grinning widely. "It's the first time I feel so amazing after a meeting. Let's go out for dinner, or a drink even."

 

"As your secretary I should scold you about drinking when you have to work tomorrow," Jongdae said, smiling his devilish smile. "But I'm also proud of you. You were great today at the meeting, you handled those old sacks well. I didn't even have to help you at all! You deserve to celebrate, I think."

 

Joonmyun put aside his briefcase and stood in front of the window, overlooking the city, shadowed over by the great arch of Metro line bridge. "I think I can tell why father never noticed and spent hours up here every time. This view is really something."

 

Jongdae came up behind him, watching too. "Still... nothing compares to the Metro though. It's still better."

 

Joonmyun turned to him with wide eyes, curious. "Is it really? I've never been to Metro but you're like the nth person who mentioned this. Is it really that amazing?"

 

"You..." Jongdae began, almost cursing because of shock. "You've _never_ been to the Metro? Really...?"

 

Joonmyun looked away, hiding his face which was red in embarrassment. "Well, I always got driven around by a driver so... I guess, there really wasn't a reason to ride the local train."

 

Jongdae laughed aloud, catching Joonmyun's eyes. Jongdae's laughter was really loud and freeing. "I guess there really are disadvantages to being rich, huh? Well, you haven't lived if you haven't experienced the local transport system at least once. I'm sorry Joonmyun-ssi, but you've been living like dead all this time."

 

"Joonmyun," said Joonmyun without thought. "Call me Joonmyun when we're alone. It's less awkward and... well, I'll call you Jongdae..."

 

The sudden suggestion caught Jongdae off guard, his laughter cutting off at once. Joonmyun almost regretted saying something so thoughtlessly.

 

"Fine, Joonmyun," Jongdae said softly. There was a wildly determined look in his eyes, and Joonmyun felt an excited chill down his spine. "I think I know how you can celebrate your success today. Come on, we should go now."

 

Saying this, Jongdae promptly turned and started towards the elevator. After standing there for a stunned second, Joonmyun followed.

 

Once inside the elevator, he asked Jongdae. "Where are we going?"

 

"The Metro," Jongdae replied with his curvy, reptilian smile. "You're going to join the world of living, Joonmyun."

 

And he couldn't help but smile wildly, too. _Living, when have I done that? Never._ With Jongdae, he would experience it today.

 

~x~

 

_Wild._

 

That was Joonmyun's description for the Metro. From the elevator ride up the hundreds of meter above in the sky station, to the jostling run for their seats. It was a wild dash of getting in the train, and holding on until the hour struck and the train moved.

 

Jongdae explained to him about everything, the stations, the timings and the landmarks that Joonmyun had always looked at without knowing what they were through the window of the car. Listening to Jongdae as he explained about everything, as his voice rose louder and excited above the chatter around them, Joonmyun felt his heart swell into the feeling of... _affection_ of some sort for Jongdae. He'd never felt affection for anyone quite like this before - he wondered, was this the feeling of having a friend?

 

After they made a circuit of the city, visiting the six sky stations that sat around the EXO-tron, they finally got back down near the Kim Tower. It was an hour past sunset, the streets were already bright with million lights of stores, establishments etc. Instead of hailing a cab, they started a slow walk down the street towards the Tower.

 

Joonmyun found himself smiling. He was relaxed and inexplicably happy. He'd never thought that just walking down the street at night could be such a peaceful experience. The only peace he ever felt was when he was underwater. This was all because of Jongdae, and he wanted to thank him properly. He just didn't know how.

 

"We're here!" Jongdae said finally, snapping Joonmyun out of his thoughts. "The office is about to close, let's get our bags and go home."

 

They rode the elevator up to the top floor, grabbed their briefcases and were about to leave. But Joonmyun finally opened his mouth. "Jongdae?"

 

He turned to face him, wearing the traces of smile. "Yes?"

 

"I had fun today. And I wanted to thank you." Joonmyun got a bit closer till they stood a few inches apart, looking into each other's eyes. "It's because of you. If you hadn't encouraged me I'd never have gotten through that meeting successfully, and would have never experienced the Metro. It was fun, so thank you." And he held out his hand, hoping that Jongdae could tell how sincere he was.

 

Smiling wildly again, Jongdae grabbed his hand. "You're welcome!"

 

And their bodies jerked away from each other as a wave of warmth and tingling electricity traveled down their arms. Joonmyun gasped, unprepared and completely exposed. Jongdae's expression was the same, shock and disbelief as he clutched his arm.

 

There was nothing to hide anymore. They'd both _felt_ it.

 

"What... was that?" Jongdae whispered, eyes wide and full of terror. "What did you do to me?"

 

Joonmyun was equally stunned. "Me? What did you do to me? I felt it too!"

 

Realization struck Jongdae's expression. "Show me your arm..."

 

"No." Joonmyun stepped back, scared. "I think you should leave."

 

Jongdae glared, betrayed. Then picked up his bag again and left.

 

Sliding down till he sat on the floor, Joonmyun lifted up his sleeve and stared at the drop-shaped birth mark. He was miserable for being scared in front of Jongdae. It was the only thing he couldn't show. But he also came to a realization: _Jongdae also had a birth mark._ On the same place as him, on his left wrist.

 

He fished out his phone and dialed his father's secretary. As soon as the line connected he said, "I need Mr. Yixing's number. Now."

 

"Uh... May I ask... is your father alright?" The secretary stammered.

 

"He's alright but I feel unwell. Can you send me his number?"

 

"Yes, I'll do it right away."

 

~x~

 

The phone call with Zhang Yixing was a brief one. As soon as he recognized Joonmyun, Yixing gave his address and said, "Come alone. Now."

 

Joonmyun might have been vary about going to someone's house just like that in the night, but he had questions and the only person he could think of was Yixing. If his suspicion was true, and Yixing was also like him, then it would mean that Jongdae was like him too, and things might become clearer. At least he hoped so.

 

He had his driver drive him to Yixing's house, and finally got off the car. It was a suburban area with a lot of apartment complexes. He stood in front of Yixing's building no. 8 and counted up the stories to eleventh floor, where Yixing's apartment was.

 

To the driver he said, "Wait here. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

 

After an elevator ride up to the eleventh floor, Joonmyun stood outside the door with a name tag Z. YIXING. He punched the bell button.

 

"You are a lot early," was Yixing's greeting as he opened the door. "Come in."

 

Joonmyun went inside a very neat little apartment. There were a lot of shelves with a lot of anatomy related books, but even with the excess amount of books, things were neatly in place. There was a small two seater in the middle of living room in front of a glassy television screen. Joonmyun sat on the sofa.

 

Yixing went around his apartment with silent familiarity and poured a glass of clear water for Joonmyun. He placed the glass in front of Joonmyun and sat down beside him.

 

"So, you have questions about my tattoo again?" Yixing began with a small dimpled smile. "Ask away."

 

"I also have a... tattoo. It's similar, in the same place and it has... special... er..." Joonmyun nervously took a sip of the water.

 

"Special powers? Does it glow every time you use your power?"

 

Joonmyun stared at Yixing, and his unaffected smile. _How can he be so calm and talk about this openly?_ The answer was just as sudden as the question. _Because he isn't scared like I am._ Taking another sip, Joonmyun breathed in deeply. "It does. A few days ago, it also hurt. It was unbearable, and then suddenly it stopped. Have you ever experienced that?"

 

Yixing's brow furrowed. "I haven't. I just know that I have this power. You have it. Someone else could have it too. There's nothing else."

 

"It still doesn't explain about the problem I'm facing. Today, I shook hands with a colleague and my tattoo started tingling, it was suddenly warm. It wasn't painful but the sensation was too strong. He felt it, too."

 

Yixing stood up and looked around for something. After a few moments, he found a little book. "The Creators had powers same as we do. There were twelve of them, and they found each other. Perhaps, it's a way we find each other too. Maybe, your colleague is also like us."

 

Joonmyun looked away, slightly embarrassed. "I think so too but, when he asked me to show him the mark... I refused and now I think he wouldn't ever speak to me again."

 

Yixing simply clasped his shoulder. "It'll be fine."

 

~x~

 

It wasn't fine.

 

Jongdae had turned in this unapproachable person that Joonmyun couldn't go around. The work was fine, Jongdae performed his secretarial duties perfectly, but he no longer spoke to Joonmyun. Every time Joonmyun tried talking to him, Jongdae would get away with some sort of errand.

 

This went on for a few days. Joonmyun kept looking for opportunities to get Jongdae alone somewhere and explain everything again. But the opportunity never presented itself.

 

A few days later, after another successful meeting, they were in the top floor office again with Heechul.

 

Taking the chance, Joonmyun awkwardly suggested, "Shall we go out for dinner? The three of us?"

 

Heechul agreed at once. "That's a great idea! It's been a while since I got a chance to relax."

 

Thinking that peer pressure might make Jongdae agree too, Joonmyun was hoping that he'd go. But Jongdae politely excused himself. "I have to call my father, sorry I won't join you."

 

Heechul was first to try and convince him otherwise. "Come on, Jongdae-ssi. It'll be a great opportunity for me to get to know you."

 

"Yes, he's been curious about you and your brilliant work," Joonmyun added, smiling pleasantly. "Just a few hours."

 

Jongdae glared at Joonmyun pointedly. "I can't ditch my father. I'm sure you understand."

 

Heechul chuckled. "Alright, let the man go Joonmyun. We'll have a dinner together some other time."

 

As soon as Jongdae was gone, Heechul turned on Joonmyun with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, spill. What happened between the two of you?"

 

"Nothing!" Joonmyun caught Heechul's don't-bullshit-me look and sighed. "I lied to him about something, and haven't apologized yet. Actually, he never gives me a chance to apologize."

 

Heechul shook his head. "You don't have to look for a chance. Just talk to him without ceremony, start with _'I'm sorry'._ If you still don't get a chance, just write an apology letter. Do it fast, I like the two of you working together, running things smoothly. I won't stand if you guys keep having fights."

 

Joonmyun vowed he'll do it fast.

 

~x~

 

He said _I'm sorry_ the first thing when Jongdae entered the office the next morning. It was ignored.

 

Over the lunch break, he attempted it again but Jongdae pretended not to listen by engaging in a conversation with Editorial staff a few tables away. In the end, he wrote a letter and slipped it inside Jongdae's coat pocket when he wasn't looking.

 

The letter also went ignored because the next day was same and Jongdae showed no sign of having read it, or listening to him.

 

It went on for two more days.

 

"Give him what you refused," said Yixing over the phone when Joonmyun finally snapped and called him. He was just as relaxed as ever. "That might get his attention long enough to hear you out."

 

"But... Yixing! I've tried everything..." Joonmyun practically whined.

 

"Obviously not everything," Yixing said with a chuckle. "Look, I have to see a patient in a while, some strange kind of virus have come forward, it's important. So I can't be your mentor every time. Take care of it yourself."

 

The line went silent, and Joonmyun glared at his mobile with a sullen pout. _What did he mean? Give him what I refused? What is that?_

 

He wracked his brain for an answer and went back to the fight with Jongdae. They'd touched hands, there had been tingles and warm sensations involved, then they had separated immediately as if they'd been shocked. That's when they both realized they were somehow same. And then...

 

_"Show me your arm..." Jongdae had said._

 

And Joonmyun had refused. Harshly. His eyes went wide and he slumped in his chair. _What I refused him..._ Great, he was going to do something he'd been hiding his entire life. _Why?_ Because deep down he knew there was a connection between him and Jongdae. He knew that for some reason, Jongdae was important to him. He cared for Jongdae.

 

The next day when Jongdae entered their office and said a steely "Good morning, sir," to Joonmyun, he was shocked at the sight of Joonmyun's entire body on display. Literally.

 

With Heechul's help, Jongdae had brought some of the gym equipment up in his office. A treadmill, some weight and pull up machines. And right then, he was shirtless and pulling weights as Jongdae came in.

 

Joonmyun remained impassive. "Good morning, Jongdae. What's on our agenda today?" He internally smirked as he saw Jongdae's eyes travel over his abs and birth mark once, appreciatively.

 

Blinking with sudden case of nerves, Jongdae started listing his schedule. Joonmyun listened as he pulled weights and finally stood up. He cleaned sweat off himself with a towel and slowly started pulling his shirt on. From his peripheral vision, he saw Jongdae's eyes following his every move. A sudden wave of heat passed over his body at the attention. Joonmyun wasn't used to showing his body to others, or getting appreciated like this.

 

"Before we discuss about the meeting," Joonmyun started speaking softly, knowing that Jongdae was more than alert. "I want to apologize again for that day. I should have explained and given a chance to each other. As you can see... I have this strange birth mark..."

 

But before he could continue, a man entered their office and went straight towards Jongdae.

 

"You son of a bitch!" screamed the man, slurring his words. "I hope you die!"

 

Joonmyun almost didn't recognize him, but finally realized who it was. It was one of Jongdae's internship colleagues. Obviously there was jealously and some unresolved tension.

 

"Ya! What are you doing coming to the boss's office drunk?" Jongdae said, disturbed about the incident more than the insults. "I think you should stop..."

 

"No! I won't! It's all your fault!" The man slumped closer, spit flying as his voice raised. "If it wasn't for you and your brilliant shit work I would've gotten the job as the head secretary! What did you do?"

 

"Ya... stop it!" Jongdae's voice went unheard. But his fists were getting clenched, he was getting frustrated.

 

"Did you bribe the old man?" The man continued, voice dripping venom. "Did you stuff his undies with money? Or was it the other way around? Did you let the new boss stick his dick up your..."

 

The man didn't finish his sentence. The minute Joonmyun saw Jongdae getting distressed, he had picked up the chair. As soon as the man starting mouthing off, Joonmyun could have sworn he saw lightening flash right outside the window, in a clear cloudless sky, followed by muffled thunder. But as the man started insulting Jongdae and Joonmyun, the lightening flashed inside the office.

 

Joonmyun swung the chair and hit it upside the man's head, crumbling him on the floor.

 

"Jongdae?" Joonmyun said, but there was no response.

 

Jongdae's eyes were steely and fists clenched still. Another bolt of lightening struck inside the office, originating from Jongdae's clenched fist. It sparked Joonmyun's table and fire started up.

 

"Jongdae! Calm down!"

 

Joonmyun's yell finally snapped him out of his anger. Jongdae's eyes flickered recognition, and registered the scene in front of him. His crumpled colleague and Joonmyun's table on fire.

 

"Omo... I didn't mean..." Jongdae's eyes grew wide as saucers. Panic was just around the bend.

 

But Joonmyun didn't let him panic. He raised his hand instead, gathered water molecules from the air, made a bucket load of water, dumped it on the burning table and extinguished the fire. He turned towards Jongdae who's eyes were too wide now, and smiled.

 

"As I was saying earlier, before we got interrupted, I have a birth mark which makes me do weird things, with water."

 

Jongdae blinked and stood still for a longest moment, just staring at Joonmyun with conflicted eyes. At last, he started rolling up his sleeve. He exposed his mark and said, "I also have a birth mark which makes me control and summon the lightening. Sorry about your table."

 

Joonmyun bit his lips, hiding the smile which wanted to bubble forth. "I guess we're the same."

 

"I guess we are." With a crazy curvy smile, Jongdae added. "At least now I know why you always keep drinking the water so that we have to refill the dispenser. I mean, always."

 

They caught each other's eyes and looked down, at the faint colleague and burst into laughter. They couldn't stop, no matter how hard they tried. At last, after what felt like minutes they stopped and decided to get it over with the meeting.

 

Later, after the office timings ended, they went out for dinner with Heechul. Even later, after 10 o' clock, they left Heechul to ride the Metro again, this time holding hands. And after midnight, they bought a meal and visited Yixing's apartment, finding a very tired and hungry Yixing. They shared a meal and stories of each other together.

 

Even though they had interesting stories, they heard about Yixing with so much interest that they didn't even notice when night went away and day came back... bringing _chaos_ and the _end of everything_ with it.

 

 


	12. Survivors

Kyungsoo woke up to a cloudy October morning. The sky was a mixture of black, and purple. Far off, a streak of lightening appeared - while Jongdae huffed in his sleep, rubbing his tattoo absently as it glowed with awareness. Another second later, muffled thunder reached them.  
   
Everyone (except Jongin) arose from their sleep at that sound.  
   
"What did you do?" asked Yixing as soon he woke up, eyeing Joonmyun and Jongdae suspiciously.  
   
"Nothing, it's actual rain..." Jongdae mumbled, grumpy.  
   
"It's going to be on us if we don't move from here," Minseok confirmed, eyeing the clouds with mild interest.  
   
"Did someone say rain?" Baekhyun stumbled up on his feet, sniffing into his underarm. "Just when I was missing shower."  
   
_Shower._ Magic word. Suddenly everyone was excited about the rain.   
   
Kyungsoo shook his head. Somehow, everything was so calm all of a sudden. These past few days had been a constant test of endurance for everyone. They've been running, worrying over Sehun's injury and basically wandering about like headless sheep. Now, they were together, camped underneath a dying Tree and looking forward to a shower.  
   
"God, if only we had soap!" whined Sehun, while undoing his shirt button.  
   
"We have!" Baekhyun said before Kyungsoo could. "Kyungsoo bought some in his bag, I'm sure."  
   
Kyungsoo shook his head again; of course Baekhyun would know he had kept soap with him. He silently took out the soap bar, wrapped in a paper, and gave it to Sehun.  
   
"Don't use too much, all of you. We need to save some for the next shower."  
   
Within the next twenty minutes, the wind picked up. Sehun made a resistant air bubble around them so that their belongings didn't fly away. The Tree of Life, old and dying, was shaking as if someone was manually trying to uproot it. Sehun frowned up at it, then raised his hand and expanded his bubble so the entire radius around the Tree was also protected.  
   
To an onlooker, it would have been a strange sight. A world wavering and in a state of storm, with Eight people camping under a giant Tree that moved as if there was nothing more than gentle breeze.   
   
When rain started pitter-pattering upon them, gentle at first, the boys removed their clothes down to the underwear. Jongin, still sleeping, jerked awake as mini droplets attacked him. He squeaked again when he saw his hyungs stripped down to the underwear.  
   
It was also the cue to tease everyone else, about their physical appearance. To nobody's surprise, Baekhyun and Jongdae were the loudest candidates.  
   
"Wah, Minseok hyung!" Baekhyun said, whistling. "How did you hide all that under your clothes?"  
   
"How did you hide that under your clothes?" Jongdae practically accused Joonmyun.   
   
Chuckling and embarrassed, Joonmyun shrugged. "I swam a lot."  
   
"Somehow you don't sound modest at all!" Jongdae said, a glint in his eyes. "Hmph, the rich have everything, right? Well..."  
   
"Come now, Jongdae... you aren't that bad yourself!" Baekhyun said, then looked at Sehun and Yixing's rippling torsos. "Er, never mind. I take that back."  
   
"Ya! Like you have any right to say anything!" The lightening outside their safety zone crackled furiously, imitating Jongdae's mood.  
   
Baekhyun colored a bit. "I'm... working on it okay! Soon enough I'll have a smoking body and all of you will melt with jealousy."  
   
By now Jongin was awake and also naked apart from his boxers. His body was slim but chiseled like a dancer's; the dark skin tone somehow made him even more attractive. He silently joined their circle.  
   
"Our sleeping bags are getting wet," Kyungsoo complained softly. He was removing his t-shirt with relaxed slowness.  
   
Joonmyun laughed and said, "Leave that to me." He raised his finger and simply pointed at the bags - the rain didn't fall there any longer.   
   
Baekhyun, still glaring at Jongdae turned just as Kyungsoo joined them. His mouth parted a little, eyes roaming over Kyungsoo's body a few times.  
   
Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. "Well... what are you going to say about me?"  
   
Baekhyun cleared throat. "You have... erm... nice stomach, I guess." _Soft and flat, the kind where_   _I want to bury my face and blow raspberries._  
   
Before Kyungsoo could say anything about it, the rain started falling hard.  
   
Sehun had the first go of the soap - because Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun when he tried to take it first. Next was Baekhyun, then Jongin and everyone else. One by one they slathered on the soap, rubbed vigorously all over their bodies, and let the rain rinse them off. The air around them started smelling of sandalwood scented soap, and everyone felt a lot cleaner than they'd before.  
   
The rain lasted for two hours, but with Joonmyun and Sehun's help, it felt as if they were inside a glass house, making breakfast and tea (Minseok hyung had produced mint leaves from somewhere around the park). They ate and spoke randomly about their next course of action.  
   
"It's the same as before," Minseok said. "We find everyone, then we find out why this is happening."  
   
"The Tree is the key. The fact that it's dying is evidence enough how important it is," Joonmyun said.  
   
Last night, after hearing Jongdae and Joonmyun's stories, Minseok and Baekhyun had told them everything about the Creators and their connection with them.  
   
"I can try again," said Yixing, looking thoughtful. Last night Yixing had tried to heal the Tree, but nothing had happened. "I've healed everything successfully before now. But I wasn't able to heal the plague victims, and I wasn't able to heal the Tree either. I think, something else is needed."  
   
"If only we had the entire story!" Baekhyun sighed. "If we can find out how the Creators saved the Tree, perhaps then we'll be able to do it too?"  
   
"The question remains," said Kyungsoo. _"How?_ How do we do this? We have no guidelines, no clues apart from our own discoveries."  
   
Joonmyun pursed his lips in thought. "We should find everyone first. Maybe the others like us have more ideas, more information than what we have?"  
   
"Well, it's not like we'll just run into them either!" Sehun added. Then, he frowned. "Hyung... How did the three of you come to the Tree of Life? No wait, why did you come here?"  
   
Everyone was now looking at the trio, Joonmyun, Jongdae and Yixing.   
   
"He's right, why didn't I think of that?" Baekhyun realized. "How did you guys make a connection and come to the Tree?"  
   
The three of them exchanged a glance. Then Jongdae started speaking.  
   
"As we told you last night, after the city fell, we left in Joonmyun's car for my village." A shadow of sadness flickered across Jongdae's face. "We found my Abuji there, he'd changed into one of those monsters. After that, we found sanctuary in an temple ruins near my village."  
   
"There was a drawing there, of a bleeding rose underneath a tree... along with eleven other drawings." Yixing began telling then. "Those drawings were similar to our birth marks, and we recognized the Tree of Life. We just thought that coming here to check it out was a good option. Before that, I was only aware that the Creators had powers... but after seeing those drawings I began wondering if those were imprints of their tattoos."  
   
"So you came here to find more clues?" Kyungsoo summed it up.  
   
"Instead we found you guys," Joonmyun said, smiling softly. "But we also met a couple of surviving families on our journey here. They told us that somewhere around EXO-tron there's a survivor's camp set up by locals authorities. We also wanted to see that, to ask for help."  
   
Minseok's eyes went wide. "A camp? With survivors? Really? That means..."  
   
"If there are any people like us, we could find them there," Jongin spoke slowly, finishing his last bit of noodles. "If there really is a camp, it means they have a large population of people who are still immune from the sickness, thus... there could be people like us."  
   
"Are we really going to check it out?" Sehun asked, looking around as everyone considered it.  
   
"We should," Minseok said. "If anything is out of ordinary than Jongin could always take us out of there."  
   
"So where should we go look?" Yixing asked with a smile. "It's not like we could ask anyone for directions."  
   
"Minseok and Joonmyun hyung are natives of the city," said Kyungsoo. "Do you guys have any idea where such camp might be?"  
   
"There are a few places that come to mind," Joonmyun said, looking thoughtful.  
   
"But let's check them all first before going there for sure," added Minseok.  
 

~x~

  
   
Minseok and Joonmyun took the next four hours teleporting all around EXO-tron and it's outside boundaries, checking out places that could likely be a camping ground for the survivors.  
   
Meanwhile, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Jongdae packed up their little camp (and did the usual rations check.) Best to say, it was a noisy task.  
   
"Ya! I just packed that damn bag! Why are you opening it again?" That scream belonged to Jongdae.  
   
"Because this bag is for clothes only, genius! You mixed food in it. I don't know about you, but I like my clothes without the coffee flavor on them!" Baekhyun's loud mouth was being used to its full potential.  
   
"Who cares? It's just dry coffee, you can dust it off!"  
   
"I care because we need the coffee to drink! Not for leaking over our clothes just to be dusted off!"  
   
Kyungsoo's teeth hurt because he was grinding them too hard, but he just silently cleared up the messes after them. Occasionally, he looked over towards the Tree where Sehun and Yixing were, attempting to heal the Tree again. A look above at the sagging canopy was enough sign that their attempts were futile. Poor Yixing.  
   
"Ya! Did you just wrap the last box of crackers inside that dirty underwear?" Baekhyun's eyes bulged in shock. "That's it! Kyungsoo-ya! Make the idiot stop please!"  
   
"Both of you need to stop!" Kyungsoo's growled under his breath, but they both stiffened just a bit. "Touch anything else, and I'll snap those hands off their sockets."  
   
Both the boys obliged; Kyungsoo's threat was extremely difficult to ignore.  
   
Feeling a bit regretful, Jongdae got up first. His face was almost an exact replica of a kicked puppy, almost. "Fine, I'll just go and find those tea leaves that Minseok hyung likes."  
   
As he left, Baekhyun inched closer to Kyungsoo, approaching as if Kyungsoo was an irksome lion. "Er... Soo-ya, are you mad at me? I mean, I was just trying to make things in order. Like you pack usually, and he was fucking up."  
   
Kyungsoo sighed. He didn't mean to make Baekhyun or Jongdae concerned really. "I'm sorry. I just feel really weird."  
   
Baekhyun blinked, and that infuriating smirk returned. "Weirder than usual?"  
   
Kyungsoo eyed him with a glare. "I'm talking about our plan. Yeah, it's good there's a survivor's camp, it's worth checking out. But... what if we aren't welcomed there?"  
   
"Simple. We won't show them our tattoos."  
   
Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo finished his last task and heavily sat down on the grass.   
   
The rain had stopped an hour ago, but the clouds still rolled overhead, obscuring the afternoon sun. The air was chiller than usual, winter was fast approaching.  
   
"We are a bunch of random guys," Kyungsoo began. "We could be anyone, murderers, looters, rapists. Do you think that the survivors would let us in with arms wide open?"  
   
Baekhyun blinked again, looking at Kyungsoo as if he'd grown an extra head. "Rapists, seriously? I know we just had our first bath in days but we hardly look like rapists."  
   
"Would you trust anyone if our positions were switched? I mean, if it weren't for our tattoos, would you have let anyone join us?"  
   
Baekhyun was silenced for a moment at that. "You made your point. But we'll never know until we try. It's not like we are heading towards a bunch of Creeps, it's people. I'll take people over Creeps any day." Kyungsoo sighed in a way that made Baekhyun certain he was coming around. "Besides, if they really have any vicious thoughts regarding us, we could always show them Sehun's baby face, that'll tell them we are definitely not rapists."  
   
Kyungsoo's lips twitched. "Fine. But if anything happens, I'm bruising you. Hard."  
   
Baekhyun laughed awkwardly, but his spine tensed. Somehow, that threat hadn't felt like a threat at all. _I'd love to get bruised by you. Hard._ He dissipated that thought as soon as it came. It wasn't the first time he'd had such a sudden and unexpected thought regarding Kyungsoo.  
   
By the time his body relaxed, Kyungsoo was standing up, and looking at the Tree again. "Well, it looks like they aren't having much luck healing it. Let's go find Jongdae before he gets lost somewhere."  
   
Then Kyungsoo looked down at him. And smiled. And Baekhyun was smiling back like an idiot. When Kyungsoo gave him his hand to pull him up, Baekhyun was certain that butterflies had invaded his stomach.   
   
"Yeah..." Baekhyun cleared his throat. "Let's go find him."  
 

  
~x~

  
   
Underneath the base of the ancient Tree, Sehun and Yixing were hard at work.   
   
Yixing had both his palms against the trunk and his eyes were closed. He frowned now and then, huffed out in frustration or simply hummed knowingly in his throat.  
   
Sehun watched him for a while. Then asked, "How exactly does this healing process works? Do you just touch a wound or is there more?"  
   
Yixing exhaled loudly and opened his eyes. "It's complicated. If a wound is open, visible, it's simple enough for me to touch it. Most of the time, I have to get to the dept of it."  
   
Sehun hummed. "I see. It's like my wind power. To direct it however I want, I have to feel the deepest air molecules and grab a hold of them."  
   
"Exactly," Yixing said with a small smile, a dimple appeared on his cheek. "If the illness is complicated, I have to sense the cause of it at a deeper level. When I touch someone, I can - for a lack of better word - scan them. I can often tell at once if there's any ailment. Sometimes, however, I can't tell at once, which usually means that the cause of illness is complex."  
   
"Just now, you were scanning the Tree, right?"  
   
"I was. But I can't seem to find the reason of it's illness. There are some signs which indicate that something is similar to the..."  
   
"The Creeps?" Sehun added helpfully.  
   
"...The Creeps," Yixing continued, "have happened to the Tree, as well. But I wasn't able to get anything while I examined the first cases of Creeps. And now I'm facing the same problem with the Tree."  
   
Sehun gave Yixing an encouraging smile. "Hyung, I was bitten by a Creep. You fixed me. Then it means you could fix the Tree as well. Just, don't lose hope. Let's keep trying."  
   
"Yixing..."  
   
"Huh?"  
   
"Call me Yixing."  
   
Sehun blinked up at him. He couldn't read the intense expression on Yixing's face. "Al... Alright, Yixing. Let's do this..."  
   
Yixing gave him another soft, dimpled smile before getting back to the work again. As Yixing closed his eyes, Sehun had his eyes fixed on Yixing's face. And he couldn't help but think. _Yixing is kind of... nice._

  
   
~x~

  
   
Jongin teleported outside EXO-tron's military base camp. Joonmyun and Minseok released his arms and stepped apart from him.  
   
"Okay, I don't care how cool it is," Joonmyun panted, "but I'm definitely not comfortable with teleporting."  
   
Minseok and Jongin rolled his eyes.   
   
"Just admit it," Minseok teased. "You're scared."  
   
"Hyung, haven't you ever been to an amusement park? Or the Metro?" Jongin asked incredulously. "It's not like I'm that fast. In fact, I kind of slowed down for you."  
   
Joonmyun straightened up. "I've been to the Metro, twice. But at least it's on solid foundation. This is basically flitting across in thin air."  
   
"Hey, guys?" Minseok called them, looking over inside the military base. "I think this is it."  
   
For the last few hours, they'd searched all over the city for a camp. Parks, forests, grounds, stadiums, large protected enclosures and hospitals. Nowhere did they find anything resembling a camp. They'd met several Creeps here and there, but Jongin got them out without a hitch.  
   
Just as they were about to give up, Minseok had an idea. "If it's a camp by local authorities, shouldn't we check out places which are safe? Like The Parliament or Military bases?"  
   
They'd come here first. And apparently it was the right place.  
   
Looking over the electric fence, Jongin mumbled, "The fence isn't working. There's no electricity. Are we sure this really is a camp?"  
   
"Electricity or not, I don't think Creeps could cross over these huge fences anyway." Joonmyun bit his lips, peering inside. "I see wooden buildings and a whole lot of tents. And people... If they really are people..."  
   
"What now?" Jongin asked them. "Go inside to check further or get everyone here first."  
   
Joonmyun took a moment to decide. "Both."  
   
When Jongin didn't understand, Minseok explained. "First we'll get everyone out here. Then a few of us go inside to check if it's safe."  
   
"Good, I'll go get the hyungs..." said Jongin and disappeared.  
   
It took another twenty minutes for Jongin to teleport the rest of their group and stuff outside the military fence. When they were all there, they decided on who would go inside the camp to check everything out.  
   
"I'm going," Minseok raised his hand.  
   
"I'll go with you," Kyungsoo also volunteered. "In case you need any strength."  
   
"And I'm coming in case we need to scatt," Jongin said, dusting his jeans. "So... How are we doing this?"  
   
"Let's walk up to the front gate," suggested Minseok. "Like normal people."

  
   
~x~

  
   
The gate was being manned by three dudes who looked like they were cosplaying as soldiers. They held clubs and machetes high, as Minseok, Kyungsoo and Jongin came into view.  
   
"You still think we should do this?" Kyungsoo whispered, warily eyeing the weapons.  
   
"Have to," Jongin whispered back. "I don't know anything about any secluded areas inside the fence."   
   
Translation: Jongin might end up teleporting in front of people, causing unnecessary panic.  
   
"Let's just act normal," Minseok muttered.   
   
By then, they were right in front of huge metal gate. The three guards stood on circular watch towers, looking down at them.  
   
"Who are you? State your business!" One of the guards said, clutching his machete threateningly.  
   
"We're from EXO-lon," Kyungsoo said, in what he hoped was miserable and pathetic voice. "We heard that there was a survivor's camp."  
   
The guards exchanged a look. "From EXO-lon? Are you sure? We heard that the sickness originated in EXO-lon... that there was no one immune left."  
   
Kyungsoo's heart raced, bordering on panic. But Jongin saved him. Rather, Jongin's baby face and a very convincing pout. "I'm from there too. Maybe, it isn't too late. Can't we join the camp?"  
   
The soldier - who appeared to be in charge - looked down at them again, lowering his machete a bit. "Do you have the sickness?"  
   
"Does it look like we have it?" Minseok said this time, a bit harshly. "Look, we have traveled a lot and we're scared. Please, let us in. Just for a night even."  
   
The man seemed to be thinking it over. Then finally he completely lowered his weapon. "Alright. Just one night. If you cause any trouble you're dead."  
   
The gates opened up, just enough to let the three of them inside, and closed behind them. There was no going back.  
   
The man came out to meet them and looked them over. "You look healthy enough. Go inside and look for Reg, ask anyone you want. He'll get you settled for a night. And don't eat more than your share. We are running a survivor's camp not a motel!"  
   
Kyungsoo put on his warmest smile, just to add the last bit. "Thank you. We won't cause any trouble and leave tomorrow."  
   
The man grunted and watched them like a hawk as they made their way further inside the camp.  
   
People watched them, half curious. Yet, most of them scurried out of each other and their way, afraid. Everyone looked malnourished and scared; they saw only three kids. Trying to stay out of trouble, they approached a young guy.  
   
"Hey... We're looking for Reg," Jongin asked him, softly and with head bent, giving positive vibes.  
   
The guy had tensed when they approached him, but looking at Jongin's non-threatening posture he relaxed. "Just follow the road, down the entire dorm blocks. His place is the last building you'll see."  
   
"Thank you," Kyungsoo murmured softly, and they went their way.  
   
But before going to meet Reg, they had to take care of another important thing.  
   
Just a few steps ahead, there was very dark alley between huge but ancient military dorms. Jongin pulled them in there and said, "This place is convenient. What now?"  
   
"Go back and tell them we're staying the night," said Minseok after thinking a while. "Tell them to find a place for a night until we get them inside, or find any one like us. Whichever comes first."  
   
Jongin didn't reply, he simply vanished.   
   
They waited for two minutes... and he was back.  
   
"Alright, they said that we only have twenty four hours. We do whichever thing we can until then, or else they are trespassing here to save us." Minseok only nodded in affirmative. To Kyungsoo, Jongin said, "Baekhyun hyung said that he hates you for breaking the deal again and you better come back alive or else he'll blind everything in sight."  
   
Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. _Dramatic_ was Baekhyun's middle name. "Let's just find this Red person and get to work."  
   
"Reg," Minseok reminded them vaguely. "Okay, we'll get settled, then check out the entire place. If we see someone who is likely enough to be one of us, we attack. Got it?"  
   
"What do you mean by attack?" Jongin gasped.  
   
"He means we grab him and go poof," translated Kyungsoo. "And we just a wasted good ten minutes here. Are we doing this or what?"  
 

  
~x~

  
   
After meeting Reg - which wasn't a meeting at all, more like they had found Reg, he simply pointed out a room to them and then disappeared - they'd simply assumed they were dismissed until bedtime.  
   
Finding anyone that looked likely to be special like them turned out to be a lot harder than expected. At this point, Minseok was wondering if twenty four hours was enough time to get this done?

  
Honestly, he hadn't even thought about getting anyone inside the camp. Not because he was scared that they'd be exposed, but because they were not sure if their presence was a good sign. Everywhere they went, trouble followed. And the people here looked extremely stressed as it was, adding another burden on them just seemed too... cruel.  
   
Yet as they walked down the street, looking around, Minseok saw thin, pale and frightened people. They looked up at them as if they expected everyone around to start attacking any moment. Nobody was together, most people walked about alone and pointlessly. The only groups were no more than a handful of couples who stuck together as if superglued. They also saw a mother holding a two-year-old kid, while six months pregnant with the second.  
   
Looking at everything, Minseok felt the despair acutely. _Why did this happen to us? What did all these people do to deserve any of this? What did any of the Creeps do to deserve becoming such horrible monsters? They were all innocent. They did nothing wrong._  
   
With a shattering disbelief, he realized that _they_ might as well be a cause of this. Not directly, but everything that had happened revolved around them somehow. _What was it that Baekhyun said? We are one._ Being one, they had caused something which was still not clear. Finding the Tree had only confirmed the origins of their existence themselves, and confirmed the desolation which had swept across their planet. But _how?_ was still a mystery.  
   
"Hyung," Kyungsoo's voice brought him back to his surroundings. "I don't think we're going to find anyone like this."  
   
Beside them, Jongin grunted in acknowledgement. "We don't have horns on our heads."  
   
"We have these," Minseok hissed, grabbing Jongin's wrist and pressing his tattoo hard.  
   
"And how are we supposed to look at everyone's wrists just randomly?" Kyungsoo hissed back. "I don't like any of this, hyung. I feel like I'm trapped. Don't you?"  
   
Minseok did. He felt the gazes of everyone as if it was a physical touch. He feared the fence, the buildings with vast shadows which hid many things. But they had to find everyone. Being ONE was important, somehow. He didn't know exactly why - maybe because the legend of the Creators emphasized on their becoming one - and because his instincts were screaming at him. _Look! Find! It's hidden here somewhere!_  
   
Then just as immediately, his instincts screamed _RUN!_ Jongin's arm grabbed him, grabbed Kyungsoo, and teleported them back inside the alley.   
   
Outside the alley, people were screaming. They ran, they fell, got up and ran again only to be knocked down again by the flow.  
   
"What's going on?" Kyungsoo asked, eyes frantically wide. "Did they get in?"   
   
They = Creeps.  
   
"Well, only one way to find out." Jongin randomly grabbed a running man and asked. "What happened?"  
   
"That man is a demon!" The man screamed, terrified, and looked over his shoulder. "He's a demon!"  
   
Saying that, the man ran away. Jongin looked back at them, eyebrow raised. "One of them or one of us?"  
   
"Since he said demon, I'm guessing it's..." Kyungsoo stopped, staring at a point far away behind Jongin. His eyes going wide. "I think... I see the demon."  
   
Far away, something was running in the street, with people running in front of it, screaming in terror. It looked like a giant, glowing, golden energy at first. But as it moved closer, it started looking more distinct.  
   
Kyungsoo squinted his eyes, trying to see better. Then, he gasped, blinking his eyes for good measure. The demon was man-shaped, surrounded by what looked like fire. No, actually, it was a demon made up of fire. And it was about a few hundred feet closer now.  
   
"Is that... what I think it is?" Jongin whispered, scared.  
   
Kyungsoo was about to reply but just then, Minseok fell on his knees, a screech of pain rippling out of his lips.  
   
"Minseok hyung!"   
   
They both ran towards him. Jongin tried to hold him, but Minseok was thrashing on the dirt floor of the street, clawing his fingers through the earth as if to scratch his way out. As Kyungsoo looked at his face, Minseok looked as if he was going to bite his own lips off trying to hold back the screams; a trail of blood oozed out from his bottom lip.  
   
"I... ung... burn..." gasped Minseok, his eyes rolling back in his head at the pain.  
   
Kyungsoo looked behind him as he heard an ungodly, loud screech. The demon was less than fifty feet away, and hurtling towards the small alley where they stood. There was no mistaking it now. The demon was covered in fire. Was _made_ of fire. And it was screeching.  
   
Kyungsoo stared as the demon came closer, he thought he saw red hair. Minseok yelled out in excruciating pain. Kyungsoo looked back at Minseok, then at the demon which whipped past them, blasting a strong gush of boiling air towards them. It crashed through the door of the store room in the back of the alley, whimpering and grunting as it fell on the dark floor inside. The fire still engulfed its body.  
   
Kyungsoo shook his head, eyes going wide. "No way... it can't be... Jonginnie, do you think...?"  
   
"What else could it be," Jongin huffed, trying to restrain Minseok who was now trying to claw at his tattoo. "We have to make them stop."  
   
Kyungsoo looked at the storage room again, at the fiery glow which was probably a person on fire, still grunting in obvious pain. "But he's all... fire..."  
   
If Jongin wasn't busy with Minseok, he might have rolled his eyes. "And Minseok hyung is all ice. Are we seriously just going to ignore this?! Gah... Minseok hyung, calm down!"  
   
Kyungsoo bit his lips, thinking hard. He remembered the conversation they had with Minseok. Hyung was not comfortable with the idea of the bond, and he had said to ignore it. But they were here to find the others in the first place.   
   
And now, there were people coming towards them, attracted by Minseok's screams. Kyungsoo made up his mind at once.   
   
"We're taking him inside. Now, before he everyone sees us!"  
   
Jongin didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed Minseok and looked at the people coming, and decided to not teleport. He gritted his teeth and picked up Minseok, and ran towards the storage room, while Kyungsoo followed, making sure nobody would disturb them, by dragging a giant trashcan in front of the broken door.  
   
As soon as they were in each other's vicinity, Minseok and the demon started growling in uncontrollable pain. Minseok's body tensed like he was having a seizure. The demon scuttled to the far wall, crouched as if about to attack. The heat was unbearable, this close, it felt like they were standing close to a river of lava. Their eyes burnt and leaked, their faces stung with heat.  
   
"Minseok hyung, you know that there's only one way to make it stop," said Jongin, letting go of him. "We won't force you but there isn't any choice."  
   
Minseok grunted, "I... urg... know..."  
   
"There's no running from your destiny," mumbled Jongin, stepping back with Kyungsoo.  
   
Minseok stood, wobbled and lurched towards the intense heat, his body started steaming, as his natural defense of frost appeared around his skin. The demon also became attentive, it took a step towards Minseok. To an onlooker, it must have looked like a confrontation between the Fire God and the Ice God.  
   
Without warning, they ran at each other.  
   
Kyungsoo and Jongin closed their eyes at the impact. A loud blast issued as both gods collided, the cloud of steam erupted, swelling to every single corner of the room, hissing and sizzling. It was a strange mixture of heat and cold, as if they were under the scorching sunlight but at the same time there was an AC overhead, sprinkling cold air.  
   
It took a while for the steam cloud to vanish. When Kyungsoo finally opened his eyes, he vaguely saw two figures sprawled on the floor, and he froze. _Had they accidentally killed Minseok hyung? What if it really was a demon and not one of the Others?_  
   
Jongin took a cautious step forward and peered down at the lying figures. Then sighed, "It's over, I think."  
   
Minseok hyung was sprawled on top of the other guy, seemingly asleep. His arms were wrapped around the other guy completely, and their legs were tangled.  
   
From what they could see, the other guy really had red hair; he was a bit tall, perhaps even taller than Jongin. His arms were also wrapped around Minseok tightly, his face was buried in Minseok's hair.  
   
"They're unconscious," said Kyungsoo, kneeling beside them. "Now what do we do?"  
   
Jongin shrugged. "I don't think we'll be able to remain here tonight. Not after the whole fiasco with the demon guy and... the screaming."  
   
Even as he said it, there were voices outside. It sounded like a lot of people.   
   
_"He went in there!" someone shouted._  
_"Call the guards!"_  
_"Let's kill it before it escapes!"_  
   
Kyungsoo took Minseok's hand, a bit startled at how cold it was, and took the hand of the other guy, whose hand burned as if it was hot marble. Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo's shoulders and, before the mob broke through the barricade, teleported out of there.


	13. Chanyeol

 

 

Leaving his uncle was perhaps the wisest decision he'd made. It was a very late decision but better late than never. 

 

Shortly after he came to EXO'luxion and started his life at the ENUA, his uncle had called him. He'd been angry, to say the least, but he'd been also... mad. 

 

"Come back at once," his uncle threatened. "Or I'll swear I'll kill you! You had no right to leave this house, no right after what you did to my hyung! Come back now!"

 

Chanyeol took in a deep breath, and leaned back on his chair. "I won't come back. _Never."_

 

His uncle made an inhumane sound, which could only be taken as a growl. "How dare you?! You killed my brother! You killed every one and now because of you my son is..." His uncle stopped and made another one of those inhumane sounds. "You did it and it's my right to hate you and beat you the rest of your worthless life!"

 

Chanyeol felt himself getting hot. A trial of sweat rolled down his forehead, across his side burns, only to dissipate in steam as his body heat level elevated. He took rapid breaths to calm himself down. His roommate was just a few feet away, sleeping on his bed. He would _NOT_ lose control now. But the talk of his family always got to him, especially when uncle was the one doing the talking.

 

"Your _son...?"_ he said after a moment. He remembered that his cousin had gotten sick the same night he left home. "How is that my fault? I didn't do anything to him!"

 

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT!" bellowed uncle. "I know you did something to him! You made him like that because you're a freak!"

 

The pencil that he'd been holding in his hand and writing a new song with, burst up in a flash of flame, giving off a whiff of brunt wood. His roommate stirred in his sleep, and turned his back to Chanyeol before falling deep in. His uncle was getting to him more than he used to when they were face to face. Then again, when they faced each other, uncle usually became terrified of what Chanyeol could probably do, if he wanted.

 

And now, he was getting accused again. 

 

"Did you see any bruise? Any burns?" he hissed into the phone. "Was he burnt anywhere?"

 

"What? How dare you say things like that about my son!"

 

"Were his clothes burned?" Chanyeol pushed, anger rising up again as his notebook started smoking at the edges; he promptly let go of it, and held his hand phone lightly, afraid to burn it off too. "Were any of his possessions burned? Was his room burnt down to ashes?"

 

"No, you fucking freak!"

 

"Then I don't see how any of it is my fault, uncle. It just probably means that you couldn't take care of your own son, so don't put it on me."

 

"B-But..." his uncle sputtered.

 

"And don't give me any bullshit about the custody again. I chose to leave you. There's no law in this planet which can force me to go back to you. Good bye."

 

"I'll kill you! You turned my son into a monster! I'll kill you..." His uncle probably screamed more, but Chanyeol had already turned off the phone.

 

He threw his phone on the table with a bit of force. The sound woke up his roommate.

 

"Hey, Phoenix! What time is it now?" his roommate muttered, rubbing his eyes.

 

Chanyeol pasted the widest smile on his face and said, "It's six in the morning. We still have plenty of time before the class."

 

"Oh, okay." His roommate fell asleep again.

 

Leaning back, Chanyeol worked on controlling his breathing. He'd been foolish to attend the call when he knew that uncle was probably going to say the same shit to him. For a moment, when he saw his uncle's name on the phone, he'd almost hoped that uncle was calling to ask him about his life, to simply chat because now he was far away and a lot less harmful. _Foolish._

 

He turned his attention back to the composition on his desk and decided he wanted to eat something first. It was still early but the cooking staff would already be in the mess hall, already serving breakfast to the early risers.

 

He pulled on a new shirt and went out, hoping to get himself sorted before the first class started at 8 o'clock. He passed down the hallway of the university dorms, greeting familiar faces with his signature wide smile. They greeted him back, smiling; sometimes hailing him "Hey, man! Wassap Phoenix!" 

 

Ever since the memorable first day here, and his audition, people had started liking him and his talent with the music. He'd just had his sessionals, and he'd received really good marks too because the teachers, as well as the students, knew it. Chanyeol was talented, and here in ENUA, talent was appreciated. Everyone knew him now. He was officially the part of the _'cool'_ and _'talented'_ hierarchy of the place. Phoenix was a name to be remembered.

 

He felt, most days, like this was a dream. People liked him, and didn't flinch at the sight of him. People hollered his name _'PHOENIX'_ like he was a celebrity, not a monster. And he was scared. What if they found out exactly how dangerous he really was? What if they realized that the cool name had more truth to it than was visible on the surface?

 

No matter how well he'd settled in his new life, these dangerous thoughts always haunted him. The fear of being discovered, being hated right after he was accepted by that many people.

 

He was so lost in thoughts that he almost bypassed the mess hall doors. He backtracked and went inside, sniffing deeply. The aroma of breakfast, bacon, eggs, toasts permeated the air. The hall was mostly empty, a dozen or so early rising students ate their breakfast with relaxed manner. Chanyeol smiled at the prospect of food. Now that he was eating something that others made, he realized he ate better. Before, when he had to cook for his uncle's family, he wasn't able to eat much because he was always afraid of getting picked on by uncle. Because he cooked for uncle, used uncle's ingredients, he felt like he was eating something poisonous. Now, he discovered that eating delicious food was whole new world, a world he loved to be in.

 

He grabbed a tray and walked up to the counter, surveying the steaming line-up and filled his tray generously. Then he picked up his favorite seat by the window and sat down for a peaceful hour.

 

The mess hall was in the back of the university dorms, in the third floor of the staff and administrative building. The main university was in front of the dorms, after a stretch of three wide fields which served as basketball, volleyball and soccer courts respectively. The main university faced the city side of the spectrum, while the dorms and the mess hall offered a more scenic view of the EXO'luxion lake and the starting hills which went on further to mark the territory of wilderness and beauty, otherwise known as EXO-nexus.

 

Chanyeol loved the view of the lake and the hills beyond. It felt almost like home. Like the pastures of his father's land, like the tree underneath which his family was laid to rest. He sighed, putting down his spoon for a moment. It was true that he didn't regret leaving, but whenever he thought of his family, he regretted it. He'd give anything to be beside his family, to have them alive beside him, to be normal. But he knew, there was no way to make the old days return. And there was no way he could be normal.

 

Because deep down he knew it too. He was the reason his parents were gone, that his Noona was gone. If he hadn't existed in the first place, they'd still be alive now. His uncle was right, he was the cause of it all. He _was_ the monster.

 

He closed his eyes and willed away the images that emerged from his deepest, buried thoughts. But he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't ever forget it. That day he'd lost control, the fire which destroyed everything, which killed his family. _All. His. Fault._

 

"Hey, Phoenix! Are you alright man?" A voice jerked him out of the painful memories. 

 

He blinked, clearing his eyes, erasing the after image. He looked up at the owner of the voice. It was a girl, one of his classmates. "Oh, hi Dara. How's it going?"

 

She smiled and held out her tray. "All good. You don't mind if I sit here, do you? You just looked kinda..."

 

Chanyeol waved it away, plastering his best defense mechanism on. He smiled. "Of course, sit down. I was just... I'm still sort of sleepy, I guess."

 

Dara sat down and took a few bites of her breakfast. "So I heard you are working on another masterpiece. How's that working out?"

 

He shrugged. "It's slow. I'm working, but I'm not sure if it will be any good." He looked up at Dara, and decided that she was cute. And definitely interested in him, if the way she looked at him through her eyelashes was any indication. If Chanyeol was normal, he might have asked her out by now. Since he wasn't, he maintained a friendly conversation only. "What about you? What's your big project for the terminal?"

 

"It's a group project, actually. That's why I'm not allowed to share anything to anyone yet." She sounded fine, but Chanyeol heard the disappointed edge in her voice. "Are you doing anything this weekend?" She sounded a bit hopeful.

 

Chanyeol sighed internally. If only Dara knew how dangerous he was. "Yeah, I have this appointment with someone about my song. Why did you had anything in mind?"

 

Dara simply smiled, it didn't reach her eyes. She knew he'd just blown her off. "Nothing really. Just wanted to know if you had any plans. Well. I gotta go, get ready for the classes."

 

She left and Chanyeol mentally cursed himself. Obviously, he couldn't even maintain friendly conversations either. He figured, for now he just had to be satisfied at the fame and weird respect which he'd garnered. _Friendship..._ could wait.

 

~x~

 

Around the time that terminals came closer, the university took up an excited air. Not excited like a kid was about a new toy but excited like when someone was just about to unearth something great. Everyone was running on high, everyone was bustling around like headless chickens. At first, Chanyeol couldn't understand why everyone was so restless. Surely, it was simply exams and surely exams were supposed to make everyone nervous. But nobody was nervous, everyone seemed as if they couldn't wait for the first exam to get started.

 

He understood the feeling just three days before the exam date. It was well past midnight and his roommate was still out in library or perhaps the Theater classroom with his study group. He'd just finished the final verse of his song. He jumped up and smiled at the empty room, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He wanted the whole world to hear this one. And then he saw himself in the mirror accidentally. And he understood. He looked exactly like the other students right now, excited and restless. Because he had something to show, something to give and share. Exams and stress didn't matter, what mattered was that he was going to reveal his work to likeminded people. And the feeling of impatience felt like it would eat him up.

 

That night he slept so peacefully, one would have mistaken him for dead.

 

The following day - there was a notice on every displaying board around the university. 

 

**EXAMS CANCELLED**

 

Just underneath it was a simple note, saying: 

 

_Due to the current situation of the city,_

_students are requested to inform their guardians_

_to pick them up from the university_

_within the next three days._

_The university administration would not be_

_responsible for any consequences otherwise._

 

When Chanyeol saw the crowd at the board in the mess hall, he'd dismissed it at first. He was hungry and for once, prepared for the exam completely. He could always check the notice out later when the crowd dissipated.

 

Which is why he wasn't ready when Dara came up to his table by the window and slammed herself in the seat across from him without hesitation. "Have you heard yet? They cancelled the exams."

 

Chanyeol choked on his eggs and blinked at her, uncomprehending. _"Huh?"_

 

"They cancelled the exams because of what happened in EXO-lon city last night. Haven't you heard?"

 

Chanyeol blinked again, just looking at Dara. And she understood. "Oh, right. I forgot you still don't have a TV in your room. Well... it's about the sickness. Many people became affected and EXO-lon's basically ghost now."

 

Chanyeol racked his brain. He'd heard of this in passing, but with the exams looming and trying to adjust to his new life he barely had time to focus even if the news was note-worthy. And his cousin had gotten ill too, a few weeks back when he left. "What _kind_ of sickness is it?"

 

Dara shrugged. "Something awful. Zombie-virus, that's what they are calling it online. Haven't you seen the videos?"

 

Again, Chanyeol was just looking at her, speechless. 

 

Dara huffed, rolling her eyes. She opened up a browser on her hand phone and waved it at his face. "Here, look. People all over EXO are uploading these strange videos since a few weeks, back when it was still low scale."

 

Chanyeol saw a few keywords in her browser - EXO-LON VIRUS, ZOMBIE-VIRUS, GOVERNMENT LYING, EXO-LON ON SHUT DOWN - underneath were various footages, some from news channels, some uploaded anonymously. 

 

Chanyeol took the phone, as Dara finished her breakfast, he watched various inexplicable videos.  _A drunk looking man ripping apart a boy, two sickos eating what looked like a person behind a school dumpster, a little girl biting through her mother's fingers while her mother just gasped sickly, people dropping in a dead faint before reviving and attacking others in a shopping mart._

 

Chanyeol pushed the phone back towards Dara, feeling a bit sick. Unbidden, watching these videos took him back to that night, the _fire_ around him, smell of _burning flesh_ and _screaming._ He grabbed the glass of water and downed it in one go.

 

Dara grimaced in sympathy. She'd finished eating. "Well, I'm off today. Are you going too?"

 

 _Where could I go? Back home to uncle who believed that I'm responsible for..._ Chanyeol stood up, so fast that his chair knocked back against the wall. He just remembered what his uncle had said.

 

_"...You turned my son into a monster..."_

 

Given the situation that he'd just seen in those videos, he somehow knew that his cousin was sick. Probably a Zombie now. He hated himself to even think that his own recklessness might end up endangering his uncle, the last of his family.

 

He ran towards the safety of his dorm room and closed the door. He dialed the home number and waited, pacing in agitation. After what felt like a long time, someone picked up the phone. 

 

"Hello uncle? It's me, Chanyeol! I need to know if your son is..."

 

"Chan-ah?"

 

Chanyeol stopped abruptly, stopped breathing for a moment. He'd never heard someone call him this name in ages. The name his father used to call him when he was being exceptionally kind. 

 

"Aunt?" he choked.

 

"Chan-ah, are you okay?" His Aunt's voice was terribly soft, he couldn't remember when was the last time he heard her speak so softly.

 

"Y-Yeah... I'm okay..." 

 

"Ahh... thank goodness! I'm glad that you are fine. Chan-ah, if you're waiting to talk to your uncle, I'm afraid that he won't be able to make it. He's... unwell. We all are. I guess... this is God punishing us for treating you so badly all this time." She was crying, he could tell by her voice. "Chanyeol-ah, I'm sorry. Please say that you'll forgive me for not saving you."

 

Chanyeol sat heavily on his bed, unable to speak. His eyes were leaking, his breath came out as a choke again when he finally spoke. "Aunt... I forgive you..."

There was a long pause, filled with heavy breathing as his Aunt cried herself to a stop. Then: _"Thank you._ At least, I'll die in peace. Don't come home Chanyeol. We... we are not well. Just go far away. Go find what your parents always told you to."

 

"Eldorado," he whispered, sobbing quietly. "Aunt..."

 

"Goodbye, Chan-ah. I hope you find someone who will love you more than we ever did." After a moment, the line went silent.

 

Chanyeol cried himself to a stupor, still and hopeless. He laid on the bed for a long time, staring at the far wall. Wondering. _Does Eldorado really exist?_ Or was it just one of those lies that parents made up so that the kids would keep their dreams alive?

 

He didn't get up until after an hour when his roommate started knocking at the door. He got up to open the lock. 

 

"Phoenix! What are you still doing here?" His roommate said, hurrying into the room and staring to pack. "We gotta leave. Have you called your guardians yet? When are they picking you up?"

 

"They aren't..." Chanyeol said, hoping that his roommate wouldn't ask too much. "They got the virus."

 

His roommate grimaced in pity. "So... what are you going to do now? Do you have anywhere to go?"

 

Chanyeol shook his head.

 

"Well, then. I think you should go to the gym then. They are gathering everyone there. You could ask the teachers for help. I think they have some kind of plan for those who weren't able to reach their parents."

 

Chanyeol smiled, wondering if this was the last time he'd see his roommate. He didn't even know his full - or real - name. "Thanks, Blue. I appreciate it... everything."

 

Blue shrugged. "It was a good semester while it lasted. Let's hope our government isn't completely useless. Who knows, we'll meet again?"

 

Chanyeol really hoped so. 

 

~x~

 

The teachers relocated the kids in nearest military bases. Kids who lost their parents to the virus already, kids whose family members caught the virus, kids who had no home - all were shipped off to the military. They were told that it was the safest place for them.

 

In reality, they were the soldiers needed for the clean-up, soldiers who had nobody left, who will not be missed even if they died on the field.

 

Without any training or instructions, they were given guns and grenades, and shoved to the areas most likely populated with the infected. _"Kill_ _everyone! There's no one left to save!"_ That was their Captain. They were there to kill people who were sick. 

 

Those two weeks were the worst of his life. Worst even than his uncle's beatings. Every time he put a bullet into a sick person, he visualized his sick cousin, his aunt and uncle. He saw himself setting fire to his family. He felt like he deserved the titles. He was a monster. A _demon._

 

Strangely enough, his fellow students-turned-soldiers didn't get eaten to death on the field. They simply got bit, fell sick, and finished up the rest of the unit. Chanyeol was the only one who left with the remaining elite squad for the military survival camp in EXO-tron. 

 

There, he became famous. The demon who _survived_ the field. The demon who got bit but was _unaffected._ Even as various survivors, most of them seemingly immune from the virus, came to populate the military camp - he stood out. People started avoiding him, they glared at him. There were times when Chanyeol thought: _They hate me just because I survived. How much are they going to hate me if they found out about my real power?_

There were times he almost considered setting himself on fire and set everyone running. When he got treated lower than vermin, when his dorm in charge made him sleep outside on the floor, when he was denied food even if he showed his ration card. But he always held himself back. Always retreated before he exploded.

 

 _Why?_ Why was he still here? _Because I don't know where to go anymore. I don't know where to look for Eldorado. I'm... done._

 

And then one day, one very ordinary day in the camp, he snapped. 

 

He was in the mess hall, waiting for the line to move ahead. When his turn came, the server looked at him through gritted teeth, slapping the squishy goo of soup on his plate. Then, the server leaned over his bowl and spat in it. He smirked. Everyone in the mess hall laughed. Everyone jeered. Someone called, "Fucking demon!"

 

Chanyeol snapped.

 

~x~

 

The memories from that certain point in time were hazy. At best, Chanyeol remembered bits and pieces, strange flashes of images flickering on and off in a vast black hole of his memory.

 

He remembered grabbing for the server, the man had barely blinked before he... 

 

And he remembered screams, as he stumbled about, trying to get his bearings, trying to ignore the intense need to destroy everything.

 

He remembered running out of the mess hall, running right into the guard sitting outside as he jolted up on his feet, and started firing his rifle at Chanyeol. He remembered people converging, attacking him with various things that could be weapons.

 

He remembered running. He remembered controlling himself just a bit to search a hiding spot, search a place where he could hide for a while until he cooled down. 

 

He vaguely remembered, how he'd barely reached the street where an abandoned storage room was, when he fell. Perhaps, stumbled? He remembered pain the likes of which even his fire didn't ignite. For a shocked moment, he thought maybe he was finally going to die by his own cursed power.

 

He remembered making it safely (albeit in pain) to the storage room. And then, someone had found him. Someone... or maybe a couple of people. They weren't screaming... no, one of them was screaming. 

 

And then that person had confronted him. He remembered feeling angry, and remembered the unfairness of it all. _Why won't they leave me alone? What have I ever done to them?_

He remembered running at him, the person who was walking to him, and then...

 

_Blessed peace..._

 

~x~

 

When Chanyeol woke up... he didn't wake up completely. His mind was awake but his body felt too sore, too heavy. Unconsciously, he inhaled and was vaguely happy to smell everything in right order. He'd not burned his clothes (much), or his flesh. The pain that he'd felt earlier was probably because of a gunshot wound. 

 

 He stirred a little. And froze...

 

_I'm on... a bed?_

He couldn't believe it. The last time he'd slept on actual bed and mattress was back at the University. He almost hoped that every thing in the last two weeks have been nothing but a dream, but his sore body said otherwise. But the soft touch of (silk?) sheets underneath him was too real, too confusing.

 

He then became a bit awake in his body as well. He could feel his toes wriggle, shoeless and sockless, under the soft comforter on his legs. And a soft pillow was propped under his cheek. Thin, yet, cold wind caressed his cheeks now and again. Almost like the air conditioning was breathing on him.

 

After what felt like a very long moment, he twitched his fingers. One of his hands was resting on his own chest, measuring his own breathing and heart beat. His other hand was... holding... _ice?_ His brow frowned as he considered all the information his senses were giving him. After a moment, he realized that he probably shouldn't trust his senses right now because none of it made any sense.

 

He fell asleep again, too sore to think anymore.

 

~x~

 

He had to open his eyes. So he did.

 

His last memory was of running outside in the cloudy midday morning. But he was confused as soon as he saw light shimmering in through the soft chiffon curtains. His body felt well rested, soreness almost dulled to undicipherable zing. It meant he'd slept through an entire day. It should be late at night outside. He frowned as his eyes adjusted finally. It looked like it was still cloudy outside. From what he could see through the curtains, he was several floors up in an apartment.

 

Then he looked around himself. It was a spacious bedroom, luxury oozed from every niche and corner, every decoration piece was expensive. The wooden floor and sophisticatedly painted walls gave Chanyeol a bit of shock. _What is this place? Why am I here?_ Then dimly, he mused, _Were the last few weeks a crazy dream?_

The bed on which he lay was covered in a black silk sheet, his comforter was also a mix of silk and velvet. The immense amount of luxury surroundings him put his sleep-addled brain into silent chaos. But he didn't have much time to be puzzled, because he finally looked beside him.

 

What he'd taken to be an AC, drifting cold air in his direction wasn't actually an AC. It was a _person._ No, more precisely, it was the person's breaths. The breaths were drifting up to Chanyeol's face. _Cold breaths._

 

He blinked. It was _still_ a person.

 

And the block of ice which he'd been seemingly holding in his hand wasn't ice. It was the person's hand curled around Chanyeol's own. The hand was also cold.

 

Chanyeol used his other free hand to rub each of his eyes. Just to be sure that he was fully awake. But it was still a person, blowing cold air (breaths) on his face, holding Chanyeol's hand in an icy grip.

 

So... that's that. Now that he was awake, he continued to observe his bed mate a bit.

 

The person, who was sleeping as soundly as Chanyeol had, was undoubtedly a male. His face was pressed sideways, facing Chanyeol, on the silk covered pillow that they both were sharing. His face was extraordinarily round, with a round nose and equally round eyes with just single eyelids. His hair were dyed a palest purple, with dark roots showing just barely.

 

It was impossible to fathom his age, but Chanyeol guessed he was around the same age as himself. Looking at his dirty clothes, it was rather a moot point that this amazing apartment couldn't really belong to the cold boy sleeping next to him. 

 

When staring at the boy's face didn't give him any clues, Chanyeol looked slowly down at the rest of his body. Underneath the dirty shirt, there were unsubtle signs of a really strong and muscular body. The legs were comparatively short than Chanyeol's, but it didn't diminish the overall strong aura. 

 

And then Chanyeol looked down at their hands, still clasped. And saw the tattoo on the boy's wrist. A _snowflake._

 

All at once, Chanyeol exhaled. He didn't know if to feel crazy or... more crazy. 

 

_He's like me!_

 

The realization was as terrifying as it was sudden. But he didn't know how to handle this much information. A very deep part of his brain started making excuses. _You can't be serious! How can there be another demon? He's cold because he is probably a corpse._

_But he's breathing,_ Chanyeol argued with his inner voice.

 

There was a sudden pause. _Well... you got to check it. Be certain._

 

And Chanyeol exhaled again, letting his fire out. He watched as his hand started glowing like a molten lava ball around the boy's hand. And gasped.

 

As soon as the fire touched the boy's skin, a strong and sudden layer of crystallized ice enveloped both their hands, crackling aloud like a glass shattering. Chanyeol's hand sputtered fire, and gave up as the ice swallowed their hands whole. A steam cloud rose, accompanied with sizzling and melting ice as Chanyeol's fire finally faded.

 

He didn't know what just happened. He couldn't even move.

 

_Nobody... nobody's ever survived my fire. Much less put it out._

 

Not his father, mother, or noona. Not those people at the camp. And yet... here was another demon, with a tattoo, with a power completely opposite his own. Ice against fire. 

 

Now he really didn't know what to feel. Terror, shock, anger and relief all warred inside him. Until finally, he watched as the ice slowly retreated, as if it had never been there to begin with.

 

The boy stirred in his sleep, yawning a gasp of cool breath on Chanyeol's face again and went back to sleeping. Curling his hand even more securely around Chanyeol's.

 

Through the cluttered mess of emotions, Chanyeol finally sorted out one emotion that was the loudest.

 

_Relief._

 

He wasn't the only demon.

 

Apparently he wasn't able to hurt everyone. There's was at least one person who would never get hurt because of his power.

 

_I'm not alone._

_I'm safe._

 

And he closed his eyes. He was still sleepy.

 

~x~

 

The next time Chanyeol woke up, the boy was awake. He was watching Chanyeol sleep with a deeply thoughtful look.

 

Chanyeol froze for a moment, not sure if this other demon was friendly or not. This was his first time meeting someone like himself so he had no idea what the protocol was. He just stayed still, waiting for the other demon to speak/do/attack first.

 

Finally, raising a single eyebrow, the ice demon spoke. "It doesn't really feel any different. My head."

 

Chanyeol stared. The demon's voice was quite soft and pitched than he'd assumed. _What is he talking about? His head?_ "Ah... Did... did you hit your head or something?"

 

The demon scooted back a bit so that they both lay facing each other at the very end of their shared pillow. "No. I just... after everything they told me about bonding and the result of it I just assumed my head would be different. My thoughts, I mean. But I feel fine."

 

 _What in heaven's name... is he talking about?_ "Ooookay. Good. You feel fine. I'm also fine."

 

"I guess this isn't that bad. Everyone is taking chances to make things better. I also had to take a chance. If we have to find everyone and fix things then, I guess bonding together is the right thing to do."

 

Chanyeol stupidly nodded along. He didn't know what the other demon was talking about. But he felt clearly that the demon was distressed about something. So he did what he knew best. Putting on his crazy elfin grin, he said, "You just have to keep moving forward. It's hard to live and be useful according to everyone's wishes, but you have to believe in yourself. Everything will work out if you have enough belief in yourself."

 

The demon looked at him, and smiled. "Right. That's exactly right! Everyone is trying their best. I just have to be my best too. Thanks! That's a very nice thing to say...er..."

 

Chanyeol stared. Then understood. He wanted his name. _What should I tell him? Which one should I tell him? Demon? Phoenix? Vermin? Cursed? I have so many names._

 

"I'm Kim Minseok." The other demon gave up his name first.

 

And then finally, he gave up his name too. "I'm Park Chanyeol."

 

It felt strange to tell someone his real name after so long. But as Minseok smiled and got out of the bed, Chanyeol thought that he'd done the right thing. 

 

"Come on! You must be hungry." Minseok smiled at him, patient and completely at ease.

 

Chanyeol got out of bed as well. His clothes were ripped and dirty at places, he felt slightly self-conscious.

 

"There are clothes in that wardrobe," said Minseok, gesturing toward the alcove where several wardrobes lined the wall. "You created a great first impression on everyone. It's better that you change into clean clothes before meeting them."

 

"Them? Everyone?" Chanyeol asked, puzzled. _Aren't we alone here?_

 

Minseok stepped closer to him and took his hand. Chanyeol shivered. Minseok's temperature was cold, just as Chanyeol's was hot. Their skin _sizzled_ at the contact. And their tattoos flashed in glowing waves. "You didn't expect to believe that you and I were the only ones special enough? There are others, and they've been waiting to meet you for last three days."

 

 _"Three days?!"_ Chanyeol's eyes widened.

 

"You slept a lot. I guess you must have been tired."

 

Chanyeol didn't know what to say. He looked away from Minseok holding his hand and saw that it was nearly sunset outside. There were a few errant clouds in the sky. "I didn't realize that I was this tired."

 

Minseok let go of his hand, frowning. "I know that you have a lot of questions. But they would have to wait. First, we'll eat. I can practically smell Kyungsoo's soup, can't you?"

 

Chanyeol could. And his stomach rumbled loudly in anticipation. Minseok threw back his head and laughed, high pitched and free. "Come on. Hurry out."

 

And he left Chanyeol in the spacious bedroom, feeling uncertain and... _free..._ too.

 

~x~

 

When he finally came out, in what looked like a living room+dining area, Chanyeol found himself in front of eight boys. Some of them sat around on couches that were in a dipped bowl formation in the middle of the living room. Two boys stood behind the kitchen counter a few paces to the left, making something delicious on a small oil stove. Another boy was browsing the large shelves full of books that lined the walls all around. The front of the living room was a giant wall of glass, overlooking the city many stories in the air. 

 

They all stopped what they were doing and stared as Chanyeol entered.

 

He was again self-conscious, and looked from one startled, anticipating face to other. He knew that they had seen him... being demonic. He knew they were probably scared. He felt ashamed.

 

And then he met Minseok's eyes. Minseok patted the space beside him on the couch, and smiled just barely. As if reminding Chanyeol his own words. Believe and keep moving forward.

 

Chanyeol raised his hand and waved in clumsy bye-bye motion. "Hey, everyone. I'm... Park Chanyeol." And he gave a small flash of his teeth in what he hoped was a smile.

 

Like glass shattering, the tension in the room broke suddenly. 

 

A boy on Minseok's left smiled at him with a devilish grin. "You took long enough! That's got to be the longest sleeping record."

 

"Like you're one to talk!" Another boy, sitting on the couch, with a very loud voice, complained. Then he grinned at Chanyeol. "Don't listen to Chen! He's crazy!"

 

"Ya! Call me crazy one more time and I'll throw you out the window! Besides, I'm not the one who was crying out his eyes because Kyungsoo left him behind!"

 

The loud boy sputtered, angry. "I NEVER CRIED, ASSHOLE!"

 

Chanyeol gaped at the display before him. Everyone was watching the fighting boys with expressions of amusement and annoyance. So, this was obviously a regular occurrence. 

 

Then the boy at the kitchen counter returned, holding a smoking stew pot, wafting delicious aroma. As soon as the boy descended in the bowl of couches, the fighting duo stopped short, following the pot with their noses.

 

The boy who was browsing shelves came too, settling beside the one who was helping with the cooking. They were all gathered within minutes. Everyone staring at the pot as if it was made of diamonds.

 

The cook boy rolled his unusually round eyes and saw Chanyeol. His face morphed into a pretty smile. "Chanyeol, _right?_ Can you get the bowls and spoons from the counter?"

 

Chanyeol stared and then leaped at the counter, grabbing the neat stack of bowls and a handful of spoons. He came inside the couch-bowl too, and handed the things over.

 

Minseok grabbed Chanyeol and pulled him in the space next to him. "Let's eat."

 

The cook boy started serving the soup, and soon the whole place was filled with the slurping noises and happy hums. Chanyeol took a sip, and gaped at the cook boy, then at Minseok. He blurted, "THIS IS AWESOME!

 

And everyone laughed, someone patted him on the back and Chanyeol felt like maybe, these people were all nice. _Maybe, they could come and find Eldorado with me._


	14. Overwhelmed

 

"What are we supposed to do again?" asked Jongdae as soon as Jongin disappeared with Kyungsoo and Minseok.

 

"We have to wait for the next few hours until Jongin can find a spot," mumbled Sehun, adjusting the strap on a bag he was carrying.

 

"Out here?" Jongdae quipped. "In open? With Crepes on loose?"

 

"Creeps! I've told you a hundred times, it's CREEPS!" Baekhyun yelled.

 

Jongdae mimicked him with a bad face, getting a stern look of warning from Joonmyun.

 

"I hate to admit it, but Jongdae has a point," Yixing said softly. "We could fight them off collectively but this close to a survivor camp, I'd rather not exhibit our powers."

 

Joonmyun frowned thoughtfully. "You know, this place is close to the Park Heights apartments right? I think I know where we could stay for a while."

 

"You have a place here?" Jongdae asked, looking at Joonmyun suspiciously. "How come you never told me?"

 

"I rarely used the apartment, I didn't think it was worth mentioning until now." Joonmyun's nonchalant answer forced Jongdae to another face-making spell.

 

"Fine, let's go then," Sehun spoke now. He'd been quiet all this time, and was still staring at the spot where Jongin disappeared. "No point waiting here now."

 

Everyone picked up bags, and other stuff and distributed it amongst each other before starting after Joonmyun. Everyone, except Baekhyun.

 

"Baekhyun? What are you doing?" Joonmyun frowned, looking back at him. "Let's go."

 

"You guys leave," Baekhyun muttered, sitting down on the pavement beside the road. "I'll wait here."

 

Jongdae gaped, then rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Now is not the time for your dramatic behavior. Get up!"

 

Baekhyun gritted his teeth, about to retort angrily but then his,expression fell flat, worried. "You would've done the same if Joonmyun hyung went inside too."

 

Jongdae stiffened, his eyes meeting Joonmyun's. That was true. They both would've done the same thing. He sighed. "Still, you can't stay here alone. I'll..."

 

"I'll stay with him," Sehun said, and settled beside Baekhyun. "Since Kai... Jongin is also in there."

 

Joonmyun bit his lips in thought. Finally, he nodded. "Okay. Stay safe. And run like hell to those big apartments if you are in danger."

 

~x~

 

After almost an hour later, Jongin appeared out of thin air. Baekhyun and Sehun got up on their feet at once.

 

"Jongin..." began Sehun, hesitating in his steps.

 

But Baekhyun beat him to it. "What happened? Where's Kyungsoo?"

 

Jongin looked from Sehun to Baekhyun, a bit startled at their reaction. "He's safe. They're both safe. I just came to tell you guys that we'll return in the next twenty-four hours."

 

"Jongin, I..." Sehun stepped closer.

 

"You have to tell Kyungsoo to stay safe!" Baekhyun pleaded, looking into Jongin's eyes. "You have to tell him that if he's hurt or if he doesn't come back I'll kill him! He broke the promise and I'll never forgive him if he didn't stay safe!"

 

Jongin nodded, smiling a bit to reassure Baekhyun. "I'll make sure everyone gets back safely. Just don't worry too much, okay? If anything bad happened I'll grab them and get out at once."

 

Baekhyun finally exhaled, nodding. Then he seemed to realize that Sehun wanted to talk to Jongin too. "Fine. I'll be... over there." And he walked a few paces away to give them some privacy.

 

Now, finally, Jongin gave Sehun his full attention. "Sehunnie... are you alright? You're acting a bit weird..."

 

Sehun walked up, until he was standing a few inches from Jongin. "I just wanted to say the same thing. You have to come back safely. I guess... I've waited this long I could wait another twenty-four hours."

 

Jongin blinked, looking into Sehun's conflicted eyes deeply. "Sehunnie... what is it? Why are you... you seem a bit... disturbed."

 

In answer, Sehun shrugged out of his bag, dropping it behind him. And hugged Jongin.

 

Jongin gasped, "Sehun, you're shaking! What's going on?"

 

Burying his face into Jongin's shoulder, Sehun mumbled, "I'll tell you later. When you come back, I promise I'll tell you."

 

Sehun was still shaking. Jongin's arms came up and engulfed Sehun into his embrace. He knew that Sehun only became like this if he was sick, scared or damn right nervous. Right now, Sehun was scared. So scared that he couldn't stop shaking even if Jongin hugged him back tightly.

 

"Tell me what?"

 

"I've been wanting to tell you..." Sehun said, his voice faint and small. Tremors ran through his body. "Since ages I've wanted to say it. But I'm too scared. Too cowardly. I kept putting it off. Even when we came so close to death I kept putting it off for the next time, or the next time. I don't want to be scared anymore... I want to tell you..."

 

Jongin went still as Sehun spoke, his heart beat gradually picking up speed. "Sehun... just... tell me now..."

 

Sehun shook his head, pushing his face against Jongin's neck. "I'm still scared... so I'll do this the last time. I'm putting it off for the next time, for the last time. So you see... you have to come back safely..."

 

"I will..." Jongin burrowed his face into Sehun's neck too. "You are all I have. I have nowhere else to go. You're my home, Sehun. So I'm going to come back to you. What else do I have?"

 

Sehun didn't answer. He just held Jongin a few more moments, then let go. His face was close to breaking, eyes teetering on the brink with tears. But he remained strong. "Go, then. I'll be waiting."

 

Jongin didn't know what came over him. If it was the look of utter trust in Sehun's tearful eyes, or the remnants of Sehun's warmth in his body - he just felt bold in that one moment. He leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss on Sehun's forehead... and disappeared just as his lips left Sehun's skin.

 

Sehun stood frozen for a few precious minutes, and finally his tears fell, just as his knees gave way. 

 

Baekhyun was there, helping him up, dragging him to the pavement again. Baekhyun gave him water, and a handkerchief to wipe tears. Sehun sat there and cried for a while, and then came to his senses.

 

"I'm so pathetic," he sniffed.

 

Baekhyun shrugged. "Love makes us that way."

 

"I thought, love made us strong." Sehun grabbed the bottle of water and drank some more. "Shouldn't I be strong? I was shaking just saying that I wanted to tell him something... what will I do when I actually say it? I think I might die."

 

For a while, Baekhyun didn't answer. They sat in amicable silence, during which Sehun was back to his former glory. His eyes still betrayed his tears but his face of nonchalance was back. 

 

"How did you know?" Baekhyun broke the ice next. "That you loved him?"

 

"I can't... I don't know..." Sehun said, looking at something in the distance. "It was an ordinary day. Nothing out of place happened. Everything was the same, the people, the classes, the teachers... And then, I changed. My feelings changed when everything remained the same."

 

"What changed your feelings? There must have been something. Some single decisive factor."

 

"He smiled." Sehun smiled too, staring at the horizon, at the moving clouds, as if reliving that moment again. "It was lunch break and we decided to skip the cafeteria. We went outside to an ice-cream joint. And Jongin saw a little girl kissing her baby brother... and smiled. And I felt like the whole sky just dislodged and fell on my shoulders... it was that kind of heavy feeling."

 

"Like if you looked away..." Baekhyun said, staring at the clouds too. "... the sky might slip off your shoulders and the world would just end."

 

Sehun looked at Baekhyun sharply. "Yes. That was it."

 

Baekhyun gave a sudden and startled laugh. "Oh... dear. I think I'm doomed..."

 

At this, Sehun had to laugh too. "I guess I'm not the only one miserable."

 

"I can handle miserable... I can't..." Baekhyun sighed. "I can't handle rejection."

 

"And now you know why I'm so scared."

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "I don't think you have to worry. I saw him kiss you. There's definitely something there."

 

"That was just... it was a platonic kiss for him!" Sehun blurted, flushing. "He probably did it to make me feel better! That wasn't... I mean... I'm not that lucky..."

 

"We met each other in almost impossible situations, we survived the most horrible plague ever, and we still have each other." Baekhyun smiled mischievously. "If you really ask me, we're the lucky ones."

 

Sehun shook his head. "I'll be lucky if he doesn't disappear on me forever."

 

"You'll see," said Baekhyun, still smiling.

 

"If you really think we're that lucky why don't you tell Kyungsoo hyung how you feel?"

 

"Because I'm still discovering my own heart. I know... I have feelings for him that go beyond the realms of friendship. But I don't know exactly how deeply I'm gone."

 

Sehun offered his water bottle to Baekhyun, who finished the rest of it in one chug. "What was it for you? That decisive moment?"

 

"That night when I held him... when he was so scared and relieved that you were better... I just felt like I could stand there holding him forever. I wanted to become like the Tree of Life, solid, solitary and immortal, standing for centuries. With Kyungsoo..."

 

Sehun chuckled. "Aigo, you're worst than gone, hyung. I'm sorry to say this but you're past the point of no return. Miles past."

 

Baekhyun punched Sehun, and laughed. "We're both screwed, aren't we? Well, you are more so than me but still."

 

"Why am I more screwed than you are?"

 

Baekhyun smirked, wriggling his eyebrows. "I'm not the one who has a deadline and is going to confess in less than twenty-four hours."

 

"Omo, I'm dead!" Sehun cursed, and Baekhyun laughed. 

 

Together they sat there watching the clouds move, and the wind play with the leaves on the trees, signaling winter's approach.

 

~x~

 

As night fell around them, Baekhyun dared to produce small light blips around them no larger than buttons, that give off glow worth a few candles. It was enough to look around them in cloudy, moonless night. 

 

Sehun shivered a bit. "It's getting colder," he remarked.

 

Baekhyun nods, folding his arms around himself. "It feels like only yesterday when it was summer."

 

"A lot of time has passed, hyung. We've come a long way together."

 

At that moment, Jongin appeared. But he wasn't alone. Kyungsoo was with him, and they both seemed to be carrying two unconscious people between them. 

 

Forgoing any thoughts of security, Baekhyun expanded his light, illuminating their small gathering at once. "What the hell... who is _that?"_

 

"They wouldn't let go," Kyungsoo gasped out, securing Minseok tightly against himself.

 

Now, they understood that Minseok was holding hands with the other person tightly even in their unconscious state. 

 

"Where are we going?" Jongin asked, panting with effort of keeping the tall boy aloft.

 

"Those apartments," Sehun pointed out. "Let's go!"

 

Jongin heaved heavy breaths as they all joined together and visualized himself near the apartment buildings, and teleported there. Looking up, they saw they were surrounded by identical looking buildings, all fifteen stories high, all dark and abandoned.

 

"I don't know which one it is," Sehun said, looking at every building with a frown. He didn't have to look long.

 

"Up here!" Joonmyun's voice sounded from the building right behind them. "The top floor!"

 

Jongin took one look at the open window, or a glass wall front, of the apartment and teleported them there, right beside Joonmyun. As soon as they were safely inside, Kyungsoo and Jongin released their unconscious cargo.

 

"Omo, what's wrong with Minseok? AWhat's going on?" Joonmyun asked as soon as he saw them.

 

"We'll explain. First we need to get them somewhere other than the floor," Kyungsoo said and heavily walked towards Baekhyun. "And you need to get me water."

 

And he promptly sagged against Baekhyun, too tired to keep his feet standing anymore. Baekhyun nodded, and dragged Kyungsoo inside the dipped bowl in the middle of the living room, a circle of soft couches. He set Kyungsoo on the couch and then - after flicking his wrist and throwing several glow balls in the air around them - went to get the supplies.

 

Sehun and Jongin had disappeared by then, but nobody was concerned. They were all focused on the new arrival.

 

Yixing was the first to speak. "Is his temperature supposed to be this high?" His hand was pressed against the forehead of the new boy.

 

Kyungsoo took the water bottle from Baekhyun, gulped a few mouthfuls and then threw the rest of the water on his face, sighing in relief. "I suppose so. Since his power is fire."

 

There was silence of a few heartbeats. Then Jongdae snorted, "Minseok hyung's partner is a _fire_ boy? They're like fire and ice? Holy fuck, it's like a cosmic disaster waiting to happen!"

 

Kyungsoo glared. "Much like you and Joonmyun hyung."

 

That shut Jongdae up for a while.

 

Yixing finished checking the unconscious ones and said, "Let's put them to bed. They're fine, but tired because of their bond and the earlier pain. I guess they'll wake up when their bodies have recovered."

 

As Yixing and Joonmyun transferred Minseok and the boy to the bedroom, Baekhyun sat beside Kyungsoo. He examined Kyungsoo's face closely and saw the redness in his cheek. "What exactly happened?"

 

So Kyungsoo told them. Yixing and Joonmyun also joined them and listened silently. Kyungsoo finished with, "Earlier, Minseok hyung was insecure about the bond. I guess, he has reasons for not trusting emotions too much. But in the end the pain won and he had no choice. I guess, we'll have to wait and see what happens next."

 

"It'll be alright," Joonmyun said. "We didn't know that which happened with Jongdae and me was a bond, not until we met you guys. It's still hard to believe that our lives became so intertwined without any permission from our own selves. But... we wouldn't have it any other way. This... what we have... it's alright."

 

Jongdae chuckled as he met Joonmyun's enigmatic eyes. "Yeah, I think you guys know what he means. Minseok hyung will be alright."

 

Yixing also smiled, and let the others talk amongst themselves. He didn't know what it meant. He still wasn't sure if he would ever have a partner. _Am I that lucky? That I could have someone like that?_ All he knew was this hollow ache in his heart - as he saw Baekhyun and Kyungsoo settle in a corner, lost in their own world, and Joonmyun and Jongdae as they retired to another bedroom, one of Baekhyun's glow ball following them.

 

All he knew was that Jongin and Sehun were still not here. Still away somewhere, in their own world too.

 

~x~

 

Baekhyun didn't say anything. Kyungsoo expected him to have gone off the moment Jongin had transported them outside but - surprisingly - Baekhyun seemed very quiet tonight. 

 

Except for a few questions about what happened in the camp and about Kyungsoo's stinging cheek, Baekhyun didn't ask anything. Not even to chastise Kyungsoo about yet another broken promise. They'd promised to do everything together as equals and earlier, Kyungsoo took the initiative to go into the camp alone without even warning Baekhyun.

 

Kyungsoo observed this strange side of Baekhyun with half closed eyes as they lay side by side on the couch together, one of Baekhyun's glow balls hovered above them, a tiny speck of light just enough for them to see each other. Yixing hyung had gone away some time ago, in another room of this vast apartment. Now that they were alone, Baekhyun should have said something. _Anything._

 

But he didn't.

 

Instead Baekhyun spent several quiet minutes doing various small things. He played with his fingers, and grabbed Kyungsoo's hand and played with his fingers. He shifted about on the couch, sometimes looking at Kyungsoo's stinging cheek and sometimes staring at the moving clouds outside through the huge windows. He touched Kyungsoo's cheek now and then, testing it and fixed Kyungsoo's hair running long, slender fingers through them.

 

It took him a while, but Kyungsoo realized something. Baekhyun was nervous.

 

_What has gotten into him? What happened while I was gone?_

 

When it looked like Baekhyun wouldn't say anything at all. Kyungsoo grabbed both of Baekhyun's fidgety hands into his own, clamping their hands together between them. He waited, until Baekhyun finally met his eyes.

 

"What is it? Why are you so quiet?"

 

Baekhyun pursued his lips. "I thought you liked the quiet."

 

"I do. But only when it's needed. I've never seen you so quiet, naturally I'm worried about it."

 

"I just... have a lot on my mind."

 

Kyungsoo gave him a soft smile. "My mother used to say that two heads toiling on a same problem were much better than one head toiling on many."

 

"It's complicated. I don't know where to begin."

 

Kyungsoo waited anyway. Sure enough, Baekhyun started speaking after a pause.

 

"I was thinking about our promise. I guess, I didn't realize how bounding that might be for you."

 

"Baekhyun... that's..."

 

"No, let me finish first. I don't mean anything bad. I just didn't realize how troubling it might be for you to keep the promise."

 

"I just... wanted to help Minseok hyung," Kyungsoo admitted in a small voice. "I wasn't thinking I just knew that Minseok hyung was still worried about it all and if he found his partner and couldn't go through with it... I just wanted to help."

 

Baekhyun smiled. "I know. It's in your nature. You just have to jump in and help no matter what. Which is why I realized that our promise was not a suitable one."

 

"You mean... next time you won't make me promise again?"

 

"Next time, I want you to promise me another thing," Baekhyun said, curling into Kyungsoo's side and leaning his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder. "Do what your heart tells you. But wait for me. Wait for a few moments to let me join as well. So that we can be equals without hindering each other."

 

Kyungsoo turned his head, their noses almost brushing, and looked at Baekhyun's serious face. _What Baekhyun said, it was..._ "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

 

Baekhyun smirked, but it lacked the mischief and was full of warmth. "I told you once before. As long as you're with me, I don't care where we go."

 

Kyungsoo bit his lips, conflicted. Baekhyun's gaze followed the movement. 

 

"I just... missed you," Baekhyun finally whispered, looking away from Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo's conflict vanished and he found himself saying, "I missed you, too."

 

Baekhyun looked up at him again, watching the truth in Kyungsoo's eyes and finally gave that smile Kyungsoo had missed the most. The smile that made Baekhyun's face glow.

 

"Then it's decided, you are not going off alone ever again!" Baekhyun laughed and touched Kyungsoo's cheek again. "Maybe you should let Yixing hyung heal this. It's way too red."

 

Kyungsoo managed to nod, hoping it was only the heat blast earlier that made his cheek red and not because Baekhyun was smiling at him like this.

 

"Oh, by the way, he's going to do it."

 

This sudden topic change gave Kyungsoo the time to control himself. "Who's going to do what?"

 

"Sehun. He's finally going to tell Jongin." Baekhyun's smile was way too amused now.

 

It took Kyungsoo a moment to understand what Baekhyun meant. In the course of a few minutes Baekhyun had managed to impress Kyungsoo with not just his ability to remain silent but also his ability to observe. "He is?"

 

Baekhyun nodded. "We should make a bet now."

 

"We both know that we're going to bet in their favor," Kyungsoo said, closing his eyes, finally giving in to the tiredness. "What's the point?"

 

"The point, Kyungsoo, is _fun."_

 

"Too tired," mumbled Kyungsoo, slipping fast into sleep. 

 

But not fast enough to miss what Baekhyun said, softly kissing Kyungsoo's stinging cheek. "Too cute."

 

And Kyungsoo smiled as he fell asleep.

 

~x~

 

When Yixing found Sehun on the roof of the same building, he saw something which made his heart clench. Sehun sat alone on the rooftop. And he was crying. Uncontrollably and breathlessly crying.

 

He ran to Sehun and took the crying boy into his arms, holding tightly as sobs wracked Sehun's entire body. By just touching Sehun's cheek, Yixing knew what the ailment was. Sadness, hopelessness and most of all, a broken heart.

 

Yixing hadn't been with these kids long but he'd seen Sehun, touched Sehun enough to know what lied in his heart. Sehun had given away his heart to Jongin, and now, watching him this way Yixing came to a sudden and gutt-wrenching conclusion.

 

"Sehun? Did he...?"

 

Through the broken sobs, Sehun shook his head. "No, he didn't. That's not... I'm just... I backed off again... I'm.... such a coward..."

 

Yixing sighed in relief. So Sehun didn't tell Jongin the truth. "What happened then? Why are you crying? How long have you been crying up here alone?"

 

Sehun shrugged, trying to wipe his tears as a new flood came. "A few hours... I don't know... How long has it been?"

 

Yixing didn't tell him that he'd been gone almost an entire night. It was close to daybreak now. "You need to tell me what happened, Sehun?"

 

Sehun spoke in many broken sentences. "We talked about... things... and our past... my parents and... our wishes... then he asked me what... what I wanted to say... and I... I panicked..."

 

Yixing waited.

 

"I said horrible things... I told him that... he had no right to... to force me... to make me say... I was so scared... I couldn't tell him.... what if he hated me?... what if I disgusted him?... so I said horrible things to get away and he just vanished..."

 

Sehun wiped his nose on his sleeve. "What am I going to do now... Yixing hyung... where do I... find him?"

 

Yixing couldn't say. He didn't know what to say. He'd only met these kids a day ago. In that time he'd discovered so much about everything, about their powers and the links between them... about the bonds. He'd never seen the bond but he'd checked Minseok earlier, he'd felt the remnants of the pain they had felt earlier, prior to their bond. It was enough to scare him, and shock him.

 

Now, watching someone as strong as Sehun fall apart in front of his eyes was more than he could bear. 

 

He took Sehun in his arms again. "What can I do? Tell me what should I do to make you feel better?"

 

Sehun moaned through his tears. _"Kai..."_

 

Yixing didn't know what _that_ was. He knew that there had to be a way to break Sehun out of this constant daze. He had to try something.

 

So he grabbed Sehun's face and kissed him, slotting their lips together.

 

It worked instantly.

 

Sehun stilled, his breaths hitched and he broke out of whatever thing came over him. Yixing released his lips, and smiled. Before he could feel joyful about snapping Sehun out of whatever panicky, mental break down he was having... he heard a startled gasp from behind.

 

Yixing turned, and saw Jongin standing a few steps away. There was a look of utter heartbreak in his face, his eyes were dead pools of hopelessness.

 

Sehun was in his senses enough to finally look around himself and as he saw Jongin, his face split into a tearful smile. "Kai...?" Sehun asked, his voice broken and incredulous.

 

And then he saw Jongin's (Kai?) broken expression and realized something was wrong. Yixing opened his mouth to explain... but Jongin vanished once again.

 

~x~

 

Sehun stopped speaking.

 

For the next two days, Jongin remained missing. 

 

When he finally turned up on the morning of the third day, he stumbled in on Jongdae and Joonmyun with their hands inside each other's pants, literally.

 

It was too early in the morning, everyone else was sleeping but Jongdae and Joonmyun were blissfully enjoying (had started to anyway) morning sex on the couch, when Jongin appeared in the living room. 

 

He looked ready to faint, his clothes were torn at several places and his hands were bloody. It was no wonder that he hadn't even looked at Joonmyun and Jongdae, or their half naked bodies.

 

Once they were over the shock of Jongin's sudden interruption, they saw his state. Joonmyun got dressed and fetched him water, but Jongin only had a few sips.

 

"Where's... Sehun?" 

 

Jongdae stiffened, and then glared at Jongin in anger. Lightening escaped his clenched fists. _"Sehun?_ Now you show up and ask about Sehun? He's still alive if that's what you wanted to hear? Looks dead, but yeah he's still breathing."

 

"Jongdae that's enough," Joonmyun snapped. To Jongin he said, "He's in the guest bedroom." 

 

Jongin hobbled on his feet and walked off towards the door Joonmyun had mentioned. When he saw Sehun, it was as if his world ended all over again.

 

Jongdae was right. Sehun looked _dead._ No, he looked even worse than he did when he was bitten. But he was sleeping, breathing. 

 

Jongin stumbled closer and sat beside Sehun, touching his hair, stroking his face. He saw how Sehun was curled in on himself, cold. He straightened Sehun's legs and pulled a comforter on Sehun. And he saw something poking out of Sehun's jeans pocket.

 

It was a crumpled piece of paper.

 

Jongin pulled it out and straightened the paper. He saw the date on the top of the page. It was their last day, the last class when their teacher asked them to write a letter to themselves for a time capsule.

 

He read Sehun's smudged handwriting. The very first line took his breath away.

 

_I'm in love with my own best friend._

_ He doesn't know about this, which even isn't the worst part. The worst thing is that he considers me his only and best-est friend. No actually, even that is tolerable. The even worst part is that he thinks of me as his little brother. It sucks to be me.  _

_To my future self, I hope you confessed to him. I hope that you are with him now, happily married and growing old together. Because if you, my future, are without Jongin, then I don't want there to be a future anymore._

 

Jongin choked on his breaths, his eyes filled up. _He loves me!_ It was impossible. _He loves me!_ It was the truth, so plainly put on a piece of paper. It was Sehun's heart itself, written so simply, so beautifully that Jongin traced the words again. _He loves me!_

 

Any doubts that he had about the first line _(Does Sehun have any other best friend?)_ were gone as soon as he saw his own name. How long had Sehun hidden this secret?

 

 _How long have you loved me?_ Jongin was crying and touching Sehun's face again, watching the pain and sadness he'd given Sehun these few days. The pain was evident in the dead pallor of Sehun's face, in his crying face when Jongin had left him alone on the rooftop.

 

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Jongin demanded. "Do you know how long I've loved you too?"

 

Whether it was Jongin's pleading or the shift of the air, Sehun woke up with a start. As soon as he saw Jongin he latched on like Jongin was his life line.

 

"Jongin your back!" Sehun's voice was raw, his throat scratching as if he'd cried himself dry before sleeping. "I was so scared! I thought I'd never see you again! Where were you?"

 

"Sehun... I..."

 

But Sehun was frantic with worry and overwhelmed in relief. "It doesn't matter where you were! You're back now and you're fine. That's enough. And... you should forget about what I said that time. I didn't mean it. I was just so scared... just forget it. I didn't have to say anything I was just..."

 

Jongin didn't let him finish. He swooped in and silenced Sehun with a kiss. Sehun went still, his heart started beating like a trapped rabbit against Jongin's chest. When he came up for air, Jongin saw Sehun's eyes about to pop out of his skull.

 

"Earlier, I don't know about what you wanted to say." Jongin smoothed out the letter again. "I think I know. I never thought I'd be that lucky. That I could have you. You gave me everything, a family, love and education. To ask anything anymore, I didn't think I was worthy enough. You'd already done so much. But... ever since I could feel, ever since I was with you... I loved you, Sehun. Do you hear me? I _love_ you, my Sehun."

 

Sehun shook his head and said, "What... this... is a dream. Right? It's a dream. Has to be..."

 

Jongin chuckled and kissed him again. "Does it feel like a dream?"

 

"Yes..."

 

Jongin kissed him again, and again until they couldn't breath properly.

 

"I love you, my Sehun."

 

After a few more kisses, Sehun did something brave. He whispered, "I love you, too. My Kai."

 


	15. Yixing

 

 

He'd always been quiet. 

 

When Yixing was born, he'd opened his eyes in a huge house, and an equally huge family. Three uncles, their wives and multiple children, all older than Yixing - bore witness to his birth. They all saw his birth tattoo, and knew that he would be special.

 

Yixing didn't know if he disappointed them all, by being uniquely quiet and ordinary.

 

But unlike most, he was loved by so many older cousins and uncles and aunts, and to top it all off, his grandmother. They never held (in case they were disappointed) any grudges, but were always dragging Yixing around them, to school, to parks, to shopping and basically, everything. They waited for him at dinners, never eating until he joined them. They looked at him, asking opinions even if a small family matter cropped up. 

 

He felt as if... as if he was the elder of his house.

 

"Grandmama," Yixing asked once, when he was five years old. "Why does everyone treat me like you?"

 

His Grandmama smiled, showing her 79 years old wrinkles, "Because we're the same." And she showed him her own wrist.

 

Grandmama had a birth tattoo, too. It was an eagle. 

 

"Why are we the same, Grandmama?"

 

"Don't you know? Haven't you felt it yet?" She reached out to touch his face, softly stroking his cheek with a wrinkled thumb. "What are you feeling when I touch you, child?"

 

Yixing felt a lot. He just didn't know what it meant. There were still so many concepts he couldn't grasp at his young age. "I feel like I'm tired, as if my bones are freezing. I also feel... as if I won't sleep peacefully. I feel that when a peaceful sleep comes, I won't wake up anymore."

 

His Grandmama chuckled. "You felt what I felt. That's why we are the same."

 

"I don't understand."

 

"Grow up a little, I'll tell you then. Just know this, after I'm finally peacefully asleep, you would be me. Everyone will depend on you even more. You'll have to look after this family. Just become a big boy soon. Until then, I promise not sleep."

 

After that, Yixing slowly realized why everyone treated him this way. Because they loved him, and they valued him like the most precious treasure. He felt it, _the love,_ every time his hyungs took him to school, or when his noonas combed his hair in the morning and helped him have a huge breakfast, when his mother tucked him in at night, and when his father occasionally stroked his hair during conversations. They loved him, even if he said less or didn't know what to expect.

 

But as soon as he was big enough to understand about a lot of things, his Grandmama stopped touching him. He didn't know what he'd done wrong, but he never went against her wishes.

 

It was after his eighth birthday, that Grandmama and Yixing went to a long vacation.

 

"Will you not come?" Yixing asked his mother the night before they left. "What if Grandmama needs to have your herb tea? What if her coughing gets worse?"

 

His mother sighed. "Because there's a little time left, and there's just so much to tell you, to teach you. She feels it would be better if all of us are not there. We might disturb you."

 

Yixing looked away. "She won't even let me hold her hand. Does she not want to let me know what she's feeling?"

 

His mother didn't reply, he wasn't even surprised.

 

~x~

 

For the next three years, Grandmama and Yixing lived in a family cabin somewhere in the heart of EXO-nexus. 

 

There were no phone lines, or electricity in the cabin. So they only contacted the family through letters, which Yixing had to post from the nearest town, 5 miles away, and down in the valley, from their cabin. His days were spent in cutting firewood, hunting for food and herbs, and trapping small animals. His nights were a continuous lesson by the hearth with his Grandmama.

 

Grandmama taught him many things. How to tell what the trapped animals felt, what was wrong with them, and how he could heal them. The first few months were hectic, he wasn't too careful and ended up killing the animals instead of healing them. "That's because you had to cure a malady on it's left side, which is generally controlled by right hemisphere of the brain. You rewrote the entire wiring of its better lung, and that was your mistake." His Grandmama told him his errors. Yixing started having nightmares after that first squirrel died.

 

Slowly, he accumulated to the harsh cold environment, started cutting enough firewood to last them a few weeks at once, and was making soups for Grandmama which tasted much better and healed her coughing for cold nights.

 

"Don't you think it will be easier?" Yixing asked one night when Grandmama wouldn't stop coughing. "If you just let me touch you..."

 

"There's no need..." Grandmama coughed. "You'll end up killing me earlier than expected. What good would that do?"

 

Yixing flinched. Grandmama didn't have to say it like that. He was getting so much better. 

 

Seeing the hurt look in his face, Grandmama smiled sadly. "I meant... animals and people are slightly different when it comes to sicknesses. You've still got a long way to go before you're ready for a person."

 

"Still... it might be enough to heal the coughing for a little while..."

 

"But I'm not sure if I could..." Grandmama started coughing again, and continued, "live more than I should... I'm ready to sleep... and soon..."

 

Yixing didn't say anything, but looked at Grandmama's eagle tattoo. Her power told her the future exactly. She meant it, she was going to die, and soon. And there was nothing he could do about it, unless he learnt faster about the sicknesses in people.

 

"Then... I'll see if there's any more of the soup left." What else could he do?

 

After while, Grandmama went to sleep and Yixing took out his notebook to read. The notebook was filled with his childish drawings of animals, anatomy and such, with notes on symptoms as told by Grandmama. Since he couldn't do more, he could at least try and perfect his lessons, erase his mistakes.

 

His resolve and determination led him success in only a few months. As he traced the outline of the fox's leg, and mended its broken bone with a subtle pop, his Grandmama smiled. Yixing sat back, watching the animal stumble on its feet, standing tall without whimpering. 

 

"Now, you're ready," Grandmama said.

 

Yixing knew, she still wouldn't let him heal her, and it hurt his heart.

 

"We'll begin your education in anatomy of people sometimes this week," Grandmama continued, ignorant of the hurt in Yixing's eyes. "Until then, you're free to do anything you like."

 

Yixing nodded. "I'll probably run down to the town. I think I should get some supplies, we're running low on the salt."

 

"Alright. Wake me up when you get the dinner ready."

 

Yixing left.

 

~x~

 

The town was pretty small and looked like a painting, square cabin-homes in a valley of snow-capped mountains. It was simply called the Town, Yixing had read the road-marker when Dad first drove them here.

 

There was a decent market in the Town square, where Yixing brought a lot of things that came to mind, and were needed. He knew the store owner now, having come here twice before.

 

"How are you?" said the owner, smiling. "How are things up in the cabin?"

 

Yixing smiled too. "Same as usual. Thanks for telling me about the chamomile tea, it really helped my Grandmama's cough."

 

"You know, you can come here. It's not safe being alone all the time. There are many animals in the mountains. At least here, we have electricity." The owner calculated his bill while eyeing Yixing worriedly. "My offer still stands, I could rent you my out house, it's a fairly decent place."

 

Yixing didn't have the heart to tell the old man anything. He told him the same lie. "Grandmama feels better up there. It's her family home."

 

The owner simply nodded and tossed in a box-full of candles, winking. "These are on the house. Just don't hesitate if you need any help."

 

"Thank you," Yixing said, paying the bill.

 

But as the owner took the money from him, their fingers brushed. Yixing flinched away, and stared at the owner, feeling dread.

 

"Hey, kiddo, are you alright?"

 

Yixing nodded and got out as fast as possible. He knew that the owner was sick, and probably wouldn't survive the winter. That day, twice, he felt hurt and useless for not being able to help anyone.

 

He hurried home, hoping that his training could continue sooner, that he could perhaps save his Grandmama and change her future; he could save the owner too, before it's too late.

 

~x~

 

A week later, a car drove up to the mountain road for their cabin. Yixing heard it on the road long before it pulled up outside the cabin. At first, he thought perhaps Dad came to visit them. Then he remembered that Grandmama had advised everyone to stay away until Yixing's training was finished.

 

"Grandmama, someone is here." Yixing looked over to the bundle of blankets beside him.

 

Grandmama sat up. "I know. You should make more fire. I'll see who it is."

 

Yixing folded their beds aside, and put more firewood in the hearth. As he coaxed a bright flame, Grandmama entered the cabin, followed by three people.

 

A man and a woman were holding a kid in their arms. The kid was unconscious, but twitched every now and then.

 

"Is it him? The shaman?" asked the woman, looking at Yixing sitting in front of the fire. "He looks like a normal kid."

 

Grandmama simply nodded. It seemed to be enough for the visitors.

 

To Yixing she said, "Unfold your bed beside the fire. It might snow tonight."

 

Yixing unfolded his bed, and the visitors laid the child down on it. They sat at on side, while Grandmama sat on another. She stroked the child's hair and closed her eyes. Yixing knew that she was watching his future. Whatever she saw, it satisfied her. 

 

"Come, Yixing. You may begin."

 

Yixing looked at her, and knew that this was his training. But how could he do anything for a person without any training? His Grandmama didn't look like she was afraid for the child's safety, and was still waiting. Trusting Grandmama's judgment and his own power, Yixing sat down beside the child. 

 

He was older than Yixing by an year, and looked healthy enough. Except the twitching and inexplicable jerking of his limbs. Yixing took a deep breath, remembered what he'd felt when he healed that fox, and took the child's hand in his own. He closed his eyes... and _saw._

 

There was a sickness inside the child, deep inside in his brain. It was like a black miasma, pulsing in the folds of his brain, contained to an area no big than a drop of water. To be safe, Yixing saw the rest of child's body. He found various veins and nerves in the same color of the miasma, all of them extending to the rest of child's body, linking it to that point in the brain.

 

Yixing knew that the blackness had to go. So he imagined it gone, imagined himself cleansing it out, like washing away a persistent stain from a fabric. It took a lot of time, but eventually, Yixing cleaned it away.

 

When he opened his eyes, many hours seemed to have passed. The father of the child was dozing in a chair in the shadow, Grandmama was poking the rod in the fire, and the mother of the child was still sitting beside them, watching and tired. There was an unmistakable glow of morning in the window; sunrise was an hour away.

 

The mother noticed the change first. The child wasn't twitching anymore and Yixing's eyes were open again. 

 

"Is it... done?" asked the mother. "Is he healed?"

 

Yixing found that he was tired also, and couldn't speak. So he just nodded. He swayed and sank to the floor.

 

Grandmama acted fast, pushing a pillow between him and the floor, before he hit his head. "Yixing, my child, are you alright?"

 

 _Tired..._ he wanted to say. 

 

"You should rest. Everything is fine now."

 

Grandmama unfolded her bed near the hearth, beside the child and laid Yixing down. Before he went to sleep, Yixing looked at the child's face and smiled. This child was the first person Yixing had saved. He would always remember this child.

 

~x~

 

Over the next few months, the similar thing happened. Visitors in the night, or in early morning would come, carrying someone ill, someone with an incurable disease and Yixing would heal them. 

 

It became clear that his training involved all of this, having to find out the problem within a body by himself. Taking care of the problem on his own. Without expecting any directions or clues from his Grandmama. In the beginning, for the first five patients Grandmama had used her powers, to confirm to herself that the patient will survive Yixing's treatment. After that, she stopped doing it. And Yixing became fearful of his own abilities. Somehow, watching Grandmama's face after she'd checked the patients before - her satisfied hum - was enough for Yixing to proceed with confidence. Without that confirmation, however, he became edgy and nervous.

 

When he expressed his fears to Grandmama, she said, "You'll have to stop relying on me. What are you going to do when I'm not here? Be confident, Yixing. You are stronger than you look. This power is yours, a part of you. Trust yourself and your power, and it will never fail you."

 

Still, there was always a chance of failure. He'd once heard his Grandmama receiving the visitors and telling them, "I hope you have been informed already? If this fails you will not hold any blame over us."

 

But he tried his best. And with every patient cured, his knowledge increased rapidly. He knew about anatomy, and various inexplicable diseases so well that sometimes he didn't even have to _scan_ a person entirely. He just brushed his fingers over their hands, and knew, and he healed instantly.

 

The first few healings left him exhausted and spent. He'd sleep for several hours afterwards, and feel his body buzzing with the use of excessive power, his tattoo erratically glowing even though he wasn't actually trying to heal anyone. But gradually, it became so that he could heal multiple people within a day and still be able to go outside and cut more firewood.

 

He was able to go down to the Town after a few months. That's when he heard the news of store owner's death. It was a blow to him and his seemingly useless ability. _If only I'd learnt faster, then..._ No, he couldn't think like that. This wasn't his fault.

 

When he returned, he made dinner quietly and was somber through the night.

 

"You seem awfully quiet tonight," Grandmama remarked.

 

"I usually am."

 

"But there's something else worrying you tonight. What is it, my child?"

 

Yixing didn't know what to say, at first. Then he asked something that has been worrying him for some time now. "Grandmama, is it possible... I mean, can I use my power so that. No... I mean, can I heal something that can't be healed?"

 

Grandmama frowned. "I believe that is exactly what you have been doing all this time. Healing diseases that are not curable."

 

Yixing shook his head. "Dead. I meant the dead. Can't I heal them? Make them... alive?"

 

She was silent for a while. Then: "What do you think? Can you do something like that?"

 

Yixing didn't have to think about it for long. There were some things he just knew instinctively, having considered this question for a while. "I don't think I can. When I heal someone, it is like I give away a large portion of my power to that person, this portion heals the problem. That portion is no longer a part of me. Because I heal, no I am a cure, that's why whatever I give away, gets replaced by itself. If I tried giving someone life... I don't think my body will be able to replace that. Healing process is something I can do again and again, but I only have one life within me."

 

His Grandmama nodded. "As far as reasons go, you are quite right. But the most important reason why you can't do that, is because death is inevitable. In every way possible, it will occur. Nothing can stop it. It's one of the reasons why I won't let you heal me."

 

"Because even if I heal you, death would still come?" Yixing guessed.

 

Grandmama smiled sadly. "Exactly. Even if I'm healed, I might trip on the snow outside and break my neck. I might get into a horrible accident. I might end up setting fire to this cabin because I couldn't handle the fireplace. Death will come for me, on its time whether I want it or not. And that, my Yixing, is the limit of us. Even if we have powers that make us lucky, special. Death is our limit."

 

Yixing was sobered by this simple truth. _I can heal every known disease, except one. But death isn't a disease. It's the reality of our life, the only truth._

 

~x~

 

The evening his Grandmama was supposed to die, Yixing came home late. He didn't know that she was going to die that day, and it became one of his greatest regrets in life later on. 

 

He'd gone down in the Town again, and gotten distracted by a small fair in the park. There were so many things, so many lights that he hadn't been able to leave. But he knew that Grandmama was alone and probably waiting, so he went back.

 

"Where have you been?" Grandmama demanded the minute he entered the main room.

 

Yixing didn't look at her first, too distracted in creating a light. Grandmama hadn't turned on any of the oil lamps and there was no fire in the hearth. "There was a fair, it looked nice. Maybe, we should both go tomorrow?"

 

He got the lamps running and coaxed a fire in the hearth. He sat close to the heat, warming himself. Then he looked back.

 

Grandma was huddled under the blankets on her bed roll. She was shivering and looking at him with a sad expression.

 

Yixing hurried to her side. "Grandmama! What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

 

"Come here...." she croaked. She held up a hand. "Come Yixing, let me have a look..."

 

Yixing stared at her trembling, extended hand. And he knew, she wasn't asking to be healed. She wanted to see his future. So he took her hand.

 

For a long time, she didn't open her eyes. Yixing almost believed that she had fallen asleep like that. But then she shivered and opened her eyes, there were tears there.

 

"As expected, my child will have a good future. You will save so many lives... and you'll meet so many special people... but... I didn't realize that the end will come so soon..."

 

Grandmama's voice was getting weaker. Yixing inched closer, trying to hear better. "The end? Grandmama what are you saying? What end?"

 

"My end... your end. _Our_ end." She gasped and coughed so violently, Yixing got sprayed with blood. He was frozen in the realization that this was it. She was going to die now. And there was nothing he could do.

 

"No... I knew that my end was tonight but... I never thought your end will be so soon... the end of everything..." Grandmama's hand tightened around his. "Listen to me Yixing... when the time comes... that you won't be able to heal a disease... that's when everything will end... and that's when you'll find the other parts of you... and your other half... and that's when... you'll disappear from here... Do you understand? You must disappear!"

 

Grandmama gasped again, and coughed blood, and sank into the bed roll. Her hand slipped from Yixing's, and she never woke up from her peaceful sleep again.

 

~x~

 

_Except now...._

 

Yixing thought, looking down the huge glass wall of Joonmyun's apartment. There seemed to be several Creeps standing in the street, converged upon a spot with no specific reason.

 

_Now, there is another thing I can't heal._

 

He hadn't been able to heal the very first case that came to him at the hospital. He wasn't able to heal his teacher when he got bit, and infected the entire hospital afterwards. Yixing didn't know that he could feel such amount of despair as he felt that day. 

 

But the Creeps were... closest to death. They were dead, and not dead at the same time. Perhaps the crux was death itself. Because death was an element here, a key variable in this situation, and that's why he wasn't able to heal them.

 

 _The Tree of Life is dying too,_ Yixing thought. _Like Grandmama was dying. And I wasn't able to heal it. Is this the sign? Is this the future that was foreseen?_

No matter what he thought, or where he looked, there was death and things he couldn't heal. _This was what she meant then? Grandmama wanted me to disappear... but where?_

"Yixing hyung?" A quiet voice said behind him. It was Jongin.

 

Yixing looked at him and blinked. "You're back? When did you come?"

 

Jongin wasn't meeting his eyes. "This morning. I... wanted to apologize. For, you know, running away. You were only trying to help Sehun and I took it the wrong way."

 

"I actually like him... Sehun." Yixing didn't know why he said that. He just... felt tired of everything. He didn't know what Grandmama meant, what this whole thing was supposed to be. "If he didn't feel that way about you then... I might have stolen him away from you."

 

Jongin was shocked but then his face relaxed in painful understanding. "I understand. I don't blame you. It's impossible not to like him."

 

Yixing smiled sadly. "That's why, don't run anymore. Or I will steal him away."

 

Jongin smiled back. There was so much hope, so much love in his eyes. "I'm never running away from him again."

 

 _I don't understand._ Yixing looked down again at the Creeps. _I've found the other parts of me, Grandmama. Am I supposed to find my other half now? But where...? Everywhere I look, there just death._

 


	16. Reason

 

"Is it just me, or they're multiplying?"

 

Jongdae was standing in the window, looking down with a frown on his face. 

 

It was their fifth day in Joonmyun's apartment, and things were starting to look extremely bleak. They were running low on water, the building's water supply was low enough and they'd only managed to refill a lot of containers from the huge water tank on the roof. The water would run out in a day, perhaps two. And they had no idea about where to go next.

 

"Are you certain you didn't meet anyone at all?" They'd asked Chanyeol after their usual round of exchanging stories. "None of the survivors were like us?"

 

Chanyeol had shaken his head. "I can't say. People usually avoided me because I was the only survivor from the field. Even if I could get close enough to anyone I hardly believe they would have let me seen their tattoo."

 

"We can't just rule out the possibility though," Yixing said. "Chanyeol had found Minseok because they were meant to be. Perhaps... I don't know, if we looked again? It is a huge camp, with the largest number of immunes yet."

 

Baekhyun frowned. "I think Yixing hyung has a point. All of us here have met our partners, even if we go looking we might not find anyone. Yixing hyung is still single, maybe, he could meet his partner by just walking through the camp."

 

"Let's go back in a while," Joonmyun said finally. "Let's rest up here until the camp is less suspicious of even more survivors turning up."

 

"If I know anything about the military, they might have doubled the security already," Chanyeol added with a grimace. "They would never accept that someone like me was inside the camp with them. There's a strict rule of killing off anyone who even shows the slightest symptom of being sick. I've seen them kill a boy just because he sneezed too many times."

 

That gave them a pause. As much as they hated the military for such extremes, they also understood that everyone was scared of the world outside the camp. The people were doing whatever they could to survive.

 

Kyungsoo looked away, feeling miserable. "I just wish we knew how to stop this. There has to be something. What if we never find the remaining people? Are we supposed to simply sit and wait?"

 

Nobody spoke.

 

Yixing was thinking again about his Grandmama's prophecy about the end. _Should I tell them? But what if we're wrong?_

 

And Chanyeol was looking at everyone's face with a thoughtful frown. Then he said, softly: "We could go find Eldorado?"

 

That grabbed their attention at once.

 

"Eldo-what?" Sehun said.

 

"What is that?" Jongin said.

 

"Find what?" Jongdae said.

 

"Chanyeol, perhaps you should explain again?" Minseok said.

 

Chanyeol looked at them all again, his face betraying his embarrassment. He grinned and said, "Eldorado. Don't you know? Haven't you ever heard of it?"

0A

 

Everyone shook their head and Chanyeol sighed. With a low voice he explained.

 

"My family used to tell me this story about a place somewhere far away. It's a place that's just like our planet, with water and plants. But this place is extremely big, have different continents and various races of people living together. The people look like us too, er... their physical bodies are like ours. I don't mean they all have powers like us but... it's another place just like our planet. Only bigger, and plentiful. My mother used to call it Eldorado."

 

Nobody spoke, digesting the information which Chanyeol had given. Chanyeol continued: "My mother believed one day I will have to leave and find Eldorado. She never truly explained but she insisted that I leave and start looking for it. All my life, well until they were alive at least, my family gave me hope and courage to find Eldorado. And now that everything has gone bad and I've met you guys, I think she knew that we would need to find a place where we'll have a second chance."

E

 

Yixing was looking at Chanyeol with a strange expression. "How certain are you that such a place could exist?"

 

Chanyeol didn't even blink. "As certain as I am of sitting here next to all of you. It's real, we just need to find it."

 

After a long while, Minseok said, "Your mother wanted you to leave. Does this mean there's an answer here? Does this mean that we can't..."

 

_We can't heal the Tree of Life. We can't save our planet._

 

Minseok didn't say it out loud, but in that moment everyone was thinking it. 

 

"Do you think that the Creators knew about this?" Baekhyun asked to no one in particular. "Did they know that the Tree of Life would die someday?"

 

"And if they did, why isn't the truth of it recorded in the legends?" Jongdae mused.

 

"Maybe it was recorded," Jongin spoke uncertainly. "Maybe someone erased it. This is a very grim matter; news like this can cause mass panic and governmental chaos. Maybe someone hid the truth because they thought it wasn't true and that it might not be beneficial."

 

Chanyeol shook his head. "My mother said there were clues. These clues would lead us to Eldorado. We just have to look."

 

"Again, we circled back to our main point." Kyungsoo sighed, exasperated. "Where do we start looking first? As far as we have guessed, we need to find our partners. Yixing hyung is still alone, and we are no closer to getting any more clues than we were a few days ago."

 

Nobody had an answer to that.

 

And now, while Jongdae looked down at the Creeps through the window wall, they were even more lost than ever.

 

They all stood beside Jongdae and saw. The Creeps had multiplied. Just two days ago there were a dozen or so Creeps, all frozen in a point, unaware that someone was looking at them from the apartment.

 

Now there were more than five dozen Creeps. And they seemed to be looking up. _At_ them.

 

"When did they get here?" Chanyeol gasped. "They weren't here last night, right?"

 

"They weren't," said Sehun. "I was on watch last night. They seemed to have appeared all at once only a few hours ago."

 

Since waking up they'd had a short breakfast, and even less water. Then they'd repacked their luggage after taking anything useful from Joonmyun's apartment. Then they'd simply started throwing ideas about their next destination again, without much luck. In that time, the Creeps seemed to have become a large group.

 

For several minutes they watched. Then Kyungsoo went still like a statue. "No..." he whispered.

 

Baekhyun didn't need to know what happened. He followed Kyungsoo's gaze and muttered, "Fuck!"

 

"What's going on?" Minseok asked them.

 

Baekhyun pointed. "See that man there, standing near the back? That's Kyungsoo's brother. But how can he be here? We left him in EXO-lon, how is he here?"

 

EXO-lon was 12 miles away from EXO-tron. Even if he walked, there was no way Kyungsoo's brother could be here, right outside their door.

 

"He... looks familiar," Chanyeol said slowly, watching Seungsoo with concentration.

 

"He's Kyungsoo's brother, obviously he looks familiar!" scoffed Jongdae.

 

Chanyeol persisted. "He looks familiar. And have you noticed that all of these Creeps are wearing hospital scrubs and doctor whites? Isn't it weird?"

 

Kyungsoo had a sudden vision of the night he fled from his house; his hyung and omma bringing what looked like a unit of Creep doctors and nurses. _This can't be,_ he thought horrified. _They couldn't all have found me!_

 

"It was in EXO'luxion!" Chanyeol said suddenly, eyes going wide. "I saw this guy in EXO'luxion, during my first assignment with my unit! How could I have forgotten?"

 

Kyungsoo stared. There was no way... "When was that?"

 

Chanyeol screwed up his face trying to remember. "A little over two months ago. I remember him."

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. "There's no way that is possible. A little over two months ago I was still in EXO-lon and hyung wasn't even home then. I thought he'd died."

 

But Baekhyun was looking down at the Creeps with concentration. "Kyungsoo, didn't you say that you had to wait an entire month before your hyung returned? And then he spoke to you?" Kyungsoo nodded. "Where was your hyung all that time if he hadn't really died?"

 

Kyungsoo didn't know. All he knew was that he'd been scared and alone, waiting for a long time, hoping about things that were hopeless. And after a long wait, his brother had returned with a cavalry. "What is... What does it mean?" he whispered.

 

"We don't know..." Joonmyun said at the same time as Chanyeol said, "We need to leave."

 

At his sharp tone they all looked down. The Creeps were looking up at them. And as they watched, Kyungsoo's brother jerked his head a bit, in the universal gesture of go-ahead. The Creeps moved forward as one.

 

There was enough time to just grab a few things and put on a few extra layers and taking jackets, before they all linked themselves to Kai.

 

Something crashed against the door. Joonmyun said softly, "The lock isn't going to hold."

 

"Where?" Jongin asked.

 

Nobody could come up with anything. The door gave way as another crash sounded. Just one push and the Creeps would be inside.

 

"Camp," Chanyeol mumbled softly. "Anywhere in the camp."

 

Jongin teleported them.

 

They arrived in a storage room, broken and filthy with scorch marks all around the walls; the door was broken open and hanging on its hinges. Everyone looked around.

 

"Did we...?" Minseok hyung started speaking but then turned silent. He didn't exactly have any memories from when he bonded with Chanyeol, except the memories of pain.

 

"I guess we did." Chanyeol was also looking at the result of their bond. "And now that we're here, I don't think I'll be welcomed back with open arms. What should we do?"

 

Baekhyun was the one who finally answered. "We'll get some food and water first to last us until tomorrow. Let's think about it after tonight."

 

Everyone agreed.

 

And Kyungsoo sat in a corner, wondering. _Hyung, are you somehow a part of this whole mess?_

 

~x~

 

It started in the middle of the night. Minseok and Chanyeol were on watch when the survivor camp started ringing with screams of terror.

 

At first, Chanyeol thought that somehow the people had found out that they were here, that he was here. He thought it was a mob, come to chase them out or kill them. But the screams were off-pattern, nobody was urging the mob on or screaming the hateful words. The screams were very disturbing and echoed as if from all the directions.

 

"What is going on?" Joonmyun asked, waking first.

 

"Please tell me that nobody found out about us," Jongdae snapped, right behind Joonmyun.

 

Slowly they all woke up... and listened. Whatever was going on, no one seemed to be coming for them specifically. In fact, the darkened alley outside remained blissfully ignored.

 

"Creeps," Baekhyun whispered finally.

 

Nobody corrected him. Everyone knew exactly what those screams meant. Each boy inside the storage room had experienced, some worse than others, exactly what it felt like when the Creeps attacked. They had all lost something because of these menaces.

 

As if they all shared the exact same thought, they looked at each other. Friends watching friends, partners watching partners, lovers taking a long look at the one they loved.

 

_What's the point of this power if we can't even fight?_

 

They all decided as one.

 

"So... that's how it is," Jongin said softly.

 

"Maybe that's the reason why we exist in the first place," said Yixing.

 

"Let's meet here," Minseok said finally. "Once it's done, let's meet here." _Safely_.

 

Chanyeol kicked whatever was left of the door down, and the nine of them ran outside in the world toppling over with dread.

 

~x~

 

At first there was stunned silence.

 

When people saw nine boys running out in the streets they were shocked into silence, trying to piece together what was happening. There was something about these boys, something different than the Creeps. Something powerful.

 

Then Jongin teleported in front of an unsuspecting pregnant woman, just in time to save her from a Creep about to sink his claws into her swollen belly. He grabbed the Creep and vanished, appearing in front of Chanyeol, who burned the Creep at once.

 

In another corner, Baekhyun climbed up a house and started throwing various sized, light balls all around the camp, lighting the dark space for others to fight. Creating path for those who ran and tried, in dark, to find safety.

 

Minseok and Jongdae ran amongst the people, freezing and electrocuting the Creeps as they went by. It wasn't enough to kill all of them, but it gave enough time for others to run away. Jongdae laughed aloud, his voice rising above the noise, when people screamed because of him.

 

Joonmyun and Sehun were somewhere together, distracting the Creeps long enough, with wind and water splashes, for the people to find an escape. Somehow their power mixed together was destructive. In the places where they had been, it looked like a mini hurricane and downpour had passed through.

 

Kyungsoo found himself working along Yixing. Where Kyungsoo broke legs, arms and necks, Yixing was picking up fallen people, rescuing them and healing the broken bones and scrapes. They got nasty stares, screams and hate directed at them, but they both had natural affinity to silence. They worked together, silent against the world, concentrating upon the task.

 

After a while, Kyungsoo brought down a wooden shack where a lot of Creeps seemed to have infiltrated and massacred all the people. Those massacred people slowly started rising as more Creeps. The rubble of the shack was then set on fire by Chanyeol, and Jongin threw Creeps into what became a giant pyre. Baekhyun started guiding people away from the pyre, using his sparkling lights to illuminate the way. He led Creeps astray with another set of red lights, which somehow attracted the Creeps into thinking that they were following living beings. These red lights led hoards of Creeps into the flames which rose sky high as the fuel tripled.

 

Sehun and Joonmyun then spent the rest of their time putting out fires in odd places, somehow left behind in the wake of destruction that Chanyeol wrecked.

 

The screams quieted down considerably as the night wore out. By the first light of the day, the nine boys found themselves at different points of the Camp, watching around, amazed at the destruction they had caused, and thankful at the lives they'd managed to save.

 

When dawn came, the people who had given up hope, and were crying in despair or over their lost ones, started moving. Perhaps it was the survival instinct within them, or a natural reaction after the shock, they all started doing odd jobs around the camp, grouping together and going about life as if the camp hadn't been infiltrated at all. 

 

The boys were ignored; they didn't know if it was in acceptance or fear. They were just glad that they were seemingly welcomed.

 

After the pyre had burned a lot, Joonmyun doused a lot of water on it, sending clouds over clouds of smoke up in the sky. The stink of burned flesh and hair was overwhelming, but everyone was so relieved to be alive that it didn't even matter. 

 

Chanyeol was the first who realized their position. _I've burned people._

 

Creeps were people. _Once_. They wore the skin of people. They used to have emotions. They used to have friends, families and lovers. They were victims of a virus which they had no control over. They were innocent.

 

 _I've killed people,_ Xiumin realized as well. Killing his father had been an act of defense for himself and his mother. _These people were... they didn't ask to be Creeps._

 

He walked slowly and grabbed Chanyeol by the hand. When their skins connected, they could hear the audible sizzle of cold against hot. Right then, they needed to be together. They needed each other.

 

They walked together, Chanyeol's huge form leaning heavily over Minseok, and searched for a quiet place to be in.

 

~x~

 

Sehun and Joonmyun finished putting out the last of the fire. 

 

When Sehun's knees gave out and he fell on the ground, Joonmyun knew it wasn't just because of exhaustion. The pain and guilt in Sehun's eyes was familiar, it reflected his own pain.

 

Joonmyun looked at his hands, excepting to see them red with the blood of lives they'd taken. But his hands dripped water, were clean and wrinkled because of being doused so long.

 

When Jongdae ran through a street towards him, he didn't even have think. He threw his arms open just in time to catch his lover and hold him close. When he felt the wetness on his neck, he knew it wasn't his power. It was the warm feeling of Jongdae's own conflict. All he could do was hold on tight, and think back on their lives before everything went to hell.

 

Behind them, Jongin appeared beside the fallen boy, took Sehun in his arms, and vanished.

 

~x~

 

Once the camp was filled with sunlight, Baekhyun sighed and all around the camp, his light balls popped out of existence. In the night, he'd been able to ignore the chaos around him. But now, with sun shining annoyingly bright, he saw the death, the blood and the ruins left behind. He faced the reality and it was ugly. 

 

He thought back on his tent in the mountains. He thought back to the loneliness he used to live in. He'd thought that was ugly. Once, he knew that his world couldn't get worse. And now he saw how very wrong he was. It was all exciting, sitting inside his tent, and reading his books which speak of killing and being heroes. But the real life wasn't exciting at all.

 

All he flet now was pain and horror. How could their lives have turned from finding  the cure to killing the Creeps? That wasn't how things were supposed to be. They'd felt bad when Chanyeol told them the measures that military went through to protect people, they'd frowned upon the killing. 

 

 _And now look at us._ His vision blurred in tears and he felt this aching need to do something. 

 

As he wiped his tears, he saw a girl sitting next to a dead body. She wasn't moving. She wasn't crying. She tenderly held the hand of the boy who lay dead in front of her. And whispered something repeatedly.

 

Baekhyun moved closer, trying to not disturb her. And when he finally heard what she said, his heart stopped for a moment.

 

"I love you," she said. Over and over.

 

Now, he wasn't looking at the girl. In his mind's eye, he saw himself sitting next to Kyungsoo's dead body. Telling him that he loved him. And he shook his head, trying to erase the horrifying image.

 

_I need to tell him. Now. While we're both alive._

 

A string of lights appeared at his left. His own light. It was guiding him, like willow wisps to where his heart wanted to be the most. To his Kyungsoo. He ran, following his own lights.

 

At the very edge of the camp, near the small field planted with many vegetable, probably by the camp survivors, the trail of lights ended.

 

Baekhyun stopped. Again, struck by the sight in front of him. 

 

Where previously the annoying sunlight had rendered him horrified, he now felt his hest constrict at the beauty which was Kyungsoo. In sunlight, Kyungsoo's hair were tipped brown and ruffled in the soft breeze. His dirty skin and hands were prominent against his grey clothing, the patches of pale skin like beckons of light, calling Baekhyun closer.

 

He followed. He'd follow him anywhere. 

 

When he stood beside Kyungsoo he saw his face finally. Kyungsoo's eyes were closed, as if he was soaking up the sun. The dirt on his skin wasn't muck, it was gore and blood of all the Creeps he'd shred to pieces the entire night. This close, Baekhyun saw Kyungsoo trembling. When he touched Kyungsoo's hand, taking his fingers in his grip, Kyungsoo didn't flinch and held back tightly. This simple touch, this simple gesture made Baekhyun's heart beat faster. 

 

He needed to say it. A few simple words. And yet all his linguistic ability abandoned him in time of need.

 

"Kyungsoo," he said finally, after searching the empty hollow of his brain for a while.

 

Those eyes opened and shifted towards him. There was pain there and also terror. Unanswered questions. Despair and hope clashing together. And a plea, a cry which Kyungsoo wasn't forming with his mouth and yet Baekhyun heard loud and clear.

 

_Hold me._

 

Baekhyun moved closer and took Kyungsoo in his arms. It never failed to astound him how easily, how willingly Kyungsoo melted against him. How their bodies fit perfectly. How it seemed like his body was made to join with Kyungsoo every which way. How much trust was palpable in this simple hug. This trust meant a world to Baekhyun.

 

They couldn't look at each other's faces now. But they could feel each other's warmth. They could smell each other's scents, their noses buried in the curves of each other's necks. It was amazing how easily they could hear each other still.

 

"Were you looking for your brother?" Baekhyun asked. Already knowing the answer.

 

"I was." Kyungsoo's lips pressed against Baekhyun's jugular. Just touching, and the his lips moved again, forming words touching Baekhyun's skin. "He isn't here."

 

In these words Baekhyun heard Kyungsoo's fear too. The fear of his brother's involvement in all of this, his fears about the information that Chanyeol had divulged a few hours ago.

 

"We'll find out the truth," he told Kyungsoo. Believing it to be true. "We'll find out what happened."

 

"Together."

 

"That's the rule."

 

Kyungsoo's lips smiled against his skin and Baekhyun felt his heart lighten up a bit, the heavy sense of doom falling off just a bit. He was happy if he could still be the reason behind Kyungsoo's smile even after all the destruction they'd seen and caused.

 

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo whispered softly. In his voice there was fear again, but there was an emotion edged sharply beneath his words which Baekhyun knew he also felt but couldn't correctly name. "Baekhyun... why do I feel... like..."

 

_Like my heart is about to burst. Like I can't breath without you here. Like every single pore of my skin wants you. Like the whole world is dark and you're the only speck of light, of life, around me._

 

Kyungsoo didn't say it. But Baekhyun heard. He also had all these questions. All these emotions. The only difference was that he knew the answer already.

 

"Because... I feel this way too..." Baekhyun whispered, terrified that Kyungsoo might misunderstand. "Because I can't see anyone but you."

 

_Does that make sense to you, Kyungsoo? Do you get it? Does my stupid rambling even convey what I am trying to say here?_

 

Kyungsoo stepped back a bit, looking at him, his eyes round and wondrous. "Say it again."

 

Baekhyun gulped. His throat wasn't empty because his heart was stuck there. "Because I can't see anyone but you."

 

Kyungsoo shook his head and snapped, "No, dammit! Say it again!"

 

Baekhyun licked his lips. _Oh_. "I love you." He tried gain because he was sure his voice wasn't actually sensible. "I love you." Maybe he should say it again, just to clarify. "I love you."

 

When he tired saying it again, just as an insurance, he found his lips were being attacked. 

 

Kyungsoo was kissing him. And it took every last ounce of his strength to hold back the next proper reaction of throwing up his arms and yelling, "FINALLY!" and jumping around like a maniac.

 

Instead he redirect himself to kiss back. And kissed back he did, as if his life depended on it.

 

~x~

 

Yixing stood at the fence of the camp. Watching people working, mending the fence where it had fallen and given the Creeps a way inside.

 

He watched the way the world moved on.

 

Yet, he knew he couldn't do anything anymore. He'd spend a lot of time healing. Giving himself away to others in pieces. Reuniting people with those they loved. And now he stood and watched. Always on the sidelines.

 

Always alone.

 

_Grandmama, I'm doing great things. Like you said._

 

He was busy observing, and didn't notice when a kid ran up to him. He was ragged and bleeding in the knees. Yixing sat on one knee and touched the bruise on the kid's knee with a finger.

 

The boy smiled and held out his hand. A small piece of bread was clutched in an even smaller fist. "Are you hungry, hyung? We can share."

 

Yixing smiled. "I'm not hungry, little one. Why don't you finish it fast? We don't want the bread to rot, do we?"

 

The boy shook his head rapidly and started devouring his food. Looking at Yixing's hand as he touched his knees. The scrape dimmed and healed slowly.

 

"Are you magic?" the boy asked, eyes wide, mouth working furiously over his bread.

 

Yixing's eyes twinkled as he smiled. "I am."

 

"Then you must be a prince," informed the boy.

 

"Maybe." Yixing checked his work. The knees were healed perfectly.

 

"Where's your princess?"

 

The soft and innocent question caught him off guard. Yixing blinked. "I don't know. I haven't found her yet."

 

The boy stopped eating. Then he tore off a bite from his bread and held it out. "Then hyung should eat. What if she is in trouble and you need to rescue her? You need strength."

 

Yixing opened his mouth and the boy popped the bread piece inside. Looking satisfied with his work, the little boy nodded. "I'm going back to my Omma. You go and look for her, okay?"

 

Yixing stood up, watching the boy run away. _My princess, huh? Grandmama, where do you think I should look?_ Even if he had a built-in "princess" detector on his arm, there was no way to simply go about looking for a partner either. He'd walked through the camp the entire night, met and touched several people. If his other half ( _My princess,_ he thought with a dimpled smile) was here, he would have already found her. Him. Someone.

 

Again, he was so lost in thoughts when he felt someone come up behind him. Before he could turn and look, something struck him up the head.

 

The last thing he remembered as his vision flickered out, was watching a tall person standing over him. Wearing white.

 


	17. Brighter

 

Chanyeol was shivering. 

 

At first Minseok thought it was because of his own cold body temperature, but then he realized that Chanyeol was having a nightmare. 

 

They were in one of the buildings which had survived. Around them there were various bunk beds, occupied by many people, injured and dying, or sleeping like dead. 

 

Ever since the fight ended, they hadn't really spoken. Minseok remembered walking around with Chanyeol's hand in his. They'd managed to help others while on the walk, picking up injured ones, making the crowd around the lunch distribution line terrified into behaving properly.

 

Eventually, Chanyeol had murmured, "I'm tired," and Minseok found them a place to sleep.

 

He'd woken up a few moments ago, feeling Chanyeol's body against him tremble. _Should I wake him?_ Minseok's hand hovered over Chanyeol's shoulder. _I wonder what he's dreaming about._

 

It's been a little over a week since they bonded and became partners. Yet their interactions hadn't gone over small talk and occasional questions about whatever situation was going on. Truth be told, Minseok had been relieved. He was fearful of what it would mean to make such an intimate bond with a complete stranger, in a way it was like a contract marriage. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was scared still. His experience with his parents was such that even after the end of the world, he still didn't believe in a sacred institution like marriage, or any similar commitment. What they had, all nine of them, was the closest thing to a commitment he knew. The undeniable bond that he shared with Chanyeol spoke volumes in the existence of the very commitment that terrified him.

 

Yet, there were moments when he was drawn into it. Moments which somehow froze, as if he'd willed them to, and he was arrested within without really knowing. 

 

He'd first experienced that moment the day after their bonding. When he'd woken up in a bed, Chanyeol lying beside him as the soft moonlight illuminated his angular features, he'd felt the time come to a stop. Even though he had never before seen the man lying next to him, he felt like they belonged. As his gaze fell between them, their hands clasped, the hot temperature against his cold palm, he'd almost believed that more than one miracle could happen to him. 

 

In the next couple of days which followed, he'd had these moments passing him by, fleeting and unexpected. When Chanyeol was wiping dishes, standing next to Sehun, laughing about something which the younger one had said. When they'd all found out about Sehun and Jongin's relationship, Chanyeol clapping madly, a crazy grin on his face... as if he'd been there all along, rooting for them. When Baekhyun had started humming a song under his breath one night, Chanyeol picking up the tune and tapping his fingers against the table in a perfect rhythm. When Jongdae and Baekhyun had started arguing about who was on watch one night, Chanyeol egging them on cheering for Jongdae, then switching to Baekhyun when the other boy had the upper hand. When Joonmyun had found his old family album, and teared up when he saw a memorable picture of his mother, Chanyeol looking away amidst the teasing cheers "Don't cry! You baby!" of everyone else, secretly wiping a tear off his cheek.

 

 

Minseok could remember each of that moment. And every time he did, his heart stuttered and an indescribable emotion welled up inside him. That, along with a simple piece of knowledge. He knew Chanyeol. He saw Chanyeol in moments which others probably disregarded. He felt like Chanyeol was... 

 

Minseok was experiencing it again. Watching Chanyeol shiver in his sleep, eyelids moving frantically to unsee whatever nightmare it was. Did anyone in this world knew Chanyeol in these moments? Anyone except him?

 

Minseok didn't even have to know the answer to that. No matter how loudly he laughed, or how big his smile, Minseok saw the sadness lurking behind Chanyeol's eyes clear as day. Perhaps everyone else was too busy in their own affairs to notice, or maybe they couldn't see it at all; but Minseok saw the anguish in Chanyeol so clearly it might as well be a physical object.

 

Right now, Chanyeol's anguish was palpable, and Minseok did the only thing he could. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol and waited. Waited until the trembling subsided, waited until Chanyeol was breathing easy. 

 

Minseok didn't have to look at Chanyeol's face to know that he had woken up. "Are you okay?" he asked in a whisper.

 

Chanyeol's voice was also soft. "I guess so."

 

Minseok sighed, closing his eyes. He didn't let go of Chanyeol. For a few moments, he was conscious. He was almost certain that Chanyeol had gone to sleep again, when Chanyeol asked in a soft voice, "Aren't you going to ask me about it?"

 

Minseok knew what he meant. He wanted to ask about the nightmares. "I don't know. I mean, I wouldn't want you to do anything if it's uncomfortable for you."

 

Chanyeol shifted on the cot until they were lying face to face. "I think I'm ready now. I want to tell you."

 

Minseok opened his eyes, watching as Chanyeol bit his lips, nervous but determined. "You don't have to..."

 

"I want to," Chanyeol said resolutely. "If you're my partner and we need to depend on one another, we should know these things about each other."

 

"What type of things?" Minseok wasn't sure what could be more horrible than their fight earlier that night.

 

"When I told all of you about my story," Chanyeol began, voice wavering. "I wasn't entirely truthful. When I said that my parents had died in an accident... what I really meant was... that, I mean..."

 

Minseok's heart clenched. He knew what was going to happen next even before Chanyeol said the words, even before Chanyeol's eyes filled up with regretful tears.

 

"I killed them. It was me. My stupid _power,"_ Chanyeol spat the last word in a curse. "I just lost control and... Well, now you know what a monster I am."

 

Chanyeol balled up his fist and muffled the sobs by stuffing it in his mouth. Minseok saw the real reason behind these tears. 

 

_He thinks I wouldn't want him to be with me anymore._

 

It was so stupid, yet completely understandable. Of course, Chanyeol had grown up thinking, knowing, himself to be a monster. The way other people had treated him seemed to have cemented that knowledge. Minseok wondered exactly what kind of childhood Chanyeol had led, especially after causing his parent's death. 

 

 _Causing?_ But of course, even if he didn't know the specifics, Chanyeol simply lost control and caused a fire. Murdering his parents wouldn't have been his plan. _Not like me._

 

Minseok wrapped his arms around Chanyeol, holding fast when the taller boy tried to push him away. He silently held on, until Chanyeol's sobbing subsided, and his breathing became easier. Finally, Minseok told him.

 

"I killed my father."

 

Chanyeol stilled in his arms, and tried to pull away so that he could look at Minseok. Minseok tightened his hold, not exactly ready to face Chanyeol just yet.

 

"He was abusive. At first, when I was younger, I didn't know because my mother always sheltered me. Then as I grew up, I started understanding why my mother was always sad. Later, verbal abuse wasn't enough. He started hurting her physically." Minseok paused, his throat heavy with sudden regret about not being able to save his mother. "He didn't know about my power, and when I went to university, he started planning on getting me away from my mother. He didn't hide his hatred then. On the day I found out, I lost control. Froze him. Stopped his heart."

 

Minseok waited until Chanyeol had digested it. "What I mean is, I intentionally killed him. I _wanted_ him gone. You are different from me." _I'm the one who's a monster._

 

Chanyeol nodded. Then said in a sleepy whisper, "Thanks for not hating me."

 

"Likewise," said Minseok, also getting tired.

 

As they both fell in the deep valley of sleep, Minseok couldn't help but think that he was fortunate to find a partner who understood the burden of having a destructive force brewing under the skin.

 

~x~

 

Sehun started crying the moment Jongin swept him away. The wind pressure was like a mini hurricane around them, partially because of the fact that Jongin had teleported them on top of a skyscraper, but mostly because Sehun was losing control over himself.

 

Jongin could only hold him. He hugged Sehun to his chest, kissing the top of his hair now and then. 

 

After a very long while, Sehun's sobs subsided to sniffles, then hiccups, before finally ending. Jongin was sitting on the floor, Sehun was half on top of him. When Sehun didn't say anything after quieting down, Jongin thought perhaps he'd fallen asleep.

 

"Why?" Sehun spoke softly. 

 

"Why what?"

 

"Why were we born like this, Kai?"

 

Jongin's eyes closed and he turned his face to heaven, hoping for some God to reply. _Anything_.

 

This wasn't the first time Sehun had asked this very question. In all these years that they've known each other, Sehun must have asked this question ten times at least. When Sehun had experienced bullying for the first time in grade school, when they'd had to start lying to Sehun's parents after Jongin discovered the top of the sky station as their safe place, when they'd felt scared of the exposure of their secret, when it felt like their life was unfair. Each time, Jongin had laughed and said, "Because, we're special! Who knows, maybe we'll be superheroes?"

 

It always did the trick. Sehun would laugh that cute laugh, and things will become normal once more.

 

Now, Jongin didn't know how to say those words. None of their actions this night have been heroic. Yeah, they saved lives. But they'd taken more lives too. Jongin had tried justifying to himself that those people were already dead, it didn't matter if they'd killed those people. But in the same instant, he would think: _What if there is a cure? What if we took away the only chance those people had of living again?_ No matter how he tried, it didn't cancel out the fact that they all had become killers tonight.

 

How was _that_ heroic?

 

"God must have really hated us," Sehun whispered after a while. Again, Jongin just looked up, biting his lips from crying out loud. "We must have been really terrible in our past lives. This is probably our punishment."

 

Jongin had enough. He shook his head and finally said, "It can't be. If it's a punishment then how come I met you? How is meeting you and loving you in this life a punishment, Sehunnie?"

 

Sehun lifted his head off Jongin's chest, to look at Jongin's deep brown eyes and see the truth of his words. "No, it isn't a punishment. Meeting you, loving you, is the best part of my life."

 

Jongin smiled, stroking the hair away from Sehun's forehead before kissing him between the eyebrows. "And mine."

 

Their mouths met in a gentle but desperate kiss. Lips parting, pressing incessantly against each other, breaths mingling in a gasping song.

 

They parted, breathless. Sehun whispered against Jongin bottom lip, "Make me forget it. I want to forget everything that happened tonight."

 

Jongin didn't have to be told twice. He gently led Sehun down and started the explorative expedition. As his lips mapped Sehun's sharp jaw, traveling down the fair neck, Jongin's fingers worked in sync. He opened Sehun's jacket button, peeling it off to reveal a soft blue, button-down shirt. The more of the skin was exposed, the aggressive Jongin's exploration became. 

 

Soon, Sehun was a moaning mess under him. Pleas flew out of Sehun's swollen lips, nonsensical and alien. But Jongin heard it, every single one, and responded by finally ridding Sehun of all his clothes.

 

It was cold, but one of the perks of being Sehun was that they were wrapped up in a bubble of warm breeze at the top of a gigantic building. The reason Sehun shivered was because of Jongin's careful exploration.

 

"Kai... _please_... " Sehun managed somehow.

 

Jongin hummed in acceptance, before taking Sehun into his mouth.

 

Sehun screamed. And forgot everything and everyone else for the next twenty minutes. There was only his Kai. Nothing else mattered anymore.

 

~x~

 

Jongdae and Joonmyun were probably the first ones to come to terms with the incident of the night. With them, talking hadn't been necessary. 

 

The moment Jongdae had confirmed Joonmyun's safety, and Joonmyun had confirmed Jongdae's, it had been clear. Whether it was killing or destroying everything, if it meant that they could keep each other safe, it was worth it. They'd do it all over again. 

 

After comforting each other to the best of their ability, they decided to be useful to others in ways less harmful. Jongdae silently joined a bunch of women who had decided to ensure children's safety in a small hall behind the mess area. Joonmyun started helping silently in the disposal of the dead. The men working with the bodies, wrapping them in plastic sheets and carrying them over to the pyre made by Chanyeol and sending them away decently, were hollow-eyed and didn't even blink as Joonmyun joined them. It was an awful and tedious task, but Joonmyun grit his teeth and did it anyway. It was a small price to pay for the damage they'd caused.

 

_If we hadn't sought shelter here, perhaps the Creeps wouldn't have come after us._

 

It wasn't just a random thought. Ever since the first Creep had shown up outside his apartment a few days back, he'd had started thinking of something. At first it had been just a random haunch, then something he doubted. Now, after the events of last night, he was certain.

 

_The Creeps are after us._

 

It wasn't that the Creeps hadn't made life of everyone a hell. It wasn't even the ridiculous events which brought all of them together. It was what specifically happened last night. He remembered the stories of every one of his friend; they'd left the place where they faced Creeps, and emerged to a place where they were safe for a while, then moved again. It had been their life for a long while.

 

It was what Kyungsoo said about his brother. How had a Creep followed a person all the way through various cities on foot? How had a Creep managed to find Kyungsoo in that particular place, in a city of apartment blocks? How had it happened in just few months?

 

He didn't want to know the answer, because the possibilities seemed grim. Even now, away from Jongdae and everyone else, he was uneasy. Earlier he'd seen the place where Creeps had infiltrated the camp, and it looked like fence was blown away by something heavy, from outside in. A few paces away from the site, there was a demolished lorry. Now Joonmyun wasn't a detective, but he was certain that somebody had driven that lorry through the fence to create way.

 

 _A Creep driving a lorry?_ And in a world where no drivable vehicles were left, in fact, no vehicle worked. Joonmyun, Jongdae and Yixing had tried many times to hot wire many cars, but to no avail. It was as if, technology had died too.

 

 _What's this feeling?_ Joonmyun thought as another evening fell upon the camp of survivors. _What's going on? What's coming?_ His heart was heavy as he stalked off to the mess hall. Most of the people were gathering there, and he was certain that his friends would find their way there eventually.

 

He was met with Jongdae and Jongin at the entrance to the mess hall, which had miraculously survived the debacle last night.

 

"Have you seen the other two pairs?" he asked Jongdae, suspecting that if Jongin was here, Sehun would be too.

 

Jongdae smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Joonmyun when he was within reach. "I saw Minseok and Chanyeol sleeping in one of the areas we settled the women and kids."

 

"Kyungsoo and Baekhyun hyung are in the small fields out back," Jongin said, his face flushing. He had seen them whilst teleporting back here. Briefly. "Er, they might spend the night out."

 

Joonmyun grinned. "About time."

 

"It was annoying watching them dance about each other," Jongdae agreed, grinning his wild grin.

 

"I never said anything." Jongin held up his hand. "If Kyungsoo hyung asks, it's because you guys guessed. Okay? I'm too young to die."

 

"But not too young to get laid?" Jongdae asked, raising an eyebrow. He touched his own neck, pointing out something to Jongdae. "That injury on your neck looks awful lot like a hickey, you know."

 

Jongin slapped his hand on his neck, looking anywhere but at both his friends. His face was redder than ever. "Uh, I think somebody is calling me inside. Ah, yeah. I have to go. Bye."

 

Joonmyun and Jongdae laughed aloud, and followed him inside.

 

It will be a while before they would realize that Yixing wasn't with them anymore.

 

~x~

 

When Kyungsoo woke up, it was nearly evening again. They'd been here all day, it seemed.

 

He was lying on his back on the patch of grass beside the fields. His arm was asleep, Baekhyun's head resting on it peacefully; his other arm was wrapped slightly around Baekhyun's waist. Baekhyun's leg was thrown over his carelessly. His soft breath fanned Kyungsoo's face.

 

Looking at him, Kyungsoo smiled. Even though it was afternoon, even though it was impossible: Baekhyun was glowing. _He's happy._ Kyungsoo's heart fluttered with the knowledge that it was because of him. _God, I love him._

 

Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss on Baekhyun's nose. He watched as Baekhyun wrinkled his nose, like a cat, and chuckled. Leaning down again, he kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Baekhyun's tongues darted out to lick that area, and he shifted closer to Kyungsoo, sighing sweetly. _I want to kiss him always._ Because now, he could.

 

He still couldn't believe it. _This is not real. It couldn't be._ Yet, he remembered the events of today's dawn perfectly. 

 

Baekhyun's sweet words, his perfect confession, and that mind-blowing kiss. He wasn't sure which part was the most perfect one. The kissing, or the part where Baekhyun had finally broken off to take a breath, only to jump up and down like crazy before yelling, "YES, YES, YES, FINALLY YES!" It hadn't taken them long to return to kissing just moments later.

 

They'd ended up on the ground at one point, energy finally running out and lips aching from all the activity. Instead, it was enough to share soft, lingering pecks. And talk. They had so much to say.

 

"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo asked when Baekhyun planted his head on his stomach, using him like a pillow.

 

Baekhyun didn't answer. But he pressed his face into Kyungsoo's stomach and started blowing raspberries, making Kyungsoo laugh aloud because it tickled like crazy. "Hey, stop! What are you doing?"

 

"I wanted to do this ever since I saw you shirtless," Baekhyun admitted, letting Kyungsoo breath and then attacked again.

 

It felt like Kyungsoo would die of happiness. He still couldn't believe it.

 

Later, after another hour of kissing and kissing (or was it an eternity?) they just laid side by side, facing each other, asking each other what they wanted to know the most.

 

"When did it begin for you?" Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun.

 

"Um, when you were working over Sehun like a professional doctor," Baekhyun replied, grinning as his face glowed. "You have no idea how sexy you looked."

 

"When did you know for sure?"

 

Baekhyun closed the gap between them and kissed him, before whispering, "When I held you under the Tree of Life. I knew it was impossible to let go of you again."

 

Kyungsoo's lashes fluttered and he struggled to formulate his thoughts. But it wasn't easy with Baekhyun claiming his mouth for his own. Nothing was easy when Baekhyun had him like this.

 

"When did it begin for you?"

 

Kyungsoo smiled. "You might think I'm crazy."

 

"I wouldn't ever think that. Between the two of us, I'm the one who is crazy." Baekhyun chuckled. Then added. "No, actually it's Jongdae." 

 

"When I saw you the first time. You were so bright. So beautiful. I thought you were an angel, and I was in heaven."

 

Baekhyun's eyes widened. Then sadness came over him. "All my life, I was called a monster. Nobody ever called me beautiful."

 

Kyungsoo was about to take Baekhyun's face in his hands, then stopped. His hands were dirty; dried blood coated him up to his arms, his clothes were stating to reek now. He was suddenly reminded of the lives he's taken, with his own hands. He hid his hands behind himself, unexpectedly feeling dirty down to his bones.

 

Baekhyun stopped him, taking his hands in his own and then kissed his knuckles, blood and everything. "We're both the same. Just because my hands aren't bloody doesn't mean I haven't killed tonight. Don't hide from me, Soo. I want to see all of you. Everything."

 

Kyungsoo kissed him. Words couldn't be enough to let Baekhyun know how grateful he was. "I still think I'm dead. This has to be heaven, a twisted version. You must be an angel."

 

"I love you too," Baekhyun laughed. "So much. And if this is heaven, then I'm a girl."

 

Kyungsoo imagined it for a moment, Baekhyun as a girl. Then shook his head. Baekhyun was perfect just as he was. "You got me there."

 

"And? When did you know for certain that you loved me?"

 

Kyungsoo blinked. And then started laughing. Baekhyun just watched, amused. But the more he thought about it, the more Kyungsoo laughed. He didn't know how to say it, it sounded so absurd to himself even. Then Baekhyun was laughing too, unable to resist Kyungsoo's happiness.

 

"You will definitely think I'm crazy if I told you!" Kyungsoo said, trying to contain his laughter.  But try as he might, he couldn't stop. It wasn't even that funny, but he'd known that his feelings for Baekhyun had erupted within him so far back. He knew that it was impossible to have felt that way about Baekhyun so long ago. And yet... they were here. And this was real. "When you held my hand."

 

Baekhyun frowned. Kyungsoo knew he was trying to remember all those times they'd held hands, each instance was special and memorable. But he waited, wanting Baekhyun to figure it out for himself. It was easier, he couldn't admit it without being embarrassed. 

 

After a moment, Baekhyun's eyes cleared, went wide as he gasped audibly.

 

 _Right,_ Kyungsoo thought, eyes down. _Now you know. It's been that long._

 

"I... I had no idea!" Baekhyun exclaimed. "I never knew. How? Why didn't you let it show?"

 

"We'd just met. I wasn't sure if what I started to feel meant anything. I didn't want to scare you away, not when I had no one left."

 

Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo in a hug, and ended up laying half on top of him. They could feel each other's heart beating wildly. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, holding him impossibly close, taking in his scent.

 

"That was the first time I took your hand after our bond," Baekhyun whispered into Kyungsoo's chest. "It felt so right, and I was so excited. Did you really...? That long ago?"

 

"I did," Kyungsoo simply said. "You were completely crazy. And I felt it down to my bones. It just clicked within me. I didn't know if you and I would ever be anything more, but I couldn't picture the future without you ever since."

 

Baekhyun shook his head incredulously. He peered up at him. "I still can't believe! I thought I could read everything in your eyes! How could I not know?"

 

Kyungsoo's eyes twinkled. "Because you're an idiot."

 

Baekhyun chuckled, realization hitting him. "Because I didn't know what I was looking at. You've always been looking at me this way. I just realized it too late. I am an idiot!"

 

"You're my idiot."

 

Crawling up, Baekhyun slotted their lips together. But this time, there was no gentleness. It turned wild instantly. Baekhyun didn't waste any time and opened his mouth, letting Kyungsoo in. When their tongues touched, a bolt of electricity ran through their bodies, each nerve ending igniting something wild inside them.

 

Grabbing a handful of Baekhyun's hair, Kyungsoo tilted his head to better access the exquisite taste that was Baekhyun, making the taller boy groan. The sound sent a shiver down Kyungsoo's spine, blood running south. 

 

And then Baekhyun was moving, arching into him. It was impossible to ignore their need, so obvious to them both. 

 

With titanic effort, Kyungsoo broke free, lips smacking loudly. He gulped in the air, eyes boring into Baekhyun's own. He saw the desire there, Baekhyun's pupils were blown wide, lips parted.

 

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun gasped. "Can I...? Can we...?" It wasn't easy to put it in words.

 

In answer to that, Kyungsoo snapped up his hips and Baekhyun's eyes rolled back in his head. Moaning, Baekhyun matched him, met his thrusts with his own. They found each other's mouths again.

 

"Stop," Kyungsoo gasped, "Baekhyun... I can't..."

 

"How can I stop?" Baekhyun nearly growled, grinding down harshly, making Kyungsoo hiss with pain and pleasure. "I'll die ... if we ... stop now."

 

"But I..." Kyungsoo moaned. _I can't breathe. I'll die if you keep doing it. This is too much. I'm burning._ But his words had abandoned him.

 

Baekhyun didn't stop, and his own body responded with a will of its own. Their bodies moved together, sinfully, perfectly. They matched each other like puzzle pieces.

 

Kyungsoo screamed because the world was finally alight, he had erupted. And he could hear Baekhyun's moans, and he could see as Baekhyun erupted in million specks of light. 

 

And then it was over. Something was changed between them. And now, he knew. _This isn't a dream. This is real._

 

Baekhyun folded himself around Kyungsoo, their arms around each other. They were both panting hard.

 

"I..." gasped Baekhyun. "I really hope... nobody saw that..."

 

Kyungsoo laughed quietly. "You were brighter than the sun. I'm pretty sure the whole universe noticed."

 

"Well. Basically. We're fucked."

 

Kyungsoo laughed aloud. "So it seems." And then he added, "I'd rather be fucked with you than without."

 

~x~

 

Baekhyun woke up as the evening encroached upon their warm bubble of happiness. He saw the sky first, then he noticed Kyungsoo with his head propped up on his arm, watching him. He smiled.

 

Kyungsoo greeted him with a kiss.

 

"Ah, I could get used to this," Baekhyun moaned. "I'm so glad that wasn't a dream."

 

"I'm certain you would never be able to dream something so good," Kyungsoo retorted. "Your imagination is a bit doubtful."

 

Baekhyun gasped, then stuck out his tongue, mocking Kyungsoo.

 

A sudden light shone in Kyungsoo's eyes, the only warning. But Baekhyun was too late to react. Kyungsoo snapped forward, fast as a snake and swallowed Baekhyun's tongue into his mouth with a growl.

 

Baekhyun groaned, eyes fluttering shut. _Yep. I could definitely get used to this._ He allowed his tongue to be ravaged, as his hands snaked into Kyungsoo's shirt, finding skin where he could dig his claws.

 

They parted with heaving chests. Forehead against each other, they concentrated on chasing away the desire burning within them.

 

"Not that I mind it," Baekhyun eventually found his ability to speak, "but am I not even allowed to play with you? What was that for?"

 

"You know, out of all your habits, I absolutely loathe this one." Kyungsoo's tongue darted out to taste Baekhyun's lips once. "Your habit of licking your lips for no reason."

 

"You loathe it?"

 

"Makes me want to devour you."

 

Baekhyun shivered. Kyungsoo's voice was full of dark, unspeakable promises. And, God, he wanted it. He knew he was digging his own grave, but there was no way he could do anything but react to such a delicious warning.

 

Purposely, he licked his lips, slowly, provocatively. Kyungsoo's eyes followed each movement.

 

_Come on. Devour me, Soo. Make good on your threat._

 

Kyungsoo moved closer, his eyes going that dark shade which made Baekhyun's heart go wild. Slowly, as if he had all the time in the world, Kyungsoo closed the inches between them, only to stop right there, mere millimeters from Baekhyun's lips. 

 

Baekhyun parted his lips, expectant and panting.

 

Kyungsoo didn't even touch him, and whispered, "Others might be wondering where we are. Let's go back."

 

And Baekhyun could have died there due to frustration, because Kyungsoo was moving away, sitting up. Ready to just leave Baekhyun there, a panting and desirous mess. He tried to make a grab for Kyungsoo but he simply stood up and stepped out of his reach.

 

_He's going to be my death._

 

"Come on," Kyungsoo said, a smirk playing at his lips. He looked so fucking smug.

 

Baekhyun bit back his protests. For now. He was going to make Kyungsoo crazy soon. He stood up too, and held out his hand, almost expecting Kyungsoo to not take it. But Kyungsoo did, his hold was gentle and warmth returned to his eyes at this small, precious gesture.

 

Together they walked back through the camp.

 

Night came fast, and by the glow coming out of the windows of the mess hall, they guessed that everyone was there. Sure enough, they found Jongdae, Joonmyun, Sehun and Jongin sitting on a table, eating a very runny soup/cereal. 

 

The four of them looked up as one at their arrival. They were silent, but there was something in their eyes, something in their behavior. Baekhyun went red, somehow he knew what they expected to hear. But he wasn't sure if Kyungsoo would be comfortable with sharing the new dynamics of their relationship with others.

 

So he was more shocked than anyone when Kyungsoo held up their clasped hands on display, and said, smiling softly, "Yes, we are a couple."

 

Sehun threw his head back and hooted. Jongdae slammed his plams down, almost upending his soup, and yelled "Ha! I called it!" Jongin was torn between staring at Sehun's smiling face and congratulating his friends, in the end he caught Kyungsoo's eyes and mouthed, "Congratulations." Joonmyun was simply smiling, looking a lot like a proud Dad.

 

Baekhyun, not one to let Jongdae outstrip him, fanned his face, eyes fluttering. "Oh, well. Stop it. It's already too much." His face splitting in a grin when Kyungsoo blushed at his antics, hiding a smile.

 

They joined them at the table, and participated in the conversation as if they'd just resumed a pending one. One of the servers brought them a bowl of soupy porridge, and they ate it even though it wasn't tasty; hunger won over quality.

 

Baekhyun was the first to ask after the others. "Where are Minseok hyung and Chanyeol?"

 

"Sleeping soundly in one of the cabins," Joonmyun replied. "You guys can go there after eating. I'd say we'd earned a night of sleep."

 

"I doubt that they would do any sleeping tonight, I'm surprised they even showed up," muttered Jongdae. "Would do each other more likely."

 

Baekhyun threw his spoon at him, ears going red. _Not that I have any objection._ But he knew they were all tired.  Especially Kyungsoo, having used his strength a lot, for many purposes. It was essential that Kyungsoo was well rested, his strength on full level for... er, many other purposes. _God, I'm hopeless._

 

"And Yixing hyung?" Kyungsoo asked next.

 

For a moment, nobody answered. Then Jongin said, "He must be around somewhere. Perhaps he is already in one of the cabins."

 

The others nodded, accepting that as likely answer. 

 

"We'll meet in the morning," Joonmyun said as he and Jongdae got up to find space to sleep. "Let's decide our next course of action later.

 

They fell asleep that night. Not knowing that Yixing was getting further away.

 

~x~

 

They knew something was wrong the next morning, when everyone showed up for breakfast, and Yixing was still nowhere to be seen. 

 

"What if he..." Sehun began, looking terrified.

 

"No, no. That's not possible. I saw him after the fight, briefly." Joonmyun explained hurriedly, guessing that Sehun was probably thinking the worse. "Maybe he is late."

 

So they waited. An hour later, when most of the camp people were done with breakfast and going about more chores, Yixing didn't show up. Now, they were getting anxious.

 

"Where did you see him the last time?" inquired Jongdae, turning towards his partner.

 

Joonmyun bit his lips, thinking back. "The fence! He was watching as they mended the fence!"

 

"Let's go then," Jongin said, holding out his hand.

 

They were at the fence within seconds. 

 

Joonmyun looked around and found the place. "I saw him there, mending a few scrapes of a child. But then I was needed somewhere else. That's all."

 

They walked towards the place, and even though it was obvious Yixing wasn't there, they ran their eyes all around the place, as if expecting Yixing to pop out of a shurb.

 

Sehun was the one who saw it. "Hey, what's that?" He pointed, and ran. Then picked up something from the ground. A shoe.

 

"That's Yixing's!" Jongdae exclaimed, and looked down at the ground, like trying trying to find the rest Yixing there. "There are drag marks. Can you see?"

 

Now that it had been pointed out, they could see clearly drag marks in the half moist, half dust ground. And Yixing's shoe, discarded in the trail.

 

"They lead there," Jongin mumbled, pointing to the crudely mended fence, to the outside. "Some one... some thing, dragged him out."

 

 _And we didn't even know._ Every one was thinking it. Everyone was ashamed. _We were just so happy that our partners were safe._

 

And Yixing, who was alone, who was partnerless, was taken.

 

"Who?" Baekhyun gasped. Please, not the Creeps.

 

But who could it be, if not the Creeps. And yet, it was against their nature to drag food anywhere. They functioned more on the principle of eating as they went, attacking and moving to the next target. If the Creeps had attacked Yixing, they might have found him in pieces.

 

"Are you looking for the Prince?" a voice said behind them.

 

It was a kid, looking at them with frightened eyes. Kyungsoo, being the rational of them all, approached the kid, and sat on his knee. "A Prince? What did he look like?"

 

"His eyes were kind. And his face had a dimple when he smiled."

 

It was Yixing exactly.

 

Kyungsoo asked, heart dreadful. "Where is he? Have you seen him?"

 

At that, the kid looked down, fat tears started falling from his eyes. Kyungsoo held the boy's shoulders, trying to soothe him. "Hey, it's okay. We are his friends. Can you help us?"

 

"He took him," said the kid. "I wanted to help, but I was scared. And he took him away." He pointed to the mended fence, pointing to someone beyond.

 

They all exchanged uneasy looks.

 

"Who took him?" Sehun prompted.

 

The kid frowned and then looked at Kyungsoo. "The man in white." Kyungsoo felt his heart start to beat faster. "His face looked like yours."

 

Kyungsoo's eyes went wide. He knew that description well. He'd grown up hearing that description. "Seungsoo hyung." The words were spoken in a tight whisper, and with a wealth of pain behind them.

 

"What are we going to do now?" Chanyeol asked, when a silence descended upon them.

 

Softly, with his eyes filling in pain, Kyungsoo said, "We are going back to EXO-lon."


	18. Bird

 

The first time Yixing opened his eyes, he was aware of movement. It wasn't the sort of movement which gave away something, especially not in his case when he wasn't even fully awake. It was just his eyes, fluttering open and registering the burn of sudden light. The movement wasn't from him, nothing of his body moved, except his eyelids. He was aware that his body was extremely still, his limbs stretched flat and useless in a lying position. The movement was more of a sensation than anything; it was all around him. He felt it in jerks, rumbles, and vibration under his body. It was a constant sort of movement, and he was in the middle of it.

 

Yixing's mind was still blank and nothing about the single, square dot on the gray sky in front of him made any sense. The gray sky was rectangular too, now that he stared at it. _Ceiling_. Yixing realized, eyes widening for a millisecond. He was in a moving box.

 

~x~

 

The second time he opened his eyes, there were several suns, rising and setting at a rapid pace on a really long and white sky. He was still lying stretched out, his bare feet slapping against one another because of that ever present movement. He saw a shadow over him, white against white sky. _A tree?_ No, this shadow had a head, and a face covered in a white mask.

 

He heard voices around him next.

 

"Why's his reactions so slow?" A voice asked. Yixing didn't know that voice.

 

"We had to use several doses on him, he kept awakening. It's like the medicines didn't work on him unless administered constantly." This voice was definitely not a voice he knew. It didn't match any of the other voices that he had known for a few weeks now, the ones that he loved. No, It was a female voice.

 

"I wonder if that is his power," said the first voice with an inexplicable amount of interest.

 

Yixing didn't know who they were, but that tone of interest, he knew it well. The language that these people used was familiar too, the way they talked about things and dosages and medicines. Yixing had worked in a hospital long enough to know when he was in one. And he'd known some type of doctors too, who held the same note of interest whenever they found out about a new disease and hurriedly named it after themselves. How they played with lives all in the name of finding a cure for their discovered disease.

 

 _I must never let them know,_ he thought frantically. If they didn't know what his power was then surely there was a way he could.... He could what? Yixing felt a pickle on his arm, another dose. _I must never let them know!_ Yixing closed his eyes again.

 

~x~

 

The third time Yixing opened his eyes there was just a single white sun on the square white sky. But this time his brain caught up with him and he saw the sun for what it was: a fluorescent light bulb. He could also move his limbs, finally. He sat up from his lying position and realized that he was in a hospital room. There were machines around him but they were turned off. 

 

He blinked up at a single point of light: electricity. They'd spent so much time in an electric-less world that somehow a light bulb felt heavy on the eyes; he'd gotten used to small ember colored light of flickering candles and fire, the moon-like glow of Baekhyun's light balls.

 

Further inspection revealed nothing but bare tiled floors, a single seat beside the hospital bed, a table with machines, and four walls of a windowless place. There was a brown door with a small face-sized window; the hallway beyond that was also illuminated with fluorescent lights.

 

He was aware of his own body. He wasn't hurt anywhere physically. He was clean and wearing a new set of hospital clothes. He was hungry. His bladder was filled with liquid diet though, and there was an extremely high amount of sedatives in his blood stream. His body was healing itself, the sedatives that he felt were dissolving at a high rate already, but it will be a while before it fully ejected from his system.

 

He looked at a small waste bin near his bed, then thought better, and looked under the bed. There was a chamber pot with a lid. Yixing emptied his bladder into the pot and rummaged the table drawers for tissues. There was nothing in them. He wiped his hands on his clothes instead. His throat felt parched and tasted of whatever liquid medicines they'd forced into him while he slept.

 

Walking to the door, he tried the knob. A part of his brain was aware that given everything else, the door must be locked. And it was. _If Kyungsoo was here,_ he thought. Then clamped his thoughts shut. It was already hurtful being thirsty and hungry and alone. Thinking of his friends would only make things worse. _Focus, Yixing. Why am I here?_

 

He remembered the conversation he'd heard - an hour ago, a few days ago? - and realized that he'd decided to keep his power a secret. But whoever it was who took him knew enough to know that he had some sort of power. Which meant they knew about, and had probably already seen, his tattoo. _I can lie._ That was easy.

 

He peered out of the door window and saw a door identical to his own directly across from him, seven steps away. The room inside that door was also well lit. He looked right and left of the hallway, there were more doors, but most of them were dark inside. He couldn't see anyone.

 

Resigned to his fate, he went back to sit on the bed. Even though he'd decided not to think about the others, he couldn't help but wonder. _Are you coming for me guys? I miss you already._

 

~x~

 

Yixing had always been a patient person. It was something he'd recognized about himself when he spent time in EXO-nexus with Grandmama. Being quiet, and having Grandmama with him who was also quiet, had taught him the worth of patience and tenacity of waiting. "I like your patience," Grandmama had said once when she'd found him healing a bird again and again after getting it wrong. "Keep waiting. It'll come to you." It came to him after several weeks. But he had felt ecstatic, knowing that the victory was sweet after waiting so long.

 

In the white room, Yixing tested his patience again. He was tenacious in the face of wait. He waited for something to happen.

 

There was no way of measuring time, and since he couldn't look out the window and guess the passage of the day watching the sun, he devised other methods. He sang his mother's lullaby to himself. It was two minutes and thirty seconds long if he hit all the right notes. He measured six hours this way, by 2 minutes 30 seconds of repeated singing. It made his throat hurt.

 

And finally something happened, his patience rewarded.

 

Someone was walking down the hallway with heavy steps. 

 

Yixing lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, touching a finger to his temple he messed up a nerve to his brain. His eyes stopped fluttering their fake sleep, and he looked, for all intent and purpose, unconscious. But he heard everything. Felt everything.

 

"He's asleep!" a man said, shocked. "His dose should be gone by now like it kept happening before."

 

The other man said, in heavy EXO-lon accent, "You didn't kill him, right? Hyung would kill us."

 

 _Hyung?_ mused Yixing.

 

Yixing lay still as the men came close. One of them plucked his eyelid open to check that Yixing was indeed still unconscious. 

 

"Damn, what now? We can't give him another hit if he's still under."

 

There was a shuffle of papers to his right. "Whatever. Let's go check on the bird next."

 

_The bird?_

 

He waited until the door closed and then, after a brief touch to his temple, Yixing opened his eyes. So, he could at least fool them into not giving him any more drugs. His hungry body would only take so much.

 

He lay down and did the math. Eight hours interval between giving him new dose? Which meant he was alone again until they come next. He filed away that information, but there was still a possibility that they could come before that. Or the hyung could, whoever that was.

 

~x~

 

Yixing used the bed sheets.

 

After ten hours, he'd been wrong before, when the same men came to give him his drug, Yixing had fooled them again. But, they'd decided to inject him anyway. He'd moved on impulse rather than intention.

 

He grabbed the sheet and tackled the one holding the syringe first. The other one was mid-scream. Yixing strangled the first one, and kicked the other before he could let out the scream. Taking his pillow, Yixing stuffed the mouth of the other guy. The guy screamed into the pillow. 

 

Yixing said, trying not to be unfair, "Where am I? What do you want with me?"

 

The guy screamed into the pillow some more. Yixing knew if he pulled the pillow away, the guy would scream for help. He sighed, and slammed the man against the wall, head first. 

 

Yixing stepped over the crumpled men, slightly glad he hadn't killed them, and went out the door. The hallway was empty. The doors, as far as he could see, were dark and probably had nobody inside. Except the one directly in front of him.

 

He walked slowly closer, his hand on the bolt on the outside, and peered in the small window.

 

There was a person inside.

 

Hurriedly, Yixing threw open the bolt and opened the door. The person inside jerked his head in his direction. He had blond hair, with really wide eyes and handsome features.

 

"What the fuck?" The boy said, standing defensively. He was really tall. "Who are you?"

 

Yixing answered his question by showing him his tattoo, hoping to God that his instincts were right. "I'm this."

 

The boy gaped, at Yixing, then his tattoo. Slowly, the boy also showed him a tattoo of his own. A dragon midflight.

 

 _Is he the one for me?_ Yixing didn't feel the pain that his friends had explained about, and then he wondered if he wouldn't feel the pain because of his power. "Why isn't anything happening?"

 

At first the boy just stared. Then he realized something. "Oh. No, no. I'm not really... I already have a partner!"

 

 _Oh_. Yixing's mind cleared. _Wait._ "There's... more?"

 

The boy nodded. He was a little less intimidating when he smiled next. "Three, actually. But I still don't get what's going on here."

 

"I knocked out the... those men..." Yixing vaguely gestured to his own room. "The nurses? And I thought that, well, I should escape."

 

At this the boy seemed to become less excited. "Escape, huh? And go where? From what hyung told us, everything is dead outside."

 

Yixing blinked. "It's true. There's nothing left. But people survived. Like me, and you, there are others like us. We were nine altogether."

 

Now, the boy came closer. His expression was fierce. "You're not lying, are you? There's others like us?"

 

Yixing nodded. He didn't know what to say at first, the boy's expression made him scared. But he explained, slowly, "We found each other. All of us after the planet ended. I still don't have a... partner but we found each other."

 

The boy was nodding, a strangely thoughtful expression replaced the fierce one. "I was right. Hyung lied to us. Which means... we need Zitao!"

 

And promptly, the boy ran out of the room. A split second later, Yixing followed him. 

 

Catching up to him, Yixing gasped, "What are we doing?"

 

"We're rescuing my friends!" They were still running, through the hallway, into another, then another. "Then we escape with you!"

 

Yixing gasped, trying to keep up. His thirst and hunger caught up to him, and he felt his strength waning even as he struggled. "I'm Yixing!"

 

The boy laughed, stopping at the end of another hallway outside a metal door. "I'm Wu Yifan. I'm so glad you found us!"

 

~x~

 

 _Us_.

 

Yixing was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that there were more. Just days ago they had been worried about finding the others. They'd been just aimlessly wandering, trying to stumble upon the others like they themselves had. And all the while, it was going to be like this.

 

For the first time in a long while, Yixing smiled with his heart. He looked up at Yifan and said, "We were looking for you."

 

He noticed Yifan's eyes sparkle, and then there was a noise down the hall. Several sets of feet were headed their way.

 

"Looks like they are already looking for the nurses," Yifan commented.

 

"What do we do?"

 

Yifan smiled at once. And said, "Don't scream," before grabbing Yixing and floating up.

 

Yixing clapped both his hands around his mouth, but still a gasp left him. Yifan was strong, holding him around the waist, and floating above near the ceiling. _That's his power! Flying!_ He remembered the nurses talking about the bird. They meant Yifan.

 

Under them, five doctors rushed by, unaware of the two on the ceiling. One of those doctors had a vaguely familiar face, Yixing stared. _Isn't that Kyungsoo's brother?_ It couldn't have been, though. Yixing had seen the man only once and from far away. Besides, there was no reason for Kyungsoo's brother to kidnap him.

 

When the doctors left, Yifan lowered them silently. "If we can get Zitao, it's all over for them."

 

Yixing nodded. Zitao must be Yifan's partner. "Where is he?"

 

"They have him in a separate cell, because the they know what he's capable of."

 

They had reached an area which was illuminated with extremely white floodlights. Yifan whispered, "They have cameras here. But I don't know how to avoid those."

 

Yixing looked back at the way they'd come. "Let's just go. Even if they catch us on camera, it will take time until they can get to us."

 

Yifan thought it over. "But Zitao is..." A strange expression of longing crossed his face. "I guess, it's worth it. If I can just hold him once. It's been too long."

 

That gave Yixing a pause.

 

Among other things, such as the fact that there was electricity here, and cameras, and medicines, Yixing had also been wondering about how long Yifan and others had been here. Just how long had they been kept here to have missed out the end of the world?

 

"How long have you been here, Yifan?"

 

Yifan sighed. Yixing didn't know it could be something that needed too much thought. And yet, Yifan thought a long while. "I don't even know. Time is ... tricky, especially if you know Zitao. I was eighteen years old. And now I'm older. Six years? Yes, I think so. It's been six years. And I'm only allowed to see Zitao once every few months. It's hell."

 

Yixing gaped. _Six years!_ "How...?"

 

"It's a long story and there isn't much time!" Yifan's expression was inpatient. "Let's go. On three. One. Two. Three."

 

And they ran into the floodlights, head down to avoid cameras. But their running might have given them away already. It was too late to turn back anyway.

 

And finally, Yifan turned into a door, with a long hallway ahead. Unlike the other hallways dotted with doors, this one was bare. Except for two rooms at the very end, many many feet away.

 

The rooms were set up like Intense Care Units, the front was a glass wall. Beyond that wall, there were two beds, with two people, apparently sleeping. 

 

Yixing stopped short. When Yifan had said that there were _Three_ of them, Yixing figured that Yifan was also counting him. But no, he wasn't. _Rescue my friends,_ he'd said. Apart from Zitao, there was another one here.

 

"Is that...?" 

 

"Zitao!" Yifan had burst forth into a run. He was too impatient to see his partner.

 

Yixing followed him at a run too.

 

He'd only gotten a few steps when an inexplicable pain exploded within him. Everything in his body exploded, suddenly thrown into an overdrive. Pain, and frenzied working of his body trying to heal and counter that pain, and failing, and pain again. It was a circle of agony, his weakened, thirsty body giving him hell. He fell on his knees, and bit his tongue in order to keep from screaming. He tasted metal.

 

"No!" Yifan yelled. "What's happening to Luhan? Why is he..." There were a few very painful seconds, and then Yifan was there. "OHMYGOD OHMYGOD ITS HAPPENING NOW WHYNOW OHMYGODWHYYY."

 

The last thing Yixing remembered as his body finally gave up to unconsciousness, was Yifan picking him up and running towards the  ICU. Towards the pain. 


	19. Home

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo and Jongin appeared on the deserted highway running parallel to the most posh area of EXO-lon. The air was stiffening and smelled of desolation. Unlike EXO-tron, the weather here was still quite clear, not a single cloud in the vast blue sky. For a while, they stood there silently. Taking everything in. Once upon a time, this was their hometown.

 

"Go," Kyungsoo said finally. "Jongin."

 

Jongin looked at him, then Baekhyun, his eyes squinting to avoid the sunlight. He closed his mouth and nodded, before vanishing. He didn't even say _'Good luck.'_

 

Baekhyun tried not to think about the biggest argument they had as a group before coming here. Everyone wanted to come and rescue Yixing. Everyone felt like they were a family and had to look out for each other. Everyone, except Kyungsoo.

 

"Under other circumstances it might be true, but this is different." Kyungsoo had laid down his argument in a clipped voice. "My hyung is involved in this. This is personal for me."

 

"But you need us," Sehun said, he was the most shocked at Yixing's situation. "We can help."

 

"Help the people here. I'm going alone." At that point, Baekhyun had looked at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo met his eyes and sighed, gaze softening. He corrected, "I'm going with Baekhyun."

 

Baekhyun knew that Kyungsoo knew how he'd hurt all his friends by his decision but he also knew that everyone else knew Kyungsoo had a point. This was a situation that Kyungsoo had to solve himself. _With my help, of course._

 

He didn't speak as they stood there. He kept glancing at Kyungsoo to predict what his next move would be. But so far, Kyungsoo was blank and staring into space. But it was coming, Baekhyun knew. A decision or a meltdown. He was prepared for both.

 

Kyungsoo crumpled.

 

Baekhyun grabbed him and they sank down on the road. Kyungsoo's shoulders shook as he cried into Baekhyun's shoulder. It was like all that had happened since the night attack was finally weighing down on Kyungsoo, now even more so because there was a possibility that his brother was involved.

 

Baekhyun hoped, as he cradled Kyungsoo against him, that this possibility was not true. He didn't know what was this deal with a few doctors trying to hunt them, but he just hoped it was random Creep activity. He'd give anything for Kyungsoo's brother to be a random Creep who was acting like a Creep and had no other agendas. That would make this rescue mission loads easier.

 

Finally, Kyungsoo calmed down, his sobs turning into hiccups. Baekhyun kissed his hair, his neck and ran his hand down his back in soothing strokes.

 

Kyungsoo finally looked at him, eyes red and puffy and lips trembling. He smiled a really teary smile and said, "I probably look like a mess."

 

Baekhyun grinned. "A hot mess." He ruffled Kyungsoo's hair and kissed his cheek. Teary Kyungsoo made a very cute penguin and Baekhyun loved it. At the same time, his chest constricted at the sight of Kyungsoo's tears.

 

Kyungsoo wiped his face and took a deep breath. He turned on Baekhyun and kissed him soundly on his lips. Just as Baekhyun got into it, he pulled away with a loud smack.

 

"Come on. Let's get off the road. We're going to save Yixing."

 

~x~

 

It was a strange experience, walking through the city they'd lived in as kids. There were memories here, hidden on the arch of sky station rising above the city like a outstretched wing, under the huge buildings and shadows, spread over the streets and back alleys. The realization that nothing would be the same again hit them with acute clarity.

 

Baekhyun took Kyungsoo's hand, their eyes roaming the sunlit streets. This was perhaps the last time they would look at their city. 

 

"I feel like saying that this should have never happened," Kyungsoo spoke softly. "But I don't want to. If this hadn't happened, I would have never met you."

 

Baekhyun laughed blankly. "To think that the world had to end for us to meet. Go us!"

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, smiling at Baekhyun. "It wasn't that. There's something else. Let's find out."

 

Baekhyun nodded. "So... what are we going to do now?"

 

Kyungsoo looked at a nearby street sign, getting the idea of where they were. His expression cleared, Baekhyun could see the formation of a plan already. 

 

"We're going to my home," Kyungsoo said finally. "Then we go to MAMA."

 

Baekhyun cocked his head to a side, thinking. "MAMA? Why there?"

 

Myung Academy of Medicine and Antibiotics was EXO-Planet's well know medical institute as well as a research laboratory. People came here from all over the Planet to do more in the field of medicine and health. Baekhyun didn't know what Kyungsoo was hoping to find there.

 

"My brother was... is a senior there," Kyungsoo said, looking away with a blank voice. "My father is the head of Surgery at MAMA hospital, and is a Professor of Antibiotics Research in the Academy."

 

Baekhyun stared, impressed beyond belief. Now, Kyungsoo's know-how of medicine didn't even seem weird. If what he said was true, Kyungsoo was already bred as a doctor. 

 

Sure enough, Kyungsoo added, "After college, I was also going to apply for the Academy. But..."

 

But everything ended before he could. Baekhyun felt so uneducated standing next to him, so insignificant. "That's... really amazing."

 

Kyungsoo didn't look excited at the compliment, in fact, his face fell. Baekhyun crept closer and hugged him. "Hey, Soo. What is it?"

 

"I was going to apply but, I was 90% certain that my father would never let me become a doctor." Kyungsoo stared at his hands. "Not when I could destroy lives with my bare hands."

 

Baekhyun hugged him tightly. "I... take it back. I don't like your old man."

 

Kyungsoo chuckled, his mood lightening. It was impossible to be sad with Baekhyun next to him. "Yeah, I guess I don't mind. The way things are right now, there's a possibility that my brother is involved in this thing somehow. I also don't like my family right this moment."

 

Baekhyun let Kyungsoo go. There was a twinkle in his eyes. "You'd have made an awesome doctor, though. The hottest one around."

 

Kyungsoo looked away, but not before Baekhyun spotted his red cheeks. "Come on, Baekhyun. Let's go to my home."

 

~x~

 

If Kyungsoo had thought that his city was overflowing with memories, his house was flooding. The moment he rounded that turn into the street, his house visible from afar, his breath hitched. 

 

His family was, with the exception of his power, a loving and supportive family. No matter what they said about his tattoo or his strength, they'd loved him, they'd given him food, education and safety. He remembered, with every step he took closer to his house, the countless weekends doing chores with his mother, many nights of watching sports with his father, innumerable little skirmishes with his brother. There was so much of him here, in this house, that he hadn't realized how much he missed it until he'd lost it. Until now, as he stood at the open door of his empty house.

 

Baekhyun tugged their joined hands, breaking Kyungsoo away from his thoughts. He hadn't realized he'd been crying until Baekhyun wiped his cheek tenderly. 

 

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Soo?"

 

He gulped his fear, pain and uncertainty. "Yeah. I just..."

 

"You missed your home," Baekhyun finished, understanding the unsaid words. "It's alright, love."

 

 _Love_. Baekhyun was just a huge romantic sap, Kyungsoo was beginning to realize that. But still, his heart fluttered when Baekhyun called him that. Bolstered by the endearment, Kyungsoo finally stepped inside his house, dragging Baekhyun in, their hands still clasped.

 

It looked like it had been ransacked by the looters. Kyungsoo felt angry, his eyes darting to his mother's favorite vases broken down on the floor, his father's gold trophies and shields missing from the shelf, his brothers books all scattered around the place, some were brunt as if for fuel. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down. _Don't crush Baekhyun's hand. This wasn't something you could stop from happening._ Once Kyungsoo left his house, he knew that he was also giving invitation to looters to defile it in his wake.

 

Baekhyun tugged at his hand again, bringing him back from his thoughts once more. Kyungsoo looked at him and smiled. "I wanted to give you a tour, but as you can see..."

 

"I'll love to see your room," suggested Baekhyun, eyebrows wiggling in emphasis. 

 

Kyungsoo shook his head again, chuckling despite himself. Leave it to Baekhyun to turn his thoughts around. They went further inside. Kitchen was wiped clean of food and dishes, there were a few spoons on the floor, the only remnants. The living room was a house to several stray cats, they lounged on the couches and cushions. 

 

Baekhyun let go of Kyungsoo to pick up a snow white cat. The cat purred, rubbing itself on Baekhyun's chest. Baekhyun cooed. Kyungsoo treasured the scene for several moments, then turned to the cellar stairs. It was dark down there.

 

Baekhyun came up behind him, cat nestled in his arms. "Don't tell me that your brother buried bodies down there and we have to dig them up as evidence."

 

Kyungsoo didn't look at him or at the opposite wall where there should have been a flashlight hanging. Considering the state of the house, it was obvious nothing worthwhile was to be had here. Instead, he walked back to the living room started opening all the curtains and windows. The light brightened enough, he could see the stairs now at least.

 

"Come on,"  Kyungsoo said. A few steps down and he cursed, "It's fucking dark. I wish I had a flashlight."

 

Ahead of him, a large globe of light materialized. The whole cellar illuminated. Baekhyun stood with an innocent face and commented, "Ah, I wish I had a flashlight too. Oh, wait...."

 

Kyungsoo had completely forgotten that they were both in fact not normal, and that Baekhyun was light incarnate. From Baekhyun's expression he saw that his momentary lapse of memory was an offence. 

 

Kyungsoo sat down on the stairs heavily, his head in his hands. He was shaking, in laughter or with fear, he couldn't really describe. 

 

It took Baekhyun a moment to understand that Kyungsoo hadn't forgotten about his power on a whim, that there was something else. Something wrong with this situation. He sat next to Kyungsoo, throwing the cat away.

 

"Kyungsoo..."

 

"Look at me... " Kyungsoo mumbled, his voice was strange. It took Baekhyun another moment to recognize the fear there. "It hasn't been a few minutes since I stepped inside, and already, I'm scared. It's like if I used my power, my father would be angry, my mother would pretend that I don't really exist and my brother would look away like it wasn't happening."

 

Baekhyun felt a sour taste in his mouth. He recognized it as anger. Kyungsoo had mentioned it once before that he wasn't allowed to show his tattoo within his house, or to use his power. Back then, it felt like a simple statement. But now, Baekhyun saw that Kyungsoo's fear of disappointing his family ran deeper. Kyungsoo was so scared that he'd even ignored Baekhyun's power for a while. He hadn't forgotten; he'd slipped into a habit like a reflex.

 

"Kyungsoo, they aren't here now," Baekhyun said, then regretted. This wasn't the way to go about this. He tried again. "You are stronger now, Kyungsoo. Please, stop being scared."

 

Kyungsoo looked up. He wasn't crying at all. There was a film of sweat on his forehead and that was all. He swallowed, and nodded. "Yeah. Can you... can you make it brighter?"

 

Baekhyun flicked his hand and several more light globes came to being. 

 

Kyungsoo sighed. "Come on. This is my brother's study. There must be something here, a clue maybe."

 

They made way through various things that cluttered the cellar floor. Obviously, the looters had found their way down here too. For an instant, Kyungsoo thought maybe they had also taken his brother's things. Maybe there wasn't anything here for them. Maybe his brother came back here and removed anything that might have been helpful. But then he saw his brother's desk and found the drawers still looking locked and secure; he breathed in relief.

 

While in the house before the end, he'd been never allowed down here, thus his curiosity was always there. Before the end, when his brother had directed him to his study to find their Grandmother's journal Kyungsoo had been too caught up with everything to intrude. Now, after the end, he strode forward and pulled both the drawers out, the locks snapping like twigs before his strength.

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo huddled over various papers, files, and a few items that Seungsoo probably treasured: a watch, a broken bracelet, pencil colors and what looked like a square compact pack with mirror inside.

 

Baekhyun opened the file and frowned. "This is gibberish."

 

Kyungsoo took it from him and read. "This is chemistry. He was making a new drug for his thesis."

 

Kyungsoo read some more, while Baekhyun plucked through the papers. There was more science here, and few diagrams there, and various red circles over torn pages from books pasted with glue on these notes. It made some sense to him. The red circles began to dissolve into double or triple underlines highlighting formulas or equations. The words which made sense explained that Seugnsoo had initially been frustrated but after consulting various books, had managed to achieve success. 

 

"Kyungsoo, does this make any sense to you?"

 

Too interested in the chemistry notes, Kyungsoo looked up blankly and then took the notes from Baekhyun. As he read through this, his eyes widened. "This is... He was... No way!"

 

Baekhyun said sharply, "What is it?"

 

"It's..." Kyungsoo licked his lips, looking lost for words. Baekhyun tried not to be distracted by that gesture. "It's an experiment. Before things went to hell, my brother was discussing about the disease which he was trying to find cure to. It was the Creep disease obviously, but he didn't mention that the disease was actually result of a drug. This is a record of all that he tried. And.... I think... he was trying to use the Creators' power in some way."

 

"The Twelve Creators' powers? How?"

 

Kyungsoo showed him the paragraph which was underlined in blue. An account of Seungsoo trying to extract something from the Tree of Life.

 

Baekhyun didn't have to be a genius science student to guess what happened. The experiment hadn't been a success. Instead, this was the thing that might have destroyed the Tree of Life in the first place. A drug which Seungsoo had worked so hard on for his thesis and test.

 

_Black Pearl._

 

~x~

 

Baekhyun went up the stairs to look about Kyungsoo's house. There was nothing in the kitchen, and nothing in the pantry. He should have expected it, but he still checked every single cabinet. 

 

The day was slowly coming to a close, and all they'd found was more gibberish and research. More failed experiments of the drug Black Pearl, dubbed _BP_ , and it's effects. Apparently, it didn't cure whatever needed curing. The result of the detailed reading was that Baekhyun was hungry. Kyungsoo was too involved in the reading to care. So Baekhyun went hunting.

 

He was coming up empty, though. They had taken only one bag when they'd left the others. The food inside wasn't enough, and Baekhyun wanted to leave it alone unless absolutely necessary. He was just about to give in and make a pack of ramyeon when he spotted something in the garden.

 

There was fruit, vegetables, and several rows of beautiful flowers. He smiled and picked a lapful of tangerines, deposited them inside, and came back to pick another lapful of cabbages. 

 

The next step was to find something worth burning, and a pot to cook. He found a pot with extreme difficulty, crawling up to tallest shelf in the pantry. He dragged down a wooden chair for Kyungsoo to break into smaller pieces, and made a small fire in the middle of the living room floor.

 

As the evening fell, Baekhyun closed the curtains, locked the front door, and garnished the living room with small lights. The cats all soaked in the warmth meowing pleasantly. The house smelled of orange flavored, cabbage ramyeon. 

 

Kyungsoo finally emerged from the cellar, and stopped to admire Baekhyun by the fire, stirring the pot with one hand and stroking a snowy cat with another. Baekhyun looked at him and smiled. Kyungsoo smiled back, but looking tired and rough around the edges.

 

Baekhyun didn't speak much, giving Kyungsoo the time he needed. He knew Kyungsoo had found more by now and was patiently waiting for him to talk about it. Sure enough, as Baekhyun poured the ramyeon into a bowl, setting it in front of Kyungsoo to share, Kyungsoo started speaking.

 

"I think whatever Seungsoo created fucked up EXO-Planet." 

 

Baekhyun took a spoonful, slurping the soup. It tasted good with tangerine/cabbage flavor. Or maybe he was just hungry. Kyungsoo took a spoonful too, making a face and then nodded, appreciating. They ate in silence. Baekhyun fed Kyungsoo some times, and Kyungsoo wiped off whatever Baekhyun spilled through the corner of his lips. Baekhyun followed Kyungsoo's fingers, wiping from his lips and then going to Kyungsoo's mouth as he sucked it clean.

 

 _Eat ramyeon._ Baekhyun kept reminding himself. _Don't eat Kyungsoo. Not yet. Not when he is miserable._

 

But it was hard whenever they leaned to share their bowl, their shoulders bumping, the soft light around them and the glow of fire rendering Kyungsoo in a heavenly backdrop. Baekhyun ate Kyungsoo up with his eyes. It wasn't enough.

 

After the food was gone, Kyungsoo mutely got up and went upstairs, one of Baekhyun's light following him. He returned after several minutes, carrying a mattress, a blanket, and a pillow tucked under his elbow. He threw the mattress next to the fire and sat on it, signaling Baekhyun to join him.

 

Baekhyun went willingly and snuggled against his lover as Kyungsoo wrapped a blanket around them. There was a complete silence around them, occasionally broken by meowing or purring of a cat in its sleep.

 

Finally, Kyungsoo said, "Okay. Ask me."

 

"What did you find?" Baekhyun asked.

 

"The drug Seungsoo created, Black Pearl, was supposed to make people strong. Like me. But it made them crazy instead." Kyungsoo stared in the fire, voice bleak. "He counted everything, Baekhyun. Every person who he killed because the drug didn't work. It's like he... didn't even care. It's all in the name of science, he wrote in the report. How can he... Did I really know him at all?"

 

Baekhyun held him tightly. "It wasn't your fault, Kyungsoo. People change. We think that we know them but they always end up changing. There's nothing you could have done."

 

Kyungsoo looked like he was going to be sick, so Baekhyun handed him a candy from his bag. 

 

"And how did the people he killed became Creeps?"

 

Kyungsoo sniffed, sucking on the candy. "They died first. And then they came back to life. They weren't the same anymore. He started with the homeless people first. Nobody was going to miss a bunch of street rats."

 

Baekhyun looked away. "So that's what happened. Several of my friends were street rats. They used to give me shelter and food when it was too lonely."

 

Kyungsoo hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Baekhyun."

 

Pressing a kiss into Kyungsoo's hair, Baekhyun repeated, "It wasn't your fault."

 

"I'm feeling so lost. I don't know what to do next. I don't want to know anything more about my brother but I still want to save Yixing hyung. It's too much."

 

"I understand. How about you take it slow. Whatever this is, I have a feeling that Yixing hyung isn't in any trouble."

 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. "I really hope so."

 

They sat silently, fighting sleep from their eyes. Then Kyungsoo shifted ever closer to Baekhyun. Their eyes met. There was no denying the _hunger_ and _want_ reflected in both pair of eyes.

 

They didn't know who moved first, but suddenly they were kissing. Before, it had been too much and too wild, Kyungsoo's dominant side had taken over. Now, they kissed as if they had all the time in the world. Slow, simmering, burning, they kissed. Their tongues tangled, danced together in an unfamiliar yet addictive rhythm. 

 

Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun's head, tilting him to deepen the kiss. Baekhyun groaned as Kyungsoo's tongue breached further, nearly to his throat. 

 

They broke apart panting. 

 

"Woah, that was... " Baekhyun waved a hand to explain that it was something. "Awesome. Do it again!"

 

Kyungsoo did. 

 

Before, they'd made a mess of their underwear. Now, as Kyungsoo led him down until Baekhyun was flat on the mattress, Kyungsoo took his time undressing them both. He took off Baekhyun's sweater, then his own, Baekhyun's shirt, then his own. Finally, as their skin was revealed, Kyungsoo stopped in the action of undressing to just stare for a moment.

 

Baekhyun looked up at him, suddenly self-conscious. _"What...?"_ he asked, flushing.

 

"You're beautiful," Kyungsoo said, also a bit red around the ears.

 

Baekhyun grabbed him and reversed their positions so that he was straddling Kyungsoo. Now, he was the one staring down. "And you're sexy."

 

Kyungsoo scoffed. "Yeah, whatever you say."

 

"Seriously, you are." Baekhyun frowned, and explained. "Like you don't even give a damn about how you look when you do a certain thing. You just do it and that's.... goddamn sexy."

 

Kyungsoo pulled him down to kiss him. Baekhyun hummed, happily. They were lost in each other for a long while. Kyungsoo couldn't get enough of Baekhyun's mouth and his taste, while Baekhyun wanted to suck the lingering taste of candy completely out of Kyungsoo's mouth.

 

It was too much, and Baekhyun was too hot. His pants were too constricted. He was too worried about what to do next. It felt too rushed but at the same time, it was too perfect.

 

Kyungsoo must have felt his hesitation, for he flipped their positions yet again and loomed over Baekhyun, his face serious and unconcerned. And sexy. 

 

"Take off your pants."

 

Baekhyun whimpered as he scrambled to do exactly that. Before Kyungsoo could tell him to, he also yanked off his underwear, completely naked now.

 

If Kyungsoo looked serious before, he now looked reverent. Softly, as if Baekhyun was made of fragile stuff, Kyungsoo traced his shape with his hands. He started from the curve of his neck, down to his chest, down to his abdomen and then the curve of his hip bone, before finally grabbing him tightly. Baekhyun threw his head back on the pillow, urging himself to not cry. 

 

But as soon as Kyungsoo had grabbed him, he let go. Baekhyun almost yelled in frustration. But it seemed like Kyungsoo wanted to explore further. 

 

Baekhyun stilled as Kyungsoo leaned down to suck at his collar bone. And _oh,_ was that tongue talented or what.

 

A thought suddenly occurred to Baekhyun. "Have... have you ever... done this before?"

 

"No," Kyungsoo replied, moving lower to lick Baekhyun's pale pink nipple. Baekhyun arched up, his hips rubbing against Kyungsoo's. "I've never wanted to taste a person before you."

 

"I... me too," Baekhyun gasped. It was hard to think when Kyungsoo's mouth was on him, and sucking his erect nipple inside. "I've also never done this before."

 

Kyungsoo hummed again and went lower, dipping his tongue into Baekhyun's belly button. 

 

Any more, and Baekhyun might explode already. He grabbed Kyungsoo's hair and tugged him up, locking their mouths. With his other hand, he started unzipping Kyungsoo's jeans. Once that was accomplished, he used both of his hands to take it off. Kyungsoo sat back and helped him by taking off his underwear too.

 

Baekhyun stared at the exquisite sight that was Kyungsoo. Suddenly, he knew what Kyungsoo meant. Baekhyun had never wanted to taste anyone that badly either. Before Kyungsoo could attack him with that oh so wonderful tongue again, Baekhyun took matters into his own hands. Or to be specific, his mouth. 

 

Leaning down he took Kyungsoo's straining erection into his mouth and was rewarded by a sudden gasp. Kyungsoo tugged at his hair as if to make him stop. Baekhyun sucked harder. Kyungsoo's hand tightened on his head.

 

"Stop," Kyungsoo gasped. "Stop Baekhyun, I'm going to..."

 

Baekhyun didn't want to. He really wanted to taste Kyungsoo completely. But he broke away with a pop, and grinned up at his lover, feeling smug. "What's the point of being naked if I can't taste you? Why'd you stop me?"

 

"Because I wanted to kiss your stupid mouth," Kyungsoo retorted, throwing Baekhyun down and climbing on him. Their mouths found each other.

 

Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Kyungsoo, their arousals pressed together and they began to move. It was slow and clumsy at first, then as they became hotter, and wetter, things began to pick up.

 

Kyungsoo started snapping his hips in abandon, Baekhyun matched his rhythm. He was losing his mind with the building pleasure that he felt. They were just frotting, and it was like this. If Kyungsoo was ever inside him, he was certain he might die with happiness.

 

 _"God,_ Soo!" Baekhyun moaned into his mouth. "If you go any faster I'll..." _I'll die._

 

Kyungsoo bit Baekhyun's lower lip, hard, and sucked it in his mouth. "What's the point of being naked if I can't drive you insane?"

 

Baekhyun chuckled, having his own words thrown back at him, only to scream aloud as Kyungsoo reached between their bodies and grabbed them both in a tight hold.

 

Their hips moved in sync, Kyungsoo's hand fisting tightly to match their rhythm. 

 

Kyungsoo exploded first, moaning breathy moans which turned to Baekhyun's name. _"Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun."_

 

Watching him above him, watching him come undone, Baekhyun exploded between their bodies too. He knew that he was glowing, burning bright and white hot. He knew that this feeling was never going to be enough, not now that he knew Kyungsoo, that he wanted Kyungsoo, that he'd tasted Kyungsoo.

 

They collapsed side by side, arms around each other, legs tangled, a sticky mess between their legs. But they were both happy beyond imagination. 

 

Kyungsoo stroked Baekhyun's cheek, slowly pushing back the hair that stuck to his sweaty forehead. "I love you. So much."

 

Baekhyun met his eyes and smiled, his face glowing more. "I love you, too."

 

It was perfect. Kyungsoo couldn't look away, even as his eyes started drooping with tiredness. 

 

And then Baekhyun said, "I feel so dirty that we did it in front of all these cats."

 

Kyungsoo blinked around, and sure enough, the cats were staring at them wide eyed. _Perverts_. Shaking his head, he pulled Baekhyun close to him and tucked his head under his chin. Baekhyun's arms were around him, a happy sigh escaping his lips.

 

"Good night, love."

 

Kyungsoo snorted. It was cheesy, and felt way too embarrassing after they'd just had sex. "Maybe you should think of another nickname. I don't like this one."

 

"But I love you. I'm calling you love."

 

"Baekhyun."

 

"Hmm, love?"

 

Kyungsoo sighed. "Go to sleep. We have a rescue mission in the morning."

 

"Yes, love."

 

There was a sound of a smack as Kyungsoo slapped Baekhyun's ass, Baekhyun went _ouch!_ and in a little while, the only sound was of their mingled breaths and the cat's purring.


	20. Zitao

 

When Zitao discovered his power, he was only four years old. 

 

Left in an orphanage in the remote parts of EXO-nexus, he was told that his parents probably freaked out because of his frail body, the ostentatious dark circles, and the hideous tattoo of an hourglass on his wrist. 

 

He believed what he was told, and tried to keep his head down. Whenever the prospect parents came to adopt kids off the orphanage, Zitao remained in the background, trying to stay invisible. It worked. Nobody looked at him twice, or even once, as a matter of fact.

 

The orphanage director was particularly miffed at him, especially every time she caught him looking her way through his dark circles. There wasn't a reason to be mad at him. He hadn't asked to be born. It wasn't his fault that he was weird, and tattooed. Still, she resented him for some unknown reason. 

 

It so happened once, that she was in the middle of serving food and caught Zitao looking at her, waiting for his turn. She made a disgusted expression, and threw whatever was in her hand, at him. It was a spaghetti fork. 

 

He only remembered ducking behind his hands, his heart hammering in his chest, as he waited for the pain to come. When it didn't, he looked through his fingers... and discovered a world filled with possibilities. 

 

Everything around him, everyone around him, was frozen. The constant and monotonous ticking of the clock was absent from the dining room, and the ceiling fan was suddenly stopped short. He knew that it was his doing as he looked at himself, the only moving person in the still world. A glance at his wrist, and his glowing tattoo, confirmed his suspicion.

 

Softly, he snatched the spaghetti fork from where it hung midair, and helped himself to a large platter, with dozens of meatballs. He ate, taking his time. After that, he washed his plate and returned to the safety of his dorm room. As he laid in the bed, he allowed his heart to calm down, slowly digest this discovery, and then he released his hold on the time again.

 

The resuming of the world was louder than he imagined. It was as if he'd been inside an airtight box, but now the lid had been popped open. The rush of air, the mute clatter of plates and forks, the chirping birds and the distant hum of traffic all came to being as one. His head hurt, what with the discovery of his strength and with the unfamiliarity of a still world to move in. 

 

The door opened. The director stood in the doorway, looking at him suspiciously. "Where were you?"

 

He pursed his lips, thinking fast. "I was here."

 

"The whole time?"

 

He nodded. She looked confused. "I could've sworn you were there just a moment ago. And then you just..." She stopped, realizing the extent of her madness. "Whatever. You're not going to have any lunch today."

 

The door closed. He settled on his pillow, feeling full in what seemed like ages.

 

~x~

 

It became a routine to him. As days passed, he started learning of his limitations, weaknesses and strong points.

 

The most amazing thing he'd discovered was that if he wanted to, he could make the fan keep running. He could also make another living thing experience the still world with a simple touch. He'd grabbed a bird on the tree due to curiosity, only to have it struggle in his fist, trying to get away. He wanted to see if he could make another person experience the still world too, but then thought better of it. The still world belonged to him. He didn't want anyone else in it.

 

Another thing he discovered was that he could stop time infinitely, if he wanted to. 

 

He'd stopped everyone one Sunday outside the bathroom line. He never seemed to have hot water when his turn came, so he went in first and took a long and satisfactory shower. As he came outside, almost resuming time, he stopped himself. He couldn't let anyone get suspicious, and his wet hair would invite suspicion easily. _I could wait until I'm dry again_. He waited for an hour, and then forgot that he'd stopped time. 

 

He busied himself with a pack of chocolate chip cookies, saw his favorite cartoons and played the lone game of chess for several hours. Afterwards, he found frozen pizza in the director's mini-fridge, cooked it and had a lunch. He spent several hours reading his favorite books. Later on, he felt that he'd been free for a very long time already and still had homework to do; he'd need help for that. With a sigh, he let the world move again. 

 

Another fun thing that he never got enough of was the knowledge that the others had lost sense of time without even realizing. For him, it could be hours. For them, it was something even less than a moment. They always went back to whatever they were doing, exactly as if he'd pressed play again.

 

A few months later, he realized that stopping time wasn't the only thing he was capable of. He could make it move according to his will too. 

 

He made it go faster one day; accidentally, of course. He was in the class, and it was boring, and he wanted it to end soon. He'd only just imagined it, that the idea struck him. I should test it out. He took a deep breath, and stopped his air flow. It always worked with his breathing patterns. As soon as his heart calmed down, the class skipped to the end, on fast-forward mode. He laughed as his teacher comically gestured in fast speed, her voice nothing more than a squeak. And then, the class ended. In moments.

 

The time, at his bidding, could rewind itself too. He'd had particular joy watching his bully slip on the wet stairs again and again. He also ate double helpings of pizza by rewinding time and getting in front of the line twice. 

 

His confidence rose whenever he was in the still world of his own making. He could be whatever he wanted, could do anything. As a result, he was no longer a quiet kid who liked to disappear. He stood tall whenever the prospect parents came for an adoption, always vocal about questions that were asked. 

 

He even smiled.

 

~x~ 

 

An year passed.

 

Then another six months.

 

At the age of five and a half years, Zitao came to realize a certain truth about the prospect parents. Since they didn't have the children of their own (for whatever reason) they wanted to recreate the whole illusion. They wanted cute kids, smaller ones, the mumbling ones who were still learning to talk, who could still be moulded to whatever image they wanted. At the age of five, Zitao was not only growing up at a rapid pace (he stood taller than the other five-year-olds), he was also the most fluent speaker, and less cute in the face of his confidence.

 

Months after months of rejection revealed the uncomfortable truth for him.

 

_I'm unwanted, after all._

 

Even if he changed, even if he was special, even if he turned back time and tried different tricks to impress the parents, it didn't matter. They just didn't want him.

 

He was in his still world again, staring at himself in the mirror. He'd grown two inches since the last year, his face filled out with his improving eating habits. But his dark circles remained. He'd come to accept them as his natural feature. But, perhaps, it felt weird to the parents. He couldn't think of anything that could have rendered him undesirable for them, no matter how hard he tried. He was always polite, respected the elders, and was amazing at his studies.

 

_Maybe they can sense it off me. My strangeness. Just like my real parents who dumped me at the orphanage._

 

He started living in the still world more than usual. He was free here, nobody judged him. Nobody could see him. And he was beginning to like it.

 

He was so morbid about things regarding himself that he didn't notice what was happening around him. He stopped noticing that the kids his age were adopted; new, small kids came and were adopted faster than ever. He didn't notice that everyone avoided him. He didn't notice when everyone discussed about these strange episodes of blankness, the still hours, which they'd begin to experience. He didn't notice that the director kept observing him from time to time, continually suspicious and curious. Not realizing that his constant interference with time was beginning to take a toll on everyone else, that they'd begin to notice the body cramps and exhaustion as if they'd been still for hours. He didn't notice that his caretaker was starting to record things on a diary, events that she experienced, and her suspicion. He didn't notice that she purposely left ten chocolate bars on a counter, and blinked to find only eight left. 

 

He just went about his day, finding solace in the still world. Never knowing that he was being observed.

 

~x~

 

His life changed, one memorable night when he was thirteen.

 

Zitao woke up in the dead of the night. Something heavy blanketed him, and he couldn't get his bearings at once. It took him several seconds to notice a constant, orange glow on the ceiling.

 

_Fire._

 

He sat up, and started screaming. He woke up his roommates, and they all formed lines as was drilled into them, albeit agitated. They proceeded with the evacuation and came out to the big lawn outside. The older kids and staff members did a head count and found all the kids in presence. They heaved a sigh of relief. A tragedy was averted, although, their small orphanage was getting consumed in flames even as the fire department arrived.

 

Then, a child voiced something nobody else had noticed. "Where's the director?"

 

They froze. And, yes, they didn't see the director anywhere. The staff quickly told the fire fighters, but the uproar caused by the kids was enough to result in another tragedy soon. Zitao looked around him, feeling indecisive. _Why should I save her? She hates me._ Even though, his conscience reminded him, she'd taken him in and raised him when she didn't have to. She might not care for him, but he'd seen her with smaller kids, gentle and affectionate. He'd been jealous that these kids could have her kindness. But that's why they all cried now. She didn't mean much to him, but she did to them. Besides, perhaps, when he was an infant, maybe the director cared for him just the same.

 

He stepped into the shadows and stilled the world. Nobody saw him disappear. He bypassed the fire trucks, the sudsy stream of water hose, the flames frozen in the doorway, and carefully stepped around all the obstacles, until he was inside.

 

In the still world, the destruction was worse. _Detailed_. He could see everything that was gone, everything that was in the middle of being engulfed in flames, including the books he'd spent hours reading each day. Somehow, the sight of it tore at him. This place was the closest thing to a home, his only shelter. 

 

He forced himself to ignore it all and stepped carefully up the stairs to the director's bedroom.

 

As he opened the door, he found her frozen under the bed, her eyes round in terror and mouth open wide. _Had she been screaming?_ But of course, nobody could hear her over the roaring flames and caustic sounds of the ceiling caving in. 

 

He hesitated, mere inches from touching her. Touching her would mean inviting her in the still world. He didn't want to share his stillness with anyone, much less her. But he couldn't leave her here either. God only knew what would happen to them as orphans if the owner of their property died. 

 

He huffed, resigned to fate and grabbed her arm.

 

She resumed screaming, and stopped at once, realizing that she was no longer in the moving world. Horror flickered in her expression as Zitao tugged her out from under the bed. She stood, watching him, as horror dissolved into dawning realization. 

 

"I know what you are," she said. As if she'd been building up to saying it for ages.

 

Zitao sighed. He never cared what she thought of him before, he didn't now. "And you hate me. I know. Can we leave? Or do you want to die here?"

 

She blinked. And nodded. 

 

They walked through the devastation together. She cried as she saw the things gone and realized that her hard work over the years was now ruined. They were truly orphans now, again. No home, no shelter, not anymore. Zitao wanted to comfort her, but he didn't. He never truly thought of this place as home, now that he reconsidered. His only home was the still world, and right now, she was an intruder.

 

They came out of the building, and walked to the back, behind underbrush.

 

"I'm going to let go now," he said. "Everything will become normal again."

 

He was almost going to let go when she held fast. "Zitao, listen." He stopped, looking up at her. There was an emotion on her face which he wasn't familiar with. "I wanted to say... that it's okay. This is not something bad. This isn't a disease. You are just... special."

 

He watched the expression of her face, trying to decipher it. She looked sincere, but refused meeting his eyes. In the end, he decided to believe her. "I know."

 

She nodded. "As long as you know that."

 

He let go, and she was again frozen in time. He could have asked her not to tell anyone about him, but then he thought: _Who'd believe her anyway?_ He took a deep breath and the time continued again. 

 

The cacophony of the screams and sirens burst into his ears. He winced against the noise and saw the director do the same. It was obvious that she remembered being in the still world, the blessed silence. He was almost positive that she'd lose her memory, but he had never tried to invite a human to the still world before. He was almost glad that his world didn't harm anyone psychologically.

 

"Let's go," she said, holding out her hand. "Together."

 

After a few heartbeats, he took her hand.

 

~x~

 

She didn't tell anyone.

 

Zitao came to realize that the director kept his power a secret, and things went back to being as they were.

 

Only, not quite. 

 

She was kinder to him now. Not overly, or outright. She just started making these small gestures which could be counted as kindness, Zitao certainly thought them kind. Gestures such as sweets under his pillow, and an extra helping in the fridge, which he ate whenever he was in the still world. She always smiled to herself when he ate it, and she discovered it gone.

 

True, she didn't play with him or ruffled his hair like with the smaller kids, but it almost felt like she was now his family.

 

He felt... _not_ alone.

 

~x~

 

"What exactly is your decision?"

 

Zitao looked up, surly, and shrugged. It didn't convey the message. 

 

"I'm not... You have to build your own life some day."

 

He knew that. The director was old now, she wasn't capable of handling the orphanage as well as she used to. He'd just celebrated his seventeenth birthday; by right, he was a free man. He could leave. Apply for college. Like she wanted.

 

But he couldn't leave. Not when she was the one who needed him.

 

She recognized the look in his eyes. "Is this the reason?" She sat beside him, touching his cheek gently. "Are you worried about me?"

 

He nodded. "I don't need a college degree. It's not like I'll be useless. Taking care of the orphanage is also a respectable job."

 

She looked down. "It is. And I'm proud of what you've done all these years. I couldn't have done it alone. But it's time, Tao. It's time to leave." After a pause, she added, "For the both of us."

 

That caught his attention. "What do you mean? You're leaving as well?"

 

She bit her lips. The deepening lines of her face were extremely visible these days. "We don't have any insurance money. We barely manage with the kids we have, much less clothe and house the new comers. They're closing it down."

 

_They? Ah, now I know._

 

Earlier that week, Zitao had come across some mail with official looking stamps. Ever since reading those letters, the director had become quiet. It must have been the mayor's office, an official sign off to evacuate the building.

 

He slid closer to hug her one-armed. "I could help. You know I can."

 

She turned to him with a stern glare. "No, you can't. You won't. This isn't something that you can solve by playing with time."

 

"I could make the mayor change his mind."

 

"And what then? Would that solve our problems, or magically produce new beds for the kids who sleep in cellar?"

 

This time, he looked away. Of course, his power was only good enough for a bit of play. In the end, he was unwanted and useless. "What do you think we should do then?"

 

"I'll go visit my brother in EXO-west. He's agreed to let me stay with him until I can get a place. You can apply for a college there. We'll figure it out. Together."

 

He took a shuddering breath. He'd rejected the idea of leaving before because he'd known that he would be separated from her. He may still think of her as a director, but truly, she was the only mother he'd ever known. He never called her mother, just director, and never expected to be called a son in return. Now that she was offering him to go with her, he was glad.

 

"I really hope so," he mumbled, and said what he'd wanted to say the whole time. "I just don't want you to be on your own."

 

Her eyes filled with tears at that. She stroked his hair. "You know, I've never regretted anything in life as much as I regretted treating you badly. Because of you, I've never felt alone. You're my son, you know that right?"

 

Zitao looked down, trying to hide his own tears. At last. "And you're the only mother I've known. I'm glad I saved you that night."

 

"So am I."

 

~x~

 

Life in EXO-west wasn't as easy as they'd believed. Being the part of rainy, forest rimmed EXO-nexus had made them averse to sunny weather that always permeated EXO-west. The only consolation was the immense, Light Ocean. 

 

As soon as the director got another job as housekeeper, Zitao applied for the college and started his part-time job at a coffee shop. They rented an apartment together near the coast line. It wasn't the soft, regular rainfall, but it was close to what they knew. At nights, they opened their windows to let in the air, pretending that they were back in EXO-nexus.

 

In a few weeks, it was time for Zitao's classes. He had managed to get his course books second hand, along with a few sets of clothes which matched the stuffy, salty weather. He was confident to start the new chapter of his life. Being in orphanage, he'd been not just a student, he'd also been a teacher to little kids. His academic record was spotless; shiny, in fact, and that's why he'd been able to get in the college on scholarship. He was very happy, but nothing compared to the pride and happiness of the director. She exclaimed with joy every chance she got, and showered him with blessings and well wishes.

 

On the first day of college, he was able to satisfy the teachers, and he even made a few friends. On the second day, he ran into some trouble with bullies outside the cafeteria. He had vowed to never use his power in EXO-west, if necessary. But after he was done with the bullies, he felt like it was enough to ward off anyone else if they came looking for trouble.

 

For the rest of the week, it was peaceful. 

 

Then on the second Monday, a boy named Wu Yifan came to college, and made Zitao's perfect little life a literal hell.

 

~x~

 

Not everyone is attuned to the future, and the predictions. But still, there's something called a sixth sense, present in all sentient beings, that warns about imminent danger. 

 

For Zitao, Wu Yifan's presence signified imminent danger. Because as soon as the boy walked into the class on Monday, Zitao experienced a pain that reminded him of the fire in the orphanage. He didn't know what caused him to endure the pain, the fact that it issued from his own tattoo, or the students around him, or the teacher up front calling the class for attention. Perhaps it was the boy, dressed in expensive clothes and standing in front of the class as if he was god. 

 

He was too shocked, caught completely off guard. He could only clutch the table in front of him, suppressing the screams that threatened to burst forth.

 

If he wasn't in such pain, he might have noticed that the boy was also standing stiffly, his hands in his pocket were fisted tightly. He might have noticed the boy's nostrils flare against the pain that he too felt. He might have noticed the brittle quiver in his voice as he introduced himself. "I'm Wu Yifan. It's nice to meet all of you."

 

But Zitao only remembered the pain, and this feeling of impending chaos. He wasn't sure how the pain was connected to the new guy, but he associated both to the prediction of danger. He remembered his name: Wu Yifan.

 

The class was hell. He barely paid attention. His hands trembled when he tried to take notes. His head was going to burst with the constant suffering. In his pained state, it didn't even occur to Zitao to fast forward the time and get out of this misery. The hour dragged slowly, until the bell rang.  He was out of his seat and running towards the nurse's office, not even stopping to greet his friends. He needed to get himself checked, get the confirmation that he needed. _This isn't about my power. This is some sort of disease. That's all._

 

The nurse gave him an aspirin and told him to lie down for an hour. He was better by the time the day ended. He'd forgotten all about Yifan, and was glad to be alive after such a shock.

 

The next day, however, he wasn't so sure. If he'd associated danger to Yifan before, now he knew that there was no association. Yifan was danger himself. He came suddenly from somewhere and brought the unbelievable pain with him. He was the reason Zitao was in hell. 

 

 _I have to stay away from him._ It was a decision born of instincts as well as the observation that staying out of Yifan's sight didn't bring the pain.

 

Thankfully, he had only one class with Yifan. That one class, though, was a test of his patience as well as his self control. He couldn't use his power clearly while in pain, so he started taking an aspirin every time he entered the class. It made the pain bearable, just enough for him to listen to the lecture, but it didn't make it any easier. He was constantly feeling the fire lick his arm, burn his insides and it took everything in him not to start crying in front of everyone, wanting to claw the tattoo right off his skin. The rest of the day, he would spend by watching over his shoulder. He didn't see Yifan anywhere, and was glad. But still, he wanted to know what was wrong with him, or with Yifan, that made this so painful. _Is he... also special? Does he have a power to make others feel pain?_ If so, Zitao wanted to know why he was the only one who had to endure it? _Is Yifan another bully? Did I do something to him that he wants to make me suffer?_

 

He started looking for Yifan after the first week. He found out that apart from a few advanced courses, Yifan spent most of his time secluded in the music room. The music room was on the third floor, the last room of the hallway. The farthest place one could find within the college premises. 

 

Zitao followed him for three days, and realized some of the things regarding his  painful situation. It seemed like he could stay within a hundred feet of Yifan without feeling the pain. As soon as he breached the hundred feet radius, the pain would come with a vengeance. Now that he had found a safe distance, he was free to observe the other boy. 

 

And, oh, how many things he observed.

 

Yifan was rich, and arrogant. He had friends who looked more like fans, and he had girls hovering around him all the time. Zitao admitted that Yifan was handsome, what with his height and regal features. Yifan also missed many classes. He'd missed the class they shared twice this week, much to Zitao's relief. Yifan was a serial rule breaker, and went against the teacher's orders many times just to piss them off. He got away with it too, not even scoring a detention.

 

Apparently, he was an asshole. But Zitao sometimes caught him alone in moments of silence. Yifan was almost sad in those moments, staring out the window for many minutes. He also caught Yifan talking to someone on the phone. Whoever it was, Yifan looked happy while talking to them. _It must be a girlfriend,_ Zitao decided, not really caring.

 

In the weeks that followed, Zitao began to look forward to the class full of pain. It wasn't like he was a masochist, and he definitely wasn't getting used to the pain or the pills. He was just getting good at hiding his discomfort and enduring. It was a small price to pay really, he was in the best college of EXO-west and a good student. An hour filled with pain each day, in return for observing Wu Yifan, wasn't that bad.

 

Still, each night, he cried himself to sleep, hoping that the director wouldn't notice. But she did. She worried over him, and asked indirectly if he wanted to talk.

 

"It's nothing," he lied. "Just school stuff."

 

She was quiet. "Is this about a girl?"

 

Zitao looked at her, shocked. "No!" he denied, too fast.

 

She smirked, her face wrinkling up. "Oh, or is it a boy? Anyone you like?"

 

Zitao buried his face in his hands. He was embarrassed enough to jump in the ocean and never come back. He couldn't tell her that something was wrong with his tattoo. They couldn't go to a doctor, and expose his secret. He could tell her that, indeed,  there was a boy but not someone he liked. This boy was a painful existence to him. And he was curious about what they had between them, about this pain that never ended.

 

He just ignored her queries. She didn't ask any more questions, but she also didn't stop worrying.

 

Three months passed this way. In some ways, these months were worst time of his life. But in other ways, he found himself drawn to the mysterious and arrogant boy who was the cause of all of his problems.

 

Soon, the midterm exams were on them, and Zitao was slowly losing his mind. It wasn't that he was not prepared, he was just so tired all the time, and constant intake of aspirin wasn't helping his excruciating circumstances. His mouth had started tasting of aspirin indefinitely. He did what he had to. At long last, he risked using his power, fast forwarding each class that he shared with Yifan. Finding shelter in the still world to revise for the exams.

 

And he didn't notice, that his power wasn't working on one particular student... Yifan himself.

 


	21. Yifan

 

 

No one knew the perfect meaning of the term _'caged bird'_ better than Yifan. From the moment he opened his eyes in this world, he'd been living inside a gilded cage. His respectable family, his money, and his father's expectations of him. It was always a single line for him to walk, do this, achieve that, show it to daddy and be the heir that was deserving of the Wu title.

 

But there were times when he left his cage. In the middle of the night when he knew most of the respectable populace was sleeping. He would open the window of his room and fly away. It was like this ever since his sixth birthday when he'd attempted suicide. Attempted, being the keyword. He hadn't hit the ground as he'd anticipated. But in turn, he'd discovered something even better.

 

Then his nanny caught him and told his father. Wu senior had no time for such nonsense, and Yifan was happy to make him believe that it really was nothing more than nonsense. But he wanted to rebel somehow. He wanted to show his father that he was beyond all the rules and expectations. That he was free.

 

Worst mistake of his life!

 

As soon as Wu senior realized what was wrong with him, Yifan found himself subjected to countless therapies and regular brain scans. His father, convinced that Yifan had some deadly virus, spared no expanse in his treatment.

 

Nothing worked. But Yifan had to pretend that he was better. After that, he was careful with his power. The only times he attempted freedom was when he knew that his father was gone to the capital or somewhere else. He was free, but he had to watch over his shoulder a lot. 

 

And that's how he'd found out that he wasn't alone.

 

~x~

 

At the age of thirteen, during one of his father's longest trip out of EXO-west, he'd found out another soul like himself.

 

He was flying over the tallest building, beyond the heights touched by the sky station, when he thought he heard something. He was curios enough to fly lower and land on top of a building. He heard it again, a shrill shriek. A cry for help. Against his better judgment, Yifan went to investigate.

 

He saw a girl, his age, trying to fight off a bunch of rapists. It was such a pitiful sight. Yifan decided that he was going to help the girl.

 

But even as he saw, the girl freed one of her hands and pushed her palm out. One of the three rapists went flying into the brick wall behind him. The other two rapists were shocked, long enough for the girl to send them flying up, up before making them fall to their deaths.

 

Yifan stared, mouth open. _She's like me!_ He just knew. And that's why; he flew down to land in front of her.

 

Best decision of his life!

 

Because he'd made a friend. Luhan. It was after a week spent with Luhan that he realized that she wasn't a girl. Luhan was a boy. A pretty boy. Luhan was his best friend.

 

With Luhan, Yifan discovered more things about their power. They found historical journals and evidence of their origin in Yifan's extensive library as well as Luhan's home. 

 

"My father is a researcher," Luhan once told him. "He has been working with many people trying to find out about what is wrong with me. Maybe, he has the answers we need?"

 

"Luhan, there's nothig wrong with us," Yifan told him. "We are superheroes."

 

Luhan smiled, his pretty face lightening up. "Then, let's go save the world!"

 

And they did. Together.

 

Yifan went out every night. He flew above, while Luhan roamed the streets. They found criminals, bad people, and did the work that police couldn't do.

 

It wasn't long before people started noticing.

 

Yifan heard the whispered conversation in his school. _Vigilantes. Superheroes. Murderers._

 

"We need to stop," Yifan told Luhan one day.

 

"I think so too," Luhan told him.

 

And they stopped.

 

Years passed this way.

 

The only time Yifan left his cage to fly was when he missed his best friend. They lived in different types of areas, went to different schools, belonged in opposite classes. But they always had time for each other. It was enough knowing that Yifan wasn't alone. They were together.

 

Then gradually, as they grew up, they were burdened with even more responsibilities. Time went away from them. The only way they contacted was through phones and messages. It wasn't enough but it was all they had to assure themselves that they were not alone.

 

~x~

 

The principle looked at him through the black rimmed glasses, his mouth stern. "You missed the entire first week and you're saying you have no explanation besides _'I didn't feel like it'?"_

 

Yifan forced himself to not roll his eyes. This principle was such a pain. This whole college thing was a pain. He honestly though collage was a waste of time. It wasn't like he was expected to make his way in life. He was already a multibillionaire heir to the way his father had paved for him to a secure office job. College was just a necessity, a motion he had to go through. Because his father said so. And because he liked to brag to her other rich friends. His mother understood his reasons, but she could never speak to his father about it.

 

"No, I don't."

 

The principle sighed. Yifan looked at him in the eye, a challenge. _Let's see you punish me now. Come on, grow a pair man._

 

But as it happened, the principle had no balls. He sighed again and said, "This is the first semester, so I'm letting you off, Wu-ssi."

 

Wu, his family name, the tag of the multimillionaire collaboration and companies, _Wu Associates_. Sometimes, Yifan thought that was all the others saw when they looked at him, his name, and the money that name entailed.

 

"I won't be so lenient the next time," the principle added as an after-thought.

 

Yifan smirked. _You will be. The next time and the next one._ Because nobody dared mess with Wus.

 

Walking up to the class, he was reminded of this morning. He fought with his father, again. It wasn't his intention, but these days, all he seems to do was get in petty quarrels with his father. Wu senior wanted him to go to school, get exceptional grades, get a PhD, and then get settled in EXO-tron in the newest branch of Wu Associates there. In short, his father had the rest of his life planned to a T. Whereas he would give anything to be free of the chains of responsibilities that wound tighter around him every day.

 

He was almost to the class when his steps faltered. Not because of indecision, but because of a faint stirring of sudden and hot pain in his wrist. Frowning, he pulled up a sleeve, and took off a leather bracelet which hid his birth mark. He observed the dragon tattoo, and looked for any signs of allergy which may have caused the pain. There was nothing.

 

He was about to pull the bracelet back up when he noticed a faint sheen rippling over the black tattoo. He blinked. It was gone.

 

It only glowed like that when he flew. He wasn't flying now, so why?

 

Shrugging, he started walking to the class. But with each step he took, the pain increased. It became intolerable. His eyes watered. What is wrong with me? He dabbed the tears away and entered the class.

 

He introduced himself painfully. And sat down through an hour of pain. He wanted to run away as soon as the class was over. But he noticed as another boy escaped first, almost in as much hurry as himself. He didn't think much about it. But as he got out of the class, he started feeling better.

 

It happened the next day again. And again, though the pain, he saw the same boy escape. 

 

He started to notice the boy after that. He found out his name during the class attendance. Huang Zitao. 

 

It became a habit, observing the other boy.

 

He found out that Zitao spent most of his free time in the library. Sometimes reading, sometimes writing. Always alone. It wasn't that he didn't have friends, it was just that he spent the alone time in the library.

 

 _Like me._ Of course, Yifan's haven was the music room. Sometimes he got bored of his so-called friends. He felt suffocated, trying to pretend to be normal, trying to get along with people he didn't even know.

 

"It's hell," Yifan told Luhan over the phone. "I'd rather be in the clouds."

 

"And what about the boy? What was his name? Zero?" Luhan laughed mischievously. "Why don't you make friends with him?"

 

"I told you why I can't. And it's Zitao!"

 

Luhan's tone changed. "About that. I think I found something you might like. Come over tonight."

 

Yifan sighed. "Same place?"

 

"Where else?" He disconnected the call.

 

But that day, during class, he experienced something strange. It was as if time suspended. Or perhaps, he was suspended in time.

 

The first day it happened, he'd been simply aware of it like a stilled mannequin. The second day, he wanted to move. He willed himself to move. And he did. 

 

As soon as he was able to maneuver freely, he realized that Zitao was the cause of this; whatever this was. It didn't take him long to realize that Zitao might be like him and Luhan. 

 

While in the still world, Zitao let down his guard spectacularly. If he was a wallflower in the moving world, in the time pause he was a king. He moved with authority and gracefully, knowing that he was alone. It was during the still world, Zitao bared his wrist and Yifan saw his tattoo.

 

When he met Luhan that night, he told him about his discovery. To his chagrin, Luhan wasn't surprised. "I thought so," he said. "I had a theory that if it really was true, and if we really are descents of the Creators then there would be more of us."

 

"What do we do now? Should we talk to him?"

 

Luhan sighed and produced what looked like one of his father's research journals. "Before that, we have to solve your little problem. I found something in here that could help."

 

They read through a passage of what sounded like bond between the Creators. It matched everything they knew, and everything that Yifan had experienced. 

 

_The Creators worked and existed in pairs. They were known to have found each other by a telltale abrasion they felt in their power markers. It was a sign that they'd found their bonded partner. The abrasion is noted to be persistent and unbearable, it wouldn't stop until the bond between the partners was complete._

 

Yifan looked up at Luhan. "Zitao is my partner?"

 

"It would seem so. I'm so jealous of you," sighed Luhan. "You found your partner so easily. And I'm still flying solo. This world is too cruel."

 

Yifan laughed. "Don't be so dramatic. It's not like he is my soul mate or something."

 

Luhan's eyes were bright and earnest as he said, "But what else could he be?"

 

These words, they messed with Yifan, for a long time. He thought about them when he was alone at night, and when he was observing Zitao in the still world, pretending to be just another mannequin so that Zitao wouldn't find out.

 

But the more he saw Zitao, the more intrigued he was. He was baffled by the life he felt inside Zitao. He was absolutely opposite of everything that Yifan craved. Where Yifan longed for the endless sky and freedom, Zitao locked himself away in his own world, looking freer than ever. Where Yifan shone in company of others (result of his excellent breeding), Zitao looked like he was trying hard not to be noticed. 

 

Yifan wanted to end the pain. He wanted, for once, to see Zitao with eyes that weren't in the danger of leaking tears. He wanted to be able to breathe easy in front of the other boy. And once he found out that Zitao was experiencing the same level of pain as himself, he wanted to make Zitao breathe easy too.

 

There was only one problem.

 

"Have you found out anything about how I can make a bond with him?" he asked Luhan over the phone.

 

"I'm trying. But nothing in the record specifies. It only highlights the fact that they are bonded and that the bond would tease them forever unless fulfilled. It sounds a lot like werewolf nonsense at times."

 

"Werewolves? So what, do I bite him? Or we bite each other?" Yifan was only kidding.

 

Luhan didn't think so. "You know that's not a bad idea. You should try to bite him."

 

Yifan disconnected the call, not even bothering to humor that suggestion. But as the exams got closer, and Zitao started using his still refuge more often, Yifan thought maybe he should try something. It was tiring to just sit there and pretend that he was not moving. 

 

With that in mind, he said aloud, "Zitao?"

 

Zitao, who had been oblivious to everything other than his books, started. His wide, dark rimmed eyes landed on Yifan. He was scared, it was clear. "Yi... Yifan? Why are you... I didn't invite you here!"

 

"You didn't have to."

 

"Did I accidentally touch you or something?"

 

"No. Actually, I've been here ever since you started using your... power."

 

Zitao was suddenly on the defensive. It was almost funny to behold how he was trying to act tough with all that pain. "Look... if you're blackmailing me..."

 

Yifan sighed and took off his bracelet. "I'm trying to talk. If you would let me. We're the same, you see?" And he showed him the birth mark.

 

Zitao stared for the longest time. "Are we... related?"

 

"Do we look related?"

 

Zitao shook his head. He hissed, "Is that why? I feel this pain...I can't explain but... ever since you got here..."

 

Yifan added, "You've been feeling the burn in your birth mark? I know. I feel it too."

 

Zitao's eyes bugged. "You do?"

 

"And I know how to get rid of it," Yifan ploughed ahead. "I suggest, we bite each other."

 

Yifan had only meant it as a joke. But he knew how desperate he was, and how desperate Zitao looked. He'd seen him sob to himself, take the aspirin pills as if it was candy. It was taking a toll on both of them.

 

Which is why, Yifan held still as Zitao got up and came closer. The pain increasing further. And leaned down to bite Yifan's neck.

 

And miraculously, the pain stopped.

 

Yifan had never felt such peace as when the pain finally ended. He had a moment of silence in the already silent world, and then Zitao collapsed on him.

 

At first Yifan thought it was because of exhaustion, but then he felt Zitao's shoulder shaking and breath escaping his mouth. Zitao was crying for the relief of it. Yifan wrapped an arm around the sobbing boy; his own eyes were wet. 

 

After a while, Zitao sat up. He looked red in the face, and didn't meet Yifan's eyes. "How did you know it would stop?"

 

So Yifan told him, about himself and about Luhan. With every revelation, Zitao's eyes widened. He looked as if he'd never known a world existed outside his safe bubble.

 

"There are more like us?" Zitao asked, hushed. "In EXO Planet?"

 

Yifan presented him with facts as he knew, regarding the story of the Twelve Creators. Zitao soaked in the information with a fantastically sharp reasoning, and even had to offer his own insight. "The Creators must have linked their power to the Tree of Life in some way. I don't know if you have ever seen it?"

 

"I have once when I was little. It was a school trip."

 

Zitao nodded. "I've been there too, our orphanage took us there for recreational activities."

 

Yifan stilled. _Zitao's orphanage._ He wanted to ask him what happened, but knew that they were still in the process of becoming friends. He could wait a while, until they were both ready to speak of their personal lives.

 

"I think that the Tree chose us somehow," Zitao went on . "It gave us power."

 

"That would explain why there have been such a constant and irregular generation gap between the power. It's not heredity for me, I can't remember anyone in my family who was like me."

 

"I don't know if it's hereditary for me either. I've never known my real family."

 

Again, Yifan held himself in check. But he wanted to ask so badly. "So now that we are no longer hurting, what should we do?"

 

Zitao hesitated. "Is there something I can do for you?"

 

"Something?"

 

"Anything."

 

Yifan smiled. "There are two things."

 

Zitao nodded. "I'll do it. Anything."

 

"You can help me prepare for the exams," Yifan said.

 

Zitao nodded, looking energetic for that particular activity. "And what's the other thing?"

 

"You can be my friend," said Yifan, holding out his hand. "And I don't mean like the friends who you always avoid."

 

This time, Zitao smiled in a way that Yifan couldn't look away from. It was brilliant and so pure. He took Yifan's hand and they shook on it.

 

~x~

 

The days blurred by and Yifan stopped thinking about the still world. The more time he spent inside the still world with Zitao, the focus of his attention shifted, and turned upon the boy beside him. 

 

Zitao blossomed and flourished in the still world, he was alive and vibrant. The more Yifan studied him, the clearer he understood the concept of bonds. He was focusing only on Zitao and it became clear that they were compatible completely. He was the public pleaser, but Zitao was a background. He was a charmer. Zitao was taciturn. He was the sun, and Zitao was the universe, vast and silent and immeasurable.

 

"What do you do when you stare in the distance?" One night Luhan asked him after their exams ended. "You become silent while speaking and it's like you're no longer here with me."

 

"I'm thinking about Zitao." There was no point in lying to Luhan. "I'm always thinking about him."

 

"What are you thinking about him?"

 

"Just that... all my life I've longed for freedom. But I've never truly felt free no matter how high or far I fly. But, with Zitao, in his little closed off world, I feel freer than ever. I want to stay there... forever."

 

Luhan's voice was certain when he said, "I knew it. Soul mates. I'm envious."

 

Yifan patted Luhan's head. "Don't worry. You'll find your soul mate, too. Someday."

 

A few days later, Yifan came to Zitao's apartment in the middle of the night. He found the other boy sitting beside a lamp, reading a book. He tapped the balcony window, and Zitao looked out, his eyes widened. But as he came out to the balcony, he was smiling.

 

"Yifan! How...?"

 

Yifan showed him the tattoo. "I can fly, remember? Now, how about you wear a coat. There's someone you have to meet."

 

It made Yifan immensely happy to know that Zitao trusted his word, smiling excitedly as he went in for his shoes and clothes.

 

"Well..." asked Zitao as he returned. "Where are we going?"

 

Yifan smiled mysteriously. "It's a secret."

 

Zitao stood behind him, piggybacking, and Yifan took off. He winced as Zitao let out an excited _whoop_ next to his ear. But Zitao's laughter was infectious, and soon they were cackling, romping and rolling in the sky. He was so lost in the sound of Zitao's mirth that by the time he remembered they had to meet Luhan, they were more than an hour late.

 

Zitao and Luhan became fast friends, since they shared the love of books and had intellectual minds. There were many nights after wards that they both spent over a new book or discussing the new findings made by Luhan's researcher father.

 

"It's deeply intrinsic," Zitao told Yifan during lunch break during their third semester. "The things that Luhan's father found. I can almost paint a picture, but it doesn't make much sense. For example, the notes he gave me last night talked about a new element, something called a Pearl, I think. It was fascinating."

 

Yifan, whose mind barely understood half of what his friends said, was content to simply hear Zitao talking. Since they were in the still world, it didn't matter if anyone overheard. He loved watching Zitao like this, without inhibitions, his mask taken off completely.

 

That's why, as Zitao kept elaborating about a new element that Luhan's father had somehow connected with the Creators, he was gripped with this utter need to touch Zitao. He reached out his hand and turned Zitao's face towards himself. 

 

Zitao stopped, mid-explanation, and was just as lost in Yifan's eyes as Yifan in his. They sat there for hours, maybe years, but the perception of time was always twisted in the still world. It might have been moments. 

 

And when Yifan leaned closer, Zitao met him halfway. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. How Yifan wanted Zitao to freeze them in this moment, just like this with their lips on each other.

 

And maybe Zitao did just that.

 

They kissed again and again. Not talking. There wasn't anything to talk about. They knew each other's heart exactly.

 

It was worth it to tell Luhan, later that night. Even though they both saw Luhan's eyes brighten wistfully. And it was worth telling Zitao's caretaker. She was over the moon and made a feast for them the next week.

 

"I'm happy today," Yifan said over the table, eyes on Zitao. "This is the first time I have everything I need, and love, with me."

 

This was perhaps the first time he said _love_ in front of Zitao, hoping that he understood what he was implying. 

 

Zitao understood. "I love you, too."

 

When they kissed again, Yifan saw the director wipe her tears, meanwhile Luhan surreptitiously took their picture, also looking a little teary-eyed.

 

~x~

 

A month later, Yifan left home. His father threatened to cut him off the inheritance. He didn't care. He had his mother's blessing, and that was enough. 

 

He moved in his - _their_ \- new apartment with Zitao. He was going to finish the last semester with Zitao, and get a job at the same coffee shop where Zitao worked. For the first time in a long time, he felt that he'd finally broken free of the cage.

 

_I'm a free bird._

 

On their first night in their apartment, Yifan made love to Zitao for the first time. Afterwards, as they laid on their bed, bodies pressed against each other, he murmured to Zitao, "I'm so happy."

 

Zitao kissed him. "Me too."

 

~x~

 

Three months later, they were called to a hospital in the middle of the night.

 

It was Zitao's caretaker. She was sick.

 

Yifan met with the doctor and he was told that she was beyond recovery. 

 

"She might have a few days left if she's lucky," the doctor said sadly. "Or maybe a few hours if she's unlucky. I'm sorry we can't help. If you'd brought her here sooner..."

 

But they hadn't even known that she was sick.

 

As they sat by her bed, Zitao demanded through his tears, "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped..."

 

"I didn't want you to worry, my child," said the director. She was so weak and small in the hospital bed, hooked with various machines. "Besides, I'm old enough to go in peace."

 

"But... I don't want you to go! I don't want to be alone..." Zitao couldn't hold back his tears.

 

"But you aren't alone, Tao," she whispered, her eyes filling too. "You have Yifan. You have Luhan. It's why I can go in peace, knowing that you won't be alone."

 

Something happened to one of the machines; it started beeping erratically. The director gasped as if she was in sudden pain.

 

Yifan yelled for the doctor.

 

"Tao! Listen..." she gasped with difficulty. "I need to tell you... something. I'm sorry for not... telling you... I'm... sorry..."

 

"No... you are going to be fine!" Zitao pleaded, looking distraught as he held her hands. "Don't speak. It's going to be alright."

 

"You're my son..."

 

"I know. You're like a mother..."

 

"NO! Tao, I gave birth to you!"

 

Zitao stilled. "What....?"

 

She was crying now. The machine kept beeping in warning. "I gave birth to you. He left me... your father. I hated him... and you looked so like him... But I'm glad... I came to love you... forgive me..."

 

Zitao was shaking. "I forgive you. Please... please..."

 

"Call me mother... please... just once..."

 

And Zitao did. He yelled it. _Omma, Omma, Omma!_ Over and over and over again. She died with a relieved smile on her lips.

 

That's when Yifan got a call from Luhan. He sounded agitated. "Hey, Yifan, I have an important news. I think my father..."

 

Yifan cut him off. "Lu, it's Zitao's mother. She's dead."

 

Luhan was silent. Yifan knew he was trying not to cry. "I'm sorry, Yifan. I'll be there."

 

In the end, Yifan was glad that he had met Zitao. As they buried Zitao's caretaker - his _mother_ \- Yifan was glad that he was next to Zitao. That Luhan was there too.

 

Together, the three of them could be a family they have always wanted.

 

But things were never how anyone wanted.

 


	22. Luhan

 

Luhan was a born killer. The first breath that he took in this world was his mother's last. It didn't matter that his father had been away at that time for an extremely important conference. It didn't even matter that the doctors said she was dead long seconds before they cut Luhan out of her. It didn't matter that his father firmly believed it had nothing to do with Luhan's tattoo.

 

But the fact remained that his mother had died. And not because of any pregnancy related problems. Not because she lost strength or too much blood. 

 

She'd died because her heart dislodged from its position right at the time of Luhan's birth, as if by an invincible force. Luhan's force.

 

His father, ever the man of science, thought that there must be another reason, that Luhan hadn't done anything because he wanted to. "You were a child," he'd say, dismissing all of Luhan's fears. "It's not murder since you were barely legal, or able to think much less."

 

But deep down, Luhan knew he was a killer. It was his destiny to take lives.

 

Over the years, while his father drowned himself in finding the mystery behind Luhan's power, Luhan himself realized his true nature due to several events playing a crucial role in his life. After his mother, there were more people who died at his hands... well, not that he'd ever had to use hands.

 

At first it was a house maid. She'd caught Luhan in one of his out-of-control moments. She'd walked in on him as he made his entire furniture fly about the room in panic over something he had seen on the television. She got hit by a sofa as soon as she entered the room, and while Luhan tried to stop, the iron prod beside the fireplace impaled her head. Luhan locked his door after that, whenever he was having one of these attacks.

 

Later, it was the rapists. He'd been home alone, asleep. They came in through the back door which the butler had forgot to lock (it was found out later that he was paid for it) and took him away. He'd woken up in a warehouse, alone and naked. There was nobody around and he found his clothes in a chair close by. He was dizzy as he dressed up and left the warehouse. He came out in an alley and ran straight into his kidnappers.

 

It all happened in moments. He sent the men flying. He knew, without verifying, that those men never woke up again. The only good thing about that night was Yifan finding him.

 

"What's your name?"

 

Luhan pushed back his slightly longer hair, gazing at the angel boy who'd just flown down in front of him. "Luhan."

 

Yifan, blond and tall and built for his age, planted his hands on his hips. "And where's your home little girl?"

 

"I'm a boy."

 

Yifan opened his mouth. Then closed it and held out his hand. "Come. I'll fly you home."

 

He knew in that moment that he and Yifan would be fast friends.

 

~x~

 

His teenage years saw more blood. It was a period of his and Yifan's take on justice. It wasn't apparent to all, but EXO-west was a place of filth. It was a criminal hub, and by night, Yifan and Luhan found out those criminals in all their gory glory. They exacted justice upon them. But it was always Luhan who killed them, snapping their necks to a side with just a nudge of his telekinesis.

 

It wasn't long before Yifan realized that Luhan wasn't new to taking lives. After their first kill, Yifan had vomited in the nearby bushes. Their second kill had given Yifan nightmares. By their third hunt, Yifan knew that Luhan was not affected as he was. 

 

Luhan told him why it was so easy to him. It was the mark of their friendship that Yifan didn't judge Luhan after it. He simply said, "Well, you're braver than I am. A real hero."

 

Luhan smiled sadly. A real hero who was a killer since birth. He considered Yifan to be the only lucky find of his otherwise unproductive life.

 

~x~

 

Long after they finished their vigilante work and became connected through the phone, Luhan immersed himself in his father's work. He wanted to know about himself as much as his father did, but lately, his father had started talking about _'special people'_ in plural. He was certain that in the out-of-town meetings that his father frequented, there was someone like him too. 

 

He believed that there were others like himself ever since he met Yifan, but he never had anything to proove it. Listening to his father these days, he was convinced about the possibility of others. 

 

"They are constants," his father said. "Like anything else in the world. In many theories since before the advent of EXO, it had been related that there are constants around us which make up the world. In every planetary society, a star is a constant. And in every system, there is gravity, natural satellites and elements. These elements can differ in number or nature. But they are always existent. Oxygen may not be found anywhere else, although, it's been said there's another planet like ours bigger and abundant in many resources, but still there may be other elements in those places which may not have properties of oxygen but may be of same value!"

 

 _Constants,_ Luhan wondered. "What does that have to do with us?"

 

At that his father would look away, a sad flicker crossing his face. "Your mother used to say... claim, really... that your grandfather had a mysterious power to transform into another person at will. I used to laugh at her, because cloning in humans is something that cannot happen, unless after severe change in DNA structure manually. But now, I wonder if these powers are constants in our planet."

 

Luhan's mind opened up to the possibilities. And that's how, after many months of diligent research, he unearthed the realistic account of the Twelve Creators. It was clear once he read through it that his father's theory about constants may be right.

 

In this account, a very old writing system was used. Luhan consulted historians and linguists to decipher the document, and realized the truth about the planet.

 

Their power was a constant, just as his father predicted. When the mysterious red force once sought to destroy their home, the Twelve Creators had been the first generation of this constant element. Since then, this power, this element, this constant, had been present in the following generations. Most of these kids didn't manifest their powers at all, and continued living their lives normally. But some triggered their power because of duress or harmonal shift in their bodies due to some situation. This second group wasn't able to call upon their power at will later, after the situation had passed. Most of them grew old believing they'd been saved, or helped along, by a miracle.

 

And then there was a third group. Like his grandfather, like himself, like Yifan. The ones who had full command over their constants. 

 

"The question is," his father commented after they'd reviewed their findings. "What makes them so special?"

 

~x~

 

The year Yifan found himself a soulmate, Luhan was in his last year of PhD. His thesis was all about the constant element peculiar to the EXO-Planet. The nature of his work was such that nobody supported his claim, or his father's reference. They simply didn't believe such a thing could exist right under their noses without them having realized.

 

"The Twelve Creators were messiahs," Luhan's instructor said to him once. "It makes sense for them to have these god-like powers. But if you're claiming that there are children running around us who have such potential then I have to suggest that you drop this topic as your thesis. It is going to get rejected."

 

It was during this time that he located a document which described the Creators as pairs rather than separate entities. It was a coincidence, or not, that Yifan called him that very day and told him about Zitao.

 

"It's killing me, Lu," Yifan pleaded. "Can't I transfer to your school? I'll do anything!"

 

Luhan was too interested in the nature of Yifan's pain to worry about Yifan's health. "Are you sure you only feel the pain when he's nearby?"

 

"Yes. Fuck you, Lu. I'm dying here!"

 

"Explain what it feels like?"

 

Yifan cursed dangerously. "It. Feels. Like. I'm. _Dying!"_

 

"No. Is it like when you have a muscle ache, or a road-scratch, or is it like accidentally stubbing your toe?"

 

"Hyung," Yifan whined. Luhan knew that he was anxious because Yifan only dragged age between them when things were serious. "Please... Can't you help me? Just ask about the transfer process from the office. Please..."

 

"Yifan, this is also important. Please tell me."

 

Yifan sighed on the other end of the phone. "It feels like... a burn. Like I'm a cattle and a really malicious farmer is branding my skin, and then he left the hot iron on my skin for hours. It's like this."

 

Luhan exhaled. "So... an abrasion."

 

"Call it _princess_ for all I care. It fucking hurts."

 

"I have to review something. I think I know what's going on with you. Just let me confirm it first."

 

~x~

 

When Zitao made their duo into a trio, it's almost like fate. Unlike Yifan who always turned a deaf ear to Luhan's scientific explanations, Zitao was actually quite smart. His coming brought Luhan a friend who could understand him and his eccentric mind. They would stay up late together and talk for hours about things that could be a turning point in Luhan's discovery.

 

But Zitao was also a cause of Luhan's fears. All his life, he'd come to accept the fact that perhaps he was meant to be alone. He was a killer and didn't deserve anyone's love. Yifan had assuaged his fears somewhat by becoming his friend. But as he saw the growing attraction between Yifan and Zitao, he couldn't help but feel lonely. If he really was a descendant of the Creators, and they always worked in pairs, then chances were there would be someone for him out there in EXO. He sometimes found himself wandering around after his classes in the campus, trying to bump into his soulmate. It didn't happen. And gradually, Luhan gave up hope.

 

~x~

 

An year passed like this. In that year many things happened. 

 

Luhan's father brought an exciting news when he returned from his three months long trip from EXO-lon. "I found someone who is really interested in our work on the constants. They called me over again for the next month. This is it, Lu. I think we're finally getting to the depth of this."

 

Luhan was happy. But at the same time, he wondered what he would do after he found the truth about himself. What would be the purpose of his life. Proving their thesis meant telling everyone else what he, Yifan and Zitao, and kids like himself were capable of. What would it mean for all of them? Would the government expect them to become heroes like the Creators, or would the government shut them down like every other Creators-related secret.

 

His father didn't come back from his EXO-lon trip that Sunday as he'd promised. Luhan went to the sky station and waited as several trains came and went. For four hours, he kept dialing his father. It went to the voicemail. It always went to the voicemail.

 

This wasn't the first time his father had missed his schedule or came back late. But no matter what, he always called Luhan to tell him first. After waiting a bit more, Luhan gave up, thinking that perhaps his father was too busy and had forgotten to mention.

 

He went home. His father didn't return the next day as well. Luhan called his father's office. He was told, "We can't get a hold of him either. He was supposed to be back by now."

 

Luhan finally decided to tell Yifan about it. But his timing was wrong.

 

Zitao's mother was dead. It was tough for all of them. Not having known, having killed, his own mother, Luhan was happy whenever he was in the presence of the director. It didn't make him feel loved, not like Zitao or Yifan, but it made him feel cared for. And it was more than enough, more than he could've hoped for. 

 

Yifan and Luhan spent many days next to Zitao after burying his mother. For a while, Luhan forgot about his own problems and did his best to support Zitao, who was a broken man, his sorrow unending.

 

"To think she was my mother all along," Zitao sobbed one night. "To think I could've called her Omma, to think I once hated her."

 

Luhan wasn't sure why she kept something so important like that a secret from Zitao. But as he pondered, he realized, maybe Zitao's unnamed father was also someone who had a power. Maybe she was scared of him, and in turn, his child when Zitao depicted the same level of skill. 

 

He felt this urgent need to prove his theory. He wanted to know once and for all, that his power, that their power, wasn't evil. That he wasn't destined to be a murderer. That what happened to him was just a mere blip in the road and the rest of his life. But to prove that, he had to find his father. 

 

Luhan finally told his friends about the possibility that his father was probably missing. Yifan and Zitao were angry, just as he expected. 

 

"You could've told us earlier! We'd have helped you!" Yifan screamed, grabbing his collar.

 

"But I couldn't... not when you guys needed me."

 

Zitao got up from where he sat and punched Luhan. "You're an idiot! You have no idea how lucky you are to have a parent at all. Look at me... I didn't even know she was my mother until it was too late. Don't be too late, Luhan. Go, now!"

 

So Luhan left.

 

~x~

 

He had gotten a schedule from his father's secretary, and once Luhan was in EXO-lon, he traced his father's footsteps. He went from the convention hall in east market, to the city research school where his father was supposed to present, to MAMA. The interested party who'd claimed to like his father's work was from the Myung Academy of Medicine and Antibiotics. He didn't know why a medical group was interested in his father's work, but he was going to follow the schedule to the end.

 

Unexpectedly, as he took the metro there, he was told that MAMA was closed down for a few weeks because of an accident. 

 

"What sort of accident?" he asked the old auntie sitting next to him.

 

"You know how those people are at MAMA, always doing stuff. They probably have hands in all kinds of things. Something must have bitten back."

 

At this, her grandson, a highschooler, tutted. He made a loopy motion at his temple, telling Luhan that she was mental. "It's a research facility, Ommonim. It's natural to have accidents."

 

Luhan, now even more worried, smiled at the boy and stared out at the new city. He'd never been here before, but now that he was, he didn't know what to do anymore. When he got off near MAMA, he almost hoped to see his father just standing around at the gate. But true to the rumors, the gigantic building was closed off. 

 

He spotted the guard at the gate, and  ran up to him. "Excuse me, sir. Can you tell me when the institute will open?"

 

"I'm not sure. We were given a notice for two weeks. I suppose you should come back then."

 

He thanked the guard and walked aimlessly around. _What am I supposed to do for two weeks?_ As he always did whenever he was clueless, he called Yifan for advice.

 

"This is serious, Lu. What do you think is going on? What if your father was kidnapped by a competitive researcher fellow? Did he tell you who he was meeting?"

 

Luhan consulted the schedule. "Someone called Do."

 

From a distance, Zitao said, "Go find him. And if you need help, call us again. We'll come there."

 

Luhan smiled. True, he felt lonely at times. But when Yifan and Zitao supported him like this, he felt he wasn't that alone after all.

 

~x~

 

He went to Do's home after asking around a lot. He was met with a stern looking older man, along with a younger man who was a few years older than Luhan himself.

 

"Ah," said the young Do, when Luhan introduced himself and explained about his plight. "He was supposed to meet us, but he never showed up. My father is a bit strict with rules, even though we waited, he didn't come."

 

Luhan nodded. His heart was sinking. As he got up to leave, he saw another boy. There was a barest hint of familiarity as he locked eyes with him. But then the eldest Do said, "Luhan-ssi, I think that we could help each other."

 

Luhan nodded, not sure what was going on. "Yes... of course."

 

"Why don't you tell my father about your work?" the middle Do said, and left the room, taking the youngest Do by arm. "Kyungsoo, can you help me with the dinner tonight?"

 

Luhan sat down, feeling overwhelmed. Where are you father? Why would you miss such an important meeting? "Well... I don't know how to begin, and how much you know."

 

"Mr. Han gave us an overview at the conference last week," said elder Do. "It has something to do with the power of the Creators, I presume."

 

Luhan sighed, feeling better that the other man had used the taboo word first. "Yeah, my father believed this is something peculiar to the people of EXO only. And that the Tree of Life might have an important link to it all. Here, this is my take about the thesis." He handed him his phone where he'd made a draft.

 

He watched as the man read it. "According to this, there are more of these... abnormalities running around amongst us?"

 

Luhan stilled. "I wouldn't call them abnormalities. To us, the produce of EXO, this is a normality. It's inside all of us, this power."

 

Do nodded. "I'm curious, how did your father come to know of this? Was he himself powerful?"

 

Luhan took a deep breath. _This is it._ In order to prove that his father wasn't a lunatic, he had to show this man something. "Actually... he was..." Luhan stopped. _"Was..._ He... why would you talk about him in past tense?"

 

Do flicked his phone against the wall, it broke. Luhan stood up, furious. Now, he let his killing nature surface willingly. "You... _lied!_ You met my father. Where... What have you done to him?!"

 

Do sat unperturbed, looking at Luhan like he wasn't much of a threat. Luhan pointed at the eldest Do, ready to send him flying.

 

And something hit him at the back of his head. The last thing he remembered was wondering if his father was alright.


	23. Unveiled

 

Kim Jongin was tired. He was tired of the biting sun, he missed the clouds of EXO-tron. He was tired of the constant and unending silence, he missed Sehun's soft voice chattering away in his ear about mundane things. He was tired of the wait, he missed sleeping next to Sehun with nothing to worry about. He was tired of hiding in an abandoned building, he missed the security which came with having his friends nearby.

 

Speaking of friends, he was certain that he'd heard Kyungsoo talk about checking out MAMA first. He'd been here for an entire day, but there was no sign of them. He was starting to think that perhaps they knew he was still here, that they'd been aware of him and decided to misdirect him on purpose. He felt stupid.

 

When it seemed like he had no other choice, he decided to check out the spots in the city that he was familiar with, hoping that even if they were walking slowly, he would find them out somehow. 

 

 _That wasn't helpful,_ he thought to himself after an hour of teleportation through the city to every conceivable place he could think of. He sat down under the shadow of a cypress tree, panting and sweating. The more energy he exerted in his power the weaker he felt. On top of it all, his stomach growled in hunger. He hadn't been able to bring a bag pack full of rations because it would have been counterproductive. His - _their_ \- plan would be revealed before it even began.

 

Perhaps, he could pop out and have a bite. Maybe, properly kiss Sehun goodbye.

 

Smiling, he closed his eyes and focused on the warmth in his belly, his pathway to home, to Sehun. When he opened them, he was sitting, not under the cypress but in a chair next to Sehun in the mess hall in EXO-tron. The knowledge that Sehun had kept a seat for him, almost like he knew he was coming back, filled him with inexplicable happiness. As it was the most important thing to do (next to breathing) he leaned over to kiss Sehun full on his mouth. He could never tire of the crooked eyebrow, and the barely concealed smirk Sehun gave him whenever he greeted him like this.

 

And, of course, his family members were expecting him too.

 

"So?" Jongdae said around the mouthful he was annihilating.

 

"What's the deal?" said Chanyeol, handing him an empty plate to start eating.

 

"Did they suspect anything?" asked Joonmyun, the concoctor of the plan.

 

"You found out anything about their plan?" asked Minseok.

 

"Were you okay? Were they okay?" asked Sehun, filling his empty plate with rice and water-thin gravy on top.

 

Jongin took a few bites of food first to calm down his stomach, then he smiled. "They didn't suspect anything. I'm sure that they are planning to go and find Kyungsoo's brother in MAMA." He paused. "But I lost them, they didn't go to MAMA right away."

 

At first they were silent. Then Jongdae snorted so hard the thin gravy flew out of his nose. He laughed and laughed, slapping the table. Usually his laughter was infectious but nobody else was getting the joke.

 

"Oh my goodness!" gasped Jongdae, wiping his eyes. "They didn't even wait... they just nabbed the first chance they had... alone!"

 

Chanyeol laughed first, trying to cover it up as a cough. But then Sehun giggled and it set off the chain reaction. For a while nobody could breathe properly, gasping for air even as a new fit of laughter attacked. Everyone else in the mess hall stared.

 

"About time indeed," Minseok said, the first one to control himself.

 

"I wonder..." Jongdae added another log in the hearth. "If Baekhyun is a bottom."

 

Jongin choked on his water and tried not to give in to the laughter which started anew. But this time around, they all had better control. Once they have had their entertainment, things turned serious again. As one, their thoughts went to Yixing, alone and in danger.

 

"Let's go to MAMA first," Jongdae suggested. "Together we will have a chance to rescue Yixing hyung. While those two can honeymoon to their heart's content."

 

"That's not fair to Kyungsoo," Joonmyun sighed. "It's his right to have the answers he needs. And if we're going to do this together, then we'll have them with us."

 

Nobody had in their hearts to refuse this.

 

~x~

 

Baekhyun woke up to the most beautiful morning he could ever imagine. Kyungsoo was beside him, his naked body bathed in sunlight streaming through the curtains, and two cats nestled into his body for warmth. He was so overwhelmed with the love that he felt for Kyungsoo, so thankful for his life as it was now, that his eyes filled in unexpected tears. For a moment, just one moment, he tried to imagine his life without Kyungsoo. The resulting pain which gripped him by the soul was so sharp that it was even worse than what he felt before his bond with Kyungsoo.

 

He snuggled closer to Kyungsoo, trying to clear his tears and swallow the pain lodged in his throat. _I'm going to protect him._ He clutched Kyungsoo fiercely. _I'm going to get us all out of here unscathed._ He was worried about Yixing too, and his mind raced with the possible reasons for why Kyungsoo's brother did what he did.

 

And then, he was suddenly thinking about something which, until this moment, hadn't even mattered. Chanyeol's impossible theory about Eldorado. Was it possible that in their vast universe, there was another place that could be their safe haven? Was it even true? He tried to imagine that world, was it like their own? Was it bigger? Was the ocean there also filled with sweet water? Was their sun also the beautiful golden color that could brighten up everything? Was he really thinking about another planet that may or may not be real?

 

_But if we can - if Kyungsoo can - be safe there... then..._

 

How he wanted this fantasy to be suddenly real. How he wanted to wake up next to Kyungsoo like this for the rest of his whole life! How he longed for a life where they wouldn't have to worry about the Creeps all the time.

 

Kyungsoo moved in a way that suggested he was waking up. He arched in a stretch, yawning and the cats leaning against him yowled as they retreated to a safe distance. Baekhyun was still deep in thought when Kyungsoo opened his eyes.

 

"Where are you?" Kyungsoo asked him, eyes still filled with sleep. "You look a thousand miles away."

 

 _Basically._ Baekhyun smiled and greeted Kyungsoo with a kiss. "I was just thinking."

 

Kyungsoo tugged him closer so that Baekhyun was practically on top of him. "Less thinking. More kissing." Baekhyun was more than happy to oblige.

 

It didn't take long for more kissing to become... _more._ Thankfully they were still naked. For a while, they were both lost in each other, nothing else mattered than touching, skin against skin, exploring everything in the light of day.

 

"Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo moaned. "Please..."

 

Baekhyun stopped long enough to look at Kyungsoo's face, to see the permission there. And then, he sucked a finger into his mouth, and started prepping Kyungsoo as gently as he could, taking as much time as possible.

 

Finally, Kyungsoo was writhing on the mattress, pressing down on Baekhyun's fingers. "Stop... I can't take it anymore. Now, Baekhyun!"

 

Baekhyun slowly eased himself into Kyungsoo, all the while their eyes never left each other. It was a slow and arduous process, but with Kyungsoo's utmost trust in him, Baekhyun was finally able to join himself to the person who was everything to him now.

 

He kissed Kyungsoo, softly at first. But then, at a muffled encouragement from Kyungsoo, he started moving his hips, slowly sliding out of Kyungsoo's tight heat, then gently pushing back in. He hit a spot that made Kyungsoo gasp aloud, his eyes going wide with inexplicable wonder.

 

"Did I hurt you?" Baekhyun whispered.

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, his smile brighter than the sun. "That was... do it again."

 

Baekhyun did it again and watched in awe as Kyungsoo's face was engulfed in unabridged pleasure. Kyungsoo tugged him down again and kissed him like his life depended on it. Baekhyun was sure that if not for the feeling of being buried deep inside Kyungsoo's heat, he might just come because of Kyungsoo's tongue in his mouth.

 

With each kiss, Baekhyun's movements became faster. He had found the rhythm to hit that spot inside Kyungsoo each time, and he devoted himself to the task. Kyungsoo's moans were outnumbering his, getting swallowed around their busy mouths.

 

 _This. I want this forever._ Baekhyun's eyes filled up in tears again. His entire being was rippling in pleasure, his skin bursting out with the light, and he was in his Kyungsoo's arms. He was home. And he was so, so happy.

 

"I love you," he groaned against Kyungsoo's lips. "So much."

 

Kyungsoo was looking at him like he was something precious. He wiped Baekhyun's tears. "I love you too, Baekhyun. Please... faster..."

 

It didn't take long for them to reach the end together. Baekhyun collapsed on top of Kyungsoo, breathing hard and overcome with emotions again. Kyungsoo's arms tightened around him, and Baekhyun silently cried away in gratitude.

 

~x~

 

Baekhyun was asleep again. Kyungsoo wasn't surprised, not after his commendable performance. His lower back ached, but it was a bittersweet sort of hurt. It reminded him of what it felt like when Baekhyun was inside him, transcending all the limits of intimacy.

 

He kissed his lover, soft enough not to wake him up. And whispered, "I love you."

 

Then, his eyes tightened as they landed on the journal he'd found in his brother's desk. Everything in there was the key. The key to the destruction of their planet. And also... the key to salvage what was left.

 

Kyungsoo was going to make sure that he would save what was left even if it was the last thing he did. _Even if,_ his heart clenched at the thought, _I have to kill my own blood._

 

He got up, made his wobbly way around the room to go upstairs. His closet was also trashed but he was glad when he found some of his clothes still surviving. He dressed in a t-shirt and and new pair of underwear and jeans. When he came downstairs, he was sure to be as silent as possible. 

 

Baekhyun was still fast asleep, looking like an angel. Kyungsoo stood in front of him and just stared. His whole being ached to crawl back under the blanket, to hold Baekhyun in his arms. To forget that Yixing was in need of help, or that his brother had committed the worst crime possible. He hated himself for what he was going to do.

 

But it was best thing for everyone.

 

The cats around the room were judging him harshly, he was ashamed to meet their eyes. "I have to protect him," he whispered to a smokey cat near him, hoping it understood his desperation.

 

He then opened the door, and silently slipped out of the house.

 

~x~

 

Baekhyun woke up. He was feeling like he could fly. Until, he saw the empty space next to him. He thought nothing of it; at first. He sat up and stretched. He felt full and well rested for the first time in a long while.

 

"Kyungsoo?" he called softly. There was no answer. _Is he in the basement again?_

 

Getting up, he wore his clothes, hoping to get a fresh change from Kyungsoo later. He went down the stairs, his hand braced in front of him, lighting his way.

 

It was apparent within moments that Kyungsoo wasn't down here. Not allowing himself even a moment to panic, Baekhyun went back up. He searched the ground floor. He then, searched the upper floor. He even chanced a look at the rooftop. Kyungsoo wasn't here.

 

His heart was full with another feeling then. It tasted like sorrow, but it held a bitterness too, like anger. He felt betrayed. Kyungsoo had left him here. _He went without me. He promised that we'd do everything together!_ His hands balled up, anger surged through him, he felt his eyes glint white with the ferocity of it.

 

"How long has it been?" he barked at the cat who'd slinked closer, rubbing itself against his ankle. It shrank away, hissing at his rude tone.

 

It couldn't have been long. Besides, he knew where Kyungsoo was headed anyway.

 

Baekhyun ran out of the house, and then decided to take back alleys, avoiding the Creeps if possible. His intricate knowledge of the back alleys served him well, but it was a long circle he'd had to cut around the city to finally get closer to the towering, granite building of MAMA.

 

He stopped by the front parking area, looking at the arching structure, its seven floors and deep basements. The wind blew across the empty space between pillars and hallways that once echoed with the sounds of students.

 

He was so entranced by the structure that he almost screamed as someone grabbed him from behind, clamping his mouth shut. Then, he was engulfed in the familiar feeling of space shifting around him. He recognized teleportation before he recognized the shape of the long-fingered hand as Jongin's.

 

They materialized on the rooftop of the building right across from MAMA. Baekhyun spun around as soon as he had ground under his feet. 

 

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE?" he bellowed.

 

Because Jongin was not alone. He'd brought everyone else along. 

 

"What are you doing?" Jongdae countered. "Where's the lover boy?"

 

At the mention of Kyungsoo, Baekhyun's ears turned red. He was ashamed that Kyungsoo had left him behind. But his face was enough to give away most of the tale.

 

Chanyeol gaped. "He went alone?" He sounded scared for Kyungsoo's safety, a feeling that Baekhyun was also getting familiar with as minutes passed.

 

"When was it?" Joonmyun asked.

 

"Baekhyun, what was he planning?" asked Minseok.

 

Baekhyun shrugged. "I don't know! But I know what happened with the Planet is somehow, his brother's fault. And it's got something to do with a unique element that his brother named Black Pearl."

 

At first, nobody said anything. They were all silently thinking about their next action.

 

"I'm going in." Baekhyun was certain that he knew his path. _And I'm going to give Kyungsoo a good kick up his rear. Then kiss him._ "Alone, if necessary."

 

"We're coming with," snapped Jongdae. "I didn't get new shoes just so I get to stand out and watch from sidelines!"

 

And Baekhyun saw that, indeed, he had new shoes on. He grinned, unconditionally grateful for their support.

 

At that moment, at MAMA's back, a huge explosion rumbled the earth. A cloud of dust rose up to the sweltering sky, and voices erupted through the previously silent city. Creeps, attracted towards the noise. And somewhere down there, Kyungsoo was alone.

 

"That idiot," sighed Minseok. "That's our cue to intervene, isn't it?"

 

It was. They all grabbed on to Jongin.

 

~x~

 

Yixing woke up in the same room that he'd escaped from. His veins were rid of the drugs, he noticed with a fraction of relief. 

 

There was a whispered hiss from the hallway, one that drew him to the door with the small window. It was Yifan, who had been whispering to him to wake up for a while, it seemed. His face was so relieved when Yixing finally came to the door.

 

"Thank goodness!" Yifan sighed. "How are you feeling now? Is the pain gone?"

 

 _The pain?_ It took Yixing several moments to remember that he had experienced the telltale pain of which he'd heard his friends talk about. It was followed by the realization: _I have a partner._ "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I was unable to help you escape. And that I was unable to bond with my partner."

 

Yifan's face broke into a tired smile. "Oh, I helped you bond with your partner. You were already out cold but, as soon as I made your hands touch, the both of you were at least fine."

 

Yixing sighed. "I'm sorry... still."

 

Yifan shrugged. "I guess I believed that it was so easy to just escape. I should've known better. I tried to do the same thing the first time I was here. It didn't work then. It wasn't going to work now. I'm the one who's sorry."

 

"But... I am nervous. I have a feeling that... if they know about me, they might use my power for something unpleasant. I don't think I can let that happen."

 

For a while, Yifan was silent. "Alright then. I won't ask you what you can do. I'm going to tell you my story instead."

 

Yixing smiled and sat down, his back to the door. Yifan did the same, and he began to recite his tale. He mentioned his partner, Zitao. And another boy, Luhan. Yixing was certain that the other boy must be the one he'd bonded with. _Luhan,_ he whispered in the confines of his mind. _I hope we will meet again. Properly._

 

"When Luhan disappeared," Yifan sighed as he reached the end of his tale. "We thought that he was probably just lost in a new city. That maybe, he was in trouble with the police. We never knew the gravity of situation until we came after him."

 

"The man that you mentioned," Yixing remarked after a moment. "He had a brother too, didn't he?"

 

"Yes, I saw him when we traced Luhan's whereabouts to hyung's home. Why do you ask?"

 

"His name is Kyungsoo. He's one of us."

 

There was a scramble, and Yixing got up to see. Yifan had also stood up, looking shocked. "You mean to tell me that hyung's brother is also like us?"

 

"He is one of the friends that I mentioned before. He always said that his family was afraid of his ability, that they were reluctant to show their support for him." Yixing paused, now that he was not on drugs, he felt hungry. "His brother had been after him ever since he found his partner and left EXO-lon. At first we believed that he was just another Creep, following the potential food herd. Later, it seemed like Kyungsoo's brother was on to something. We escaped from there and found a survivor camp. It was there that the Creeps attacked and... I ended up captured."

 

"Hyung is cruel and vicious... Are you sure that he has a brother like us?" At Yixing's nod, Yifan grabbed the bars of his little window. "Whenever he comes to us, he hooks us up with his newest formula, BP 12, BP 27, BP 34, and so on. And always he says, it's to cure you. I never guessed that his motive was anything other than to torture us. But what if, he's trying to cook up a cure to help his brother?"

 

"It could be. Kyungsoo was certain that his family never liked his power. But... to go that far to just find a cure. Isn't it madness?"

 

For a while, Yifan was silent. Then, his eyes shone bright. "Love can also lead to madness sometimes. I suppose, this is the first time we've actually encountered it."

 

Yixing shook his head. "Love or not, could you imagine ever going that far?"

 

Yifan didn't even pause to think. "If it was about my love, about my Zitao, I would go as far as the last corner of this galaxy."

 

Yixing was silenced. _What do I know of love? I didn't even had a partner until recently; a partner I have yet to meet._ "For whatever it's worth, I'm simply glad that I met you guys."

 

Yifan's smile was sincere. "As am I. Always, Luhan thought that maybe he wasn't good enough, that there wasn't anyone for him in this world. To think he finally has a partner, after everything impossible that has already come to pass. I feels like a miracle."

 

 _Miracle._ This was one word that Yixing had heard a lot. Each time he healed someone impossible to be healed, each time he came out of the operating room, each time he touched a passerby without really asking for anything in return. But it always felt like a duty, something he had to do no matter how miraculous it seemed to everyone else. But for once, he felt the miracle down to his bone. It was a slight stirring underneath his skin, a ripple of glow in his tattoo. He had touched someone else, someone he had yet to meet. And he felt the miracle of it too.

 

"I suppose, if there was another miracle just waiting around the bend, we might be able to really escape from here," joked Yixing.

 

Yifan rolled his eyes, also trying to laugh.

 

And somewhere in the distance, an explosion split the silence in half. An emergency alarm started blaring in the hallway. The sound of feet pounding in the floor above. Panic was in the air, palpable, real.

 

Yixing knew what it was. Yifan's shocked eyes were on him as he smiled. "It's here. The miracle."

 

~x~

 

Kyungsoo was ready to face the Creeps even as he came to a flock of them. He was only confident in his own strength and for the fact that a Creep's bite would not affect him, just render him really injured and weak. 

 

 _Don't get bitten,_ he reminded himself as he launched into the flock. The battle a night ago was still vivid on his mind. Then, he knew that his comrades were beside him. Now, he was alone. He allowed himself to feel slightly guilty that he broke his promise to Baekhyun and left him behind. But anything was acceptable other than endangering Baekhyun. Even this. 

 

 _They are people,_ he thought as he tore through the Creeps. _They can be saved._ But... what other choice did he have? How was he supposed to go through them unscathed? Faintly, he thought what would it be like if he had Jongin's help, and Chanyeol's help, and Jongdae's thunder at his disposal. He felt ashamed. He shouldn't have left him comrades behind, no matter how personal it had seemed before. He should never have left Baekhyun behind.

 

But it was done, and he was here to ask his brother the truth. Nothing was going to stop him.

 

After the first flock of the Creeps, he ran into a second, smaller flock. And after that, he was faced with the largest flock right outside the staff entrance to MAMA. There was nothing to it, but kill them all. It was a slow process. Most of these Creeps looked familiar; the nurse who had shown him around the first time he was here with his father's permission, the intern who was really interested in his plan to join his father's line of work, the woman who had been his brother's teacher, and many others. It was a pain to kill them. And most of them, were talking even as they attacked.

 

 _"Kyung...soo..." "He is... here..." "Good... boy..." "Warmmm..." "Reeeeal..." "Foooood..." "Boooy..." "Kyung...soooo..."_ There voices all blurred. Overlapped. And he wished he was deaf.

 

Finally, he was standing at the door. He spotted cameras on him, and gazed into the lense. "I need to see my brother."

 

He waited for a few minutes. He knew they were watching him, had watched him kill the Creeps. He waited for his brother to face him.

 

Nobody opened the door to him after ten minutes passed. Kyungsoo weighed his options. _Should I wait? Should I not?_ He looked at the camera again. "Seungsoo, I'm going to give you to the count of three."

 

"One."

 

This was not going to be pleasant. But it wasn't his fault. He needed answers.

 

"Two."

 

He allowed himself to remember Baekhyun's touch, his kisses and the way it felt when they made love this morning. He wasn't surprised to find the dull ache in his heart as he missed his lover. _Baekhyun, I'm sorry. If I don't come back, just know that I love you._

 

He opened his eyes, blinking tears away.

 

"Three."

 

He stepped back. Ran. And kicked the door once. He didn't hold back.

 

With an ear-splitting sound, the door, as well as the granite wall, cracked. The crack travelled from the kicked spot to the third floor, and it also travelled down, splitting the earth open at his feet.

 

Kyungsoo lightly skipped back, until he was standing thirty feet away, at his feet, the cracks finally stopped.

 

Then with an explosion, the walls tumbled down. A cloud of granite and dust puffed up to the sky, as if excited to be free. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and waited for the place to settle. Within moments, the dust lifted just enough for him to see lit hallways and scurrying figures inside. He could hear the alarms sounding in depths of the building.

 

_Yixing. I'm coming._

 

With his head held high, he skipped over the cracks and went inside the building. The faces peered at him from doors that were hastily shut down. But he wasn't interested in any of them. Thanks to his father's tour of the institute, he knew exactly where his brother was going to be. On the top floor, inside his lab. Cooking up something again.

 

But first, he was going to have to find Yixing.

 

He looked at another door with a face peeking out at him. He pushed it open and saw two scared female interns trying to cower away from him.

 

"Where is the prisoner?" he asked softly, trying not to scare them anymore.

 

"We don't have a..." one woman squeaked.

 

Kyungsoo sighed. "The new test subject. Where is he?"

 

They didn't speak. Kyungsoo grabbed a chair and pressed his fist into it, crumbling it into splinters.

 

 

The interns paled. "Basement. He's in the basement!" squealed one.

 

Kyungsoo sighed again. "Get to a safe room. The Creeps will be here any moment."

 

He was out of the room again. He found the basement. And he saw, that Yixing was looking out of his prison cell at him. He was smiling.

 

"It took you long enough."

 

Kyungsoo smiled back. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

 

As he tore Yixing's door off, he realized that Yixing wasn't alone. Another boy was there, tall and momentarily shocked.

 

Kyungsoo released the other boy too.

 

"Kyungsoo, I found my partner!" Yixing informed him, his eyes brighter than Kyungsoo had ever seen. "No, not Yifan! He's somewhere else in this building."

 

Kyungsoo nodded and hugged Yixing. "I'm glad you're safe. But, you have to go and rescue your partner yourself. I have to find my brother. I need answers."

 

"Listen," said the boy, Yifan, as Kyungsoo turned to leave. "I don't know what answers your brother will give you but... you have to know that he was cruel to us. He is not the same person who you knew."

 

Kyungsoo was slightly confused as he looked at the taller boy. A feeling of deja vú assailed him. "Have I met you before?"

 

Yifan's face turned sour. "You opened the door to your house when I came with my partner. When I came looking for Luhan."

 

And impossibly, Kyungsoo remembered. The boys who came looking for another boy, the one they described as pretty and slim. Kyungsoo remembered that boy too. And worst still, he realized that the name he read on his brother's journal wasn't familiar without any reason. It was familiar because, he had seen the person too.

 

 _And I didn't even know what my brother and my father were up to._ The realization shamed him. He couldn't meet Yifan's eyes. He could accept that he had disappointed his friends, having reflected on it already. But he was ashamed that he had disappointed, on some level, a person he'd just met once. _Twice now,_ he reminded himself.

 

Surprisingly, Yifan grabbed his shoulder in a comforting grip. "What I'm trying to say is; be careful. You don't know what he is capable of. Not like I do."

 

Kyungsoo thanked him and looked once to Yixing for encouragement. And then he went up the stairs, the other boys following him. At the third floor, they parted their ways. Yixing and Yifan headed towards a single door in the hallway. Kyungsoo headed further up. 

 

 _Why?_ he practiced his queries as he jogged up to the top floor. _Why did you do this, Seungsoo? You called it a cure but destroyed everything! Why?_

 

As he finally reached the top floor, breathing heavily as sweat poured down his back and jawline, he was engulfed in another emotion besides the curiosity. He was sad. He'd missed his brother. He wanted everything to be okay.

 

Controlling himself, he pushed open the door to his brother's office and lab. He wasn't prepared for the sight that met him.


	24. Seungsoo

 

The arrival of another baby in a family is always considered to be a happy occasion. Whether it's a boy or a girl, parents at least feel the joy of holding their mutual creation marked by their love.

 

With Kyungsoo, that wasn't the case. 

 

As soon as the mother gave birth to the baby and held him, she'd screamed. When the father was finally shown the new born's face, there was a deep disappointment in his expression.

 

Seungsoo was the only one who'd been joyous. He'd always wanted another sibling, another brother. It wasn't until he was ten, that he found what the cause behind his parents less than loving treatment of his little brother was. It wasn't a sort of thing he expected of his parents, or their family. In any case, it explained why his mother always forbade him to play rough, sporty games with Kyungsoo. It also explained, much to boost his imaginative mind, that he wasn't wrong about his grandmother. She truly was a witch, no matter how hard she denied it.

 

He'd seen the quill-shaped tattoo on his grandmother's wrist, in the same place where Kyungsoo had a tattoo of a horned beast, and dismissed it as something cool. But, while his stays with his grandmother, he'd also seen strange things. Inexplicable, story-like things. Things like his grandmother breaking open a case of wine by just staring at it, or scaring someone rude with a single glance so frightening that they couldn't dare look in her eyes ever again, or that one time when she punctured her neighbor's car because he threw the trash in their driveway. Seungsoo was sure she had laser vision.

 

To his ten year old self, it was the coolest revelation that his brother was also a witch like their grandmother. Sure, Kyungsoo's witchcraft wasn't as precise or as awesome as grandma's; but still, it was something magic. Something like an action movie.

 

Kyungsoo showed the true signs of his witchcraft as soon as he could crawl and touch objects. He broke his first rattle into powder, then damaged his aluminum crib during one of his sick child tantrums. For a baby, such a strength was completely wrong. At least, that's what his parents thought so. To decrease the damage rate, they made Kyungsoo's crib completely out of foamy materials, his toys were also in varying stages of stuffed and fluffy. For some years, things were better, Kyungsoo only broke the things that could be easily replaced, a spoon here, a door there.

 

Kyungsoo's childhood years were more... destructive. He was expelled from kindergarten for destruction of property (he'd broken a few chairs because he was jumping too much). He was homeschooled later, and was shunned by at least five teachers (he kept breaking their wristwatches, phones and pens whenever their hands accidentally touched). He was then taught by his mother and father in how to control his hands and actions, lest he breaks something precious, like someone's skull. He started normal school from grade five. He was deemed safe by their parents to join the world of regular academics. But their father also set a condition. "If you can hide your scar, you can go to school."

 

 _Scar._ That's what father said, like Kyungsoo's tattoo was something bad. 

 

For what's it's worth, Kyungsoo's intelligence shone through, now that he wasn't burdened with things he kept breaking. And for a while, Seungsoo saw his parents actually becoming proud of their little son. It was as if they could see Kyungsoo better when he kept his tattoo hidden, like it was easily ignored. Seungsoo resented their parents for that, but he was also grateful because it was during these years that he became truly close to his brother. As a high schooler, Seungsoo helped Kyungsoo with homework as well as various school-related problems like making friends and discussing essays. He realized for the first time, that despite Kyungsoo's magic, he was just like a normal little brother he'd always wanted.

 

Seungsoo began to love his brother like he should have all along. 

 

Through Seungsoo's college years, Kyungsoo started showing the interest in family business. Their father took that as a sign of Kyungsoo's normalization and began teaching him outside of school hours. The result of this care was that by the time Seungsoo started his final years in medical college, he, Kyungsoo and their father could sit and discuss about various medical researches together for hours. Like they'd been born into their profession, like there was nothing more to their simple family.

 

Everything was starting to look fine but for one thing. No matter how hard Kyungsoo studied to prove himself to his father, it was never enough. "Is this all you can do? I expected more. Since you're something else too."

 

Kyungsoo would ask him from time to time. "Why does Dad hate me?"

 

"He doesn't hate you!" Seungsoo would explain. "He just..." But each time, he didn't have a good enough reason.

 

He didn't know it himself why their parents hated Kyungsoo's power. It was a thing that never got discussed. And since Kyungsoo went to extreme lengths to never show his tattoo inside the house, it was as if things were suddenly normal. 

 

"Omma, why do you hate his power?" Seungsoo asked his mother once.

 

She was quiet for a while, then sighed. "Your grandmother was also like Kyungsoo, did you know that?" Seungsoo nodded. "And your father was... let's just say that he didn't have a great childhood because of the things his mother could do. He doesn't hate Kyungsoo, he just hates that Kyungsoo inherited his mother's curse. He thinks that by avoiding the problem, he could straighten Kyungsoo out for a good life."

 

So they avoided. After Seungsoo showed his concern, their mother started taking time to spend with Kyungsoo often. Doing chores together, and discussing mundane things, their mother also realized that if not for the tattoo, Kyungsoo was like any normal child. Seungsoo was happy to see Kyungsoo happy. And for a few years, things were okay.

 

~x~

 

The MAMA lecture hall was packed with medical students, teachers and professors from all over the Planet. Seungsoo and his father were not only the active participants but also one of the jury. Each year, MAMA held the one week session, in which students, teachers and researchers, presented new ideas to a panel of jury. The jury played an important role in selecting ideas that could benefit the healthcare system, and or the future, of EXO. After their thorough investigation, the government then decided to invest in the new projects in order to achieve success. Thanks to these sessions, in the last ten years, all the citizens of EXO Planet have been cured of minor diseases like chicken pox, fever and pneumonia. The sessions now focused on bigger situations and problems. 

 

Seungsoo was ready with his presentation. This year, he hoped that his proposal would be selected. His presentation was of the only healing drought. He'd been working with the idea that instead of all sorts of medicines, there should be only one dose, a cure-all. It would make everyone immune to all sorts of bigger diseases. Though, his idea was valid, he still lacked the raw material to further the research. He hoped that once he convinced the panel of jury, he might be able to avail from the government's resources.

 

But as his turn came closer, another presenter stepped up to give him a new idea. His raw material.

 

It was a slim man, with graying hair. He looked nervous as he stepped up to the dais and plugged in his card.

 

"Hello everyone," said the presenter nervously. "I'm Han, a resident professor from EXO-west Medical Institute. And today I have something great to introduce." 

 

He pressed a button, and the title slide came up. Something about the title had Seungsoo sitting  straight up in his chair.

 

THE EXO-ELEMENT

 

Seungsoo wasn't sure why, but his heart was pounding: a premonition that something great was about to happen.

 

"We all know the story of the creation of our Planet. The Twelve Creators and the Mystic Tree of Life that holds the heart of our Planet. Like everyone, we heard the story in our childhood, some of us believed it wholeheartedly. But most of us came to grow up, realising that like in every history, there are myths and legends. Surely, the Creators were just people like us and not at all great like the legend says."

 

There were murmurs in the hall. People were nodding in agreement. Seungsoo, too, believed that the Twelve Creators were just good politicians.

 

Han paused for effect. "What if I tell you that you are, we all are, wrong? What if, the legends are true? What if, the power of the Twelve Creators was real?"

 

 _Power,_ Seungsoo echoed. Now that he thought about it, he was not unfamiliar with power. His grandmother, and now Kyungsoo, were the best examples of powers existing around them. But, if what Mr. Han suggested was true then, could Kyungsoo's power be linked to the Creators? He looked at his father, and saw his clenched fist. His father had also just made the connection.

 

"Not only that, but what if there are people around us still who have this power? What if, this power existed in all of us?" 

 

Seungsoo looked at his father again. He saw the matching desperation of finding out more.

 

Han went on to explain about an element peculiar to EXO, which (according to him) may be the cause or origin source behind the Creators' powers. He explained about the possibility that every generation since then, especially those directly descending from the Creators, may have inherited this element.

 

_Inherited, like Kyungsoo inherited from grandmother._

 

"I propose," Han finished. "That we research about this new element, and find out its true potential. Which in turn, I believe, will reveal our true potential as well."

 

Seungsoo waited with baited breath. _Please, don't accept it._ He looked at the rest of the jury, he saw dubious frowns, and then crossed out Han's name from the list. As expected, most of the jury did the same. Han's proposal was rejected on the basis that nothing about this so-called element was certain. There was simply no proof that people still existed with power.

 

 _We have proof,_ Seungsoo realized. _But we can't make everyone believe._

 

As the session ended for the day, Seungsoo hunted Han down. "Excuse me. Can I have a word?"

 

Han looked glum, no wonder because of his failure. "Yes?"

 

"I'm Do Seungsoo, a student at MAMA. My father is the head surgeon." Han looked slightly attentive at that. "I wanted to say that your idea is quite remarkable. I've always been fascinated with the Creators and the Tree of Life. It was a great joy to hear your thoughts about it. What I'm trying to say is that... even though the government has refused to fund you; can we maybe, make this a joint venture?"

 

Han was shocked into silence. "You mean to say, you believe me?"

 

"I don't have to believe. But I'm interested in finding out. As you said, I also think we have potential to reveal."

 

"So you want to work with me on this? You and your father?"

 

Seungsoo took out his father's card from his pocket. "Here. Our contact information. Why don't we meet again tomorrow and discuss it thoroughly?"

 

They met again. Han explained more about his research. And Seungsoo was convinced that this was his raw material.

 

He had been watching Kyungsoo all his life. But he had yet to see his brother catch a cold, or fall ill, or feel headache. He never thought anything about it, dismissing it as something like luck. But now, he realized, it was possible that Kyungsoo was immune to every kind of illnesses. He never would have figured it out, if not for Han's theory. _If I can find out what this element is, and how to use it, then I can make my cure-all real._

 

~x~

 

Convincing his father was rather hard. But in the end, as they realized that they both had Kyungsoo's happiness in mind, they decided to work it out. 

 

When Han came to MAMA on a private visit, Seungsoo decided to reveal his own plan. "Imagine, we could cure anything! Even if people like this exist, we can give them a way out!"

 

But he was wrong. He should've known. Han didn't like the idea.

 

"People like this?" Han repeated. "I don't understand why there's a need to cure them, even if they exist? Who can say what's best for them? The element is to hone the potential inside each of us, it's not there to suppress or cancel it."

 

His father frowned. "There's no telling if any of these people are happy with their... abnormality. What's the harm in working on it? It's not like we'll force the cure upon everyone."

 

Han stood up, gathering his files. He looked distinctly angry. "Once you find the cure-all using the element, the government will approve it. That means everyone will have to get an injection by default, without any chance to refuse. I'm sorry but I'm not putting my..." Han suddenly stopped, as if he'd said something he shouldn't have.

 

Seungsoo stilled. Realization struck too late. "You know someone who has this power!" As soon as he declared it, Han went white. It was stupid of him to not realize that Han must have proof, otherwise he wouldn't bother working on something so vague.

 

"This meeting is over." Han rushed to the door. "Don't contact me again."

 

Before Seungsoo could react, though, his father filled up a syringe and jabbed it at the back of Han's neck. The man went limp within seconds, before falling unconscious.

 

"What...?" Seungsoo had never seen his father look so serious and miserable.

 

"If he can't cooperate, we have to force him." 

 

"But... How can we force him?"

 

"Find something," said his father. "There must be something he loves, something we can use."

 

"This isn't right, Dad."

 

His father sighed, a dark sorrow clouding his vision. "I know, Seungsoo. But we have to do this. For Kyungsoo."

 

Seungsoo could never reject these words. "For Kyungsoo."

 

After one week, Seungsoo opened his door to another man. Han's son, Luhan. He'd been looking for something to blackmail Han with, but he never thought that his son would walk into their home willingly. After they had captured Luhan as well, they realized that Han, like them, was desperate because it was his son who had the power.

 

Luhan's power, telekinesis, caused them troubles and they lost a few of the nurses and guards. It was later decided that Luhan should be kept unconscious at all times. Han started working with Seungsoo in earnest, trying to find the true nature of the element to help Seungsoo. 

 

"I want your word. When we have found what you're looking for, you'll let Luhan and I go."

 

Seungsoo wanted to give his word, but one look from his father was enough to stop him. He lied, "Done."

 

A few weeks later, two of Luhan's friends walked into MAMA. Seungsoo couldn't believe his luck. He had two new test subjects to work with now, and both of them bore the tattoos of power.

 

~x~

 

He found the element in the Tree of Life itself. 

 

Being a symbol of their planet the Tree was kept under surveillance at all times. Nobody had used the peculiar green and brown flowers that grew on its branches. Nobody could take pictures. Nobody was allowed to tear off leaves and keep as souvenir.

 

Seungsoo, following Han's notes (and Luhan's comments on those notes), went to EXO-tron. As he entered the park, he could see the Tree of Life peeking out through the largest canopies ahead. It was strange to be here like this. The last time, he'd been here when Kyungsoo was still a baby. That time, his emotions weren't this charged. But now, as he slowly climbed up to the radius of vast roots, he was awestruck. To think, a Tree that's been reduced to nothing more than just a symbol was actually a power source.

 

Thanks to his father's connection with some of the most influential people in the governmental sector, Seungsoo was given a special pass to collect the Tree samples. He was met with the park director who, looking about as pleased as lemons, escorted him close to the base of the Tree.

 

"Get a few samples," he said, rather tightly. It was obvious from his tone that he considered this an insult to not just the Tree but everything the Planet stood for. "And leave."

 

Seungsoo was careful not to disgrace the Tree, as he cut off two branches and a few flowers. At first, he didn't notice it, and then, it caught his eyes. The Tree was milking. There was a black liquid, crystalizing where he had torn off the branches. Getting closer, he was mesmerized with the liquid and it's pearly shine.

 

"Hurry up!"

 

Seungsoo jerked out of his fascination. Hurriedly, he also took a few samples of the liquid. This liquid, the one he named Black Pearl, due to its shimmery quality, would later become his core ingredient.

 

~x~

 

Han was useless once they had developed the formula. He refused to be the test subject, or allow his son to become one. Seungsoo's father deemed it fit to take care of him. They tested (forced) the first formula on Han. The results were disturbing. It seemed like for a while, Han was looking powerful. He felt it too, by the way his eyes bugged and the strange glow oozed from his body. But then, he just exploded. Needless to say, it took them a lot of time and bleach to clear up the lab afterwards.

 

With Han gone, they tested on Luhan. Nothing happened. There was no chemical or allergic reaction, no stability either. Tests upon Luhan's friends also showed nothing.

 

"It's hard to believe but, I think, they might never respond to our treatment," Seungsoo said to his father on the way home. "I think they just might be immune to everything."

 

"That doesn't help. How will we cure Kyungsoo if it doesn't work on them?"

 

Seungsoo thought long and hard about this question. He kept himself locked in his lab at MAMA, and his office in home. He researched all he could about the Creators, including his grandmother's journal. It was, in fact, in her journal that he found his solution.

 

_"I know that my husband, ever since he realized what I am, hates me. It is not a profound hatred, but there are times I catch him looking at me with an emotion quite opposite of love. I can't help who I am. There are times when I can't even distinguish between using my ability or not using it._

 

_Truthfully, now that I'm a mother, things have become easier. I keep busy all the time, I barely have enough time to rest. I forget about myself, I forget to use my power even accidentally. It feels like I'm normal suddenly. But, it's only normal to my husband. From my point of view, I feel abnormal. It's not easy. If you tell a fish to breathe out of water, it tries to. But it dies eventually. That's what I feel like, if I'm not using my ability._

 

_Sometimes, I wish that my husband and everyone else, was also like me. Just so they could know how hard it is to survive. Just so they could know that even like this, I'm still a person."_

 

Seungsoo was stunned by the realization that all this time, they have been struggling to go against Han's proposal. They were supposed to give everyone a chance to raise potential, not suppress it.

 

"I know what to do," he told his father finally. "If we can't cure Kyungsoo, there's something else we can do."

 

His father looked at him shrewdly. "And what exactly is that?"

 

"We normalize it. If everyone else was also like Kyungsoo, he'd have no reason to hide."

 

His father was, as expected, displeased with the idea. He resented his mother for being abnormal, and he resented Kyungsoo too, even if he came to love him. But he could see that Seungsoo's solution had merit.

 

Now that they had a plan, they revealed their findings in the next session of MAMA. The government took vapid interest in their project, and they were funded generously. From there, it was only the upward journey.

 

Seungsoo was given samples from the Tree whenever he wanted. He was also provided with a lot of test subjects (later he found out that they were homeless people.) It nagged at his conscience, that he was doing something which was not easy. But he was so invested in making a safe place for Kyungsoo that he didn't care what happened around him.

 

As the experiments on the subjects failed, they were either given back to the government to take care of, or released in the streets.

 

The first sign of something wrong showed up after a few months. Seungsoo was still perfecting his formula when his father called him to the hospital branch of MAMA. "Seungsoo, I have a patient that I can't check, I have surgery in half an hour. Take over for me."

 

Seungsoo was not prepared for the Pandora box of trouble that opened after that first patient. There were more cases afterwards, more symptoms of fever which shouldn't have been in the healthy people of EXO. The more he tried to cure these cases, the harder it became.

 

He was juggling with two projects all of a sudden. Black Pearl versus whatever was becoming as common as cold in the citizens. It wasn't long before the government decided to use Black Pearl on the masses.

 

The formula was administered through the local water supply. Under a day, almost all of the citizens were in contact with the Black Pearl. Under a few days, they would start developing their powers. In order to observe the results, it was decided that only EXO-lon would be administered with Black Pearl first. 

 

It wasn't long before they started getting positive results. News feeds and videos cropped up about extraordinary people. Someone was flying, someone could breathe underwater, someone was able to hear through walls. 

 

Realising the success rate, the government allowed Black Pearl administration in the rest of the cities too. 

 

It lasted for a week. The news feed changed. The videos going viral became different than what Seungsoo expected. Killings. Deaths. Reanimation.

 

He didn't know what he did wrong, but the results altered marginally. People who died in front of him, came back to life. Damaged and hungry for flesh. Soon enough, he was certain that everyone would be affected.

 

_I have to protect my family._

 

His days were a rush of running around from wards to sections filled with people who died. And then came alive and started biting. The police and guards only helped so much, until MAMA was put on quarantine. He told his mother that everything was okay, that he would come home. Soon. But he wasn't fast enough.

 

_I have to save my family._

 

But before he could, he was being contacted by Kyungsoo, telling him exactly how late it was already. That his mother (despite his advice to not drink the local water supply) was also showing the weird symptoms. Kyungsoo was scared, and Seungsoo was too late to help him.

 

He guided Kyungsoo to get back home and build a quarantine. He advised about staying put for as long as possible.  “Because the virus isn’t just killing people, Kyungsoo. It’s…it’s also bringing them back. From dead.”

   

“Like zombies?!” Kyungsoo gasped. “You’re kidding me!”

   

“No, not zombies. Much worse.” Seungsoo groaned. It wasn't easy to say it out loud, especially when the blood was entirely on his hands. “I don’t know how to explain. They don’t want to eat brains. They just move for the kill. They’re becoming predatory, like some sort of space monsters that want to annihilate every living being in the EXO planet.” _And it's all my fault._

 

Kyungsoo's voice broke up. “I-I can’t do this alone. Please, hyung.”

   

Seungsoo was silent. There was so much he wanted to say, to atone. “Soo, you know I love you, right? And I know I haven’t been helpful regarding your condition before. But I want to tell you a lot of things. Regarding your powers. I don’t have much time but I’ll tell you what I can. First, it isn’t randomly just...”

 

"Why?” The resentment in Kyungsoo's voice was like a bullet to his chest. “Why are you talking about it so easily? All my life you’ve avoided this topic like a plague and now you have something to say?! Power? You refer to my curse as some kind of power now? Why...?”

   

Seungsoo couldn't hold back his tears. Where was his father? He needed to listen to this too. They were both equally guilty. “I’m sorry. I know you’ll not forgive me easily but I’m so sorry, my brother. For now, just listen… please. Your tattoo means power beyond what normal people in EXO planet have. It’s related to the old legends of our planet’s creation. The fact that we told you to hide it is because if the government knew you’ll probably be taken away and used as a lab rodent." _Because that's exactly what we did with Luhan and his friends._ "Since everything is going to be destroyed now anyway, I figured you should at least know why we did this. Why we kept you hidden.”

   

“Hyung, stop speaking as if we’ll never meet again,” Kyungsoo sobbed. “Stop saying things like it’s the end of the world.”

   

If the Black Pearl already have been administered to each corner of EXO, then it was the end already. “But...it might be. No, it is the end. I just wish I had more time to tell you. It’s all too sudden. But I must tell you whatever I can. It’s all connected, Kyungsoo. Your power, the tattoo and the old legends. Look it up and learn all you can. Don’t trust anyone.” _I have left all the clues at home._

   

"I won’t. But...h-hyung...”

   

“I found a few things in our old family journals,” he went on, running to his father's office. _Where is he?!_ “It belonged to our Grandmother; she also had a mysterious tattoo on her wrist. I haven’t read the journals entirely but there was definitely something there. I hid it in my study; you must find it....” _And know for yourself what I have destroyed._

 

And then, the time was over. Too late already. “Seungsoo! COME QUICK! IT’S YOUR MOTHER!”

 

_I'm sorry, Kyungsoo. I promise, I'll fix this._

 

~x~

 

He didn't fix it at once. Their plan of creating a new power for everyone else was a poof. They moved on to another thing then. Whatever was left of the government (which wasn't much) demanded that they fix it too.

 

His mother was in a cell by his father's office, a mindless corpse already. His father, was getting worse as failure after failure found them. They both felt the weight of their situation heavily.

 

"We're back to square one," his father decided. "A cure-all."

 

It was easier said than done. It took them nearly two years to destroy everything. It might take them more to fix it. 

 

That's when they got the news of immunes in the military camps. 

 

"There must be a reason that they are immune." Seungsoo realized. "We need samples from there!"

 

They found samples successfully. Seungsoo personally went around in all the camps to collect them, in EXO-west, EXO-torn and EXO'luxion. The Military using students as shield also had immunes, and Seungsoo took a lot of them back to EXO-lon. The samples gave him the data that he needed.

 

It was just as Luhan predicted. The element inside each of them. Those who had more of it, more of the Creators' blood in their line, were immune. Even if they hadn't manifested their powers like Kyungsoo and others. Seungsoo was able to make a successful batch. They tested it on several of their hospital staff who had become inflicted. It didn't cure but it gave them a level of intellect, and an ability to speak and understand.  It gave them hope.

 

Seungsoo wanted to work on it further, to really cure everyone. With the government assistance, they were able to administer this batch on several of the inflicted people. It became easier to direct the ill ones away from the immune areas and camps.

 

His father was satisfied with the results. "It isn't much," he said, "but, it was enough to help Kyungsoo somewhat. I think you should bring him in."

 

Seungsoo couldn't do it. Somewhere along the road, their priorities had changed. His father was still obsessed with the thought of curing Kyungsoo, forgetting that even if Kyungsoo was special, things had been wonderful. At least, things had been better than the hell they'd ended up creating. Whereas Seungsoo simply wanted to right all of his wrongs. 

 

He fished for time. "But what about the experiments? Who will work here?"

 

"Leave it to me," his father said.

 

There was no wining his father, thus Seungsoo went back home with his mother. Just looking at Kyungsoo, weakened due to staying in so long and so, so lonely, was enough to break him. But he couldn't say anything. Doing so would be to admit that this was all his doing. To make matters worse, father had sent back up troops, in case Kyungsoo used his strength to break free.

 

And then, Seungsoo found out what it was like to have everyone look at you as if you were a monster. The moment Kyungsoo realized that something was wrong with their mother, he looked like he'd seen demons. _Is this how we looked at you, Kyungsoo?_ Seungsoo wondered. _How did you stand it?_

 

When Kyungsoo ran, he didn't stop him. When the back up troops tried to chase Kyungsoo, Seungsoo didn't do anything to stop them either. Miraculously, Kyungsoo disappeared in a blinding light, along with a friend Seungsoo was certain had the same power.

 

And for months afterwards, Seungsoo kept traveling between MAMA and wherever Kyungsoo was. He followed his brother through various discoveries. There were times he wanted to simply say everything out loud. But for a while, just keeping an eye on Kyungsoo was enough. _He's safe and among friends._

 

He wanted to contact his brother, but at the same time, his father was getting impatient. Seungsoo still didn't trust his formula, not enough to really subject Kyungsoo to it. All the tests on Luhan, Zitao and Yifan had been useless. The cure-all didn't cure them of their power, no matter how much his father wanted it to.

 

But Seungsoo kept delaying. He couldn't risk Kyungsoo's safety. In secret, he ran more tests on Luhan and his friends; kept working on the cure-all unbeknownst to his father.

 

And finally, after months, as his father lost patience entirely and threatened to go after Kyungsoo himself, Seungsoo took the troops to the capital. It was a bloodbath. Many innocents died, whether they were ill or not, each drop of blood was on him. _My fault. All my fault._

 

But watching his brother fight back, his brother's friends saving others, filled Seungsoo with certainty that his decision to delay had been right. There was hope still. Kyungsoo wasn't the monster. They were, the ones who wasted the lifetime rejecting Kyungsoo rather than accept him. _We were wrong. Forgive us._

 

Still, he couldn't go back empty handed. So he kidnapped one of Kyungsoo's group member, hoping that it would appease his father somehow. The plan backfired.

 

Which is why, when Kyungsoo returned to MAMA (probably to save his friend), Seungsoo wasn't prepared. He wasn't prepared to face up to his crimes.

 

_But I'm ready to make everything right._

 

As he saw Kyungsoo fighting outside through the security cameras, he took out his latest formula. He trusted this batch, he was going to bet everything on this. This was his cure, he knew it. With purpose, he walked into his father's office and said, "Inject this into Mom! Now!"

 

"Seungsoo... we need to restrain Kyungsoo now. He's already here.... and..."

 

Seungsoo didn't remember moving. A sound echoed in the room, and his father was flat on the floor, clutching a broken nose. "Shut up! Okay, just shut up! I've had enough of you and your demands! You fix mom, and stay away from Kyungsoo!"

 

Seungsoo returned to his office, just as the building rumbled. It felt like an earthquake, but Seungsoo smiled. It seemed like Kyungsoo was done waiting. 

 

It was time to atone for his sins.


	25. MAMA

 

Yixing was running as fast as he could, but the days of hunger and a failed attempt to run were catching on. His feet tripped, ankle twisted several times as he followed the maze-like hallways of MAMA behind Yifan. It seemed like a long way than the time they first attempted to escape. But if it wasn't for his own slow progress, as well as many of the interns and nurses and doctors currently fleeing the scene and bumping into them, they would already be in the place they wanted to be.

      

Yifan suddenly skidded to a halt, holding the wall to stop his trajectory. Yixing stopped by him, panting. They were outside the same hallway which ended in two glass cells: one holding Yifan's partner, the other holding Yixing's. A partner he had yet to meet.

      

Somewhere in the top most floors, something else exploded. It was probably Kyungsoo, but Yixing was sure whatever happened next, saving the rest of the prisoners here was of utmost importance. He had no doubt that Kyungsoo was going to take them away too, after all, that's how they became a family. They just didn't leave one of their own behind.

      

Yifan gave out a sound that was painful. Yixing didn't understand at first. Then, he followed his gaze, and gasped.

      

The explosion earlier, the one that allowed Kyungsoo to infiltrate, had damaged the glass cells too. Both cells were cracked open like eggs, the residents looked like they were damaged in the process. This time, Yixing started running first, Yifan at his heals.

 

As they finally neared, Yixing hesitated. He was suddenly, extremely nervous to face the unknown Luhan.

 

"Zitao!" Yifan hurried towards the occupant of the cell to the left side. He gently brushed the fragments of broken glass off him and tried to shake him awake. "Zitao, please!"

 

Yixing gulped, unable to watch the sorrow on Yifan's face. Taking a deep breath, he looked towards the other occupant in the other cell. And he gasped. Even though, he couldn't see him completely, Yixing felt his heart flutter at the first glimpse of his partner. He could see the pale column of a neck, dark brown hair growing long past the ear, a shapely jaw, and an earring gleaming in the lobe of one visible ear. He counted to three, then looked away, not allowing himself any more time.

 

Putting aside his own self for a moment, Yixing went to help Yifan first. "We need to get these IVs out of them. They are kept unconscious." 

 

Yifan's hand trembled as he took out the needle from Zitao's swollen arms. There were so many needle-holes, two years worth of drugs forced into them. Yixing was sure that waking up these boys will take a lot of energy.

 

Still, he placed his hand on Zitao's forehead, scanning him. He flinched. As soon as he looked into his body, he knew. Not only had they been forced to remain unconscious, but also paralyzed and experimented on against their will. Yixing found nearly all of the muscles useless, and the brain cells were constantly being cancelled and renewed into useless lumps of flesh. He had to revive everything, right down to the tissue cells.

 

"What exactly is your power?" Yifan asked, as Zitao's eyelids twitched for a moment.

 

"I'm healing him," he replied, then bit his tongue in an effort to remain focused. One mistake, and he might end up causing permanent brain damage to Zitao.

 

The building shook again. This time, Yixing smelled something burning. Still, he didn't waver. His knees shook as he gave away another part of himself to Zitao. 

 

It took several minutes, or hours, or days. As Yixing came back out of Zitao, he wasn't sure how much time had passed. He fell, face first on top of Zitao, body finally giving up. 

 

"Yixing! What's happening?" Yifan sounded close to tears. "Please, stay with me! I can't do this alo- Oh!"

 

Because Zitao was awake suddenly. Yifan let out an ugly sob, and grabbed on to Zitao like a man starving.

 

"Yifan? Is it really you?" Zitao's voice sounded scratchy due to disuse. 

 

"Yes, I'm here. It's alright now. We're getting out of here, babe. Don't worry."

 

For a while, they were lost, content with just holding each other. Yifan peppered Zitao in kisses, whispering sweet nothings, who clutched him back, dazed still but smiling. 

 

Somewhere in the distance, someone screamed. It broke their moment.

 

"And... who's this?" Zitao asked, looking at the unconscious boy in his lap. 

 

Yifan wiped his eyes, laughing suddenly. "This is Yixing. He fixed you. He's Luhan's... Oh, my God I forgot about Luhan!"

 

Zitao smiled, tired but determined. "Good thing I'm awake now. You're pretty useless by yourself."

 

"I'm not!" Zitao only laughed. Yifan couldn't even remember the last time he'd heard him laugh like this. His eyes filled up again. "Come, let's get them away from here."

 

~x~

       

As soon as the dust settled, Baekhyun gasped, "Now, we need to go in. _Now!"_

 

Jongin held both of his arms out, allowing his friends to hold on to him, and teleported them down to the parking lot where Kyungsoo had made quite a mess with the Creeps already. But that wasn't all.

 

As expected, the noise had already attracted a large number of Creeps from nearby buildings, alleys and shadows. For dead people, they ran really fast. A few minutes, and MAMA will be overrun completely.

 

"Fire," Chanyeol said, holding up his arm. "I can stop them with fire!"

 

"And thunder," Jongdae nominated himself.

 

The others nodded. Leaving them to it.

 

Baekhyun led the charge, going ahead. Now that a whole section of the wall was demolished, many rooms stood open, allowing several entrances into the building. Without much planning, they divided themselves into pairs and entered through various openings. Sehun, Jongin and Joonmyun entered through the almost broken window. Baekhyun took off alone into the dark hallway that seemingly led to the first floor.

 

At first, it was clear that whatever Kyungsoo had done here was causing quite a stir. As Baekhyun ran around in many labyrinthine hallways and corridors, he could see people fleeing, hiding, shouting at each other. Due to some technological benefit, MAMA was well lit and there were rooms full of screens and computers, all running in top condition. He wasn't sure what he saw, but in some of these screens, he could see faces of others - like in a video chat. Gaining hope that perhaps MAMA wasn't an evil facility and was somehow connected to other facilities throughout EXO, he stopped worrying about  the few armed soldiers he ran by.

 

Then he burst into a large hall, and stopped short. The smell registered first. And then the sight in front of him became clear.

 

Glass cages. And inside each one of the tens or twenty cages, there were Creeps. Some just sat idly on the floor, some were strapped to the metal beds, some were lazily clawing at the glass leaving bloody finger trails behind, some snarled at his entrance. Whatever hope he felt about MAMA left him immediately. Just the thought that Yixing was brought here, and kept as a prisoner - that _Kyungsoo_ was somewhere in here now - froze him with terror. Looking around, he saw that there were data files and computers in this hall, probably monitoring the Creeps. Running towards one computer, he searched through various files, and finally found the security live feed. 

 

Almost immediately, he saw Jongin teleporting people out of MAMA, probably to a safe rooftop or maybe even back to EXO-trons camp. Sehun and Joonmyun were also spread around, calling for whoever they could find still surviving; Joonmyun casually extinguishing fires that have somehow erupted. It seemed that the imminent threat of Creeps had made everyone willing to accept help no matter their powers. Satisfied that his friends were okay, he tried to find a camera that filmed the outside. He ran into an error. Possibly, Kyungsoo also broke the cameras out front when he demolished the wall.

 

Which brought him to the heart of the matter. "Where _are_ you, dammit?!"

 

But he couldn't find Kyungsoo on the live feed. He went through each floor methodically, as much as he could given the snarling Creeps just behind him in glass cages, and his own pounding heart.

 

And finally, he stopped. On the screen, he was looking at Kyungsoo. There was a man standing in front of him, towering over him. Something about this scene was disquieting, something dangerous. Whoever this man was, it was clear that Kyungsoo was scared of him. Baekhyun was at once reminded of Kyungsoo's panic attack inside his own house just last night. On screen, Kyungsoo looked like he was moments away from another panic attack again. Baekhyun's eyes filled. _NO, NO, NO!_ He checked the floor number, and then ran out.

 

~x~

 

Yifan and Zitao made their casual way through chaotic hallways, eyes down. Several of the nurses and doctors stopped short, looking like they would apprehend them again. But then, thinking better of it, and ignoring the still-screeching emergency alarm, they ran out of their way.

 

"What happened here?" Zitao said, hefting Yixing higher upon his back. 

 

He had just woken up after two years of constant drug-induced sleep. Of course, the mess was stranger to him than it was for Yifan.

 

"Do you know about hyung?" he asked, then sighed. Of course, Zitao know who hyung was. It was impossible not to. Pulling Luhan further up upon his back, he explained, "He has a brother, he's one of us. Apparently the brother just returned and broke in through EXO's toughest security."

 

Zitao gaped, looking torn in awe and disbelief. "Hyung has a brother? Like us…? That's just…!"

 

"I know. It's hard to explain. But just know, we aren't alone. There are more like us, as you suspected. We're free now, Zitao."

 

At this, Zitao smiled. He was pale and malnourished with dark circles, but when he smiled his whole face glowed. Yifan was again struck by how beautiful his partner waa, even at his worst condition.

 

And then, Zitao ran head first into a running body. They fell down in a tumble of limbs, Yixing on the bottom, with Zitao flat on top, with another boy on both of them.

 

Disentangling, the other boy sat up. "I'm sorry…" He stopped short as his eyes fell on Yixing and widened. "YIXING! Oh My God, what happened to him?!"

 

Yifan frowned. "Are you his friend, too?"

 

The boy glared. His arms snatched Yixing away from Zitao, protectively. "I am. Who the fuck are you?"

 

In answer, Yifan bared his wrist. There was literally no other method fast enough to introduce himself except this. "We're friends too."

 

At once, realization dawned. "Oh… all three of you? That's great!" Even through the boy looked tired and worried about something other than Yixing, he smiled brightly at them. "You have to get out of here. The Creeps are coming. Get Yixing to safety. Outside, two of our friends are fighting. If you can, help them!"

 

He was about to run off, when Yifan grabbed him. "Are you going after Kyungsoo?" The boy stilled. The expression on his face was enough for Yifan to know that it was true. 

 

"How…? You saw him?"

 

"He was the one who freed us. Look, you have to hurry. Those guys are bad news. I don't think Kyungsoo should be there alone."

 

At that, Zitao stood up. "I'll come with you. Hi, I'm Zitao."

 

The boy accepted the offered hand. "I'm Baekhyun. But… what about Yixing?"

 

"Tao…?" Yifan whispered, eyes scared. 

 

"It's okay, Yifan," Zitao said, pressing a quick kiss on his cheeks. "I've slept long enough. It's time I put things to order."

 

Yifan looked reluctant to leave without Zitao. But looking at Baekhyun's impatience and concern for Kyungsoo, he finally gave them a nod. "Good luck."

 

As they ran off, Yifan garbed Yixing too, and heaved himself up. Up. Until he was floating off the ground, nearly touching the ceiling. On foot, he was sometimes clumsy. But in the air, while flying, he could be as fast as an airplane.

 

It took him moments to fly his two unconscious friends out of the building. 

 

As Baekhyun said, he saw two boys fighting what seemed like a thousand Creeps. They looked fierce - one boy was made up of nothing but thunder bolts, the other was a fireball on legs. From his aerial view, Yifan could see that as bravely as they fought, they still couldn't hold back that big a number on their own. How he wished Luhan was conscious; he would be able to toss this whole hoard around without even breaking a sweat. Still, he looked around, and found that there wasn't any place safe enough nearby for Yixing and Luhan. This area in particular was dangerous. The lightening boy's bolts fell from the sky, roiling between the dark clouds that just covered the entirety of MAMA. And the fire boy's firebombs landed on trees and cars and Creeps and other flammable things, sending vapors of black smoke to the sky.

 

Dodging the storm and smoke, Yifan found a safe looking balcony in a nearby apartment block and deposited his friends there. Then, he turned back and flew towards the two boys.

 

He landed in front of the lightening boy, who nearly gave himself a spasm in shock at his sudden appearance. "WHAT THE FUCK…?! YOU scared the living bolts out of me?! Who the hell are you?!"

 

"Yifan!" he screamed back over the thundering sound of thunder, and looked back just as a Creep made a garb for him. He jumped in the air, missing neatly, and the lightening boy made a sound that was a shriek, but happy.

 

_"AWESOME!"_

 

Yifan didn't give him much time to celebrate. He flew towards the boy, garbed him by the middle and lifted him in the sky, safe from the Creeps. It was like a weird game of piñata. The Creeps jumped, trying to garb their dangling limbs, but failing. The lightening boy laughed and laughed, as he easily picked out his targets from this peak and shot bolts though his fingers as if he was aiming with a water gun. 

 

After a considerable number of Creeps were dead and burned to a crisp, Yifan landed back on the ground. From their left, the fire boy came running, his fire extinguished, leaving behind scorched clothes that barely covered him; his skin was curiously unharmed and pale under the black fragments of the garments. He was grinning too wide. "That was amazing, Jongdae!" Then he faced Yifan. "That was _amazing!"_

 

Yifan smirked. "You were amazing too, fire guy."

 

The introductions were made. And they settled themselves in tree pointed formation. Ready to face oncoming Creeps. Whatever happened at the end of today, each boy was thinking the same thing.

 

There was no way they were going down without a fight.

 

~x~

 

Of all the people they thought would hinder their work, soldiers were least on their list. No, in fact, the soldiers weren't even on that list. Which was why, after mostly evacuating MAMA safely to the survivors' camp, Jongin found himself in a difficult position, staring down the barrels of several guns pointed at him. At _the_ _m._ Beside him, Joonmyun and Sehun looked murderous and angry. He felt frustrated mostly. He wasn't really worried about the guns.

 

"Look, the camp in Tron is the best place for everyone right now," he said, tired after explaining it twice already. "This facility is a bust now. Any moment the Creeps will…"

 

"I'll rather die at the hands of a dead monster than you freaks," roared the solider directly in front of him. Jongin felt his spit fly on his face. "We don't trust you. You could be teleporting us all in an abyss for all we know!"

 

"Why would I do that?" Jongin returned, trying not to add critical nicknames to his sentences. He was certain that mocking pigheaded soldiers was a bad idea. "And where were your doubts when I was teleporting civilians out of here? Some protector you are!"

 

Joonmyun hissed as a soldier butted him with the gun. Sehun clutched the back of Jongin's jacket. It was signal enough.

 

Without any warning, Jongin threw himself on the two soldiers directly in front of him, teleporting out of existence as soon as their bodies made contact.

 

As they blinked, the soldiers found themselves flat on the muddy ground, blinking away sunlight in EXO-tron. Jongin towered over them, hands firmly planted on his hips. His smile was a crooked curve as he said, mocking, "Welcome to the abyss, assholes."

 

He teleported back. And found Sehun grappling with two of the remaining soldiers, and Joonmyun trying to butt in. It was a complete package. So Jongin threw himself at them, taking them all away at once.

 

"We need to go back," Sehun said as soon as their feet touched the ground. "Kyungsoo needs us!"

 

"Jongdae too," added Joonmyun.

 

He didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing them, he brought them back to MAMA. This time, he landed directly outside.

 

It seemed like Chanyeol and Jongdae now had a new friend helping them. Again, introductions were made. Yifan explained himself in short words, and Sehun only needed to know that Yixing was well.

 

"Where is he?"

 

Yifan pointed at the balcony of a building behind MAMA. Jongin grabbed Sehun and went to check on Yixing. But luckily, Yixing wasn't alone. It seemed like he also had a friend now.

 

~x~

 

When Yixing returned to himself, his body healing him even without any conscious effort, he realized that the world sounded a bit louder. He was in bright sun, lying on his side in what appeared to be a balcony. 

     

He sat up, and wondered how he got here. Almost at once, he thought of Jongin. _No, that couldn't be right._ Kyungsoo was alone when he came to help him. Which meant that Yifan had managed to get them all out. Which meant, Kyungsoo was now inside, still fighting alone.

 

He turned, trying to get back up. And stopped. There was someone lying next to him. Even though he hadn't seen him before, even though he had no way to know, he knew at once who it was. It was Luhan, his partner. He thought back to that child, the one who wanted him to find his princess, and smiled. If only he could tell the child that he had found his partner, and he was prettier than any princess ever can be.

 

He was seized by the strong urge to touch Luhan, not just to heal him but to confirm that he was not delusional. His hand trembled as he laid it, palm flat on Luhan's forehead. At once, he felt the presence of his partner in his own tattoo, a barely perceptible twinge, and he felt Luhan's condition. It felt same as Zitao earlier, and Yixing got to work immediately. As he scanned Luhan throughout, he found certain familiar things. Back when he tried to heal the Tree of Life, he hadn't been able to make sense of the extent or nature of the damage. But now, after Zitao and Luhan, he was beginning to understand what was wrong.

 

As always, time seemed like an abstract thing when he came to, out of Luhan's mind and body after the healing process was done. His eyes adjust slightly to Jongin and Sehun appearing out of thin air in front of him.

 

"Yixing!" Sehun screamed, throwing himself at Yixing who barely caught him in his embrace, lips forming a smile.

 

Behind him, Jongin was also smiling, looking cool even though his eyes were a bit wet. 

 

"Are you okay?" asked Sehun, moving out of the embrace a little. 

 

"I am now," Yixing said, trying not to get confused. "I didn't know Kyungsoo brought all of you."

 

"He didn't," Jongin corrected. "We came by ourselves. Who's this?"

 

 _"Luhan..."_ It felt weird saying his name out loud, like he was giving away a secret. "He's my partner."

 

Now, Sehun also noticed Luhan, still asleep although Yixing had healed him thoroughly. Yixing tried not to feel uncomfortable at this. His feelings for Sehun were complicated, more protective than romantic. And now, he was bound with an actual partner. He wasn't sure what was going to happen now, to his feelings, to his heart. Even as he felt the unmistakable pull towards Luhan, he couldn't help but notice Sehun at the same time.

 

As if Jongin could read the conflict in his emotions, he stepped forward, just touching Sehun's back. There was nothing possessive about the gesture, yet Yixing smiled, knowing that Jongin was going to keep his promise: to keep Sehun happy.

 

"I'm very happy," Sehun finally whispered, looking away from Luhan. "I'm really happy for you."

 

Somehow, that was all he needed to hear. It felt like his heart suddenly clicked back into a place in his chest where it was supposed to be. He didn't know what sort of partner Luhan was yet, but it didn't matter. He had Sehun's blessing, he had the confirmation of Sehun's happiness, and that was enough.

 

Getting up, he said, "Jongin, I need you to take me to Kyungsoo. After healing Luhan, I think I know what's wrong with everything."

 

Jongin sighed, looking torn between wanting to help and wanting to stay with Sehun. Sehun smiled at him, nodding that it was alright. "I'm not much use when ir comes to fighting anyway. I'll keep Luhan company when he wakes up."

 

"Top floor, I think," said Yixing, as he grabbed Jongin, and they landed exactly where he wanted to go.

 

And then two people turned the corner. Baekhyun and Zitao. 

 

Baekhyun screamed, "I left you downstairs ten minutes ago! How are you even awake!"

 

Ten minutes. It felt more than that. All the same, Yixing hugged Baekhyun as soon as he was near. 

 

"I think I can help," was all that Yixing said. "Kyungsoo can only do so much."

 

Baekhyun huffed in agreement. "I think that's the door. We've got to hurry."

 

As they walked to their destination, Yixing said, "What do you know about Kyungsoo's brother?"

 

Baekhyun explained about whatever they found out in Kyungsoo's home.

 

As soon as he said, "Black Pearl," Yixing froze.

 

"Are you sure that's what it was called?" Yixing asked, his face more alive than ever. "The stuff from the Tree?"

 

"Tree of Life?" Zitao said now, looking between them. "That was the focus of Luhan's research. He used the research for his own benefit, didn't he?"

 

They all knew who _'he'_ was.

 

Nothing more was said as they reached the last door on the floor. It was locked. There was a possibility that it was the wrong place, but Baekhyun rubbed a finger on his tattoo, brows drawn. "He's here. I feel him."

 

As one, they collided against the door. It gave a lurch inwards. Again, they ran at the door, and a gap appeared between it, with a spear of light. With the last push, the door flew open.

 

Baekhyun was inside first, Jongin and Zitao bringing rear, followed by Yixing. At first, they couldn't make sense of anything.

 

And then, the scene in front of them became clearer.

 

Baekhyun let out a roar of anger, and charged.


	26. Storm

 

Kyungsoo ran and ran up the stairs. His mind a hurricane of questions.

 

 _Why?_ he practiced his queries as he jogged up to the top floor. _Why did you do this, Seungsoo? You called it a cure but destroyed everything! Why?_

 

When he finally reached the top floor, breathing heavily as sweat poured down his back and jaw line, he was engulfed in another emotion besides the curiosity. He was _sad._ He'd missed his brother. He wanted everything to be okay.

 

Controlling himself, he pushed open the door to his brother's office and lab. He wasn't prepared for the sight that met him.

 

Somehow, without much logic, he'd thought about a few things while on the run. He learned to accept those thoughts and their inevitability. But still - he was prepared to meet his brother. _Just_ his brother.

 

So when the room revealed not just his brother, but his father and mother too, Kyungsoo stopped short, every thought leaving his mind. He'd been half-sure that his parents were not around anymore. When his mother stopped showing up with Seungsoo, he'd just accepted the fact that she was dead, or a Creep. Maybe they both were.

 

But still, he never realized that he could been wrong. While the shock receded and joy at finding his whole family intact leeched into him - he noticed that his father wasn't that thrilled to see him as he should have been. In fact, he wore a strangely blank expression. He wasn't meeting Kyungsoo's eyes.

 

Slowly he stepped into the room, and looked at his mother. She was like a stranger still, her face was a memory. The mother he remembered was beautiful and bright. The mother he saw now was a gaunt and cheap imitation. Her eyes were sunken in a very Creep-like way, and her skeleton was visible, skin stretched thin and taught over the bones. She was slumped in a chair, almost like she was a doll, casually discarded in the favor of a new toy. She was breathing laboriously, but her eyes were on him. 

 

Back then, when his mother and brother came home to get him, her eyes had been blank and vacant. Now though, even through her obvious weakness, she recognized him. There were tears in her eyes, and her trembling hand clawed on her knee, reaching for him.

 

Kyungsoo forgot his anger and all the questions. The sight of his mother, reaching for him even if she had no strength to lift her hand, undone him. He stumbled towards her, falling in her embrace as she gasped, tears finally falling.

 

"Omma?" he asked, but there was no need. It was really her. She was a Creep - but she was now back.

 

He whirled around, one arm still pulling his mother to himself, anger surging. "What have you done to her?"

 

He'd thrown the question to his brother but, it was his father who replied. "What we thought was necessary."

 

Kyungsoo gaped, words abandoning him. He wanted to figure out why rendering his mother like a lifeless doll, why destroying the entire planet, had been necessary. But he couldn't find the words. Nothing about this seemed necessary to him, in any way. It was brutal, cruel and needless no matter how he thought of it. "Necessary?"

 

Seungsoo opened his mouth to say something, but their father was not having any of it. "It's besides the point now. We have what we wanted now. It's time to get you better."

 

Kyungsoo shuddered. Living away from home, living on the run in company of those who were like him and who accepted him, he'd completely forgotten about his father's hatred for what he was. He thought, hoped, that after all this time, after all that's happened, maybe his family missed him and wanted to accept him all the same. How foolish he'd been. How childish his hope was. Because nothing had changed, if anything, the suppressed revulsion on his father's face had gotten worse.

 

"Father, enough," Seungsoo finally spoke. "We don't have to do this anymore. It's over now."

 

"Your mother is already healing and it's been no more than fifteen minutes since I put in that serum," barked their father, looking desperate. "If we can just give him the injection, surely..."

 

"It doesn't work that way. And it doesn't matter. Kyungsoo is fine just as he is." 

 

Kyungsoo stared at his brother, his anger burning. "You... it's all _your_ fault! You're the one who did this! I found your journal hyung, I know what you did to Luhan and his friends."

 

Their father clicked his tongue. "This isn't our fault. You are the one to blame. If it wasn't for your peculiarity, your _disease,_ we wouldn't have done any of it."

 

Kyungsoo backed up, he felt like he'd been slapped, punched and then thrown down the stairs. "My fault...? There's nothing wrong with me, father. I'm not diseased. The only one who is sick is you! You have killed so many people and for what...? Because of your acceptance issues?"

 

Seungsoo stepped behind his father and said, "Kyungsoo is right. If we'd loved him, accepted him, none of this would have happened. We're wrong, father. Can't you see?"

 

Kyungsoo was shocked. He was here to ask for the answers to his questions. He wanted Seungsoo to explain it to him. But his brother was acting like he had known all along how wrong it was, and he couldn't believe it. "Why? I need to know. What's so wrong about me that you had to go so far?"

 

Seungsoo answered first. "You were different. Apart from others. We wanted to make a world where you could be yourself, without hiding."

 

Kyungsoo started shaking his head. _Unbelievable. They couldn't be serious with this!_

 

"We wanted to help you," Seungsoo continued, "but we lost ourselves. In hopes of curing everyone we ended up making them into monsters. We didn't know where we went wrong with this but..."

 

Their father finished the sentence, "But we were too late when we realized what had happened. The government gave us another chance. To find a cure. And now we have. Look at her, your mother's already coming back to herself."

 

Kyungsoo looked. Sure enough, as minutes passed by, she looked more and more aware, though still weak and dead like. He wanted to believe there was a cure now that would solve everything! But he was still scared of his father, and the desperate light in his eyes.

 

"So you see? We can help you now."

 

"No," Seungsoo said at the same time as their mother croaked, _"Never."_

 

Kyungsoo glanced at his mother, who was now sitting better, alert. She seemed to be glaring at her husband. "I don't know why you hated your mother... and I don't care," she hissed, halting. "But if you hurt my son any longer, I'll eat you."

 

It wasn't an idle threat. Even if she looked better, there was no telling what sort of craving she had in the way of food. Unconsciously, they all took a step back. Kyungsoo, however, was now observing his father. What his mother had just said, it was something he'd always suspected but didn't think his father would fall so low.

 

"So that's why you hated me? Because you hated grandmother? Why would you even be like that? To your own mother!"

 

"She was not a mother," said their father, his voice flat. "She was a monster."

 

Kyungsoo flinched again. _A monster. That's what he sees me as._

 

"If he's a monster, then so are you," Seungsoo said, taking something out from his coat pocket. "You have to stop."

 

Three things happened at once. Their father charged at Seungsoo, wrestling for the object he'd taken out of his pocket. At the same time, their mother leapt from her chair, showing sudden agility and charged for her husband. Seungsoo screamed. Kyungsoo blinked, horrified at his family. He'd thought they were insane before. Now he wasn't surprised to be another monster in a family of them.

 

He had two options. Watching his family destroy each other. Or let them destroy him.

 

Honestly, it really wasn't even an option. He stepped into the fray.

 

~x~

 

Baekhyun, Yixing, Jongin and Zitao burst into the top most office.

 

The scene that met their eyes, stopped them still. And then Baekhyun screamed. It was the scream of terror, when one is left with no hope. He fell on to his knees from the shock of it all.

 

Zitao stopped the time; he wasn't surprised that it didn't work on his companions. After all, they couldn't use their powers on each other with an intent to do harm. Yet he had to focus more because Kyungsoo was writhing on the floor, whimpering in pain. It took a while, and a lot of control, but eventually, he managed to stop Kyungsoo in time too - his instincts telling him it was the right thing to do. 

 

Baekhyun was so gone in his grief that he didn't even register what was going on, and stumbled up on his feet, staggering towards Kyungsoo who was face down on the ground.

 

Yixing followed him. As they knelt next to Kyungsoo, his mind was calculating everything. The postures of Kyungsoo's family members gave him some of the information. Kyungsoo's brother was holding on to a broken nose and an equally injured forehead. His mother seemed to be fallen in a mid space, torn between hurting her husband and reaching Kyungsoo at the same time - her expression clearly said she'd failed doing both. And Kyungsoo's father was kneeling close to Kyungsoo, a syringe fallen half empty between him and his son. He was the most injured one, a cut across his jaw, bite marks on his neck, nail scratches on his arms and hands and the rest of the visible skin. How he managed to defeat two people at once, Yixing didn't know. But it was clear what had happened to Kyungsoo at least.

 

Baekhyun had shifted Kyungsoo's head on his lap. There were tears in his eyes, but he seemed to be focused only on making Kyungsoo comfortable. He was trembling too, Yixing noticed, but it was due to grief.

 

Jongin hung back, his face torn in worry as he looked at Baekhyun holding Kyungsoo. But his features became angry, as he also made the same connections based on the frozen scene in front of them.

 

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun whispered. "I'm here. We're going to get out of here, okay. We're going to Eldorado."

 

Zitao frowned, he didn't know what _Eldorado_ was, but Baekhyun spoke the name with so much meaning, like it was their last hope. As much as he wanted to give Baekhyun space, he knew they had to move fast, he couldn't keep Kyungsoo frozen for long.

 

He joined Yixing and Baekhyun on the floor and gestured toward the syringe. "See that? I think they gave him something bad."

 

Yixing picked it up, closing his eyes as he scanned its contents. "I feel the same thing I felt when I touched the Tree. But, I need to know about its composition first."

 

Baekhyun sniffed, looking at the injection, then at the frozen world around them. He only seemed to realize now, that things were too quiet. "What do we do?"

 

"I can't unfreeze him," Zitao said, looking at Yixing for assertion. "If his circulation came alive again, he might actually go into shock of whatever they gave him. Although, for his sake I hope it isn't fatal."

 

"I don't have much information, but his brother wanted to use Black Pearl as a cure."

 

Zitao looked like he knew something about it. "I knew it was something like that. But what hyung - his brother - failed to understand was the most simple fact that Luhan never shared in his work. Black Pearl isn't anything, not a cure, or instigator or power. We were chosen by the Tree itself. Nothing they could do with Black Pearl will ever help, just look at the condition of our world for proof."

 

"What does it mean then? They've given it Kyungsoo," asked Yixing, mind working fast, things were falling into a place.

 

At this Zitao smiled. "It means nothing. To us. What happens when a family member gives you their blood?"

 

"We survive?"

 

Zitao nodded. "Putting Black Pearl in us is like that. We get energized. Sometimes so much that it's impossible to hold that energy within ourselves, it can also make us nauseous. But that's it."

 

Baekhyun gulped. He was staring at Zitao shrewdly. "If what you say is true then... why won't you unfreeze Kyungsoo?" When Zitao remind silent, Baekhyun gave a bitter smile. "Energized, huh? Kyungsoo is going to destroy everything if we let him, isn't he?"

 

"That depends on his power. I made the entire day repeat itself for two weeks the last time I lost control because of this injection. There's a reason why they kept Luhan and me on drugs for so long. Yifan's power wasn't as explosive or dangerous as ours, so he only got locked up in the cell."

 

"Strength," Baekhyun replied. "His power is strength. He is the one who broke through the front wall. I guess, he'll break a lot more things if we left him here."

 

Zitao looked around at the frozen family members of Kyungsoo, at his friends, and made a decision. "We need help."

 

"From these people who hated him? Never!"

 

"Baekhyun," said Jongin now, stepping forward. "I think he's right."

 

"If I'm going to heal him, I'll have to know what's in this syringe," added Yixing.

 

"We're getting the help whether they want to or not. But I'll let you pick," Zitao suggested.

 

Baekhyun ran his eyes over Kyungsoo's family. He wasn't going to pick his father, obviously. Kyungsoo has always talked of him with respect bordering on fear. As for Kyungsoo's mother, he knew enough of her by their two encounters, and her decimated appearance was signal enough. That left Kyungsoo's brother. This man had taken away everything, had followed them like animals, and had kidnapped Yixing. This man was the worst. But still, Baekhyun couldn't help but recall the journal, where in between the experiment notes, Seungsoo let slip his inner emotions. He wrote about the things that were dangerous for Kyungsoo, things that could protect Kyungsoo, basically his focus had been on keeping Kyungsoo alive and safe as long as he mastered the cure.

 

"His brother," Baekhyun chose. "Make him move."

 

Zitao walked towards Seungsoo, and touched him. He came alive with a pained gasp, the blood gushed out of his nose and his forehead wound at a dangerous rate. He looked at Zitao first, at Baekhyun, at the others, and then his gaze fell on his crumpled brother. His eyes field with terror and he stumbled forward, falling face first as he nearly stepped on their mother on the floor.

 

"Soo?" he croaked. "What's happening to him?"

 

Zitao grabbed Seungsoo's arm, roughly yanking him up. "What was in that injection?"

 

"My new formula." Seungsoo sounded strange because of his broken nose, but Baekhyun hadn't known his real voice to begin with. "It made Omma better, but just a little."

 

"That's impossible!" Yixing exclaimed, looking towards Kyungsoo's frozen mother, eyebrows furrowed with deep thoughts.

 

Baekhyun snarled, clutching Kyungsoo close, "Kyungsoo doesn't need to get better, you monster!"

 

"I know that. But what if he becomes more..."

 

"Was there Black Pearl in this formula?" asked Zitao, grabbing Seungsoo's arm tight enough to hurt. Wincing, Seungsoo nodded. "Then it's going to be okay. I think..."

 

"Baekhyun, what's your decision?" asked Yixing. "We'll do what you want."

 

Baekhyun sighed, looking down at Kyungsoo. Even if he wasn't moving, he felt the build up of Kyungsoo's power in his own veins, in the tattoo that linked them. Unfreezing Kyungsoo will be disastrous. They needed a perfect plan first.

 

"We need Jongin's power, and we need to evacuate the building," he said finally, looking up at them.

 

"The building is already vacated," Jongin said, stepping closer as he knelt next to them.

 

Zitao only nodded. He threw Seungsoo on his knees and said, "Try anything funny... and I'll let your brother rampage."

 

As for Yixing, he stepped closer to Kyungsoo's mother and touched her, his eyes falling close as he got lost into her body and brain, locating the affliction. Jongin grabbed a tissue box from the table nearby and handed it to Seungsoo, who absently snatched it up and started cleaning his bloody face, his eyes never leaving Kyungsoo. 

 

"You're his…?" asked Seungsoo, looking at Baekhyun uncertainly.

 

"I love him," Baekhyun said, voice sharp as if waiting for Seungsoo to say something awful.

 

Instead, Seungsoo sighed, his eyes softening. "I love him, too. So much that I- I wish I could take it all back and put everything to the way it was." He turned towards Zitao who was standing aside, giving them privacy to do what they must. "You could reverse the time, couldn't you?"

 

"No point," said Zitao. "It will happen all over again. You won't remember the memories you've had. I can't guarantee if it'll affect the memories of all of us, too."

 

"I wouldn't meet Kyungsoo," Baekhyun whispered, blinking back tears again.

 

"And I wouldn't be able to tell Sehun how I felt," Jongin added, somber.

 

"Not to mention, none of those who are lost will come back to life," said Zitao as if that concluded it. "I do have power, obviously, but there is only so much I can do."

 

Seungsoo nodded. "I got lost. I felt that it was going too far, many times. But, just the thought of helping Kyungsoo… nothing else mattered; until it was too late."

 

They fell silent, occasionally looking away form Kyungsoo to observe Yixing who still had his eyes closed, his finger placed on Kyungsoo's mother's wrist.

 

After a long while, Yixing gasped, opening his eyes. "I know what I have to do," he said without preamble. "Jongin, get everyone here."

 

Jongin needn't be told twice. He disappeared - Seungsoo blinked at the empty space left in his wake - and reappeared holding on to Minseok and Chanyeol. He disappeared once more, and brought back Luhan who still slept, Yifan, Sehun, Jongdae and Joonmyun.

 

"Kyungsoo!" yelled Sehun and Jongdae, as they launched themselves on the floor.

 

Joonmyun and Minseok stood next to Yixing, giving him support because Yixing looked ready to topple over. The others gathered in a loose circle, watching expectantly.

 

After a moment, Yixing said, "I found the cure. But I'm going to need all of your powers, combined." His gaze flickered to the syringe still discarded on the floor, half-full of black, pearly substance. "And I'm going to need burgers. Lots and lots of burgers, afterwards."

 

~x~ 

 

Jongdae, Sehun, Joonmyun and Chanyeol grabbed each of the vial that Yixing handed them after working on it for quiet some time. Zitao and Jongin teamed up, and started teleporting all over EXO-lon, stopping time, getting the Creeps out of all sorts of hidey holes and into the streets. It took them several hours - they said - but to Seungsoo, who was frozen by Zitao as well, it felt like a few minutes.

 

It started with Chanyeol and Suho. They each had a drop of Black Pearl strengthening and energizing them.

 

Suho called up his water, and Chanyeol called his fire, and together, they brewed clouds. They never stopped, and brewed and brewed until MAMA was covered in steam and water, and huge clouds rose up to the sky, expanding over EXO-lon, until the evening sun was gone and instead, an inky blackness hung over them, pregnant clouds hiding the warmth.

 

Sehun called up the winds from east, west, north, south, spreading the clouds to the places that were missed, making the trees bend and their ears ring with a strange, mournful howling.

 

Once that was accomplished, they paused to look at Baekhyun, who had picked up Kyungsoo as they came outside of MAMA, and Yixing, who sat on the ground, Luhan spread out next to him.

 

Baekhyun said, "It's time."

 

Yixing said, "It will work, I know."

 

They waited until Zitao and Jongin reappeared, looking tired and winded. 

 

"Good work guys," Jongin reported. "The whole city is covered and the wind is everywhere. I got everyone on the streets. I double checked each building and each room."

 

Zitao confirmed this with a strict nod. He raised his index finger, and said, "Just say the word, and I'll do it."

 

"Remember," Baekhyun said, "Do _not_ unfreeze Kyungsoo. Not yet."

 

They all fixed their gazes on each other. On their lovers and their partners. It was a silent, loaded gaze, filled with many unsaid things and confessions. They believed in Yixing and his cure, and they believed in their own powers. But still, they'd   lived in this fucked up world for so long now that it just seemed impossible that everything cloud be put right just like that.

 

Then again, they had all seen Kyungsoo's mother. After Yixing had finished explaining his plan to everyone, he instructed Zitao to unfreeze Kyungsoo's mother. And she had been miraculously, impossibly sane. She blinked as soon as she was in the still world, and her mouth parted in shock.

 

"I am… I am… I _feel…"_ she mumbled. Her eyes flying everywhere until they found Seungsoo. "It _worked,_ son. I can feel myself returning. No, no, I have returned. You did it Seungsoo!"

 

Everyone had been so overwhelmed by it that nobody corrected her that Yixing was the one who cured her. And when she finally spotted Kyungsoo and started crying again, they were too busy preparing themselves for Yixing's plan to care anymore.

 

Zitao had frozen Seungsoo and his mother again, and now, here they were, six hours later, ready to do whatever it took to make things right again.

 

Chanyeol, Suho, Sehun and Jongdae each grabbed the vial given to them by Yixing, and after a glance at one another, crushed it in their fists. Sehun made the Black Pearl's new formula - made by Luhan, recreated by Seungsoo, perfected by Yixing - spread over through the wind, Suho in each of the water drop he summoned, Chanyeol in each flicker of fire he wielded, and Jongdae in each bolt of lightning that burst forth from his fingertips towards the heavens. As soon as the lightning made contact with the clouds, rain started falling, each drop carrying the cure, the incredible healing medicine. 

 

It was such a cruel, beautiful sight. A ruined city, with bodies littering the asphalt. Wind howling through the streets, trees bending and shuddering. Lightening illuminating the dark places, and rain drops, each flecked with rainbows, and carrying the cure, falling and falling, over and over.

 

For a while, none of them could do any more than just stare and marvel and remember that this was their home, their beloved Planet.

 

"Now," said Baekhyun, finally.

 

Zitao twitched his index finger, and at once, time moved.

 

The rain fell continuously.

 

The Creeps who were dead, remained dead. But the Creeps who had been frozen by Zitao, lurched forward in the rain, suddenly drenched and blinking as if they'd forgotten what they'd been doing just a second ago. 

 

But each of the Creep could feel it too, that which Kyungsoo's mother had felt. They were coming back. They were being _cured._

 

~x~

 

"Looks like Eldorado has to wait a while," said Chanyeol as they sat around the fire that night. 

 

Around them, there were voices and people and families and lost ones finding their loved ones. EXO-lon has survived.

 

It had been several hours since the unending rain - there were still a few clouds clinging to the sky and still a few gusts of breeze - but now that it was over, things were moving on rapidly.

 

As promised, Baekhyun had made Yixing as many burgers as he could after that. They all had various burgers, thanks to MAMA's sufficiently stocked kitchen.

 

After that, Seungsoo and his father had contacted the remains of the government to tell them that they had the cure, and to also inform them that they intended to administer it through the rain rather than any other method that might leave out anyone who was till infected.

 

The government had asked about Kyungsoo and his friends, those with the powers, and for once, Seungsoo and his father had done what they should've done a long time ago. They'd told the government to shut up and let them clean up their mess by themselves.

 

As for the Creeps - _former_ Creeps - they had no idea what had happened to them while they were in their madness.

 

"It is like a nightmare that doesn't end," said Kyungsoo's mother, sitting next to Baekhyun, stroking Kyungsoo cheek in her lap. "The worst part is that we know what are doing, but it's like everything inside our brains has been set to autopilot. We can't do anything we want to anymore."

 

Across the fire, Zitao said, "That's the same as I felt when Black Pearl was injected into my blood stream. Loss of control in our powers and our bodies." Yifan wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

 

It had gotten cold after the rain, and the wind wasn't helping even though Sehun tried his best to keep it away from their fire circle.

 

"That's what Kyungsoo is fighting," said Baekhyun, looking at Kyungsoo who was still frozen. They didn't know if it was safe to wake him yet, and Yixing needed to regain his strength before he could manually extract Black Pearl from his system.

 

"My boy is very brave," said Kyungsoo's mother, smiling softly. "He is going be just fine."

 

"I know," said Baekhyun, smiling too.

 

The ex-Creeps had gone to finding their familes. Right now, there were many people around them, crying over the dead bodies, or hugging their children, or just asking after those thye couldn't find. Some of them have tried to ask the boys about a lost person, and it was hard to tell them anything.

 

They'd helped them the best they could already. The rest, people had to figure out for themselves.

 

Right in this moment, as they sat around the fire and held on to their lovers, or watched over their sleeping friends, they were certain of one thing. They were safe, they were together, they were _one._

 

Later, Chanyeol found a broken, out-of-tune guitar from somewhere and was trying to fix it, plucking at the strings in random burst of tune.

 

After a while, Jongin began humming, playing with Sehun's hair. Joonmyun closed his eyes and smiled, feeling peace in what felt like ages. Baekhyun sighed, never looking away from Kyungsoo. Yixing and Luhan slept, unconsciously snuggled close to each other without meaning to, connected in their dreams. Minseok watched Chanyeol's fingers as he made tunes, catching his eyes and smiling softly. 

 

And then Jongdae started signing softly, words coming to him without meaning, at first.

 

_With my old guitar, I'll take the old confessions I couldn't say, all the things I swallowed inside._

 

Then Chanyeol sang.

 

_And tell you right now as if I made it into a song._

_Just listen, I'll sing for you._

 

Their words bled together. Meaningless at first, but meaningful still. And just like that, they were smiling and singing, holding back tears. It was unbelievable how far they'd come, how much pain they'd endured, how many losses they suffered. And yet, after everything, they had found each other, they'd found love and happiness. After _everything,_ they were together as one.

 

Baekhyun leaned down to kiss Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo's mother took his hand in a firm, reassuring grip, giving him a teary smile. And he sang too, for Kyungsoo, for his friends, for those he missed and lost.

 

_The way you cry, the way you smile._

_Do you know how much you mean to me?_

_Words I want to say, words I lost._

_I'll confess to you but just listen, I'll sing for you._

 

As for what Chanyeol said, well, it was true. _EXO-lon_ was back. But the rest of the Planet had yet to awake.

 

It was going to take them a long while still, going to each of the cities, making rainstorms, curing everyone.

 

But in the end, they all knew where they were going to.

 

It was out there, that place which called them.

 

_Eldorado._


	27. Eldorado

 

 

"Baekhyun, hurry up. We're getting late," Kyungsoo mumbled, kissing his lover on the cheek.

 

Baekhyun grumbled, arching, and grabbed Kyungsoo in a fierce kiss which meant this was going to make them even later. While Kyungsoo was all for early morning sex with Baekhyun, he also knew they were on a tight schedule.

 

"It's _just_ a meeting, Soo," said Baekhyun, groaning in frustration. "It won't matter if we're a little late just for today."

 

"It's not an ordinary meeting," said Kyungsoo, even so, he couldn't stop kissing Baekhyun back. He just couldn't ever get enough of kissing Baekhyun. "It's special this time."

 

It was intriguing enough that Baekhyun blinked, suspicious. "Oh, why is that?"

 

Kyungsoo looked away, not meeting his eyes. "You'll know when we get there."

 

Now Baekhyun was definitely interested. "What is it? Tell me, Soo! _Pleeeease!"_

 

Kyungsoo jumped off the bed, fixed his shirt and ran a hand through his hair. He was smirking softly, keeping secrets. "Be downstairs in ten minutes, Baekhyun. Or I swear I'll leave you to catch the bus."

 

Baekhyun made a face, but got out of the bed anyway. Kyungsoo paused, for a while, just admiring Baekhyun's naked body as he always did, then he remembered what the date was, and got out of there fast.

 

Outside, Seoul city was experiencing one of its bright days. 

 

"Perfect," he said, taking a deep breath and instantly missing the air of EXO-lon. Seoul was too full of noise and cars and smog, it had yet to smell like home.

 

Baekhyun was down in fifteen minutes, and Kyungsoo was impatiently checking his wristwatch when he finally plopped down on the passenger seat.

 

When Kyungsoo didn't drive immediately, Baekhyun relized that Kyungsoo was staring again. Feeling happy, he said, "I thought we were getting late."

 

Snapping out of Baekhyun's impeccable and tight jeans and shirt, Kyungsoo focused on getting out of the parking lot.

 

As always, they drove in silence. Baekhyun's face was pressed into his seat, his eyes were fixed on the scenery outside. It's been three years since they came here, and still, Baekhyun looked at everything as if it was his first time. As for Kyungsoo, he was content to just watch Baekhyun and his wonder.

 

It was amazing how similar this planet was to their home planet, albeit larger, rich in resources. The first time Chanyeol discovered it, he'd been so thrilled that they'd all wanted nothing more than to come visit. Their hearts were set, knowing this was the Eldorado they'd come to yearn for without even realizing.

 

The moment they'd landed here, though, they knew it wasn't Eldorado, not _really._ At least, the people here called it Earth. The place of plenty it was, but as in EXO Planet, there were things rather unique to this planet. The sun was bright, but hot and stabbing during summers. The ocean had salty water, and enriched in underwater species they could hardly believe in. The vastness of the planet was another thing that baffled them. EXO was as large as anything really, but even then, Earth had seven continents, each double the size of their planet alone. And in each part of land, there were so many races of people, so many languages, cultures, religions. 

 

They'd only ever been in Seoul, yet. They still had to see the rest of the planet, and they had seen _some_ of it - it wasn't impossible with Jongin. But in the end, they'd all come to a sample conclusion. They were staying here.

 

Baekhyun blinked away from the window and smiled at Kyungsoo, indicating that they were here. Silently, Kyungsoo parked the car and they both got out of there.

 

In front of them stood an abandoned building. This was the denser part of Seoul and many identical buildings surrounded them, but this building in particular held special meaning. Kyungsoo held out his hand and together, they both went inside. Baekhyun snapped his fingers together and a beam of light illuminated the dark stairwell. 

 

As they climbed up the ten storeys, they felt their heart jump. At the door to the roof, they paused. Kyungsoo especially, was nervous. But then Baekhyun glowed as he smiled and kissed his nervousness away.

 

They opened the door and emerged on a rooftop. The same rooftop where they'd landed three years ago. And immediately they knew, they _were_ late.

 

Joonmyun and Jongdae were in the middle of blowing up balloons. Jongin and Sehun were arguing over the picnic cloth, arranging and rearranging everything. Minseok and Chanyeol were busy making a fire nearby, Chanyeol making the fire bigger accidentally and Minseok was trying to keep it from spreading.

 

Yifan and Zitao were adjusting streamers with threads above the whole setting, Yifan levitating and Zitao passing him streamers. Only Luhan and Yixing were missing, and Kyungsoo felt relief that they weren't the only ones late.

 

 _"Wow,"_ gasped Baekhyun. "Guys this place looks neat."

 

At once, everyone stopped short and turned to the sound of Baekhyun's voice. As one, each of their faces turned panicked, for a little moment, before they collected themselves.

 

"Hey guys," said Joonmyun, waving too cheerfully. "Come help us with the balloons."

 

Baekhyun ran ahead to them, greeting everyone with hugs. Kyungsoo smiled softly, joining Sehun at the picnic cloth and helping them arrange the food in the best order.

 

"But haven't you decorated this place too much this year?" Baekhyun asked Jongdae, mildly curious. "What's the special occasion?"

 

Again, their friends had a moment of panic and again, Baekhyun failed to notice.

 

"It's our three years anniversary, stupid," said Jongdae. "After what happened last year, we decided we should be prepared, just in case."

 

Even if they met almost each week, the twelve aliens from EXO reserved today's date on the calendar. Each year they gathered here for a night of celebration and togetherness. And last year, Yixing and Luhan had surprised everyone with their news: they were officially dating. Not that they'd been surprised - everyone _knew_ they'd been hooking up in secret - but the lack of decoré and balloons had been noted. Hence this year, everyone was prepared.

 

_Just in case._

 

"Besides," said Chanyeol as he stood up from a cheerful fire. "We didn't even have a cake when Minseok and I got married."

 

Ever since that night outside MAMA, when Kyungsoo had been unconscious and frozen in time, and everyone else was busy touring across EXO with the cure, Minseok and Chanyeol had started growing closer. Though Kyungsoo had missed most of it, Baekhyun had told him the chemistry between them was nerve-wracking and "made me horny to the point of wanting to have sex with you while you slept."

 

Minseok found his mother in the survivor's camp, and Chanyeol went back home to find that his aunt and cousin had been cured by their miracle rain too. Jongdae returned to his village, cured everyone, and became the village hero much to fuel his ego. Joonmyun's family hadn't been so lucky, and Yifan didn't really want to return to his own. Sehun and Jongin went back home to bury Sehun's parents properly. Luhan had woken up a few days before Kyungsoo, thanks to Yixing's healing. For a while, they both had gone to search for whatever was left of Yixing's big family.

 

Chanyeol had asked Minseok to marry him, four months after they had cured the whole planet, much to the delight of everyone else. Their wedding had been the last memory they created in EXO. And they celebrated it again a few months later in Eldorado, sans balloons and streamers.

 

It was during that time, Luhan and Yixing started getting closer. For them, it hadn't been easy. Luhan, who was a firm believer of soul mates and had been waiting a _long_ time, kissed Yixing the first thing as he woke. Yixing was shocked enough to faint, but eventually, they'd become friends. _Awkward friends._ They didn't stray too close to each other if they could help it, and Kyungsoo knew from experience how hard the yearning was. It had been the same with him and Baekhyun. As it was, Luhan and Yixing gave in to the small touches and holding hands, still though, their first kiss made them awkward. It had been a relief truly, once everyone realized they'd started hooking up. Kyungsoo remembered that moment too, when they'd surprised Luhan and Yixing in their apartment for Luhan's birthday only to meet two very disheveled and flushed friends. One year later, they officially announced their relationship and nobody was shocked. Chanyeol had muttered, "Thank the fuck!" And Jongdae had collected his money.

 

Three years later, they were still here. This time, they were prepared. Baekhyun seemed to have realized too that there was a possibility of another good news soon enough. He was smiling in anticipation and helping with stringing the balloons together.

 

After another fifteen minutes, they'd finished. And that's when Luhan and Yixing showed up. One look at them, and everyone knew _why_ they'd been late. Then again, nobody was shocked. They'd gotten used to watching their after-sex states, and this building had enough empty rooms to tempt anyone.

 

Around that time, Yifan took off in the air. Everyone anxiously waited for him, but still helped themselves to some of the snacks, all the while catching up on each other's life.

 

Baekhyun had been working in a small book shop ever since they arrived here, while Kyungsoo had joined Yixing in a hospital, as trainee first, but now he was headed to the position of a specialist surgeon. Luhan worked with them too as the resident researcher and a lab guru. Jongin and Sehun were travelling the most, and ran a successful travel vlog that earned them an insane amount of money. Yifan and Zitao were immersing themselves in their Earth Sciences PhDs, all the while holding a small job at an NGO. Chanyeol had opened up a music school, and also worked as an official composer in an entertainment company called SM. Minseok was a reliable physical trainer, counselor and an amazing house husband to Chanyeol. Joonmyun had found that business worked the same way here as in EXO, and now he was working as a Managing Director at the biggest firm in Seoul. Jongdae on the other hand, wanted to explore his freedom and dedicated himself to all the iron he could find in the junkyard and made it into something useful and amazing. His famous invention to date had been an automatic bathroom wiper, the voice recognition glow-in-the-dark ceiling stickers, automatic pizza maker machine, and an animate model of EXO Planet, highlighting twelve different points that commemorated their homes by a twinkling light.

 

While they were catching up, Yifan returned, grinning like a fool. "It's _here!_ It's time!"

 

As one, they leapt to their feet and ran to the edge, looking towards where Yifan was pointing. They didn't see anything at all, and Jongdae complained, "Take us closer!"

 

Jongin took them to Yifan, who took them higher, farther than the clouds above the tallest skyscraper in Seoul. And that's when they saw.

 

Far above, EXO Planet, blotting out the sun as it passed by. It was a mere pin prick, but they saw it clearly from this altitude. Their _home._  

 

Ever since they came to Eldorado, each year they came up to the rooftop for this same vigil. Each year, EXO finished it's rotation and came back to cross over the sun.

 

They were silent, hovering over the air linked with their hands. Each pair of eyes was trained on the home planet, watching intently as it finished it's rotation and seemingly disappeared into the blue sky.

 

As always, they were filled with a sense of gratitude and sadness. As always, they sent silent prayers to their families and loved ones left behind.

 

After a long while, Jongin took them back to the rooftop. As they landed, on the street below an accident occurred. The driver hit an elderly lady and then sped out of there. 

 

Without thinking, Jongin took Yixing and Kyungsoo to aid the lady, and then followed the driver with Sehun. It took them a while to patch up the lady and call for an ambulance. It took a little while to catch the driver and teleport him, and his illegally fast car, to the nearest police station. And then, they returned to the rooftop to finish off the rest of their food.

 

Eldorado was not without its faults. If ever EXO needed saviors, the Tree of Life will choose them again, maybe it already had. But on Earth, they couldn't help but wonder that this place was in _need_ of their powers now. Which is why, they never hesitated to help. Sometimes people caught them at it, but most of the times, no one cared. Earth was a vast place, and full of beauty and misery. They knew they were going to be happy here, as long as they were together.

 

"Do you think everyone is fine?" asked Chanyeol, still scanning the sky.

 

Minseok took his hand and said, "They are. I'm sure of it."

 

"Well too bad Kyungsoo's parents aren't here to-" Jongdae started saying something and then closed his mouth, his eyes bulging in fear.

 

Everyone shot him a nasty glare. Except Baekhyun, who asked, "Huh, what were you saying about Kyungsoo's family?"

 

Kyungsoo sighed, shaking his head at Jongdae. He then stood up, causing the others to stand up too. Baekhyun followed suit, confused.

 

"I might as well," mumbled Kyungsoo and started looking for something in his pocket.

 

Baekhyun blinked, mouth parting to ask a question, but then his eyes widened as Kyungsoo took out a single string of white ribbon.

 

 _"Oh,"_ he whispered, not blinking.

 

Kyungsoo walked up to him and held out the ribbon, gripping it from one end. "Baekhyun, will you be my roots, my shade and my shelter?"

 

Joonmyun wiped a tear in the background. Minseok and Chanyeol grabbed each other's hand, there was an identical white ribbon on both their wrists, overwhelmed by the display. After all, a few years ago, Chanyeol had proposed Minseok in the similar fashion.

 

The white ribbon signified the many branches of the Tree of Life, and the phrase was the human equivalent of _"Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"_

 

Baekhyun was smiling now, blinking back tears. His hands trembled as he slowly reached forward and took the other end of the ribbon. All around them, their friends gasped. Sehun mumbled, "This is it!"

 

Baekhyun's action meant "Yes."

 

Slowly, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun started to twist their fingers, looping the ribbon, reaching towards each other. It was a custom in EXO for the engagement ceremonies. If the couple's fingers twisted into each other at the mid point, it was considered that they were meant to be and no power or opposition could come between them. Gradually, the distance between their fingers lessened and then, their fingers looped together _perfectly._

 

Joonmyun was bawling by now, and Yifan yelled, _"I knew it!"_

 

Each of their friends were thumping them on their shoulders, hugging them with one arm and saying, "Congratulations on your engagement!"

 

But Baekhyun and Kyungsoo couldn't look away from each other. Their eyes were fixed, gazing deeply into the depths of one another's souls, uncaring of the voices and people around them.

 

Others who were used to this behavior, didn't disturb them any further and drifted back to the picnic mat to celebrate yet again, there was even a cake this time.

 

Baekhyun touched his forehead to Kyungsoo's, eyes leaking still but he was smiling far too widely. Kyungsoo was the same, but his chest heaved with an inexplicable emotion, his gaze never leaving his lover's.

 

"How long have you been planning this?" Baekhyun asked, trying to wipe his cheeks with his free hand.

 

"A few months now," Kyungsoo whispered back, voice thick. "You remember your birthday? When you woke up late and scolded me because instead of waking you up, I had wasted the hours away just watching you sleep?"

 

Baekhyun nodded. He also remembered the amazing birthday sex from the night before.

 

"That's when I _knew,_ I wanted to wake up next to you for the rest of my life. Share each birthday with you, make each new day count even if you got late for work."

 

Baekhyun sniffed, kissing him once. "I'm glad that you did this. Another few months and I'd have gone crazy!"

 

Kyungsoo looked down at their intertwined fingers, smiling Baekhyun's favorite smile. "I want to get back to the food, and I'm pretty sure my circulation is cut off. But I still don't want to let go of your hand."

 

"Me either." And then Baekhyun's eyes lit up. "What if we complete the ceremony now? Should I call them over?"

 

Kyungsoo's jaw dropped. But then he started laughing, hugging Baekhyun close and pressing soft kisses into his neck.

 

Chanyeol and Minseok had had both the ceremonies together. It involved cutting this ribbon into two equal halves and tying it to each other's wrist, all the while speaking their vows. They knew people of Eldorado had a similar custom, though they preferred rings instead of ribbons.

 

"I want that, more than anything," Kyungsoo said, wrapping his hands around Baekhyun securely. "But I keep thinking of stealing next year's meeting too."

 

Baekhyun laughed this time. "Ha, you make a good point. Jongdae and Joonmyun were getting a little emotional just now. I'm not letting that stupid dinosaur steal the next meeting. Nope."

 

"He has a big head as it is," Kyungsoo agreed.

 

And they stood there, wrapped into each other, for the longest time. Below, Eldorado sparked to life as evening approached. They inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of adventure, lurking just beyond, the smell of _possibilities._

 

* * *

 

~x~ The  End ~x~ 

* * *

 

 

_I can't believe this whole story is over. And I managed to do it without going crazy!_

_There are so many things to say, but in the end I'm just grateful to be a part of such an amazing and welcoming fandom, especially to all of my regular reviewers here, and on Twitter or tumblr._

_Rest assured I'm going to be back soon with new stories, and will be able to devote myself to Forbidden Blood without extra pressure too._

_I love you EXO-Ls._

_Z_

**Author's Note:**

> For comments and questions, contact me at
> 
> Tumblr: https://unconqu3r3dnoona.tumblr.com/
> 
> NEW TWITTER ACCOUNT: https://mobile.twitter.com/Baekyungsi/


End file.
